High for this
by AnnaMejai
Summary: Lors d'un concert de musique classique où il accompagne Alana, Will qui enseigne le profilage, se fait secourir par un mystérieux invité. Celui ci n'est autre qu'Hannibal Lecter, éminent psychiatre, homme de sciences et d'arts, fin gourmet publiquement reconnu et... tueur cannibale anonyme terriblement recherché ! Un peu OOC
1. La rencontre

Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Mais que faisait-il là ? Il se le demandait le plus sérieusement du monde pour au moins la 23ème fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Là, c'était la salle des maîtres Italiens du Musée de Baltimore, où se déroulait ce vendredi soir, un concert de musique classique. Il, c'était lui, Will Graham. Will était un personnage légèrement autiste dans sa relation aux autres et dans son travail. Empathe, mais surtout profiler infiniment doué, il avait un temps bossé pour les forces de l'ordre. Toutefois, des événements violents malheureusement associés aux démons de son instabilité émotionnelle l'avaient contraint à prendre un long congés. Sa santé en dépendait. Depuis il s'était reconvertit en professeur. Son don précieux ne devait pas rester inactif, selon certaines personnes très culpabilisatrices, alors il avait accepté de partager ses connaissances avec les jeunes recrues des forces de l'ordre et du FBI, une sorte de compromis en somme. Ce soir, il faisait une pause, accompagnant sa seule amie, Alana Bloom une jeune et brillante psychologue. Il avait accepté, car les arguments d'Alana avaient tournés autour du fait que la musique ne pouvait lui faire que du bien, et que le concert étant de musique classique, il serait très malvenu que quelqu'un lui adresse la parole.

Ce qu'elle avait éhontément omis de dire, c'est qu'après les auditeurs étaient conviés à une sorte de réception. Will resta donc enfoncé dans son mutisme du mieux qu'il put, tentant de ne pas trop passer pour un goujat par amitié pour la jeune femme. L'exercice se révéla ardu. Qu'avaient donc les gens à être si bavard, si impolis. Surtout cette femme, d'un âge certain, faisant tout pour paraître jeune, en vain. C'était l'organisatrice de l'événement. Elle parlait et parlait, ne cessant de le questionner sur son métier, et de chercher son regard. Il était mal à l'aise et cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Plus elle le questionnait plus il ne répondait que par monosyllabes, alors pourquoi cette vieille bique déséchée ne le lâchait elle pas un peu ? N'avait elle pas d'autre victime à aller torturer ? Et Alana cette traîtresse qui s'était éloignée pour aller chercher à boire. Son coeur s'emballait, la panique montait en plus d'une sournoise nausée. Vite quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Soudain, comme une miséricorde divine, une silhouette imposante s'interposa en douceur entre lui et la femme.

\- Hannibal !

\- Pardonnez mon interruption brutale avec votre ami ma chère, mais j'ai songé que l'affaire ne pouvait attendre.

\- Vous êtes tout pardonné mon cher, mais qu'y a-t-il, vous m'inquiétez.

\- Je crains que deux des invités n'aient que trop abusés de la boisson et soient en train d'en venir aux mains dans le hall. Comme vous le savez, il y a parmi nous ce soir, deux journalistes cela serait fâcheux que le rayonnement de la soirée en pâtisse.

\- Seigneur ! Merci infiniment. Je vais de ce pas m'en occuper. Ha vous êtes un ange Hannibal.

\- Voudriez vous mon assistance ?

\- Non cela ira, les membres de la sécurité sont là pour ça. Veuillez m'excuser monsieur Graham, le devoir m'appelle.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, et s'en alla, dandinant son corps maigre, perchée sur des stillettos vertigineux. Will remercia le ciel de l'intervention de cet homme, ce fameux Hannibal. Sa panique était en train de refluer, et il priait maintenant pour que l'homme ne mette pas en tête de remplacer celle qu'il avait chassée. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide, et baissa aussitôt la tête. Hannibal semblait l'étudier, silencieusement. Il était grand, athlétique, et vêtu d'un smoking à coup sûr taillé sur mesure. Rien à voir avec son pauvre costume à lui. Son visage avait des traits plutôt exotiques en comparaison de lui qui ressemblait à monsieur tout le monde. Impossible de lui donner un âge précis. Le corps respirait la santé et la vigueur, le visage s'il reflétait une certaine expérience de la vie, marqué ça et là de quelques rides, ne faisait guère plus de quarante cinq ans. Soit environ dix de plus que lui.

\- Tsss, comme les gens sont impolis. Si vous le souhaitez, il y a une petite salle attenante à celle ci où vous pourrez reprendre votre souffle. Vous y serez tranquille, je vous le jure, dit alors l'homme tout doucement.

\- Merci de votre intervention, mais ça devrait aller, se força à articuler Will sur le ton le plus aimable qu'il puisse. Je vous assure.

\- Vous mentez, fort mal, mais vous mentez. Permettez au moins que je demeure à vos côtés pour détourner l'attention.

Et avant que Will ne puisse demander ce que cela voulait dire, il en eut la parfaite illustration. Une autre personne, inconnue, s'approcha. Hannibal accapara tout l'attention du nouveau venu et subtilement, posa son corps en rempart pour Will. Il était beaucoup plus grand que lui, et de la sorte, le dissimulait à la vue de tous. Quand l'inconnu s'en alla, Hannibal resta dans sa position, buvant de petites gorgées de la flûte qu'il avait en main, semblant étudier la foule.

\- Pourquoi faites vous cela ?

\- C'est totalement intéressé si cela est votre question. Vous m'intriguez, et j'ai crû remarquer que vous étiez arrivés avec une connaissance. J'aimerais être votre ami.

Il avait dit tout cela sur un ton tranquille, en toute honnêteté. L'honnêteté était une denrée rare, d'ordinaire, les gens qui s'approchaient de lui voulaient toujours lui soutirer quelque chose sans rien en retour. Mais ce Hannibal, semblait réellement désireux de lier un lien social amical réciproque. Pour preuve son attitude tout à fait agréable et son prompt secours alors qu'il ne le connaissait même pas. C'est ce moment que choisit Alana pour revenir, deux flûtes de champagne en main.

\- Excuses moi Will, ce fut plus long que prévu. Docteur Lecter ! J'aurais dû me douter que vous feriez partis des invités. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vu.

\- Mademoiselle Bloom. Vous êtes ravissante, comme toujours. Comment vous portez vous ? Demanda-t-il en lui faisant un baise main totalement désuet.

\- Je vais très bien merci. Avez vous été présentés ? Interrogea-t-elle en passant de Will à Hannibal.

Celui ci prit les devant et répondit comme il savait si bien le faire.

\- Je n'ai pas eut ce plaisir toutefois je me suis permis de passer outre pour le tirer des griffes de cette chère Lavinia.

\- Lavi.. Ho seigneur, Will ! Je suis tellement désolée. Je vous remercie Hannibal, mon ami est très... timide, la foule de déconcerte. Permettez donc que je fasse les présentations. Will je te présente le docteur Hannibal Lecter, qui fût mon mentor avant de devenir un collègue. Autrefois il était chirurgien, mais il a changé de spécialité il y a quelques années. Il est extrêmement respecté dans notre milieu. Docteur Lecter, je vous présente Will Graham, un ami et une personne aux qualités aussi rares que précieuses. Il enseigne le profilage, dont il maîtrise le sujet comme un art.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, déclara Hannibal en lui tendant la main.

\- Enchanté. Et merci encore pour tout à l'heure.

\- Je vous en prie. Avez vous apprécié le concert ?

Will réfléchit un court instant. La musique bien que porteuse de beaucoup d'émotions lui avait indéniablement plus.

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas familier de ce genre là, mais j'ai apprécié les morceaux qu'ils ont joué.

\- Ils se sont bien débrouillés ce soir. En revanche le mois dernier c'était une catastrophe. Vous êtes chanceux.

\- Hannibal joue lui même et de façon assez remarquable je dois l'avouer, voilà pourquoi il peut se montrer sévère quand un morceau ne lui plait pas, intervint Alana.

\- Sachez demoiselle que je suis toujours de la plus totale impartialité, plaisanta-t-il.

\- De quoi jouez vous docteur ?

\- Je vous en prie, appelez moi Hannibal. Mon instrument de prédilection est le clavecin, mais le piano et le violon me conviennent aussi.

\- Impressionnant. Avez vous d'autres talents ?

\- Oui. J'aime diversifier mes centres d'intérêt. La musique, les langues, l'art et les sciences. Faisant très attention à ma santé, je cuisine moi même presque tous mes repas et j'ai donc également développé quelques talents dans ce domaine.

\- Quelques talents ? Si vous ouvriez un restaurant, vous auriez au moins 4 étoiles, déclara la jeune femme.

Will s'interrogeait maintenant sur ce qu'un personnage si accomplit pouvait bien trouver de si intéressant chez lui, qui n'avait aucun don ni en musique, ni en art, ni en cuisine. Pas même en conversation ou en sociabilité. Et comme si l'étrange personnage lisait en lui, il lui dit tout à coup:

\- Ne prêtez pas attention à tout cela, Will. Ce ne sont que des occupations dans lesquelles je me suis investit par souci d'éviter l'ennui et l'inactivité. Je n'ai jamais aimé paresser trop longtemps.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans trop savoir quoi penser. Il était fatigué, la foule qui parlait trop et trop fort l'incommodait et la solitude de sa petite maison lui manquait. Ses chiens lui manquaient aussi. Si seulement il pouvait faire une nuit complète pour une fois. Il n'y croyait guère. A n'en pas douter, elle serait perturbée, comme toutes les autres depuis son adolescence, période où son don avait connu sa plus grande évolution. Son verre lui échappa des mains, mais ne s'écrasa jamais. Hannibal l'avait rattrapé. Il le posa ainsi que le sien sur une petite table dressée non loin, puis revint vers eux.

\- Will, je m'en voudrais de vous paraître impoli ou intrusif, mais vous êtes très pâle. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux abréger cette soirée.

Alana l'examina elle aussi et approuva totalement. Comme ils étaient venus ensembles dans sa voiture à elle, elle lui proposa de s'en aller dès maintenant.

\- Mais tu tenais à cette soirée Alana, je ne veux pas que tu l'écourtes pour moi. Je prendrais un taxi.

\- C'est vrai que je tenais à cette soirée, mais tu es mon ami, et tu as fais l'effort de venir pour moi. Cela me touche beaucoup. Néanmoins, ta santé passes en priorité. Nous pouvons partir dès maintenant cela ne me gène pas. Hannibal, je suis navrée, j'aurais aimé passer plus de temps en votre compagnie. Peut-être pouvons nous déjeuner ensemble, un midi dans les prochains jours ? Nous pourrions retourner dans ce restaurant que vous m'aviez fait découvrir l'an passé.

\- Cela sera avec joie. Permettez que je vous accompagne jusqu'à la sortie je connais un raccourci qui vous évitera toute cette foule.

Ils quittèrent la salle et suivirent Hannibal qui semblait connaître les lieux comme sa poche. Ce dernier profita que Will passe le premier dans l'escalier pour confier à son ancienne élève qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour le jeune homme. A raison. Alors qu'il mettait le pied au bas de l'escalier, Will fut saisit d'un vertige et manqua de tomber en arrière. Ce n'est que grâce aux réflexes d'Hannibal que la chute fut évitée. Celui ci en soutenant sa nuque et sa tête, l'assit prudemment contre le mur et l'examina. Le jeune homme frissonnait, perdant peu à peu conscience et sa température était assez élevée pour qu'aucun thermomètre ne soit nécessaire pour le diagnostiquer.

\- Cela m'a l'air sérieux. Vous voulez bien récupérer mes effets en même temps que les vôtres Alana ? Je vais vous accompagner, j'ai toujours ma trousse de soin dans mon coffre, dit-il en lui tendant son ticket de vestiaire.

\- Bien sûr. Je fais vite.

Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre qu'attendre, alors Hannibal profita de ce que personne n'était là pour regarder plus attentivement le pauvre Will et se rappeler le début de la soirée.

Un peu avant le commencement du concert, alors qu'il était déjà installé à sa place, le subtil parfum de femme d'Alana avait flotté jusqu'à lui, passant au travers de ceux qui emplissaient déjà la salle. Il lui sembla différent, avec une fragrance qu'il n'avait encore jamais reniflée mais qui sans aucun doute possible était très enivrante. Discrètement Hannibal s'était retourné. Alana était bien présente, et à ses côté ce jeune homme. Homme de science peu enclin à croire au destin, aux coups de foudres et autres chimères romantiques à pleurer, il fut cependant saisit d'un puissant intérêt et d'une irréelle fascination pour cet être qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Discret, anxieux, l'inconnu qui devait être à peu près du même âge que la jeune femme, n'avait aucune classe, sa coupe de cheveux n'avait d'égale que sa barbe mal taillée et sous ses yeux bleus de grosses cernes lui donnaient un air fatigué qu'un jeune homme sain n'aurait pas dû avoir. Pourtant il lui plût immédiatement. Comme il semblait mal à l'aise à ne regarder que le sol, se faisant tout petit. Qui était-il ? Le psychiatre se jurait de le découvrir, une fois le concert achevé. Car une chose était certaine, il le voulait, et il l'aurait !

Lorsque la réception commença, il fut assaillit par certains des invités. Etant une figure incontournable du bottin mondain de Baltimore, on le connaissait, l'admirait même pour son intelligence aiguisée, sa vaste culture et son goût de l'excellence en toute chose. Les dîners privés et très fermés qu'il organisait et cuisinait lui même, lui valaient encore bien plus d'égard que le reste. Toute cette assemblée de courtisans et de lèches bottes lui en réclamaient un autre. Il avait promit la main sur le coeur, charmeur de réfléchir très prochainement à une date. Du coin de l'oeil, il prit soin de conserver son attention sur le jeune homme. De là où il se trouvait n'importe quel personne un peu sensible aurait détecté le malaise grandissant qui assaillait sa nouvelle proie. Son odeur délicieuse était alors porteuse de peur et d'inconfort tandis qu'il subissait l'insupportable babillage de la vieille Lavinia Greengrass. Cette femme autrefois belle, avait cédée aux sirènes des bistouris. Aujourd'hui, son corps maigre devait contenir plus de plus de silicone, d'os et de vieille peau rance que de chair. Définitivement peu ragoûtant. Hannibal avait mit fin à son propre harcèlement avec toute la courtoisie qu'il convenait, et s'était dirigé vers le mystérieux jeune homme, tel un preux chevalier.


	2. Fièvre

Réponses aux reviews:

China: Tatatataaaaam ! Tu as été la première à me reviewer: Thank you China ! Ton enthousiasme est super, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu ! " C'est tout ?" Le premier chapitre faisait environ 3 pages Word. Je sais pas si tu as déjà essayé, mais remplir ces foutues pages c'est hyper chronophage ;) néanmoins j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, alors je vais essayer de poster régulièrement. Et si ça peut te rassurer, je suis pas prête d'écrire la fin ! Pour te remercier, si jamais tu as une petite idée, une connerie ou un clin d'oeil que tu voudrais voir apparaître, fais le moi savoir et je tâcherai de l'intégrer dans un des prochains chapitres.

Hajerjonas : Holàlàlà j'ai pas intérêt à me planter, tu m'as l'air d'une experte. Je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de lire ou d'user de ces termes techniques dont tu parles depuis... euh vraiment longtemps ! ;) Et après petite vérification sémantique, tu me vois très honorée de recevoir cette description pour ma fiction. Blague à part, je suis vraiment heureuse que ça t'ai plu, autant pour le scénario que pour la façon dont je me suis "appropriée" le caractère des personnages. Effectivement, je crains que Will ne se transforme un peu en "mauviette" entre mes griffes, j'espère que je saurais doser pour ne pas tomber trop profond dans la mièvrerie, mais j'ai un gros gros défaut... j'aime les preux chevaliers (pas tout à fait blanc) qui sauvent les demoisel... les damoiseaux en détresses. Si en plus ils ont pour eux des desseins pas très catholiques je ne réponds plus de rien ! Pour finir, merci infiniment pour la qualité de ta review, définitivement pas "piètre". Tu es très respectueuse ce sera un plaisir de te répondre à chaque fois !

* * *

Avant propos: Alors pour ce chapitre... un grand classique (j'en ai peur) dans les fictions : l'un des héro qui tombe malade et l'autre héros qui le soigne. Et oui, le fantasme du docteur a encore de beaux jours devant lui. Mais pour le lemon, il faudra attendre. Bises à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Fièvre.

Le retour d'Alana encombrée de leurs manteaux, l'obligea à revenir au présent. Il aurait de toute façon bien assez de la nuit pour se pencher sur ces souvenirs. Ils aidèrent Will à se mettre debout ainsi qu'à revêtir sa chaude parka, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Hannibal qui l'avait soutenu, installa le jeune homme sur le siège passager de la brune, lui boucla sa ceinture et dit à la jeune femme qu'il les suivrait. Il ne pouvait décemment pas examiner qui que ce ce soit sur ce parking glacé, battu par des rafales de vent. Autant être à l'abris. Alors qu'il enclenchait la ceinture se sécurité dans son boitier, sa tête se retrouva tout contre le cou de Will. Par tous les saints ! Comme il sentait bon !

\- Vous êtes certain Hannibal ? S'enquit la jeune femme. C'est à environ une heure de route d'ici.

\- N'ayez crainte, cela ne me pose aucun problème.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Wolf Trap, à la petite maison de Will, Alana fut finalement très heureuse de ne pas être seule. Son ami s'était évanoui, et jamais elle n'aurait pu le porter toute seule jusque dans la maison. Hannibal lui confia sa trousse, et fouillant dans les poches de la parka, les clefs du logis. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir, calma les chiens qui la connaissaient bien maintenant et alluma toute les lampes jusqu'à la chambre. Il y faisait un peu froid, aussi ferma-t-elle l'épais rideau _ la chambre n'ayant pas de volet_ et mit en marche le radiateur. Le psychiatre quand à lui, voyait là une chance inespérée d'entrer dans l'intimité de sa proie. Il le sortit de l'habitacle et le tint contre lui le temps de refermer la porte. Totalement inconscient, Will se laissa faire telle une poupée désarticulée. Il fut soulevé et porté jusqu'à l'intérieur, comme on l'aurait fait d'un enfant malade. Ses chiens tout curieux qu'ils furent ne génèrent en rien la manoeuvre et observèrent de loin. Parfois l'un d'entre eux émettait un petit gémissement comme pour dire "notre maître va-t-il bien ?". Alana leur donna quelques caresses accompagnées de mots réconfortants, tandis qu' Hannibal examinait Will. Il lui prit le pouls, la tension, et sa température.

\- Voudriez vous m'aider Alana s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-il en ôtant son propre manteau avant de commencer à délacer les chaussures du profiler. Ce petit est trempé à cause de la fièvre.. Il faudrait l'essuyer et lui mettre des vêtements secs.

\- Euh oui bien sûr. Dites moi ce qu'il vous faut, je trouverai.

\- J'ai besoin d'une bassine d'eau chaude, un gant et une serviette afin de lui enlever toute cette transpiration qui risque de le refroidir et si vous trouvez, une tenue de nuit.

La jeune femme trouva tout, sauf la tenue de nuit, puisque Will n'en avait pas. Alors elle choisit un t-shirt blanc tout simple, ils lui laisseraient son sous vêtement. Fouiller dans les placards de son ami lui mit le rouge au joues, car jamais encore elle n'avait eut à le faire. Leur amitié était purement platonique, voire fraternelle. Pendant ce temps le docteur avait débarrassé le jeune homme de tous ses vêtements à l'exception de son boxer. A l'aide du gant essoré et chaud, il frottait doucement la peau blanche puis l'essuyait tout de suite avec la serviette. Par égard pour son patient incapable de donner le moindre consentement, il ne toucha pas à ce qui était sous le boxer, bien que l'envie d'y jeter un oeil était tout à fait tentante. Une fois qu'il fut sec, propre et vêtu, ils le glissèrent sous les couvertures épaisses et moelleuses.

Hannibal fouilla sa sacoche quelques instant, cherchant à mettre la main sur le flacon d'antibiotique. Will avait tous les symptômes d'une grippe. Il lui fit une injection, additionnée discrètement d'un relaxant neuronal naturel. Durant les soins, Alana avait mentionné le sommeil perturbé de son ami, et il ne fallait pas être très futé pour en lire tous les indices sur son visage. Le psychiatre s'attarda une demi heure de plus par mesure de précaution. Mais les antibiotiques faisaient effet, la température de Will baissait et d'inconscient il passa à endormit, ce qui était beaucoup plus sain pour lui.

\- Je vais y aller. Maintenant je suis rassuré, je ne vais pas m'immiscer plus. Vous restez j'imagine ?

Alana qui avait rapproché un rocking-chair du lit et s'y était installée, leva son visage vers lui et hocha la tête en silence. Elle se redressa afin de raccompagner Hannibal, ainsi que le remercier.

\- Heureusement que vous étiez là. Je vous suis très reconnaissante. Merci. Combien vous dois-je ?

\- Allons pas de cela entre nous, je n'ai fait que mon devoir de médecin, plaisanta-t-il. Après tout, j'ai prêté serment autrefois. Si j'ai changé de spécialité, ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais renier ce serment. A propos, tenez. Ce sont des cachets d'analgésiques que vous pourrez lui donner lorsqu'il se réveillera. Deux, toutes les quatre à six heures. Et tâchez de dormir vous aussi.

\- Merci pour lui. Il sera touché j'en suis sûre... vous l'aurez remarqué, il est très...

La jeune femme hésita sur le qualificatif à employer. Elle ne souhaitait pas dire "bizarre" car ce n'etait certainement pas le cas. Toutefois le bon mot se dérobait à sa langue.

\- Différent ? Osa Hannibal.

\- Oui. Différent. Cela me chagrine que ses capacités le coupent des autres. Il est seul, à part ses chiens, et cette empathie qu'il possède lui fait voir nombre d'horreur à cause de son métier. Enfin du moins la partie la plus horrible de son métier. Je vous demande pardon, je m'épanche sur vous alors que vous rêvez certainement de rentrer chez vous.

Hannibal avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, mais il lui faisait face, attentif.

\- N'ayez jamais peur de m'ouvrir votre coeur Alana. Nous sommes amis, je suis là pour ça, déclara-t-il gentiment. J'ai perçu cette différence dont vous parlez. Elle m'a émue, m'a donné envie de le protéger, presque instinctivement, sans même le connaître. C'est curieux.

Hannibal fit une légère pause, comme s'il réfléchissait. En fait, c'était assez proche de la vérité, aussi choisit-il de poursuivre dans l'honnêteté.

\- Je serai honoré de le compter dans mes amis. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Hannibal, soyez prudent.

\- Toujours. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de besoin. Je garderai mon téléphone à portée de main, ajouta-t-il en arrivant à sa voiture.

Alana agita la main à son départ, puis rentra se mettre au chaud. A présent, Will dormait comme un bébé. Buster, et les autres étaient venus de mettre autour de lui, au pied du lit. La jeune femme attrapa un plaid et s'en couvrit, avant de reprendre place dans la chaise à bascule. La nuit allait être longue et calme.

Au petit matin, c'est la langue mouillée et la truffe chaude de Buster sur sa main qui la réveillèrent. Elle s'était assoupie assez inconfortablement dans le rockingchair, et maintenant les courbatures se faisaient sentir. Sans bruit elle se pencha sur Will qui dormait encore, et lui toucha le front et les joues du dos de la main. La fièvre s'en était allée. Il était tiède et paisible. Quand elle savait que d'ordinaire ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, elle préférait largement le voir prendre une bonne dose de repos. Et en effet, Will ne se réveilla que très tard selon ses propres critères. Il était presque l'heure de déjeuner. Alana se trouvait avec les chiens dans la cuisine, à siroter une tasse de café, quand il la trouva. Sur la gazinière, une casserole glougloutait joyeusement. Les chiens se précipitèrent vers lui démontrant ferveur et attachement. Cela le fit rire.

\- Bonjour la famille, salua-t-il doucement. Bonjour Alana.

\- Bonjour Will. Comment te sens tu ?

\- Bien. Étrangement bien. Que s'est il passé ? Je ne me souviens de rien après être monté dans ta voiture.

\- Tu as eut une poussée de fièvre qui t'as fait perdre conscience. Heureusement Hannibal s'est proposé de nous suivre jusqu'ici et...

Elle lui narra ce qu'il s'était passé. Will se sentait vraiment honteux. Certes, il n'avait absolument pas fait exprès de tomber malade, mais comme première impression il y avait mieux.

\- Il faudra que je le remercie en bonne et due forme. Deux sauvetages en une seule nuit, alors que nous ne nous connaissons pas, je lui doit bien ça. Peut-être pourras-tu me conseiller ?

\- Avec plaisir. Maintenant que tu vas mieux je vais rentrer. Je t'ai préparé une soupe et dans le four il y a du riz tout chaud que j'ai mit en attente. Et si jamais tu as des douleurs, Hannibal m'a laissé ça pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le flacon en plastique posé contre la machine à café. Deux toutes les quatre à six heures.

\- Tu es tellement gentille. Au fait combien je lui dois ? Ou je te dois ?

\- Rien du tout, asséna la brune en mettant son manteau.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Et oui, tu lui as "tapé dans l'oeil" on dirait, et crois moi, ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Il choisit ses relations avec le plus grand soin, plus encore en amitié.

\- Mais... euh nous ne sommes pas amis.

\- Je pense... non je sais, qu'il serait honoré de le devenir. Aller, j'y vais. Profites de ce week end pour te reposer et rester au chaud. Je t'appelle Lundi.

à suivre...

* * *

Je vous rappelle que les menaces de morts et d'atroces souffrances sont inefficaces pour faire avancer le Schmilblick, trouvez autre chose 3


	3. Ami ? Amant ? En-cas ?

Réponses aux reviews:

China : En te lisant, j'ai l'impression quelque part que j'aurais pu écrire ce que tu écris et ça me fait beaucoup rire ^^ ! C'est cool. Parlons de tes exigences: nan mais ho ! Ça va pas bien la tête ;) on n'exige pas d'abord ! Sinon je... sinon je... non en fait je suis presque aussi impatiente de poster, que je ne suis impatiente de lire un nouveaux chapitres de la part des autres, alors je pourrais pas menacer de ralentir la publication. Je fais un piètre maître chanteur non ! Les allusions sexuelles vont arriver, et les lemons aussi, je le garanti (j'aime trop ça pour ne pas en faire). En revanche je ne suis pas certaine d'intégrer un obstacle style copain ou copine... trop... je ne sais pas c'est trop déjà vu. Il y aura bien un élément déclencheur qui poussera Hannibal à passer à l'action avec son petit Will, mais quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce sera la surprise. En tous cas, je prend note de tes suggestions( puis-je préciser que je suis fan du moment romantique gâché par le chien ?).

Mogusa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Cela aurait été très bien. Je suis le genre de personne à rire d'à peu près tout, même ce qui laisse les autres de marbre, tu sais ceux qui quand on fait une blague nulle se regardent entre eux l'air de dire "ok cette personne sort de l'asile". Bref te prend pas la tête, je ne compte ni le nombre de mot, ni la longueur de la review. A cours d'adjectif original, je vais te dire que je suis heureuse que tu ais apprécié. Ha je suis pas folle alors ! Les scénaristes ont bel et bien laissé des indices sur une love story ! Bon j'ai pas encore vu la S3, mais j'ai eut quelques spoiler (impatience quand tu nous tiens) dommage que ça ait l'air de s'arrêter là, je verrai bien pour la S4 nos murder-husband qui voyagent un peu partout et sèment les cadavres comme d'autres les miettes de pain et pourquoi pas un happy end !(on peut toujours rêver !) Pour ce qui est du caractère de Will, honnêtement dans la série j'ai à la fois envie de le claquer et de le câliner. J'adore quand il se fait toucher par Hannibal, ou qu'il est tout perdu comme un chaton. Mais quand il fait sa tête de con j'ai un peu plus de mal ! C'est pourquoi je vais le martyriser à mort ! Il va morfler grave le petit !Ha je dis pas non pour un chocolat chaud, tu as vite compris que je suis corruptible ça va pas arranger mes affaires ^^ je vais devoir écrire tous les jours. Heureusement j'ai de l'avance !

SherlockSnape: En effet la petite coquine de coquille m'avait échappée. J'ai réparé ça, merci de l'avoir signalé. Pour ce qui est de Will, il serra clairement moins dominant que ne peut l'être ton Will ! Pour le moment en tous cas. En fait, quand j'ai essayé de le rendre un peu moins "traumatisé", ça le faisait trop ressembler au tien et si la comparaison est assez inévitable puisque nous utilisons le même personnage, je voulais pas faire une mauvaise copie de ton travail. Cela aurait été trop impoli ! D'un point de vue chronologique dirons nous, je les fais se rencontrer "plus tôt" qu'ils ne se rencontrent dans la série. J'ai délibérément choisit cet angle ça me laissait une certaine marge de manœuvre. Pour ce qui est de l'insolence (c'est bien cela n'est ce pas "sassy"? ) elle viendra plus tard, lorsqu'Hannibal se sera occupé de lui rendre un peu de confiance en lui. Pour finir, je n'ai strictement aucune idée de combien de chapitres il y aura. J'écris en premier jet, je ne change presque rien sauf les fautes ou les phrases bancales. A la limite j'ajoute des choses. Voilà ! Je te remercie infiniment pour avoir prit le temps de me répondre.

YaoFanDeChoco: Merci pour ta review petit choco (je vais te manger niark niark niark !). Bon manifestement mes chapitres vous plaises à toutes, mais ils sont trop courts... je vais tâcher de les rallonger, et de garder la même qualité. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir jusqu'où ira le "tapage", oui j'ai hâte d'en arriver aux choses sérieuses ! Mais comme je veux pas précipiter les événement, je pense que vous allez encore attendre quelques chapitres avant de les retrouver tout nus et tout mouillés. Désolée ^^'.

Sinwen: Heureuse de te compter parmi mes fans (j'ai le droit de dire ça ? lol). C'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que je reçois tes encouragements! Merci beaucoup :)

Nine35: Bienvenue à toi ! Un grand merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne journée également :)

* * *

Chapitre 3: Ami ? Amant ? Encas ?

Quelques heures avant cela, Hannibal était rentré chez lui. Il était relativement content de sa soirée. Durant tout le trajet, ses pensées étaient restées tournées vers Will. Après l'avoir vu presque nu, il le voulait, égoïstement et irrémédiablement rien qu'à lui. Mais comment ? En ami ? Amant peut-être ? Ou alors rôti aux petits oignons relevé d'un soupçon de foie gras truffé. Ho oui, il serait vraiment succulent ainsi. Toutefois, et de façon très étrange, penser qu'une fois qu'il aurait fait un festin du jeune homme il n'aurait plus la possibilité de le voir, lui apportait en bouche une amertume malvenue. Car oui, le plus grand secret d'Hannibal était son mode de vie. Depuis l'enfance, plus précisément un épisode malheureux de son enfance, il avait radicalement changé sa vision des choses. En un laps de temps extrêmement court, le petit garçon qu'il était devint meurtrier et cannibale. Il le vivait fort bien.

Peu fatigué, ni enclin à se coucher il choisit de continuer un dessin qu'il avait laissé inachevé avant une consultation, tout en sirotant un verre. Cette fois, ni architecture, ni nature morte. Sa dernière visite au Musée l'avait amené à contempler de magnifique oeuvres "pieuses" et catholiques. On voyait bien que sous le thème imposé, les artistes s'étaient laissés allés à leur fantaisie. En gros c'était du nu, du nu et du nu. Fort heureusement, les goût d'esthète d'Hannibal se satisfaisaient de toutes les formes de beauté, qu'elles soient rondes et douces, ou plus anguleuses. Il portait un intérêt particuliers aux martyrs et surtout au saint Sébastien : le martyr dont le corps supplicié était toujours entravé à quelque arbre, poteau ou autre pilier, parfois couvert de flèches, mais toujours extrêmement dénudé. Les artistes avaient tous plus ou moins réussi à donner corps au personnage, mais l'intérêt résidait en leur capacité à reproduire les cordes, et les entraves. Cela lui avait donné envie de s'y mettre aussi. Son martyr à lui n'était perforé que d'une seule flèche, en plein coeur. Des sillons sanglants coulaient le long de son torse vers son pagne. Ses mains attachées assez haut au dessus de sa tête faisaient ressortir son ventre plat et ses hanches étroites, tout son corps pâle en tension sur les articulations cisaillées par une épaisse corde. Le psychiatre avait dessiné le corps, jeune et superbe, pas trop musclé, il souhaitait faire transparaître la vulnérabilité du supplicié, ainsi qu'un certain réalisme. Mais il lui manquait un visage à ce saint. Pendant qu'Hannibal se délectait de son cognac, retrouvant tous les arômes à mesure que la gorgée imprégnait ses papilles, une idée charmante lui vint. Et s'il lui donnait le visage de Will ?

Posant son verre sur le côté, il tailla sa mine et se mit au travail. Quelques coups de crayons plus tard dans un silence presque total, la scène était achevée. Parfaitement satisfait, il passa un agent fixateur sur le dessin, l'admira encore quelques instants puis le rangea avec les autres, dans un classeur prévu à cet effet. Il était temps d'aller se coucher. Hannibal nettoya son verre, le rangea puis il éteignit toutes les lumières avant de monter les marches jusqu'au premier palier, où se trouvait sa chambre.

A l'instar des autres pièces de la maison, elle avait de beaux volumes ainsi qu'une décoration à l'image du maître des lieux. Recherchée, racée, mais sobre et élégante. Au fond de la pièce, le mur avait été remplacé par des panneaux de bois coulissants donnant un accès libre à la pièce suivante reconvertie en dressing qui lui menait à sa salle de bain privée. Dans chacune des pièces, les matériaux étaient nobles. La salle de bain était équipée d'une douche à l'italienne, aménagée entre deux fenêtres ornées d'un vitrage opaque, un discret wc était dissimulé par un paravent, au centre on trouvait une baignoire en pierre et face à l'entrée, une seule vasque en pierre également posée de sorte qu'on la croyait surgir du miroir recouvrant le mur. La robinetterie était argentée, les pierres d'un anthracite profond et les carreaux de carrelages d'un vert si sombre qu'il en paraissait noir. Pour finir, un meuble japonisant contenait les serviettes et tous les produits nécessaires à la toilette. Aucune bouteille de shampoing ni tube de dentifrice ne traînait. Quand à l'éclairage, il y avait en journée celui que donnait les deux hautes fenêtres exposées à l'est, ainsi que des néons aménagés le longs des murs au niveau du plafond mais dont les tubes étaient dissimulés afin que seul le plafond blanc soit source de lumière.

Après un passage par la salle de bain, Hannibal ôta tous ses vêtements, s'en débarrassa dans la panière rangée dans le dressing et finalement se dirigea vers son lit. La nudité était son vêtement favoris la nuit.

Le matin le trouva couché sur le ventre, un bras replié sous sa tête, l'autre pendant dans le vide. Nulle lumière ne filtrait des rideaux clos, pas même celle du cadran digital d'un réveil. Ce dernier était comme le reste, pensé et parfaitement intégré au décor, et donc certainement pas doté d'un vulgaire cadran lumineux. Mais aujourd'hui étant samedi, il ne sonnerait pas.

Bien que traîner au lit soit contre nature pour un homme comme l'était le psychiatre, il s'était autorisé un lever plus tranquille le week ends. Il prenait le temps de réveiller son corps, ce merveilleux instrument dont la nature lui avait fait don et dont il se servait avec grâce et efficacité dans tous les domaines de sa vie. Les publiques, comme les plus officieux. Cette machinerie parfaite, parfaitement huilée, qui n'avait jamais grincé. Il commença par s'étirer, des pieds à la tête, sentir chacun de ses muscles répondre à la sollicitation de la traction. Il fit également des exercices de respiration, proches de la méditation, que lui avaient enseignés sa tante, véritable japonaise et seule famille qui lui restait à présent.

Soudain, une partie de lui décida elle aussi de s'étirer, sans qu'il ne l'ait consciemment sollicitée. Vaguement amusé, il se demanda comment faire passer cette érection matinale. Finalement, la méthode manuelle se révéla encore la plus agréable. Rapide et efficace. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait eut de partenaire. Non pas qu'il n'aime pas le sexe, mais il n'avait jusqu'à lors pas eut la nécessité d'un/e partenaire longue durée. Il s'accordait quelques passes lorsqu'il en avait envie, mais ne laissait personne entrer dans sa vie.

Faisant appel à son Palais mental, il repensa à Bédélia en premier lieu. Elle était sa consoeur, sa psychiatre et aussi ce qu'on pourrait appeler une "amie". En quelques occasions, il leur était arrivé de partager un peu d'ocytocine et de dopamine. C'était une femme superbe, aux compétences intellectuelles et sexuelles grandement satisfaisantes, mais très vite il sût que les formes féminines ne lui feraient aucun effet cette fois.

Alors il repensa aux deux seules hommes qu'il avait eut pour partenaire. Curieux de nature il ne s'était jamais posé la question de sa sexualité. Avant tout comptait le plaisir. Il y avait eut Francis, connu vers la fin de son adolescence, lorsqu'il découvrait que le sexe n'avait pas d'identité. Le petit Francis, blond comme les blés, aux yeux aussi bleus que les fleurs de maïs. Le pauvre avait finit dans un marais avec comme seule récompense un trou béant dans son corps svelte et sa langue _de vipère mais ô combien douée_ tranchée nette. Personne ne l'avait retrouvée et pour cause, elle avait terminée dans un estomac.

Il y avait eut également Joshua. Un brun tout à fait torride, très accommodant dont les lointaines origines mexicaines lui avaient donné des yeux noirs brillant comme du bétyle ainsi qu'une peau foncée d'une couleur exquise et d'une qualité sans défaut. Il s'en était d'ailleurs fait une couverture pour l'un de ses cahiers à dessin. Lui avait eut droit à plus d'égard. Son corps n'avait pas été trop abîmé, et on l'avait retrouvé dans son lit, pudiquement recouvert de ses couvertures. C'est son coeur qu'il avait dégusté.

Ces souvenirs rendirent le sexe d'Hannibal plus gorgé de sang, mais ce n'était encore pas suffisant. Alors il se replongea dans son palais mental, serrant le poing sur son sexe et son subconscient le mena à un souvenir très précis et on ne peut plus récent : le corps totalement détendu de Will Graham. Il songea à sa peau si blanche, ses membres fins, toniques et ses boucles sombres tellement douces qu'il pourrait les caresser indéfiniment. Sa bouche naturellement boudeuse, légèrement entrouverte appelait à lui mordiller les lèvres, et quand à ses yeux sertis de cils vertigineusement long... mieux valait qu'ils demeurent clos. Leur éclat durant le coït devait être magnifique. C'était un bel homme. Ho comme il le voulait ! Il sentait si bon en plus. Un mélange de forêt, de peau chaude et cette légère pointe laissée par son après rasage bon marché.

Si Alana n'avait pas été présente, il l'aurait entièrement dévêtu, et aurait passé un long moment à le découvrir, avec sa bouche, ses mains, et son nez. Il s'imagina plonger dans son cou, sentir contre ses lèvres son pouls, mordre délicatement cette partie tendre au dessus de la hanche, faire rouler ses tétons roses entre ses dents ou encore explorer son aine là où sous la peau fine et pâle, les veines formeraient un arbre superbe en camaïeu de bleu et de vert. La stimulation fût suffisante, il n'eut même pas besoin d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire de plus. Le psychiatre éjacula férocement, sa main encore serrée autour de sa verge. Son subconscient avait tranché apparemment. Will ne serait pas un encas. Ou du moins, pas pour son genre habituel de faim.

Vers 13h, alors qu'il s'employait à nettoyer sa cuisine, le téléphone sonna. Le numéro apparaissant à l'écran ne lui était pas familier.

\- Allô ?

\- Allô. Docteur Lecter ? Bonjour, c'est Will Graham. Nous nous sommes rencontrés hier.

\- Bonjour Will ! Le salua Hannibal ravi de l'entendre. Vous me semblez aller beaucoup mieux.

\- Oui je vais mieux merci. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me suis permis de vous contacter. Je voulais vous remercier pour votre intervention, Alana m'a raconté. Sans vous j'aurais passé une très mauvaise nuit.

\- Je vous en prie c'est tout naturel.

\- Peut-être pour vous. Mais cela reste peu commun, surtout vis à vis d'une personne que l'on vient tout juste de rencontrer. Dites, cela m'ennuie d'être aussi bassement terre à terre mais combien vous dois-je ?

\- Mais rien du tout. Ainsi que je l'ai dit à Alana, cela fait partie de mes devoirs de prendre soin des gens. Même des inconnus. Quand ils sont aussi poli et intéressants que vous c'est un privilège.

Il y eut un léger silence gêné à l'autre bout de la ligne, bien qu'Hannibal entende toujours Will respirer. Peut-être y était il allé un peu fort sur les compliments.

\- Vous... vous me désarçonnez docteur. D'ordinaire les gens ne sont jamais aussi honnêtes. Vous êtes certain que je ne vous doive rien ? Pas même pour le tube d'analgésiques ?

\- Absolument certain.

\- Bon... je m'incline en ce cas.

Ho oui inclines toi, murmura une petite voix perverse en Hannibal, tandis que Will continuait de parler.

\- Docteur ?

\- Veuillez m'excuser Will, pourriez vous réitérer, je n'ai pas bien entendu.

\- Je vous demandais si vous aviez quelque chose de prévu Lundi dans la fin d'après midi ? Peut-être pourrions nous ... si vous n'acceptez pas que je vous paie pour vos soins, accepterez vous au moins que je vous offre un café ?

Hannibal ayant très bonne mémoire se rappela qu'il n'avait justement planifié aucun appointements avec ses patients après 17h pour pouvoir s'occuper d'un très impolis épicier. Mais le rendez vous que lui proposait Will était très alléchant.

\- Cela me tente énormément, qu'entendez vous par fin d'après midi ?

\- Heu... je fini vers 16h lundi. Je comptais profiter d'être en ville pour faire quelques courses mais elles seront vite achevée. Alors je dirai vers 17h30 ou 18h.

Le psychiatre réfléchis quelques secondes. Peut-être pouvait-il s'en occuper sur le chemin. Oui il allait procéder ainsi.

\- Je reçois mon dernier patient un peu avant 17h, je devrais être libre pour 18h. Où devrais-je vous rejoindre ?

Will lui indiqua de le retrouver aux alentours de la gare, car il y connaissait un établissement où le café était divin. Lundi matin, il était étrangement frais et dispo. Il n'avait pour ainsi dire rien fait de son week end, se contentant de rester au chaud et de câliner ses chiens. C'est d'une humeur légère que lui avaient peu souvent _ voire jamais_ vue ses collègues, ni ses élèves que le jeune professeur entama la journée. Toutefois cela ne dura pas. A croire que dès qu'il remontait la pente, les démons lui attrapaient les chevilles pour le ramener en Enfer. Le démon se jour là s'appelait Jack Crawford. Et sous son bras, dans une chemise cartonnée beige, il y avait des clichés photographiques des pires atrocités que pouvait commettre l'humanité. Le directeur du FBI avait attendu la fin du dernier cours de la matinée pour entrer dans l'amphi où il se déroulait.

\- Bonjour Will.

\- Bonjour Jack... répondit ce dernier en ayant les yeux rivés sur la chemise. Si vous venez pour me montrer des photos de meurtre, je vous arrête tout de suite, je refuse.

\- Will, commença l'homme avant de se faire interrompre.

\- Non.

\- Ne soyez pas borné, vous ne pouvez pas refuser, tenta l'homme intimidant.

\- Si. Je le peux et je le fais. Je ne veux pas retomber là dedans. Ca me rend malade, avoua-t-il sur un ton qu'il trouva lui même pitoyable.

Il sentait déjà des sueurs froides lui glisser le long du dos, sa bouche s'assécher et ses mains devenir moite et glacée. Il se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires sans plus regarder l'agent, tandis qu'un poids prenait place dans ses entrailles.

\- Vous êtes le plus doué de tous, et nous n'arrivons pas à mettre la main sur ce salopard. Aidez nous ! S'il vous plait.

\- Jack, je vous en prie. Vous étiez là le jour où ça a mal tourné. J'ai déjà beaucoup de difficulté à assurer ce cours, mais j'y arrive. Si vous me replongez dans vos affaires... Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, je ne peux pas. Maintenant excusez moi, je dois y aller.

Will attrapa son sac et sa veste puis s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se laisse culpabiliser par l'agent du FBI. Ce dernier était un brave type et il aurait vraiment voulu l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas. A grande enjambées l'enseignant se faufila dans les couloirs tachant d'éviter les élèves et couru presque jusqu'à la salle de repos des professeurs. Elle était heureusement déserte. Il s'assit dans l'un des canapés, et s'appliqua à ne pas penser à de choses négatives. Un sms le tira de ses idées noires.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? Comment se passe ta journée ? Hannibal m'a dit que vous vous voyez tout à l'heure. C'est génial ! Je pense que tu vas apprécier sa conversation. "

" Oui ça va beaucoup mieux. Ma journée avait bien commencé mais Jack Crawford est venu me voir après ma dernière classe. Je me suis enfuis..."

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

" Quoi ! Tu as très bien fait, surtout ne te laisse pas avoir. "

" Tu en parles comme s'il était le Diable."

" Non Jack est un homme bien. Mais dans son empressement à faire régner l'ordre et la justice il n'hésite pas à se servir de toi. Du moins a-t-il agit comme ça la dernière fois. On ne fait pas d'omelette sans casser des oeufs est sa devise."

Will eut un petit sourire. Elle était terriblement protectrice envers lui et il aimait bien cette sensation. Crawford ne l'attendait pas dans sa salle après la pause déjeuner, ni après ses cours. Le poids qu'il ressentait s'était quelque peu allégé. Il quitta en vitesse l'école à 16h08 pétante et se rendit au supermarché, puis dans une petite rue pleines de vieilles boutiques dont des friperies. Il lui fallait remplacer deux chemises dont le tissus trop sollicité avait finit par craquer. Cinq minutes avant l'heure, il arriva au lieu du rendez vous. A peine une minute plus tard, il apercevait la grande silhouette énergique du docteur Lecter s'avancer vers lui.

\- Bonjour Docteur Lecter.

\- Bonjour Will. S'il vous plait, appelez moi Hannibal. Alors où comptez vous m'emmener ? Je suis très curieux, car je me targue de connaitre la plupart des bonnes places dans toutes les villes que je visite.

\- Suivez moi, ce n'est pas loin. Votre journée a-t-elle été bonne ?

\- Assez oui. Et vous ?

\- Rien d'intéressant, éluda le profiler. Voilà c'est ici.

La devanture ne payait pas de mine, et l'enseigne annonçait : The Black Book Café. En entrant, Hannibal fut agréablement surpris de l'atmosphère que la salle dégageait. C'était intimiste, calme et cela invitait à la détente. De plus des dizaines d'étagères étaient disséminées ça et là, proposant des livres aux consommateurs pour accompagner leur café. Quelques clients discutaient bien sûr, mais ils avaient la correction de garder leur niveau sonore à quelque chose de respectueux. En dépit de la décoration légèrement vieillotte et poussiéreuse qui faisait vieille bibliothèque, l'odeur délicieuse des grains fraîchement moulus prouvait qu'ils étaient bien dans un café, dont toutes les tables semblaient déjà prises.

\- Bonjour messieurs, les salua une jeune serveuse couverte de tâches de rousseur avec un sourire charmant. Une table pour deux ?

\- S'il vous plait.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je pense que nous trouverons une table de libre à l'étage, proposa-t-elle en s'emparant de deux cartes.

Elle les précéda dans un escalier en colimaçon joliment ouvragé puis leur présenta la salle du haut. Le plafond était légèrement plus bas, mais la décoration était la même à un détail près. Les tables, et les chaises avaient toutes l'air d'avoir été chinées dans des brocantes. Le rendu bien qu'hétéroclite, s'en trouvait très heureux.

\- Vous avez l'embarras du choix messieurs, que diriez vous de la banquette et du fauteuil ? D'ordinaire ils sont toujours occupés, leur suggéra-t-elle en pointant le fond de la pièce où un ensemble fauteuil club et banquette en cuir encadraient une baie vitrée.

\- Cela ira très bien, acquiesça Will en s'asseyant sur la banquette merveilleusement rembourrée.

Hannibal lui choisit de lui faire face dans le fauteuil. Il serait toujours temps de se rapprocher. La jeune serveuse leur laissa les cartes avant de redescendre, leur précisant que le café du jour était un café d'origine équatoriale, épicé de cacao, de cannelle et de piment, surmonté d'une houppette de chantilly. Il était servi avec des boudoirs à la vanille de Madagascar.

\- Mmmh je crois que je vais me laisser tenter par la suggestion du jour, avoua le psychiatre. Cela m'a l'air très appétissant.

\- Je pense que je vais faire de même. En général c'est une bonne surprise. Et ce café est le seul endroit en ville où j'aime bien venir de mon plein grès.

En disant cela, son regard se perdit sur la rue qui se déroulait sous ses yeux au travers de la vitre. Il se sentait bien ici, et la compagnie d'Hannibal lui était très aisée à supporter pour un asocial comme lui. Cependant, le poids qui ne l'avait pas totalement quitté de la journée recommençait à plomber ses entrailles. Hannibal pour sa part voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le jeune homme avait les traits presque crispés, mais il était bien trop poli et patient pour forcer Will à en parler. La jeune femme revint, leur demandant toujours avec un merveilleux sourire s'ils avaient choisit et le psychiatre passa la commande.

\- Hannibal puis-je vous demander conseil ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- C'est un cas de conscience. Que feriez vous si... En cas de... mon dieu pourquoi je vous parle de cela, oubliez tout s'il vous plait, je vais plomber l'ambiance, supplia-t-il avec un pauvre sourire.

Le psychiatre émit un soupir audible, ouvrit un bouton du veston de son costume et s'assit un peu plus au bord du fauteuil.

\- Que les choses soient claires entre nous Will. Je serais toujours honnête avec vous. Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous voulez, je vous répondrais toujours avec sincérité que je sois capable ou non de vous apporter mon aide, que cela soit plaisant ou non. Sentez vous libre de me parler de cet événement qui a manifestement chamboulé votre journée. Si vous ne voulez pas de conseil je ne vous en donnerai pas, mais rien que le fait de verbaliser devrait vous soulager un peu.

Sur ce magnifique encouragement, arrivèrent les cafés. La serveuse les posa sur la petite table qui les séparaient, en souriant et tout en repartant leur souhaita une bonne dégustation. Le fumet du breuvage était divin. Hannibal se pencha pour prendre le sien alors que Will demeurait figé, encore sous le coup des mots de son invité.

à suivre


	4. Confessions et Collapsus

Avant propos: Comme l'imagination pour mettre en scène des horreurs demande des compétences que je n'ai pas, je vous demande votre indulgence si certaines vous semble familière. Si le coup du "Marionnettiste" vous dit quelque chose c'est parce que je l'ai emprunté à "Esprits Criminels". Voilà voilà... Enjoy.

Chapitre 4: Confessions et collapsus.

Finalement, Will se ressaisit et porta sa boisson à ses lèvres. C'était chaud, parfumé et réconfortant. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il commença à lâcher des bribes de l'histoire. Puis les bribes devinrent des paragraphes, entiers, de plus en plus longs. Un peu hachés, voire un peu décousus par la fébrilité à se délester de ce ce poids qu'il sentait s'alléger à mesure qu'il en parlait. Il lui raconta tout. Pourquoi il avait quitté les forces de l'ordre, pourquoi son don revêtait plus le rôle d'une malédiction, pourquoi il s'isolait, pourquoi il avait fuit aujourd'hui en voyant Jack et les ombres des monstres revenir. Il se soulagea verbalement comme jamais encore il ne l'avait fait auprès de qui que ce soit.

\- Je me déteste d'aimer cela, vous comprenez ? J'arrive parfaitement à comprendre pourquoi ils ont agit comme ils l'ont fait, pourquoi ils ont commit ces actes abominables, et ça rentre en conflit avec tout ce que j'ai appris à être. Ça me rend malade. Littéralement, avoua le profiler.

A mesure qu'il l'écoutait, Hannibal sentait des envies de meurtre le gagner. Pas à l'encontre de Will, mais plutôt de tous ces gens qui se servaient de lui, oubliant au passage que ses capacités ne lui donnaient pas l'obligation de se faire exploiter. Bon, en temps que tueur en série et cannibale, c'était un peu de sa faute si les gens venaient le chercher avec des photos de ses "oeuvres", mais il y avait nombre d'autres profilers aux Etats Unis alors pourquoi s'acharner sur ce pauvre être qui n'arrivait pas à gérer les contrecoups de son don, au risque d'en faire un tueur, ou un fou, et pourquoi pas les deux à la fois. Il avait également du mal à garder un visage de marbre, car en face de lui se dévoilait la plus belle âme qui lui ait été donnée de voir. C'était comme voir une fleur s'ouvrir en accéléré. Il se promis alors de la protéger coûte que coûte cette âme. Par tous les moyens possibles.

Il y eut un silence assez long après cela. Hannibal se leva de son fauteuil et vint s'asseoir élégamment à l'autre bout de la banquette.

\- Puis-je vous dire ce que je pense, demanda-t-il sans brusquerie.

\- Hum je vous en prie, répondit Will dont la voix légèrement éraillée tant il avait peu l'habitude de parler autant signifiait qu'il n'en avait aucune envie.

Tout son langage corporelle envoyait un signal de tension. Il était inquiet de ce que pourrait lui dire le psychiatre. Ce dernier souleva sa tasse une dernière fois, la vida et parla à nouveau, les lèvres ornées d'un sourire mystérieux.

\- Et bien je pense que c'est un excellent café.

Il fallut deux seconde à Will pour comprendre la blague. Hannibal avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait dit, et aussi ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, ce qui était sous entendu. Sa peur incontrôlable qu'on le juge comme un monstre.

\- Vous êtes qui vous êtes, Will, peut importe les esprits étriqués et moralisateurs. Je vous accepte tel quel, et vous comprend mieux que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

Toute sa nervosité s'envola, laissant place à un fou rire nerveux, qui lui se changea en pleurs. En pleurs ! Lui qui n'avait jamais pleuré, pas depuis la petite enfance, se mettait à verser des litres d'eau salée tant il était soulagé. Curieusement la main d'Hannibal se posant sur son épaule puis sa nuque, n'amena aucun des rejets habituels qui l'assaillaient quand on le touchait. Une des ses plus grandes gêne vis à vis des gens, et en dehors de leurs besoins de communication verbale ( ou visuelle) c'était leurs besoins tactiles. Et s'il n'avait été à ce point chamboulé, cela lui aurait donné manière à réfléchir. Il se contenta de profiter de la chaleur irradiant de ce contact, avant d'entendre Hannibal lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Soulagez vous mon ami, pleurez. Nul ne peut vous voir et je jure de garder vos confidences pour moi. Vous vous sentirez mieux après, je vous le promet.

Quand un moment plus tard la serveuse revint avec un carafe d'eau et deux verres, le jeune homme allait beaucoup mieux.

\- Tout va bien messieurs ? Désirez vous un peu d'eau pour vous rafraîchir ?

\- Oui merci, accepta Will. Puis-je avoir l'addition s'il vous plait.

\- Bien sûr, je vous l'apporte immédiatement.

\- Merci Hannibal, déclara-t-il à voix basse pas tout à fait certain qu'elle ne flancherait pas s'il parlait plus fort. Pour avoir accepté mon invitation, pour m'avoir écouté déverser mes névroses et pour votre incroyable générosité.

Il lui tendit la main.

\- Jamais je n'ai eut d'ami comme vous.

\- Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi, répondit le cannibale en la lui serrant en retour. Toujours.

\- C'est à croire qu'on se connait depuis des années ! Plaisanta le brun.

\- Les gens m'ont souvent dit que j'avais une vieille âme. Pour ma part, j'ai tout de suite ressentit que le courant passait bien, alors peut-être avez vous une vieille âme vous aussi et peut-être nous sommes nous croisés dans une vie antérieure ?

\- Vous croyez en la réincarnation ?

\- Mes croyances sont hélas un sujet bien trop complexe pour être abordé aujourd'hui. Il se fait tard et je m'en voudrais de vous ennuyer avec toutes mes théories. Tâchons de conserver un peu de mystère jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre.

\- La remarque d'Hannibal fit que Will regarda sa montre.

\- Mince ! Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était déjà 19h30. Le temps passe tellement vite ! Puis-je vous déposer chez vous ? Ma voiture est stationnée à la gare.

\- Volontiers.

Will régla la note, la jeune femme leur souhaita une excellente soirée. Il était presque 20h et son humeur radieuse était toujours là. Hannibal lui laissa un pourboire généreux en lui soufflant que son service est l'un des plus agréable qu'il ait connu. La jolie serveuse rougit sous le compliment puis leur tendit deux prospectus qui leur offrait des pâtisseries gratuite pour leur prochaines consommations.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, le psychiatre était chez lui.

\- Merci pour ce délicieux café Will. Il faudra réitérer l'expérience !

\- Je suis d'accord. Woaw votre maison est impressionnante.

La bâtisse était au moins trois ou quatre fois plus grande que la sienne, et encore ce n'était que la partie visible. Du perron légèrement surélevé surplombant un micro jardin impeccable à l'avant, aux multiples toits travaillés, tout suggérait la distinction de la personne qui y habitait.

\- Et vous n'avez pas vu l'intérieur. Mais voilà une chose à laquelle je puis remédier facilement. Je compte organiser un dîner dans le courant de la semaine prochaine. Seriez vous d'accord pour être des nôtres ?

\- Hum oui... combien d'invités ?

\- Rassurez vous cela sera très intimiste. Tout au plus six personnes. Sept en me comptant. Alana sera présente. Et cette chère Lavinia Greengrass sera absente. Alors vous viendrez ?

\- Hahaha ! D'accord d'accord, j'abdique. Je viendrais. J'ai hâte de goûter de la cuisine quatre étoiles.

\- Je me surpasserai. Soyez prudent sur le retour. Bonne soirée Will.

\- Bonne soirée.

Alors qu'il fermait la porte de sa belle maison, le psychiatre se ravissait de cet épisode du café. Il comprenait un peu mieux le jeune homme, qui ne l'en fascinait que d'avantage. Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres "chats à fouetter". Tranquillement, sans se presser, il monta se changer, afin de troquer son costume pour une tenue plus décontractée. Une simple chemise ainsi qu'un pantalon en tweed gris. Il redescendit en sifflotant, mit du Vivaldi en fond sonore pour changer un peu et s'attaqua à son repas. Du cellier, attenant à la cuisine, il sortit quelques légumes ainsi que le panier où il rangeait les condiments. Sur le plan de travail l'attendait son organiseur transformé en boite à recettes. Elles avaient toutes été élaborées et rédigées par ses soins. Il en sélectionna une puis retourna dans le cellier. Au fond de la pièce, derrière une étagère amovible se dissimulait un escalier. Grâce à lui, Hannibal se rendit sous la maison, dans l'immense cave qu'il avait fait aménagée. Le silence et l'obscurité y régnaient en maîtres, seulement troublés par le doux ronronnement d'un frigidaire installé là. Comme il avait besoin de lumière, le cannibale actionna l'interrupteur, déclenchant une multitude de crépitement au plafond. Les néons blanc chassèrent les ombres. Dans une cellule verrouillée, attaché par de lourdes chaines sur une table en acier gisait un homme. La cinquantaine rondouillarde, aucun cheveux sur le crâne mais une barbe rousse à en faire pâlir le pirate homonyme, l'impoli épicier vivait ses derniers instants. Le psychiatre vérifia qu'il était toujours dans les vapes et s'assura qu'il ne bougerait pas durant l'opération. La peur acidifiait et rendait la viande coriace.

\- A nous monsieur Horowitz ! Dit-il tout en enfilant une combinaison intégrale en plastique. Vous avez été très vilain d'arnaquer vos clients de la sorte. Si je vous laissait partir, vous retiendriez la leçon, mais vous avez gâché l'un de mes dîners avec vos machinations. Et je déteste que l'on gâche la nourriture, vous comprendrez donc que je n'ai aucune intention de vous laisser partir.

Evidemment, l'homme ne pouvait pas répondre ni réagir, et ne se rendrait même pas compte que l'ancien chirurgien lui prélèverait des choses : une jambe et quelques organes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il mourrait en silence, sans douleur. Hannibal se chargea de préparer la viande, de la stocker dans le frigo, puis il nettoya tout de façon professionnelle. Il avait prit le partit de tapisser le sol, les murs et le plafond d'un revêtement anti- tâches et hydro-phobe. Le sang et tous les autres fluides possibles ne s'incrustaient pas et s'évacuaient directement par une bonde reliée au réseau des égouts. Tous les autres déchets organiques étaient détruits dans un petit incinérateur quand il ne s'en servait pas pour une de ses oeuvres. Les produits détergents faisaient le reste. Nul n'aurait pu trouver la moindre molécule d'ADN. Satisfait et apaisé, le cannibale remonta en sifflotant dans la cuisine. Sa combinaison en plastique était propre et rangée à sa place tandis que dans sa main, un morceau de foie soigneusement placé dans un récipient lui servirait de dîner. Il le fit dorer au beurre salé, l'accompagna d'une sauce aux champignons ainsi que de pousses d'asperges déglacées au vinaigre vieilli. S'accordant une soirée de relâche, il alluma la télévision et rechercha un programme susceptible de l'occuper jusqu'à ce qu'il aille se coucher. Alors qu'il changeait de chaines, son téléphone sonna. Il lâcha la télécommande sur la table à sa droite et se leva pour décrocher. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. La vieille femme à l'autre bout de la ligne s'en rendant compte, s'excusa platement de l'avoir dérangé à une heure aussi tardive et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Lorsqu'il s'assit de nouveau, ce qu'il vit l'intrigua beaucoup. Un homme assez tatoué, se pendait à des carcasses dans un décor abattoir. Etant donné que le son était à son minimum, il le remonta pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'un clip musical. Vaguement intéressé, il choisit d'écouter les paroles.

 _"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
 _Hunt you down eat you alive_  
 _Just like animals_  
 _Animals_  
 _Like animals_  
 _Maybe you think that you can hide_  
 _I can smell your scent for miles_  
 _Just like animals_  
 _Animals_  
 _Like animals_  
 _Baby, I'm_

 _So what you trying to do to me_  
 _It's like we can't stop we're enemies_  
 _But we get along when I'm inside you_  
 _You're like a drug that's killing me_  
 _I cut you out entirely_  
 _But I get so high when I'm inside you_

 _Yeah you can start over you can run free_  
 _You can find other fish in the sea_  
 _You can pretend it's meant to be_  
 _But you can't stay away from me_  
 _I can still hear you making that sound_  
 _Taking me down rolling on the ground_  
 _You can pretend that it was me_  
 _But no_

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_  
 _Hunt you down eat you alive_  
 _Just like animals_  
 _Animals_  
 _Like animals_

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_  
 _I can smell your scent for miles_  
 _Just like animals_  
 _Animals_  
 _Like animals_  
 _Baby, I'm_

 _So if I run it's not enough_  
 _You're still in my head forever stuck_  
 _So you can do what you wanna do_  
 _I love your lies I'll eat 'em up_  
 _But don't deny the animal_  
 _That comes alive when I'm inside you_ "

Il ne fût pas déçu. D'ordinaire, la musique populaire ne lui faisait aucun effet, car il n'y trouvait que peu d'originalité et encore moins de talent. Mais là, les paroles trouvaient une résonance en lui. Peut-être à cause de sa nature profonde, à moins que ce soit parce qu'à la place de la jolie blonde qui se faisait traquer, se superposait l'image d'un joli brun... Le traquerait-il de cette façon un jour ? Pas nécessairement pour le manger. Juste par jeu.

Ha comme il avait hâte de revoir Will !

oooOOOOooo

\- ... et comme vous pouvez le voir, ce tueur, ne faisait pas que prendre la vie de ces victimes. Il les mettait en scène, les modelant encore vivantes afin qu'elles rejouent indéfiniment ce grotesque spectacle de marionnette dont il n'était jamais satisfait. Le pire c'est que dans sa maladie, il n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il causait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi les "marionnettes" finissaient immanquablement par ne plus bouger. Les morts survenaient des suites des mauvais traitements qu'il infligeait à ses victimes. Car il leur brisait les os et les articulations, afin qu'elles soient comme des poupées, tout à fait flasques et malléables. Totalement désarticulées. Une poupée n'a pas non plus besoin de boire ou de se nourrir ce qui vous vous en doutez, n'aidait pas à les conserver en vie...

On était mercredi en fin d'après midi, deux semaines après leur première rencontre. Will se trouvait en plein dans le point crucial de son dernier cours de la journée. Le sujet d'étude du jour portait sur le "marionnettiste" un tueur en série pathologiquement attardé, qui capturait ses " marionnettes" sur des parkings tard le soir, vers la fin des années 60. Sa maladie biaisait totalement sa vision des choses. Will éprouvait beaucoup de peine pour cet homme, qui finalement, ne le faisait pas exprès.

Alors qu'il continuait à passer des images d'archives, et en répondant aux questions des élèves, une silhouette se découpa dans le cadre de la porte ouverte sur le couloir. C'était Alana.

\- Bien, pour le prochain cours, je vous demanderai de réfléchir à la façon dont les autorités ont coincé ce tueurs à l'époque. N'écartez aucune hypothèse, et je veux tout le procédé, à partir des indices qu'ils avaient, et des raisonnements que vous ferez. Pas de raccourci. Si l'un d'entre vous trouve le bon scénario il gagnera un point bonus dans sa moyenne. Merci de votre attention, passez une bonne soirée.

Les élèves quittèrent la salle rapidement, permettant à Alana d'entrer.

\- Bonjour professeur !

\- Bonjour Alana.

\- C'était un super cours que tu as donné là. Bravo.

\- Merci. Que fais-tu là ?

\- Je...

\- Bonjour Will, dit soudain la voix de Jack.

Celui ci se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte et cette fois, il ne faisait aucun effort pour paraître aimable ou raisonnable.

\- Jack, salua le professeur assez méfiant.

\- Agent Crawford, je vous avait dit d'attendre un p.., commença Alana.

\- On a pas le temps d'attendre ! Rugit le patron du FBI en pointant soudain le doigt sur Will. Il peut nous aider à trouver ce salopard ! Je sais qu'il le peux !

\- Mais pas sans y perdre sa santé mentale Jack ! Cria a son tour Alana. Essayez de...

\- Non ! Il faut que Will recommence à nous aider ! C'est capital !

Il bouscula la jeune femme pour s'approcher de Will qui se tenait près de son bureau et ouvrit en grand le dossier qu'il avait apporté. Le même que la fois précédente, mais en plus épais. Des dizaines de clichés s'étalèrent sur la table.

\- Regardez Will ! Regardez ! Dites moi qui est ce malade qui fait ça ! Aidez moi à l'attraper.

\- Non ! Non Will ne regarde pas. Jack vous allez trop loin !

Elle tenta de s'approcher, mais Jack lui barra la route. Will quand à lui s'était figé. Lorsque ses yeux s'étaient posés sur les clichés, il s'était retrouvé piégé. Là une femme, éventrée découverte agenouillée sur un prie-dieu dans une église de campagne, ici un homme retrouvé entièrement découpé présenté dans une énormes corbeille enveloppée d'un film transparent tel un panier de victuailles, un homme couché sur un béton, à la place des entrailles on pouvait voir des tuyaux de PVC et des gaines en plastique, ou encore un homme en complet veston dont la tête reposait sur le toit de sa voiture, le tronc sur le siège passager et une jambe enfoncée dans le pot d'échappement. Il y avait une vingtaine de morts, tous différents. Tous avaient des parties manquantes.

Quand Will étudiait une scène de crime d'ordinaire une sorte de flash balayait devant ses yeux, et lui montrait comment la scène s'était déroulée, comme s'il y avait assisté. Mais de voir toutes ces images en une seule fois, submergea son empathie. Les flashs se firent stroboscopes agressifs, toutes les scènes se mélangèrent dans un ballet macabre, lui tournoyant autour de plus en plus vite. Son pouls s'accéléra, alors qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête se fendait en deux. Il tenta d'échapper à ce sordide carrousel, mais où qu'il regarde, il était cerné, prisonnier. Soudain, il réalisa qu'une mare de sang s'élargissait à ses pieds. L'hémoglobine, chaude et épaisse coulait de sa chemise. Baissant la tête, il s'aperçut que le sang gouttait en réalité depuis son visage. Il voulut arrêter le flot provenant de son nez, mais ses mains couvertes de sang elle aussi n'arrivaient à rien. Dans un élan primitif, il commença à le lécher ainsi que l'aurait fait un animal.

\- Will ! Will revient ! Will parle moi. Reviens, tu n'y es pas, tu es avec moi, Alana dans ta salle de classe. Revient Will !

Il entendait la voix angoissée d'Alana l'appeler de très loin. Il se força à l'écouter. Peu à peu les scènes d'horreur perdirent en consistance, le plafond de l'amphi se superposa lentement par dessus, puis elles disparurent complètement. Sa joue était douloureuse, l'arrière de son crâne également. Une cacophonie atroce ainsi qu'une sorte de gémissement de bête blessée résonnait dans ses oreilles alors que la salle était vide. Agenouillée à côté de sa tête, sans égard pour son pantalon clair, Alana lui agrippait la chemise d'une main et de l'autre tenait son visage en coupe. Elle avait dû le gifler pour qu'il revienne à lui. Il voyait les larmes dans ses yeux, et il voulait lui dire que grâce à elle, il avait échappé aux affreuses visions, mais c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que c'est de lui que provenait l'horrible gémissement.

\- ...lana

\- Ho Will ! Tu m'as fait peur. Tu n'entendais plus, tu t'es même arrêté de respirer. Ca va aller, je te le promets. Plus jamais tu ne verras ces horreurs. Je te promets. Ca va aller.

Alana était bouleversée. Alors qu'elle tentait de se soustraire à la poigne de Jack, Will avait commencé à hyper ventiler puis soudain, son nez n'était mit à saigner. Tout le devant de sa chemise était couvert de gouttes de sang ainsi que son menton et ses lèvres. Il s'était écroulé, avait convulsé et pour finir avait fait une sorte d'apnée. Jack s'apercevant qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin, avait relâché Alana qui s'était précipitée vers son ami. D'autres professeurs passant par là, avaient appelé les secours, et une équipe arrivait justement, en compagnie du doyen de l'établissement, un petit homme grisonnant qui connaissait très bien Jack Crawford, et qui était suivit d'Hannibal Lecter. L'un des secouristes demanda quelques explications à Alana, tandis que le doyen exigeait de Jack qu'il lui dise pourquoi l'un de ses professeurs était dans cet état. Hannibal assista à l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt tout en jetant un oeil aux photographies encore étalées sur la table.

\- Cette fois vous avez dépassé les bornes Crawford ! Tonna le doyen.

Les secouristes installèrent Will sur un brancard. Ils s'apprêtaient à le conduire à l'hôpital quand il aperçut le psychiatre. Encore sonné, il sortit la main de dessous la couverture dans laquelle on l'avait enroulée pour la tendre à Hannibal. Ce dernier la saisit et la serra chaleureusement avant de la glisser de nouveau sous la couverture. Elle était glacée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Will , vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

\- ... m'abandonnez pas, parvint à articuler le jeune homme sous son masque à oxygène.

\- Jamais. Restez tranquille, je vous suis et Alana aussi.

Les paroles réconfortantes eurent l'effet escompté. Le profiler lâcha prise et s'endormit, donnant aux secouriste la possibilité de le conduire rapidement aux urgences.

Alana était en train de récupérer à la hâte les affaires de Will afin de pouvoir monter dans l'ambulance avec lui. Hannibal proposa de l'y conduire. Il prit congé du doyen et tous deux partirent rapidement.

\- Que faisiez vous là ? Interrogea Alana.

\- Le doyen m'avait demandé de lui accorder un entretien suite à l'évaluation d'un de ses collègues après une agression. Nous avions presque terminé lorsque l'on est venu le prévenir que le professeur Graham avait eut un malaise. Et vous ?

\- Il y a deux jours de cela, Jack Crawford m'a contactée. Il voulait que je l'aide dans son enquête, ou plutôt que je convainque Will de l'aider. Il a lourdement insisté. J'ai accepté sous promesse de faire les choses à ma manière, en douceur. Je voulais procéder par pallier et ne pas laisser Will tout seul examiner ces... ces horreurs. Et puis tout à foiré. Je n'avais même pas commencé à dire pourquoi je venais le trouver que Jack a... je ne sais pas... il a pété les plombs. Il est entré comme un forcené dans la salle, a balancé son maudit dossier rempli des photos que vous avez vu en plein sous le nez de Will, le tout en hurlant. J'ai tenté de l'arrêter, lui dire qu'il allait trop loin et dès que j'ai voulu me rapprocher de la table pour remettre les photos dans le dossier, il m'a retenue. Will est resté piégé dans ce qu'il voyait et ce n'est que lorsqu'il a eut sa crise que Jack s'est rendu compte qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi.

\- Il vous a retenue ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui montra la marque rouge s'étalant sur son poignet gauche. C'était une empreinte de main presque parfaite et elle allait faire un hématome énorme. Hannibal n'était pas favorable à la violence, cela le mit un peu plus en colère contre Jack Crawford.

\- Vous avez eut tort Alana, déclara Hannibal calmement. Vous n'auriez pas du accepter.

\- Je sais. Je m'en veut à un point indicible.

Ils suivirent l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital où ils trouvèrent miraculeusement une place près de l'entrée des visiteurs. On les fit patienter dans un couloir déserté du sous sol, au niveau des salles d'urgence. Puis un médecin, le docteur Julius Terrence, ancien collègue d'Hannibal et spécialiste du cerveau vint les trouver.

\- Lecter, content de vous voir. Mademoiselle, salua-t-il. Vous êtes là pour Will Graham c'est exact ?

\- Oui. Comment va-t-il Terrence ?

\- Il va bien. Pas de trauma crânien, ni d'hématome sous dural. Il n'aura qu'un mal de tête assez persistant pendant quelques jours, éventuellement accompagnés de vertiges, mais pas s'il reste tranquille. Et s'il pouvait demeurer quelques jours chez lui couchés ou confortablement assit ce serait formidable. Mais...

\- Mais ?

\- J'ai repéré quelques incohérences sur les scanners, alors je vais le garder ici pour cette nuit et la journée de demain afin de faire des analyses plus poussées.

\- Inquiétantes ces incohérences ? Demanda Hannibal.

\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas. Ce petit a été assez secoué pour aujourd'hui on dirait, alors je vais lui donner un truc pour qu'il passe une bonne et longue nuit, demain je trouverai ce qu'il en est.

\- Est-ce...peut-on le voir quelques minutes docteur ? Supplia Alana.

\- Bien sûr. Vous allez l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, attendez là ma collègue ne va pas tarder. Il va peut-être délirer un peu, ce n'est rien c'est à cause de sa fièvre, mais avec ce qu'on lui a donné, elle va vite tomber. Moi je vous laisse, j'ai d'autres patient à voir.

\- Merci Terrence.

\- Oui merci docteur.

Quelques instants plus tard, une infirmière au bagou teinté d'accent créole, typique de la Louisiane débarquait dans le couloir en poussant un lit à roulette. Son badge indiquait qu'elle s'appelait Dominique.

\- Vous êtes les amis de monsieur Graham ? Le docteur Terrence m'a prévenue, suivez nous on va monter ce petit dans la chambre la plus confortable de l'hôpital.

Will était encore endormi. Il paraissait tellement jeune et fragile dans ce lit. Son visage avait été nettoyé et un bandage immaculé lui ceignait le crâne. En voyant Alana devenir verte, l'infirmière la rassura.

\- Vous en faites pas ma jolie, c'est juste pour pas qu'il mette de sang sur les oreillers, il n'a même pas eut besoin de point de suture. Vous savez, la tête ça saigne toujours beaucoup mais souvent pour pas grand chose.

Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage en un rien de temps et avec une belle efficacité l'infirmière installa Will dans une chambre très calme avec vue sur le parc de l'hôpital. Elle accrocha la poche de perfusion qui reposait à côté de son bras à la potence de la tête de lit puis s'absenta pour aller chercher un deuxième oreiller. Quand elle revint, elle demanda à Alana si elle voulait bien aller remplir les papiers puisque c'était elle qui avait fait le premier rapport aux secouristes.

\- Allez y, je reste près de lui, assura Hannibal.

Quand il fut seul, il se permit un grand soupir. Cela l'attristait de voir Will dans cet état. Il avait promis de le protéger, de toujours être son ami, mais en l'occurrence il devait le protéger de lui. Enfin d'une partie de lui, ce qui revenait au même. Voilà qui le mettait dans une position plus que délicate. Comment respecter une promesse, presque un serment tout en respectant sa nature profonde ? Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du matelas, il s'aperçut que des yeux bleus le fixaient.

\- Vous êtes là, murmura Will.

Il parlait à voix basse, et cela ressemblait à un "merci" d'être là.

\- Je vous l'avais promis.

\- Vous vous ne me ferez jamais de mal n'est-ce pas ?

Hannibal sentit une main venir s'accrocher à lui, à sa manche. Il la prit dans la sienne et la serra. Ses yeux bleus étaient brillants.

\- Jamais.

\- Parce que vous êtes mon ami ? Hein docteur ? Pas comme ces horribles personnes qui font rien que m'embêter.

\- Oui. Je suis votre ami. Maintenant dormez. Il faut vous reposer. Ou j'appelle l'infirmière pour qu'elle vous y oblige, bluffa-t-il.

\- Mais Buster et Winston et...

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ma famille.

Hannibal savait pour avoir légèrement enquêté sur lui, qu'il n'avait hélas plus de famille. Mais alors de qui...

\- Ce sont vos chiens ?

\- Voui. Mes chiens sont tous seuls. Ils vont mourir de faim.

\- Chuuut. Calmez vous, murmura le psychiatre. Dormez. J'irai m'occuper de vos chiens.

Et dans un geste tout à fait instinctif, il se pencha et lui baisa le front. La peau était brûlante. Will bâilla, abandonnant la lutte, finissant par s'endormir. Paisible. Hannibal sentit Alana sans même la voir, alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle les observait depuis quelques minutes.. Peut-être comprit-elle à quel point Hannibal baissait ses défenses face au profiler, peut-être le vit-elle plus... humain qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Car il était l'exemple même de la réussite, de la perfection ou de ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Il était d'un caractère aimable et poli en toute occasion, mais se contrôlait à la perfection. Ce qu'il venait de faire, était sa première démonstration d'humanité au premier sens du terme.

\- Il s'est réveillé quelques instants, dit-il suffisamment fort pour qu'elle l'entende.

\- Comment allait-il ?

\- Il délirait légèrement, mais il est évident que l'événement l'a meurtri.

Savourant le manque de réponse comme on savoure d'avoir touché un adversaire, Hannibal se réjouit silencieusement. Elle méritait de culpabiliser. Pour lui Alana avait effroyablement manqué de discernement. Même pour une cause que l'on croit juste, on ne manipule pas ses amis comme elle comptait le faire dans son plan originel. Surtout quand lesdits amis, y risquent leur santé. De fait, elle avait dégringolée de quelques marches dans l'estime de son mentor. Celui ci regarda encore quelques instants le visage de Will, puis il se redressa, et renfila son masque. Il lui proposa de la raccompagner à sa propre voiture toujours sur le parking de l'école, mais elle préféra rester encore un peu. Le psychiatre se rendit donc jusqu'à son véhicule et mit le cap sur Wolf Trap. A son arrivée, il entendit les chiens aboyer. Les pauvres avaient passé la journée à l'intérieur et rêvaient de se dégourdir les papattes. Ayant récupérer les clefs de Will dans ses effets, il leur ouvrit promptement et les laissa s'ébattre devant la maison. Le plus petit d'entre eux le regarda droit dans les yeux, bien assit sur son derrière. Hannibal qui n'avait pas de réel feeling avec les animaux, quoiqu'il détestait que l'on leur fasse du mal, éprouva un curieux sentiment en regardant la petite boule de poil qui l'étudiait sagement.

\- Et bien tu m'as l'air futé toi, dit il au chien. Tu te demandes où est Will n'est-ce pas ?

Et le chien remua la queue. Voilà qui était intéressant. Peut-être que l'intelligence animale allait plus loin dans la subtilité qu'il ne l'avait toujours pensé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il va revenir bientôt. Allez va te dégourdir.

Le petit chien pencha sa petite tête à gauche puis à droite, remua la queue et décida de rejoindre les autres. A méditer.

Ne sachant pas ce que Will leur préparait à manger, Hannibal s'était arrêté en chemin chez un vétérinaire et avait acheté un paquet de croquettes. Dans le placard sous l'évier de la cuisine, il trouva facilement les bols et dosa les boulettes de viande déshydratées un peu au petit bonheur la chance. Après des années, il trouvait un domaine où ses compétences étaient limitées !

Décidant de faire les choses au mieux, il renouvela l'eau dans les gamelles prévues à cet effet et qui étaient alignées sous la fenêtre. Le décors était tellement différent de chez lui. C'était un peu mal rangé, et la décoration disparate indiquait que le locataire n'avait aucune idée de ce que devait être une décoration harmonieuse. Alors qu'il allait appeler les chiens, ceux ci étaient déjà tous sur le perron, sagement assis en train d'attendre que le curieux homme qu'ils avaient déjà vu une fois leur ouvre la porte de la maison. Ils se ruèrent sur la nourriture, dans un concert de queue agitées. Manifestement les croquettes leur convenaient. Will en serait certainement rassuré. Les chiens reluisaient de santé et de bonheur. Beaucoup plus que leur maître. Ce fut la curiosité qui amena le psychiatre à inspecter le dressing du brun. Enfin dressing était peut-être exagéré. Il n'avait qu'une armoire pour l'ensemble de ses vêtements et un tiroir dans une commode pour ses sous-vêtement. L'armoire était remplie de fripes. Mis à part le costume noir qu'il lui avait vu le soir du concert, et qui avait déjà bien fait son temps, aucune pièce ne valait plus de quelques dollars. Enfin autant en profiter pour prendre des affaires propres, Will apprécierait certainement de pouvoir se vêtir de frais le lendemain. Il sortit une chemise propre dans les tons bleus, un épais pull de la même teintes ainsi qu'un jean et dans la commode au fond de la chambre récupéra les chaussettes et un boxer. Il déposa le tout dans un sac à dos dégoté dans la penderie et sortit sans attendre, résistant à l'envie de se poser quelques minutes, afin d'enfouir son nez dans l'oreiller de Will, à la recherche de sa fragrance si délicieuse.

Les chiens avaient déjà fini de manger lorsqu'il remit les pieds dans la pièce principale, et ils s'étaient installés à leurs places, sur le grand tapis devant la cheminée éteinte et dans les quelques paniers en tissus disposés ça et là. Tout était fermé, ils n'auraient pas froid grâce au chauffage intelligent que Will avait installé l'hiver passé. Hannibal referma donc la petite maison, monta dans sa voiture et retourna vers l'hôpital. Il était tard lorsqu'il y arriva, mais une des réceptionniste de nuit le reconnu et l'autorisa à monter. Alana était partie, la chambre était calme. Se mettant à l'aise, il ôta son lourd manteau, l'accrocha à la patère à côté de la porte et s'installa dans le fauteuil. Sa main avant même qu'il y pensa alla attraper celle de l'endormi, posée à côté de lui sur le matelas. Elle était tiède, tout comme son front qu'il toucha avec le sien. La température était tombée. Il rapprocha le fauteuil et s'y installa le plus confortablement qu'il pu. Il allait veiller Will toute la nuit.


	5. Le défi

RAR chapitre 3 :

China : Désolée, je ne réponds que maintenant parce que la dernière fois j'été très pressée. Si tu apprécies mes scènes de presque lemon et mon Hannibal un peu pervers tu devrais bien aimer les chapitres qui suivent ;) J'adore l'idée du miel et de l'appareil photo, mais peut-être pas pour un final. Quand à inverser leurs positions de "dominance" je suis plus perplexe...je verrai bien ce que ça donnera quand je serai en train de l'écrire. Merci pour ta review et très bonne lecture !

* * *

Avant propos: Je vous annonce que j'ai une bêta ! Pour ce chapitre en particulier, je remercie très vivement SherlockSnape de s'en être occupé. C'était pas une mince affaire ! En ce qui concerne le topic de ce chapitre maintenant : c'est plutôt calme, pas trop de rebondissements, mais la mise en place d'un jeu entre le psychiatre et le profiler.

Chapitre 5 : Le défi.

L'aurore se leva, peignant en rose, jaune et bleu, l'horizon de Baltimore. Avec le jour, arriva une brise vive et sournoise, qui s'insinua par le moindre interstice. Dans la chambre de Will, au troisième étage de l'hôpital, deux respirations lentes et en harmonies brisaient le silence. Dominique, l'infirmière d'origine Créole qui prenait tout juste son poste, passa la tête par la porte afin de vérifier que tout allait bien. Elle fut un peu surprise de trouver le docteur Lecter, endormi inconfortablement dans un fauteuil rapproché du lit, mais aussi un peu émue de voir que dans son sommeil, il n'avait pas lâché la main de Will. Alors qu'elle ajoutait quelque chose à la feuille de suivi accrochée au lit de Will, Hannibal se réveilla.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Bonjour, répondit-il.

\- Vous êtes resté là toute la nuit… Vous voulez un café ?

\- Oui, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Il était inquiet hier. Je vous serai très reconnaissant pour un café.

\- Vous savez, vous pouvez le lâcher maintenant, il ne s'envolera pas ce petit, plaisanta-t-elle. Je reviens tout de suite. Vous mettez quelque chose dedans ?

\- Non, je le prendrai noir. Merci.

\- C'est parti.

Hannibal récupéra sa main, et passa dans la petite salle de bain, histoire de se rafraîchir. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, une tasse de café tout chaud et odorant l'attendait sur la tablette à côté de la tête de lit.

Ce n'était pas le meilleur qu'il eut jamais goûté, mais il était buvable et chaud, ce qui convenait très bien. Il était encore tôt, la ville à l'extérieur ne bruissait pas de toute son agitation diurne. Un bruit de ressort qui grince attira son attention. Will était réveillé, et il remuait un peu.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-que je fais là ? Aaw ! Ma tête, gémit-il en la prenant entre ses mains après avoir tenté de s'asseoir.

\- Ne vous agitez pas Will, lui conseilla Hannibal. Hier, vous vous êtes cogné en tombant. Vous n'avez rien de grave, mais il faut éviter de bouger, ordre du médecin.

Will ne se souvenait de rien. Alors Hannibal lui raconta succinctement, sans aucun détail sensible, ce qu'il s'était passé. C'est volontiers qu'il crut ce que lui disait le psychiatre, car il n'avait pas de souvenirs postérieurs à son dernier cours.

\- Vous pensez que c'est grave ?

\- L'amnésie, lui indiqua le cannibale, est globalement une forme de d'auto-défense générée par le cerveau. Vous n'étiez pas en mesure d'assimiler les informations que l'on vous a données, soit à cause de leur quantité, de leur contenu ou encore des réactions qu'elles risquaient d'induire chez vous. Dans votre cas, ce n'est absolument pas grave, Will. Je dirais même que c'est salvateur.

\- À cause de ma pathologique incapacité à gérer mes émotions ?

\- Vous êtes trop dur envers vous-même.

Hannibal lui dit ensuite qu'il s'était permis de lui rapporter des vêtements propres lorsqu'il était allé s'occuper des chiens. Il lui demanda de l'excuser de ne pas rester plus longtemps, mais n'ayant pas décommandé ses patients - car la politique était de le faire au moins 24 heures à l'avance - il devait reprendre le travail ce matin. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter à ses patients, vêtu comme la veille et pas lavé. Le tout sur un ton très léger, histoire de détendre un peu le pauvre Will.

\- Mais alors… Vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

\- Indéniablement. Et avant que vous ne vous en excusiez, pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison et en vain, sachez que cela a été mon choix. Je ne laisse personne influencer mes actes.

\- Comment vous remercier ?

\- En prenant soin de vous.

Le psychiatre se pencha au-dessus de lui, et lui releva le menton de l'index, partageant un regard d'une intimité très nouvelle, et beaucoup plus charnelle qu'amicale. Will était tout gêné mais n'eut aucune des réactions qu'aurait eues un pur hétéro en comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'amitié dans l'air. S'il avait été du genre à se réjouir de la sorte, Hannibal aurait immédiatement fait une danse de la victoire en agitant des pompons chatoyants. En revanche, il s'autorisa un mince étirement des lèvres qui donnait à son visage un air de satisfaction.

\- Soyez sage, ne gambadez pas dans les couloirs ou vous serez malade. Je viendrai vous chercher ce soir.

Et avant que Will n'ait pu rétorquer qu'il n'était plus un enfant, Hannibal avait déjà quitté la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres. Les joues en feu, le palpitant agité comme s'il venait de pratiquer un sport intensif, le profiler se retrouva à éprouver des sentiments fort peu familiers. La conduite déstabilisante de son ami, le plongeait dans la plus grande des perplexités.

Un soleil pâle entamait à l'horizon sa course journalière, lorsque le docteur Terrence pointa le bout de son nez. Il examina son patient, l'interrogea sur d'éventuels désagréments et le rassura quasiment mot pour mot sur la question de l'amnésie. Après quoi, ils se rendirent dans les salles d'examen, où Will dû rester couché dans les machines, sans bouger durant des heures. Enfin à lui, cela parut être des heures.

À quelques kilomètres de là :

\- Docteur ? Vous m'écoutez Docteur Lecter ?

\- Oui Franklin, je vous écoute. Vous vous demandiez si c'est à cause de votre mère et de sa vision de la vie que vous vous sentiez obligé aujourd'hui de consulter.

En fait, il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, mais avait l'exceptionnelle et très utile capacité à pouvoir se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois. Et puis ce patient était tellement… Fade. C'était un petit homme enrobé, qui n'avait aucune personnalité ni talent. Il était insipide. Son principal intérêt dans la vie était de se trouver un modèle à copier, que le modèle soit ou non d'accord. Depuis qu'un de ses confrères le lui avait envoyé, Franklin avait radicalement changé d'apparence vestimentaire, de façon de parler et malheureusement pour Hannibal, il s'était renseigné sur les différentes boutiques qu'il fréquentait, ainsi que sur ses sorties culturelles. Pour preuve, il l'avait croisé "par hasard" à une inauguration d'une nouvelle aile au musée et trois jours plus tard, dans la plus méconnue boutique de produits Italiens de Baltimore. Les prix excentriques, la particularité des produits, ainsi que la localisation même du magasin, faisaient qu'il était quasiment impossible que Franklin ait pu la connaître par lui-même. Un vrai mime. L'imitation était la plus sincère des flatteries, avait-on coutume de dire. Si seulement cet homme sans classe pouvait le faire bien. Mais même en cela, il était médiocre. Son problème n'était qu'un profond apitoiement sur lui-même, qu'il ignorait en faisant l'autruche, additionné d'ennui, le faisant s'inventer des névroses. Pitoyable.

De fait, Hannibal préférait de loin perdre son temps à penser à Will. Et quelles pensées… Cette fois, point de tendresse. C'était sauvage, c'était brûlant, aussi animal que possible. Il ne réalisait pas sa propre beauté. Il attirait inconsciemment les regards, et son air apeuré, voire farouche, qu'il avait en face des inconnus, lui donnait un magnétisme irrésistible selon le cannibale. Le voulait-il soumis ou combatif ? Les deux seraient à son goût. Son esprit l'amena à imaginer un scénario pour échapper à l'ennui : cela se passerait dans un labyrinthe de galeries sombres, où le jeune homme le chercherait désespérément, pensant être le chasseur mais étant la proie. Hannibal l'imagina paniquer peu à peu dans ces souterrains, se crispant au moindre bruit qui résonnerait à l'infini en même temps que l'espoir tenace d'arriver à le retrouver. Il pourrait sentir son odeur, exacerbée par l'adrénaline, le suivant silencieusement tel un félin en chasse. Il se fondrait dans les plus sombres des ombres, et puis au bon moment, se jetterait sur le petit profiler aux yeux bleus. Il le plaquerait contre la paroi, l'empêchant de bouger, sentirait son cœur battre à exploser et puis il le mordrait à la jugulaire. Pas pour le blesser mais pour affirmer que la victoire lui revenait, et qu'il fallait maintenant se soumettre. Cependant, le danger de songer à cela - danger auquel il n'avait pas réfléchi avant que les conséquences ne lui "tombent dessus" - c'est que son costume devint très inconfortable au niveau de l'entrejambe. Enfer !

Dépité, il reporta toute son attention sur le pathétique Franklin, qui sans le savoir, fut d'une efficacité incomparable pour le faire débander. Rien qu'à voir sa ridicule tentative de costume trois-pièces, inspiré de son propre costume bleu, fut suffisant. Le sien était en matériaux nobles, coupé sur mesure et marié à des chemises de la meilleure qualité qui soit. Celui du pauvre imitateur était d'un tissu déjà bouloché, de mauvaise facture, probablement acheté dans le prêt à porter bon marché, tout comme sa chemise d'un odieux beige qui jurait avec la cravate en satin, elle aussi bleue. Heureusement que tous ses patients n'étaient pas comme lui !

Puisqu'il ne pouvait penser trop directement à Will et aux derniers des outrages qu'il prévoyait de lui infliger avec son entière coopération et son plus libre consentement, le psychiatre se mit à penser à la situation. Il était parvenu, en quelques jours, à entrer dans sa vie en tant qu'ami. Comment passer à la suite ? Il ne voulait pas lui cacher ce qu'il était, ni attendre de voir si Will partirait en courant. Comment le gagner à sa cause indéfectiblement ? Peut-être pouvait-il s'attaquer à sa solitude ? Le jeune homme se forçait à rester loin des autres, ne supportant pas de croiser leurs regards car ne sachant pas faire autrement que de s'en imprégner. Mais elle lui pesait cet isolement semi-volontaire. Elle lui pesait énormément. Pour preuve, il collectionnait les chiens errants. Oui, il y avait certainement quelque chose à faire de ce côté-là. La fin de la séance arriva, mettant un terme aux chouinnements de Franklin.

\- À la semaine prochaine alors, Docteur ? Demanda ce dernier plein d'espoir.

\- N'avions-nous pas conclu d'espacer les séances de quinze jours, Franklin ? Vous allez beaucoup mieux, vous me l'avez dit vous-même en entrant.

\- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Ah, c'est grâce à vous Docteur ! Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. À la prochaine fois alors.

Quelle corvée !

Au même moment, à l'hôpital, Will en avait terminé avec les examens. Le médecin l'ayant autorisé à regagner sa chambre sous la supervision d'un infirmier, il était remonté le plus vite possible, afin de prendre une douche et quitter cette horrible blouse très impudique. Lorsqu'il fut propre, il se sentit bien mieux. Et c'était sans compter le bonheur d'avoir des vêtements de rechange. Tout en achevant de s'habiller, ses pensées étaient tournées vers le psychiatre. Celui-ci était un être plein de mystère, et n'avait avec lui que peu de chose en commun. Et pourtant, il semblait apprécier sa compagnie et s'inquiéter de sa santé au point de passer toute la luit près de lui, assit dans un fauteuil inadapté. Et puis toutes ces petites attentions tactiles… Le pire c'était qu'il aimait ça. Être l'objet de toutes ces attentions ravivait la flamme de l'espoir. Le sentiment d'imposture, de monstruosité qui lui pesait sur la conscience s'érodait à chaque fois un peu plus quand leurs peaux entraient en contact. En revanche, il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il y avait derrière la façade. Bien que reconnaissant et entièrement favorable à cette amitié spontanée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer un petit quelque chose. C'était là, au fond des yeux cognac d'Hannibal, telle une ombre silencieuse, pas menaçante, simplement curieuse. Une ombre noire avec des bois de cerfs sur la tête.

\- Will ? Appela soudainement une voix familière et très anxieuse derrière lui.

Il sursauta, se sentant étrangement pris en flagrant délit de rêvasserie.

\- Alana ! Bonjour, dit-il en se retournant vers elle.

La pauvre avait un teint de papier mâché aujourd'hui, et un air de culpabilité gravé sur la figure.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça va. J'ai mal à la tête.

\- Tu sais au sujet d'hier…

\- Je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Ma mémoire s'arrête à la fin de mon cours, et reprend quand je me suis réveillé ici ce matin.

La brune en resta sciée. Ayant quelques compétences en la matière, elle devinait pertinemment pourquoi. Néanmoins, elle continua de parler.

\- Je tenais à te présenter mes excuses. C'est en partie ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser convaincre par Jack. Mais je tiens à te dire que cela ne devait pas se passer comme cela. Il y a eu un… Je ne sais même pas comment l'appeler…

Plus elle parlait, même sans détail, plus le sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait enfin lui était de nouveau arraché. Alors il leva la main, le bras tendu vers elle, lui signifiant qu'il ne souhaitait pas en entendre plus.

\- Écoutes, je ne me souviens de rien, mais au moment même où tu t'es mise à évoquer ce qui était arrivé, je me suis senti oppressé. Je te serai reconnaissant de ne pas en dire plus.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas faire l'autruche, Will.

\- Si. Et puis, ce n'est pas faire l'autruche. Je ne t'en veux pas pour hier, quoi qu'il se soit passé. Je suis sûr que tu n'as agi qu'en ton âme et conscience. Mais j'en ai marre. Je suis fatigué que cette part de moi me ronge comme un acide. Fatigué d'avoir peur de devenir un monstre. Alors je te le demande, en tant qu'ami. N'en parle plus. Si je dois me souvenir, et bien je me souviendrai et alors, advienne que pourra. Si je ne me rappelle jamais, ce sera tant mieux, je crois que j'ai mérité d'être un peu tranquille.

Le bec cloué, Alana se tut. Il y eut un long silence durant lequel Will reprit place sur le lit et le releva en position assise.

\- Si tu y tiens, d'accord, Will, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit la bonne solution. Et à propos des examens que le médecin voulait te faire passer, tu as des résultats ? Demanda la jeune femme jugeant plus prudent de changer de sujet.

\- On a fini il y a environ une heure, il m'a dit que dès qu'il les aurait il viendrait me voir.

\- Je vois. J'espère qu'il ne trouvera rien.

\- Moi aussi.

Le temps s'étira comme du chewing-gum, à partir de là. Alana, très gênée, ne disait rien, quant au profiler, il n'avait rien à dire, et son mal de tête, atténué mais persistant, lui donnait le droit de buller. Quand le docteur Terrence fut de retour, il paraissait enthousiaste.

\- Bien, Monsieur Graham, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- La tête douloureuse, mais ça va.

\- Vous avez eu des vertiges ?

\- Non.

\- C'est parfait. Vos résultats maintenant. Hier, comme je vous l'ai dit tantôt, j'ai décelé sur votre scanner quelques petites anomalies. Après vous avoir fait passer des examens complémentaires, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous annoncer que ces anomalies n'existent pas. Toutefois, nous avons noté que vous étiez plutôt stressé. Vous enseignez quelle matière déjà ?

\- Le profilage.

\- Êtes-vous amené à vous rendre sur le terrain ? S'enquit le docteur.

\- Cela m'est arrivé autrefois, mais, hum, cela s'est mal passé alors je me suis retiré et je me contente aujourd'hui de donner des cours.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Puis-je vous suggérer d'alléger quelque temps vos plannings de cours ou de trouver une activité relaxante pour compenser ?

\- Je pêche de temps en temps, c'est très relaxant.

\- Sans aucun doute, mais je pensais à quelque chose de plus sportif. Un sport doux comme du yoga ou du tai-chi.

Will le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête. Il ne se voyait pas du tout au milieu d'autres personnes, en train d'adopter des postures suspectes, aux noms plus que suspects. Ou qu'un professeur lui dise de sentir son arbre de vie étendre ses racines dans son ventre et ses branches dans tout le reste de son corps. En voyant sa réaction le médecin rigola. Les patients étaient tous les même décidément.

\- C'est très sérieux Monsieur Graham, ces deux activités ont des effets très positifs. Mais si cela vous paraît trop "new age", je peux également vous suggérer la natation.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, concéda le brun.

\- Formidable. Je vais finir de remplir les papiers pour votre sortie. J'y ajoute un arrêt de travail, vous ne reprendrez pas avant mercredi. Mademoiselle est-elle chargée de vous ramener ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Alana qui était encore là.

\- Non, un autre ami s'est déjà proposé.

\- Le docteur Lecter ?

\- Oui.

\- Heureux homme. Et chanceux ! Je vous envie Monsieur Graham. C'est une personne que j'ai toujours beaucoup estimée.

En entendant cela, la jeune femme en éprouva un très court instant de la jalousie. Elle qui avait dépensé tant de temps et d'effort pour gagner l'amitié de son mentor, dépasser le stade élève-professeur puis apprenti-mentor, se faisait damer le pion par son ami le plus asocial !

Enfin… Au moins, Will n'aurait plus seulement Alana comme référent social humain. Elle se retira donc discrètement, non sans avoir renouvelé ses excuses pour les événements de la veille et demandé de saluer Hannibal de sa part. La désarmante franchise du sourire que lui offrit Will finit par la convaincre qu'il n'avait à son égard aucune rancœur. Elle ne lui avait que rarement vu un tel bien-être. Il paraissait comme allégé. (La compagnie du psychiatre lui faisait alors réellement du bien).

\- Je suis soulagé que vos examens se soient révélés si bons, lui avoua Hannibal tandis qu'ils étaient en route pour récupérer la voiture de Will.

Après son dernier patient, il avait de nouveau pris le chemin de l'hôpital, où l'attendait avec une certaine impatience le brun.

\- Et moi donc. Le dîner que vous aviez prévu samedi soir est toujours d'actualité n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tout à fait, cependant, sachez que je comprendrai si vous décidiez de ne pas venir. Vous avez besoin de repos.

\- En fait, je vais me reposer jusqu'à la moitié de la semaine prochaine, le docteur Terrence m'a arrêté. Alors je viendrai à votre soirée. Ce n'est pas comme si vous nous emmeniez crapahuter je ne sais où pendant des heures, après tout. Dois-je apporter quelque chose ? Du vin ? Des fleurs ?

\- Hahaha des fleurs ? Vraiment ? S'exclama Hannibal, je serai très curieux de voir quel type de fleurs vous décideriez de m'offrir, en sachant que chaque variété et chaque couleur ont une signification. Mais non, ne vous tracassez pas, venez, cela sera amplement suffisant.

\- Non, Hannibal, je ne veux pas venir les mains vides.

Ce dernier apprécia cette petite rébellion à sa juste valeur. Il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait lui demander. Le psychiatre décida de tester cette vive intelligence qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'apprécier, notamment lors de l'épisode du café, après les confessions. Quoi de mieux qu'une sorte de défi pour cela ?

\- Très bien, apportez ce qu'il vous plaira, mais j'émets une condition… Je veux quelque chose en plus. Un défi pour être exact.

\- Je vous écoute, dit le brun, intrigué.

\- Surprenez-moi.

Les dés étaient jetés, à Will de répondre à cette invitation plus que floue en l'interprétant de la meilleure des façons. Hannibal quant à lui, attendait maintenant terriblement impatiemment le samedi soir. Will récupéra sa voiture, remercia Hannibal et retourna tranquillement à Wolf Trap. Quand il arriva ses chiens lui firent une fête de tous les diables, comme si cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu. Lui aussi était content de les revoir, de pouvoir enfouir son visage dans leurs poils, laisser ses mains se faire lécher, sentir leurs corps chauds se bousculer entre ses jambes. Leurs expressions faciales reflétaient une telle joie ! N'étant pas encore prêt à courir dans tous les sens, mais tenant à passer du temps avec eux, il s'assit sur les marches du perron d'où il pouvait lancer les vieilles balles de tennis avec lesquelles ils adoraient jouer. Lorsqu'il fit trop froid et trop sombre, il rentra dans la maison. Les chiens ne tardèrent pas à le suivre et bientôt toute la petite famille fut agglutinée dans la grande pièce à vivre, devant la cheminée. Les chiens ne tardèrent pas à s'allonger, le ventre tourné vers la chaleur des flammes et très vite, les quelques ronfleurs se firent entendre. Will s'endormit une petite heure, doucement bercé par la tranquillité de l'instant. À quelques mètres de là, une silhouette obscure derrière la fenêtre contemplait le tableau avec satisfaction. Le fantôme ne resta pas longtemps. Ce n'était autre qu'Hannibal qui, rassuré, retourna en silence à sa voiture garée à bonne distance de la maison. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la présence de Will lui faisait tant d'effet, ni pourquoi son absence lui semblait aussi cruelle que des rivets rouillés que l'on lui aurait obligés à s'enfoncer lui-même dans le cœur. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait tenté de rationaliser ce fait, quand une semaine après leur rencontre, il se surprenait à y penser toute la journée. Mais cela n'avait abouti à rien. Tout ce que ça avait fait, c'était de le plonger dans un état plus obsessionnel encore. Alors plutôt que de combattre cette déraisonnable attraction, il s'y était abandonné. Et là, tout était devenu plus limpide et plus simple. Un peu comme lorsqu'il tuait.

Vendredi fut une journée de repos. Will dormit très tard, et fit une énorme sieste l'après-midi. Samedi matin après un petit-déjeuner frugal, le profiler s'attaqua au petit défi que lui avait lancé Hannibal. Il souhaitait être surpris. Mais comment ? Comment surprendre un homme qui connaît probablement tout ce qu'i connaître ? Will raya d'emblée la nourriture et l'alcool. Il n'y connaissait rien en musique, et se voyait mal lui apporter un tableau. C'est à l'heure du déjeuner, alors que la télévision était allumée, que l'idée lui fut soufflée. Le petit carton d'invitation qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt, précisait que c'était un dîner "habillé". Au départ, il comptait mettre son seul costume valable, celui qu'il portait le soir de leur rencontre. Mais en voyant une publicité pour une enseigne de prêt à porter haut de gamme, il eut l'idée extravagante d'arriver plus élégant et soigné que ne l'avait jamais vu le psychiatre. Il se rendit donc tranquillement à Baltimore, directement après son déjeuner, priant pour que les magasins ne soient pas trop bondés. Il fut exaucé. Will entra dans un magasin de vêtements pour hommes assez réputé et en sortit avec un costume très sobre, mais n'ayant plus rien à voir avec le précédent, et une carte de crédit allégée de plusieurs centaines de dollars. D'un pas tranquille, il se rendait maintenant chez un coiffeur, quelques rues plus loin, quand une vitrine tout droit sortie d'un autre âge l'interpella : "The Betty's Treasure Chest". Il s'agissait d'un antiquaire. Peu pressé, il décida d'y jeter un œil. Il y avait de tout - du vase en porcelaine à l'armure moyenâgeuse, en passant par des meubles massifs datant d'une époque où l'on concevait les habitations par rapport aux dimensions du mobilier - et chaque centimètre carré était occupé.

\- Bonjour, jeune homme, le salua une petite dame à moitié dissimulée par un énorme vase.

\- Bonjour.

\- Puis-je vous renseigner ?

\- Probablement. Je ne m'y connais pas en antiquité ni en décoration. Puis-je jeter un œil ? S'enquit Will en montrant la pièce d'un geste vague.

\- Je vous en prie. Je finis avec ce vase et je suis à vous.

Il s'enfonça dans les allées serrées, contempla des figurines délicates stockées dans une vitrine à l'air tout aussi délicat. Il pouvait entendre la femme se démener avec son vase et au moment où il allait se proposer pour l'aider, elle apparut comme par enchantement sous son nez.

\- Alors, vous avez vu quelque chose qui vous plaît ?

\- En fait, ce n'est pas pour moi. Un ami très récent, mais qui a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi, m'a invité à un dîner ainsi que d'autres personnes. C'est la première fois que je me rends chez lui et ça m'embêterait d'arriver les mains vides. Vous comprenez ?

\- Vous avez une idée de ses goûts à cet ami ? Pour que vous veniez dans une boutique d'antiquité plutôt que de lui apporter un alcool quelconque, il doit être plutôt exceptionnel comme homme.

\- Il touche à tout et pas en amateur, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Littérature, art, musique…

La petite femme dont les boucles peroxydées lui arrivaient à peine au menton, se plongea dans ses pensées, en marmonnant :

\- Alors, quelque chose de valeur, ayant du cachet ou une histoire mais pas clinquant… Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Est-ce qu'il joue d'un instrument ?

\- Oui, du clavecin entre autres.

\- Suivez-moi jeune homme, allons dans la section musique.

Elle l'entraîna au fond de la boutique, là où la plupart des livres étaient rangés, puis lui demanda d'attraper une boîte plate et rectangulaire posée en haut d'un meuble.

\- Merci. Ah voilà, à la fois plein de valeur et raisonnable, dit-elle en ouvrant la boîte.

À l'intérieur, des livrets un peu jaunis, un peu passés comme le sont les vieux documents, mais dans un état impeccable. Elle lui dit que c'était des partitions de musique, des copies d'originaux mais datant de la même époque. La vendeuse lui proposa un lot de trois livrets pour un prix tout à fait raisonnable. Il y avait du Vivaldi, du Lully et du Pleyel. Emballé, le profiler accepta. Elle mit le tout dans une très jolie boîte plate rectangulaire ornée d'un nœud de soie et lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée pour ce fameux dîner. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant, qu'à passer chez le coiffeur.

Il tomba sur un tout jeune homme, fraîchement diplômé, mais d'un professionnalisme irréprochable. Là où d'autres auraient coupé les boucles pour pouvoir travailler sur un cheveu plus facile, lui se contenta de tailler là où ça en avait besoin et de structurer le reste par rapport aux traits de Will.

Satisfait de ses achats, il retourna chez lui. Il avait le temps de faire une petite sieste avant de se préparer. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva à 20 heures tapantes, comme il était indiqué sur son invitation, impeccablement vêtu, coiffé, et rasé de près. Au moment où Hannibal lui ouvrit la porte, il put lire sur le visage de son aîné combien il était surpris.

\- Bonsoir, Hannibal, dit-il malicieusement.

Il avait remporté le défi.

à suivre...


	6. Venimeuse comme Nahash

RAR:

China: Ça n'est pas bien d'exiger ;) Oh non, Hannibal n'est pas assez "mort de faim" pour s'abaisser à le violer. C'est très impoli comme méthode. Et puis c'est beaucoup plus valorisant ou même gratifiant si Will l'aime tel qu'il est, non ? Malheureusement, ta demande ne rentrait pas dans le "script" cette fois, car lorsque j'ai vu ta review, tout était pratiquement bouclé pour ce chapitre. Je la garde tout de même au chaud. Merci China :)

* * *

Remerciements tout particuliers à Catflo et SherlockSnape, qui ont eut le courage ainsi que la gentillesse de relire ce que j'avais fait. Leurs conseils et leur vigilance sont précieux.

* * *

Chapitre 6: Venimeuse comme Nahash

Celui-ci en dépit de tout le contrôle de lui-même qu'il pouvait avoir, resta figé quelques microsecondes, devant cette vue inattendue et tout simplement époustouflante !

\- Bienvenue chez moi Will, dit-il enfin. Je vous en prie entrez.

Le brun passa la porte, et donna son manteau à Hannibal. Le blond put apprécier le costume sous un autre angle, cela ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Sa couleur discrète, très sobre, sa coupe impeccable ainsi que le raffinement du tissu, prouvaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas de vêtements bas de gamme. Hannibal choisit de le voir comme un honneur qui lui était fait, et ne se trompa pas.

\- Vous remportez cette manche.

\- Je voulais vous faire honneur, avoua Will soudain rouge comme une pivoine.

\- Considérez que c'est réussi.

\- Tenez. C'est pour vous.

Tendant le bras, il lui proposa son présent dont Hannibal se saisit, non sans une franche curiosité. L'hôte tira sur le ruban de soie tout en l'enroulant autour de ses doigts. Lorsqu'il découvrit les partitions, une émotion vive le submergea. Il ne la laissa paraître que dans ses prunelles, qu'il plongea dans celles de Will, lui laissant voir à quel point il était touché.

\- Tu me surprends au-delà de mon imagination Will. C'est un cadeau dont je vais prendre le plus grand soin.

Spontanément, la barrière du vouvoiement était tombée. Ce dernier n'en fut pas choqué et tout à fait naturellement, le tutoya en retour.

\- Alors tu m'en vois ravi et rassuré. J'ai eu peur de me tromper.

\- Au contraire, c'est parfait. Suis-moi, tu es le premier. Je vais te faire visiter.

En véritable guide, il lui dévoila son domaine : la bibliothèque, le salon où il posa la boite avec les partitions sur le pupitre du clavecin, la salle qu'il utilisait pour les plus grosses réceptions, son étonnante salle à manger ornée d'un mur de verdure et enfin sa pièce préférée : la cuisine. Les fragrances qui en émanaient étaient à tomber par terre. Ayant achevé le tour du rez-de-chaussée, ils retournèrent dans le salon, où se déroulerait l'apéritif.

\- Si tu as besoin au cours de la soirée, les commodités se trouvent à ce niveau, derrière l'escalier et au premier étage, la deuxième porte à gauche.

\- Je note. Qu'as-tu préparé ?

Ding dong.

\- C'est une surprise. Excuses-moi, je te prie, je vais ouvrir. Mets-toi à l'aise, assieds-toi.

L'invité suivant était une invitée. Une femme blonde très distinguée que le psychiatre lui présenta comme étant son propre psy et en même temps, une amie : Bedelia Du Maurier.

\- Enchantée monsieur Graham.

\- Moi de même, dit-il en tâchant de ne pas accorder d'importance aux impressions de froideur qui émanaient d'elle.

Sous son vernis d'éducation, la nouvelle venue se révélait glaciale et hautaine, mais trop polie pour le montrer à quelqu'un d'autre que l'intéressé. Les autres convives arrivèrent tous à ce moment-là, épargnant à Will l'embarras de parler avec elle. Il y avait Alana, comme à son habitude ravissante, un couple de retraités fort sympathique, John et Teresa Garibaldi. Lui avait travaillé comme conservateur dans les plus grands musées d'Amérique et elle avait eu une carrière dans les œuvres caritatives. Aujourd'hui encore, elle continuait à donner de son temps, trois fois par semaine. Était également convié un jeune comédien de théâtre, Matt Grant et sa future épouse, comédienne elle aussi, mais pour la télévision, et répondant au nom de Holly Graves.

L'apéritif fut délicieux, le repas divin et les conversations plutôt intéressantes. Étant un hôte d'excellence, Hannibal fut, toute la soirée, aux petits soins de chacun, et plus particulièrement de Will, qu'il avait assis à sa droite. Bedelia qui se tenait trois places à sa gauche ne desserrait que peu les dents sans rien laisser paraître. Pour la pauvre madame Garibaldi, qui suite à des ennuis de santé, ne pouvait plus manger de viande, le cannibale avait cuisiné à part un repas exclusivement végétarien. Et au vu des compliments qu'elle lui fit, c'était tout aussi bon que ce qu'il leur avait servi. Arrivés au café, ils migrèrent à nouveau dans le salon. Bedelia qui se trouvait près du clavecin remarqua le présent de Will.

\- Vous avez de nouvelles partitions Hannibal ?

\- En effet, c'est un cadeau, avoua-t-il plein de fierté. Désirez-vous que je vous en joue un morceau ?

Tout le monde approuva avec ferveur à l'exception de Will qui rougissait et de Bedelia dont le regard acéré devina tout. Hannibal finit de servir ses invités.

Il posa la cafetière sur une desserte puis s'installa à son instrument. La légèreté de Lully fut toute désignée pour ouvrir ce concerto privé et Alana sachant lire le solfège, se proposa pour tourner les pages. Le son particulier étonna Will. Il n'avait que rarement entendu cet instrument, mais il en vint à apprécier la mélodie tant le jeu du psychiatre se révéla fluide. Aucune fausse note ne troublait la composition. C'était merveilleux, déchirant, incroyable. La prestance d'Hannibal n'en était que plus écrasante. À la fin du morceau, tous applaudirent. Will en avait la voix coupée, et sans savoir pourquoi il sentait les larmes s'accumuler au bord de ses yeux.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il précipitamment en se levant.

Alors qu'il passait la porte du salon, sa gorge lui donna l'impression d'être obstruée par une énorme boule. Il trouva les toilettes, et s'y réfugia, sans fermer à clef. Contre toute attente, c'était une pièce plutôt vaste, si bien qu'un banc décoratif avait pu y être casé. À deux doigts d'avoir les jambes coupées, il s'y assit. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, et n'était pas certain de le vouloir, alors il s'attela à retrouver son calme. Il avait presque réussi lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Bedelia.

\- Oh... pardon, j'ignorais que vous étiez là, dit-elle de sa voix froide. Vous auriez dû fermer la porte.

\- Pardon, j'avais besoin de me rafraîchir. Je vous laisse la place.

Alors qu'il allait la dépasser pour sortir de la pièce, elle tendit le bras en travers de la porte.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il vous trouve, avoua-t-elle dédaigneuse. Vous n'avez rien d'extraordinaire.

Choqué, Will ne répondit pas. Alors elle se tourna franchement vers lui, se rapprocha comme si elle voulait l'embrasser, mais continua à déverser son venin.

\- Ne voyez-vous pas que vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous êtes aussi différent l'un de l'autre qu'un verre d'eau et un grand cru affiné. Bien entendu dans cette comparaison, le verre d'eau n'est pas Hannibal. De plus, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un lâche. Vous vous cachez derrière vos antécédents pour ne pas remplir vos obligations. C'est pathétique.

\- Il est mon ami, rétorqua Will à court de souffle.

\- Ne me faites pas rire. Vous vous connaissez depuis quoi ? Deux semaines ? Allons monsieur Graham, restez dans votre milieu, cela vaudra mieux pour vous. Vous serez plus heureux comme cela. Je vous prie de sortir maintenant.

Comme un robot, Will quitta les toilettes. Cette femme, cette horrible femme... pourquoi lui avait-elle dit tout ça ? Sous son crâne, une tempête se soulevait.

\- Will ?

Hannibal vint à sa rencontre, rayonnant et pendant un instant, le profiler se vit en Icare, s'approchant trop près du Soleil, puis tombant irrémédiablement pour son impudence. Le sentiment d'imposture reprit sa place. Il n'avait rien à faire là. Lorsqu'il avisa la mine déconfite de son ami, le psychiatre devina que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se rapprocha de deux pas mais, Will s'enfuit dans l'autre sens, vers la bibliothèque. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Un bruit de tuyauterie lui apprit qu'une personne occupait les toilettes, et quelques secondes plus tard, en surgit Bedelia. Ce n'était pas l'amie qu'il avait devant lui, mais la consœur, au masque illisible, celui au travers duquel elle pensait dissimuler ses émotions. Cependant, l'éclair de triomphe qui luisait dans ses prunelles informa le maître des lieux beaucoup mieux que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, elle était responsable de l'état de Will, et en exultait.

\- Hannibal, demanda-t-elle d'un ton enjoué. Me cherchiez-vous ?

\- Qu'avez-vous fait Bedelia ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

\- J'ai seulement discuté un peu avec votre "nouvel ami". Il est très asocial, je ne sais pas si la soirée est à sa convenance.

Hannibal préféra ne rien ajouter. Son monstre, celui qui vivait en symbiose avec lui, n'avait jamais été aussi près de sortir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la perte de contrôle. Cela dus se voir dans ses yeux, car la femme sembla se ratatiner, puis s'enfuit comme effrayée par le Diable. Sans plus perdre de temps, il suivit le chemin de Will et le retrouva dans sa chère bibliothèque, sans aucune lumière allumée. Afin d'éviter une autre esquive, il verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Will était assis dans un coin, dans l'obscurité, les jambes ramenées près du corps, un bras passé autour. Il semblait vouloir se faire tout petit.

\- Will ? L'appela-t-il en douceur.

\- Pardon Hannibal.

Quand il le toucha, Will tenta de le repousser, mais acculé comme il l'était, il ne put aller bien loin. Alors il se calma et se laissa approcher. Hannibal l'aida à se mettre debout, puis l'installa sur la liseuse placée au milieu de la pièce, afin d'être plus à l'aise. Il se redressa et alla chercher un briquet rangé dans un tiroir de la bibliothèque. Il l'alluma puis le déplaça lentement sous les yeux de Will dans un mouvement de pendule. Il souhaitait le plonger dans une sorte d'hypnose, le temps que les autres invités s'en aillent, après quoi il aurait tout le temps nécessaire pour s'occuper convenablement de lui. Peu à peu, son corps crispé se détendit et se laissa porter par cette flamme, semblant flotter dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, ainsi que par la voix grave et "mesmerisante"* du psychiatre.

\- Tu vas t'allonger Will, et si l'on vient te trouver, tu diras que ce n'est rien, que c'est ta blessure qui te fait un peu souffrir.

Et Will obéit. Il se coucha et ferma les yeux. Hannibal l'embrassa sur le front, rangea le briquet dans sa poche et rejoignit ses invités. Ils étaient en pleine partie de mime.

\- Ah vous voilà, Hannibal. Tout va bien ? L' interrogea le plus âgé des convives. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter.

\- Tout va bien cher John, Will s'est senti un peu mal ; il a eu un choc à la tête il y a quelques jours, je l'ai donc installé dans la bibliothèque le temps que cela passe. Il vous prie à tous de l'en excuser.

\- Pauvre petit. Il est si gentil, déclara Theresa qui avait vu en Will quelques ressemblances avec son propre fils.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un étourdissement. Poursuivons-nous ?

Presque deux heures plus tard, tous s'en allaient. Hannibal retint la blonde à part quelques minutes :

\- Bedelia, vous avez commis un acte honteux. Je me vois contraint de vous demander de ne plus me contacter. Je changerai de psychiatre, et je ne souhaite plus avoir la moindre relation avec vous.

\- Allons Hannibal. Vous déraisonnez. Tout cela pour ce petit plouc de campagne ?

\- Vous vous égarez. Je vous prie de ne plus être impolie sous mon toit. Adieu.

La maison était enfin vide, rangée et verrouillée. Il allait pouvoir s'occuper de son Will. Toujours étendu sur la liseuse, profondément plongé dans un état de transe, le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

Après avoir allumé une petite lampe, Hannibal rapprocha un tabouret, car il n'y avait pas assez d'espace sur le matelas pour qu'il prenne place à ses côtés. Avant de le ramener à la conscience, le psychiatre ôta leurs deux vestes et les posa sur le petit dossier. Le brun n'ayant pas mis de cravate, il se contenta d'ouvrir un bouton de sa chemise. Pour lui-même, l'accessoire en soie rejoignit sa veste tandis que ses manches furent relevées sur ses avant bras.

\- Will ? Serre ma main si tu m'entends. Bien, c'est très bien, maintenant tu vas te détendre, prendre de longues inspirations avec le ventre et quand tu seras prêt à partir du moment où je claquerai des doigts, tu te réveilleras et tu me raconteras tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que tu es sorti du salon.

Et Hannibal claqua des doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard le brun remua, puis ouvrit les yeux. Encore une fois son ami était là, et lui tenait la main. Toutes les paroles venimeuses de la blonde remontèrent à la surface, en même temps que l'envie de tout avouer.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? L'interrogea le psychiatre.

\- Non. Pas vraiment. Ton amie a été cruelle.

\- Quand cela ?

\- S'il te plaît, c'est humiliant...

\- Quand cela Will, répéta Hannibal. Parle-moi.

\- Depuis le début. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Quand tu as décidé de jouer du clavecin après le repas, elle a deviné que les partitions venaient de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai été bouleversé de t'entendre jouer. Tu étais si parfait, tu dégageais tellement de prestance, de force. J'ai voulu m'isoler, je ne voulais pas que tout le monde me voie. Et puis elle est entrée dans les toilettes où je m'étais réfugié. Au début, elle m'a juste reproché de ne pas avoir verrouillé la porte. Et quand j'ai voulu libérer la pièce, elle s'est mis à me dire des choses horribles. Elle m'a déversé tellement de venin, je n'ai même pas compris pourquoi.

\- Quel était le contenu ?

\- Je t'en prie...

\- Will.

Sans crier, la voix grave était intraitable. Et dans son état de profond mal être et de culpabilité, Will ne pouvait faire autrement qu'y obéir. Alors il répéta tout. Les dévalorisations mesquines, la métaphore du verre d'eau, le regard hautain, le poison dans la voix, absolument tout. Il ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir perdu la mémoire, mais coupable de préférer ne pas la retrouver. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien à personne, mais son expérience de la vie l'avait toujours amené à prendre parti pour le bien, quitte à se laisser dévorer par son empathie. La colère du cannibale atteignit des sommets vertigineux, jusqu'au point de non-retour quand il entendit ce que Will ajouta à cela.

\- En plus, elle a raison...

Peu coutumier d'une telle rage, Hannibal eut quelques difficultés à ne pas exploser. Il opta donc pour un compromis. Le moins brutalement possible, mais de façon tout de même énergique. Il redressa Will en position assise, puis saisit sa tête entre ses mains puissantes, l'obligeant à un contact visuel incontournable.

\- Non ! Non, elle a tort, tu m'entends. Tu es l'être le plus merveilleux qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Meilleur que la plupart d'entre nous. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu dises de telles choses. Jamais. Tu comptes à un point inconcevable pour moi. Je veux être ton air, ton eau, ton obscurité et ta lumière. Je veux que tu aies confiance en moi, comme je crois en toi.

La foi. Une foi inébranlable brûlait dans les iris couleur cognac, à l'instar d'un soleil sans âge, traversant les millénaires sans cesser de rayonner. Hannibal croyait en Will, de façon aveugle, noyant la panique, submergeant la crainte, balayant la peur. Toute l'empathie de Will se gorgea de cette foi, de cette force à cette source qui semblait inextinguible.

\- N'aie plus peur. Je suis là, continua Hannibal avec la même ferveur. Oublie tes craintes. Si tu trébuches, je te rattraperai, si tu pleures, j'essuierai tes larmes, si tu saignes, je lécherai tes plaies, si l'on te fait du mal, ...

Et dans un acte purement spontané, laissant en suspend sa dernière phrase, il l'attira sur ses genoux et le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi sans parler, sans bouger. Will sentait autour de lui les bras terriblement forts d'Hannibal qui lui promettaient la sécurité, contre son torse son propre cœur ralentissait pour se mettre au diapason du rythme lent de celui de l'autre homme.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi ? Murmura Will.

\- Je te le dirai un jour, quand tu seras prêt à l'entendre. Je te le jure.

\- Pourquoi je ne serai pas prêt ?

Hannibal était en train de caresser ses boucles, le nez enfouit dedans. Comment résister à un tel charme ? Il fit appel à toute sa volonté, tout son contrôle.

\- Tu es fort Will. Mais tu n'as pas encore puisé dans cette force. Ton empathie te domine. C'est un don exceptionnel, semblable à un diamant. Le tien est encore à l'état brut, enfermé dans sa gangue de carbone. Si tu le souhaites, je pourrai t'aider à le tailler.

\- J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne plus rien savoir, quand je suis avec toi. Et puis tu passes ton temps à me sauver. Es-tu un preux chevalier ?

Cela fit rire le cannibale. Ça n'était pas exactement ça... Il reposa délicatement Will sur la liseuse et se releva.

\- Non, je crains fort de ne pas avoir les qualités d'un héros encore moins celles d'un preux chevalier. En revanche, je fais de bonnes tisanes. En veux-tu une tasse ? Elle chassera tes idées noires.

\- D'accord. Je peux rester avec toi ?

Pour toute réponse, Hannibal lui tendit la main. Will l'attrapa sans dire quoi que ce soit, sans se soucier que c'était un geste connoté d'une intimité suspecte entre deux hommes. Mais il ne voulait pas rester seul. Ils pénétrèrent dans la vaste cuisine où le brun s'accouda au plan de travail afin de regarder Hannibal faire. Celui-ci ne préparait pas à manger, mais tous ses gestes traduisaient une fluidité d'exécution fascinante. Pendant que l'eau bouillait, il sortit un panier en bambou d'un placard, où se trouvaient alignés une vingtaine de petites contenants en fer. C'était des boites de thés et tisanes dont la majorité était d'une marque japonaise si l'on en croyait les caractères imprimés sur les couvercles. Armé d'une paire de baguettes dont il usa avec dextérité ( Y avait-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule chose au monde que cet homme ne savait pas faire ? ), le psychiatre piocha ça et là de petites quantités d'herbes, de feuilles et de curieuses plantes séchées, qu'il déposa dans son étrange théière transparente, à l'intérieur de l'infuseur. Les plantes tremperaient, dans l'eau mais n'y flotteraient pas anarchiquement. Curieux Will s'empara d'un des contenants, rempli de feuilles ratatinées et le porta à son nez. L'odeur ne lui plu pas, cependant il n'émit aucun commentaire. Le fascinant ballet des mains d'Hannibal se poursuivit. Il referma les boites, rangea le panier et sortit un bocal rempli d'une substance ambrée assez foncée. Le pot en verre était vierge de toute inscription et le couvercle bleu ne portait qu'un sigle blanc très stylisé. Quand il en dévissa le couvercle, la bouilloire siffla. L'eau crépitante fut versée dans la théière, ainsi qu'une cuillère à café de la substance qui s'avéra être du miel de Manuka. Le temps que l'infusion se fasse, Hannibal sortit deux tasses.

Ce sont des plantes que tu connais au moins de noms, mais qui pour la plupart viennent du Japon car je les trouve de qualité et l'artisan qui les récolte fait de l'excellent travail, expliqua-t-il. J'aime les mélanger afin de faire ressortir des arômes différents. Je pense que tu apprécieras le petit goût acidulé de la verveine. Son nom est d'ailleurs Verveine citron. En cuisine elle accompagne fort bien le poisson.

Grâce à la transparence, on pouvait suivre tout le processus d'infusion. L'eau se teintait sous leurs yeux, d'un joli carmin.

\- C'est le rooïbos qui donne cette couleur. Il pousse exclusivement en Afrique du Sud. On a bien tenté de le faire pousser ailleurs, cependant quels que soient leurs efforts, cela n'a pas fonctionné. On lui prête des vertus relaxantes dues à sa faible teneur en théine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux tasses fumaient en dégageant une odeur de plante, pas si désagréable. Will n'était pas adepte de ce genre de choses, toutefois lorsqu'il put boire sans se brûler, il apprécia le mélange que lui avait préparé Hannibal, et avala tout d'une traite.

\- Ta tisane est efficace, je me sens tout détendu, dit-il peu après entre deux bâillements.

\- Moi aussi. Peut-être est-il préférable que tu restes ici cette nuit. Tu as l'air prêt à t'endormir, et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Pesant rapidement le pour et le contre, et ayant laissé ses chiens s'amuser dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dû partir, il se rangea à l'avis d'Hannibal pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Le psychiatre le guida jusqu'au premier étage. Face à la sienne, il y avait une première chambre d'invité. Les tons bleu foncé rehaussés de vert absinthe la rendaient très élégante.

\- La salle de bains est juste à côté. N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis juste là, lui indiqua son hôte en pointant l'autre côté du couloir. Bonne nuit Will.

\- Merci Hannibal. Bonne nuit à toi aussi, remercia le brun dont les yeux étaient déjà tout embrumés de sommeil.

Le psychiatre descendit dans la cuisine, rincer les tasses et la théière. Il savait que le mélange qu'il avait préparé enverrait rapidement Will au pays des rêves. Car la plupart des plantes qu'il avait sélectionnées _ verveine, mélisse, valériane, houblon, fleur d'hibiscus, etc_ étaient connues pour induire l'endormissement et certaines pour leurs propriétés sédatives. Will peu habitué aurait tôt fait d'y succomber. Lui n'avait pas touché à sa tasse et l'avait peu à peu vidée dans la plante à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas le violer ni quoi que ce soit, il préférait ses amants en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Et bien qu'il désirât le brun à s'en arracher le cœur, il souhaitait beaucoup plus qu'une relation normale. Il le voulait entièrement et exclusivement, sans restriction. Mais pas sans que Will ne le veuille aussi. Alors il déploierait tout son charme, irait jusqu'à lui décrocher la lune, mais il ne le contraindrait jamais à l'aimer.

Ce qu'il avait en tête pour l'heure, c'était une vengeance. Depuis qu'il avait compris ce que Bedelia s'était permis de faire, il l'avait irrémédiablement condamnée. Là survenait un problème : il souhaitait garder un œil sur le jeune homme durant la nuit afin d'être certain qu'il se repose, mais espérait également faire une expédition punitive chez la blonde dès ce soir. Et pour cela Will ne devait absolument pas se réveiller de lui-même. Alors il choisit de donner un coup de main à la nature. Au bout d'une demi-heure, assuré que son invité dormait profondément, il remonta. La lumière du couloir fut éteinte avant qu'il ne fasse un passage éclair par sa chambre, d'où il ressortit avec un petit étui en cuir noir dans la main. Écoutant à la porte, il n'entendit aucun bruit. Prudemment Hannibal s'y introduisit. L'obscurité n'était pas un problème, il pouvait se déplacer les yeux fermés dans toutes les pièces de sa demeure, et Will n'ayant pas tiré les rideaux la lumière fournie par l'éclairage extérieur lui fut suffisante. Délicatement, il prit place sur le matelas. Le brun ne se rendit compte de rien. Comme il dormait bien. Son sommeil effaçait les petites ridules qui commençaient à se former entre ses yeux et aux plis de sa bouche. Il paraissait véritablement jeune de la sorte. Et si innocent...

\- Si l'on te fait du mal, je te vengerai, murmura-t-il finissant la phrase qu'il avait laissée inachevée un peu plus tôt, mais pour l'instant, il ne faut pas que tu le saches. Dors mon bel ange. Demain sera un beau jour.

Hannibal déposa un baiser aérien dans ses cheveux puis quitta la chambre, un dessein bien précis à l'esprit.

*[nda: suite à un quiproquo sur ce mot étrange, je vous informe que vous avez bien lu mesmerisante et non mémérisante. Pour vous donner un ordre d'idée ça s'approche de l'hypnose, et donc ne signifie pas le moins du monde qu'Hannibal parle avec une voix de vieille femme. Oui je sais, moi aussi cette idée m'a fait un effet bizarre]


	7. A new day is coming

Spécial Clin d'oeil à China dans ce chapitre: et un instant romantique ruiné, un !

* * *

Avant propos

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant. A celles (et ceux ? Mes excuses messieurs, mais vous êtes tellement discrets, que je ne sais pas si vous êtes des nôtres ou pas.) qui n'en peuvent plus d'attendre qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose entre nos deux héros, je souhaiterais les encourager à continuer encore un tout petit peu. H et W sont presque mûrs pour la cueillette du lemon, je vous le promets ) et je vous assure également qu'il sera trèèèèès beau ce lemon.

Vous l'aurez noté, Bedelia a été particulièrement vilaine, et elle y passera, obligé. Mais ce ne sera pas pour cette fois. La chose étant trop prématurée, elle subira d'abord un petit recadrage… ou une vengeance, ça dépend du point de vue.

Au menu du jour : vous allez me détester. Je m'acharne encore sur un personnage que je n'aime pas. Bonne lecture ^w^ !

* * *

Chapitre 7: A new day is coming

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Will ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Ce furent la couette en plume extra-moelleuse, ainsi que les oreillers semblant confectionnés de nuages, qui l'aidèrent à se rappeler où il se trouvait. Il avait dormi chez Hannibal ! Sa perfection déteignait même sur la literie. Légèrement comateux, il se leva doucement, puis jeta un œil à sa montre. Le cadran lui indiqua qu'il était à peine plus de 7 heures. Après avoir passé sa chemise, il quitta sa chambre et se rendit à la salle de bains. L'appel de la nature ne pouvait plus attendre d'être soulagé. En revanche, il avait l'air vraiment reposé, ses cernes paraissaient beaucoup moins marqués. En sortant, il tomba sur son hôte. Celui-ci, en peignoir de soie, semblait à peine froissé. Les cheveux blond cendré étaient bien un peu décoiffés, mais cela ne lui donnait que plus d'allure. Cet homme n'est pas humain… Comment peut-on se réveiller et avoir l'air aussi présentable ? Songea-t-il en son for intérieur.

\- Bonjour Hannibal.

\- Bonjour Will, tu as bonne mine. Bien dormi ?

\- Ce n'est rien de le dire. Ta literie est démentielle.

\- Merci beaucoup. Je vais faire le petit-déjeuner. Des œufs brouillés et des saucisses te conviendraient ?

\- Tout ce que tu voudras faire m'ira très bien. Je n'ai jamais aussi bien mangé qu'hier soir, alors je salive d'avance si tu me proposes un petit-déjeuner.

\- À la bonne heure, dit Hannibal en descendant.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine, Will mettant la table et le cannibale les mains occupées à pétrir, le carillon de l'entrée retentit dans la maison. Ils se regardèrent, intrigués. L'horloge n'indiquait pas encore 8 heures, qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

\- Je vais y aller, proposa Will. Tu as les mains… Occupées.

\- D'accord.

Le brun, qui avait enfilé un bas de jogging prêté par Hannibal, fila pieds nus jusqu'à l'entrée. Un autre coup de sonnette résonna tandis qu'il ouvrait à l'importun. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Jack Crawford planté sur le perron. Et il fut peu aisé de discerner lequel des deux hommes était le plus interloqué.

\- Will ! Que faites-vous là ?

Ce fut la seule chose que trouva à dire l'agent du FBI.

\- Veuillez attendre dans l'entrée, Jack. Je vais chercher le maître des lieux, éluda Will, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de rester plus longtemps en sa présence.

Jack pénétra, puis patienta dans l'entrée de la grande bâtisse. Peu de temps après, le docteur Hannibal Lecter se présentait à lui, seul. Il lui tendit une main propre et lui servit un sourire cordial.

\- Bonjour agent Crawford. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. Que puis-je faire pour vous de si bon matin ?

\- Bonjour Docteur Lecter. Navré de vous déranger si tôt, mais j'aurais besoin de vous interroger dans le cadre d'une enquête. Il me faudrait votre emploi du temps de cette nuit.

\- Et bien hier soir, je recevais quelques invités, et après cela, j'ai passé la nuit ici.

\- Pourriez-vous développer je vous prie ? À quelle heure, vos convives sont-ils rentrés chez eux ?

\- La plupart sont partis un peu avant minuit. Will Graham en faisait partie, mais il a eu un petit malaise au milieu de la soirée. Quand les autres nous ont quittés, je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit ici. Son état m'inquiétait, je n'étais pas à l'aise à l'idée qu'il prenne le volant de nuit.

\- Je vois. Vers quelle heure, vous êtes-vous couché ?

\- Je crois que c'était quelque chose comme une heure du matin.

\- Et Will ?

\- Monsieur Graham aussi.

\- Avez-vous eu… Des rapports intimes ? Questionna assez impoliment l'homme du FBI.

\- Agent Crawford, Will et moi sommes amis. Même si cela venait à changer un jour, pour le genre d'intimité que vous suggérez, je ne vois pas bien en quoi cela regarderait le FBI. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? Si vous prenez la peine de m'interroger, c'est qu'il s'agit d'une de mes connaissances.

Jack l'étudia calmement de ses yeux noirs, insondables. L'homme en face de lui était avenant et poli, ne lui laissant entrevoir que la meilleure éducation. Et aucun regard fuyant ou débit de parole trop rapide, n'indiquaient qu'il simulait la décontraction. En revanche, sa dernière question plutôt malvenue avait manifestement écorché la conception des bonnes manières du psychiatre.

\- Madame Du Maurier, votre thérapeute et amie, si mes informations sont exactes, prétend s'être fait agresser cette nuit. Étant donné que l'un de ses anciens patients l'avait déjà violentée, nous devons mener l'enquête, auprès de son entourage. C'est la procédure. Je suppose que vous n'avez rien remarqué ?

\- Et bien, c'est très choquant à entendre. Effectivement, je suis au courant pour le premier incident, je n'ai hélas pas d'information susceptible de vous aider pour celui que vous venez de me rapporter. Vos renseignements ne sont pas à jour cependant. Madame Du Maurier et moi n'avons plus de relation d'aucune sorte. Hier soir, elle s'est montrée d'une impolitesse et d'une méchanceté que j'ai rarement vues. J'ai donc été contraint de mettre un terme à nos relations.

\- Qu'a-t-elle fait ?

\- Elle a profité de la faiblesse momentanée d'une personne, que j'estime beaucoup, pour la dévaloriser et la mépriser. Je ne vous répéterai pas les horreurs qui ont été dites, mais sur une personne mentalement fragile, c'est impardonnable. En tant que psychiatre, c'est un comportement inqualifiable, inexcusable, qui relève de quelque chose d'équivalent à de l'abus de pouvoir. Et cela s'est déroulé sous mon toit, qui plus est.

\- Je vois. Qui était-ce ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Qui était cette personne, envers laquelle madame Du Maurier s'est montrée discourtoise ?

\- C'était moi, intervint Will en les rejoignant dans le hall.

\- Lui avais-tu donné une raison quelconque ? L'interrogea l'agent du FBI.

\- Non, et que je sache, hier soir était la première fois que nous nous rencontrions, et sans doute aussi la dernière. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, Jack, ni moi ni le docteur Lecter n'avons bougé d'ici cette nuit. Maintenant si vous permettez, je vais retourner à la cuisine.

Jack n'osa rien dire. Will s'en alla, les laissant à nouveau face à face dans l'entrée d'Hannibal.

\- Vous confirmez que ni vous ni Will n'avez quitté la maison de la nuit.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle s'est fait des ennemis ? À part vous ?

\- Je ne suis pas son ennemi agent Crawford. Un ennemi s'intéresse à ce que sa Némésis fait. Pour moi, cela n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance. Mais effectivement, si elle s'est permis ce genre de privauté avec l'un de mes invités, on peut raisonnablement envisager qu'elle ait fait de même à d'autres personnes. Ses motifs m'échappent cependant. Depuis le temps que nous nous connaissions, je n'avais jamais décelé ce trait de caractère. Comme quoi, on ne sait jamais vraiment tout sur les gens.

\- À qui le dites-vous. Bien. Je pense que cela sera suffisant. Je vous remercie de votre coopération.

Il allait partir lorsqu'une pensée l'arrêta.

\- Docteur, puis-je vous demander autre chose ? C'est au professionnel que je m'adresse.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Comment va Will ?

Quel culot ! Ah les humains… Tous les mêmes.

\- Agent Crawford, vous inquiétez-vous sérieusement parce que vous avez des regrets, ou parce que vous souhaitez toujours que Will Graham vous donne son aide dans vos enquêtes ?

\- Non, je sais que j'ai mal agi.

\- Vous lui avez fait du mal. Mais sa mémoire a choisi de ne pas s'en souvenir. C'est une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de votre tête. En tant qu'ami, je lui ai proposé de l'aider. J'espère que mes modestes conseils sauront lui faire atteindre un stade de confiance en lui suffisant, pour qu'il ne laisse plus son formidable don prendre l'ascendant sur sa vie. Mais une fois rétabli, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il sera apte à vous aider de nouveau. Ce sera son choix, je ne peux me prononcer là-dessus.

\- Entendu. Je vous remercie. Et pardon de vous avoir dérangé.

\- Je vous en prie. Je reste à votre disposition pour votre enquête, naturellement.

\- Merci. Bonne journée, Docteur Lecter.

\- Bonne journée, agent Crawford.

Hannibal referma la porte, non sans satisfaction. Sans se vanter, sa petite expédition punitive, tenait de l'orfèvrerie pour ce qui était de son exécution. Oh, il n'avait bien entendu pas touché un seul de ses cheveux. La violence physique, surtout envers les femmes le répugnait, et il n'en usait qu'en dernier recours. En revanche, la violence psychique… Voilà une affaire infiniment plus raffinée à son goût. Ce qu'il avait infligé à Bedelia allait se reproduire de façon aléatoire et récurrente, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait compris la leçon. Il allait lui faire expérimenter toute l'étendue de sa créativité. L'Enfer se déchaînerait sur elle, la plongeant dans la peur et la paranoïa. Au besoin, quelques injections de barbituriques durant son sommeil, et indétectables dans le sang, l'enfermeraient dans un ascenseur émotionnel sans sortie de secours.

De retour dans la cuisine, il trouva Will en train de presser les oranges sanguines qu'il avait sorties. Il avait du jus sucré et collant partout sur les doigts, quand soudain, le brun sursauta : une giclée d'orange l'avait atteint en plein sur la pommette. Le psychiatre dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas craquer tant la scène était adorable. Comme Will ne lui posa aucune question, ni ne sembla vouloir discuter de cette visite matinale, il retourna à sa préparation. Il s'agissait d'une pâte à brioche, préparée la veille, il n'y avait plus qu'à assouplir un peu la mixture afin de pouvoir la travailler plus facilement. Il y mit la dernière touche, façonnant de petites boules entre ses mains agiles qu'il aligna sur une feuille de papier sulfurisé, puis saupoudra de cristaux de sucre et enfourna le tout. Will, pendant ce temps nettoyait les saletés qu'il avait faites, après quoi, il remplit deux verres du jus rouge qu'il avait pressé.

\- Will pourrais-tu ajouter des épices dans le mien ? Elles sont rangées en haut, dans le placard à ta gauche.

\- Oui bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que veux-tu ? Interrogea-t-il, en trouvant les petits flacons étiquetés avec l'écriture du psychiatre.

\- Prends la cannelle et le gingembre. Et mets une pointe de couteau de chaque, dans mon verre, indiqua le gourmet. Merci.

Le brun s'exécuta, et se servit de la lame pour mélanger le tout. Il était intrigué, mais n'osait pas demander d'y goûter. Quelques minutes plus tard, nos deux héros étaient attablés. Les œufs avaient une consistance parfaite, les saucisses un goût exquis, quant aux brioches… Inutile d'épiloguer, elles étaient parfaites. Pour Will, qui comme beaucoup d'Américains, mangeait pour vivre (et non l'inverse) la redécouverte des saveurs se révélait incroyable. Il comprenait enfin cette sorte d'obsession qu'avaient certains peuples européens, comme les Français, pour leur nourriture. Si passer à table, chez eux, ressemblait à cette expérience gustative, il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était eux qui avaient raison ! En voyant Hannibal prendre une gorgée dans son verre, Will décida de finalement lui poser la question.

\- Est-ce que je peux goûter ? Ton jus, je veux dire.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais oser. Je t'en prie, dit-il en le lui tendant.

Très curieux, Will y trempa les lèvres. Le liquide en lui-même était sucré et acidulé, un mélange de citron et d'orange parfaitement dosé, et la couleur étonnante tirait sur le rubis. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin que les épices développèrent leur saveur. La cannelle gourmande ajoutait une note douce, tandis que le gingembre, fort en bouche, mais plus subtil à l'appréciation, apportait une note de caractère. L'ensemble était délicieux.

\- Pourquoi ajouter quelque chose ? Je veux dire, le jus à la base est déjà délicieux, ce n'est pas par manque de saveur que tu fais ça.

\- Bien visé, Will. Je consomme des épices assez régulièrement. En plus de leurs goûts, elles renforcent les défenses immunitaires et contribuent à rendre le corps plus fort. Nous, les hommes modernes, avons oublié les bienfaits de la nature, alors je m'efforce de ne pas faire de même.

Sur le visage du brun, un sourire involontaire s'étira, précédent un gloussement intempestif.

\- Tu n'es pas de ce siècle, c'est sûr maintenant !

Ce petit trait d'insolence apportait une bonne nouvelle vis-à-vis de l'état psychologique du brun. Le blond se contenta d'y sourire, mystérieusement, comme à son habitude. Hannibal voulait que Will commence par retrouver peu à peu son courage, alors autant qu'il fasse ses preuves sur lui.

\- Que comptes-tu faire de ton week-end ? L'interrogea le cannibale alors qu'ils débarrassaient les reliefs du repas.

\- Et bien, j'ai ordre de me reposer alors, après le petit-déjeuner, je rentrerai directement chez moi. De plus, mes chiens doivent s'impatienter. Mais il faudrait aussi que je travaille un peu, je ne peux pas laisser mes élèves en plan. Et puis c'est quoi se reposer ? Tiens, vendredi par exemple, j'ai quasiment passé ma journée à dormir. Que de temps perdu !

\- Je comprends. Mais si tu réfléchis bien, peut-être en avais-tu physiologiquement besoin.

\- Mouais… Tu as sûrement raison. Comme souvent. Avant que je ne m'en aille, peut-on reparler de ta proposition ? Celle que tu m'as faite dans la bibliothèque. Comment t'y prendrais-tu pour m'aider ?

Hannibal, surpris, mais ravi que Will fasse la démarche de lui-même, rassembla quelque peu ses pensées avant de lui répondre. Il lui présenta qu'il faudrait certainement des séances de thérapie, accompagnées de la pratique d'un sport et/ou de méditation. L'anxiété venait d'une incapacité à arrêter de cogiter principalement et d'un trop-plein d'énergie non canalisée. Hannibal étant confronté au côté éthique de la chose, proposa de le mettre en contact avec un très bon thérapeute, afin qu'il n'y ait pas de conflit d'intérêts dû à leur amitié. Will qui était hésitant, n'y trouva plus rien à redire lorsque Hannibal lui promit de s'en charger en personne, si aucun résultat ne survenait au bout de quelque temps. En revanche pour ce qui était du sport, ils projetèrent de se retrouver deux fois par semaine à la piscine, que fréquentait déjà le psychiatre.

Durant plusieurs mois, Will se rendit donc à des séances dirigées par le docteur Anne Joubert, une Française expatriée, au sens de l'humour pointu. Cela se passa bien, la femme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'avait tout de suite mis en confiance et procédait en douceur. Ils s'accordèrent sur le procédé appelé, _thérapie cognitivo-comportementale qui avait d'excellents retours de tous les patients l'ayant essayée. La TCC consistait en un traitement bref, validée scientifiquement, qui visait à remplacer les idées négatives et les comportements inadaptés_ _,_ _par des pensées et des réactions en adéquation avec la réalité._

Petit à petit, Will ne fut plus handicapé par son empathie. Cela ne fut pas tous les jours évidents, surtout au moment où il retrouva la mémoire, mais la volonté de s'en sortir était la plus forte. Il pardonna à Jack avec qui il n'entretenait plus que de lointains rapports et s'éloigna assez violemment d'Alana. En effet, lorsqu'il souhaita abandonner l'enseignement, et définitivement tourner la page du gentil profiler qui donnait un coup de pouce au FBI, Alana n'avait pas réagi avec intelligence.

Flash back :

Un samedi après midi, alors qu'il était en train de préparer son matériel de pêche, profitant d'un soleil généreux, la jeune femme avait débarqué à Wolf Trap comme une furie. Elle lui annonça qu'elle avait appris, par le doyen, sa décision et la discussion prit un ton houleux.

\- Mais enfin Will ! Tu aurais pu m'en parler avant de te prononcer ! Et puis pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'ai eu l'air d'une idiote devant le doyen. On ne dirait pas que nous sommes amis… Je ne te reconnais plus, tu es devenu égoïste et égocentrique !

\- Mais pourquoi me fais-tu un scandale pareil ? Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie tout de même ! Moi non plus je ne te reconnais plus. Tu me défendais toujours avant… Et maintenant que j'y mets de l'ordre, on dirait… On dirait que tu regrettes que j'aille mieux. À croire que tu souhaites me voir retourner à l'hôpital, parce que j'aurais été incapable de regarder des photos, sans que cela me provoque une crise.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Mais avec une véritable aide psychologique et une thérapie longue, je pense que tu aurais pu recommencer à t'investir dans ces affaires que toi seul peux résoudre.

\- Comment ça une véritable aide ? S'énerva le brun.

À l'intérieur de la maison et suivant très attentivement la dispute, Hannibal finissait de préparer les en-cas. C'était leur petit rituel. Lui, préparait la nourriture et Will lui enseignait le noble art de la pêche. Il entendit avec déception la jeune femme critiquer la thérapeute de Will, ainsi que sa façon de travailler. Puis, le jeune homme excédé lui ordonna de « foutre le camp », avant de rentrer en courant à l'abri dans la maison. Il passa devant Hannibal et traversa la pièce à vivre, afin de se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre. Le cannibale sortit à son tour et s'approcha de la jeune femme, marchant à grands pas vers sa voiture.

\- Laisse décider les autres à ta place si tu ne sais même pas ce qui est bon pour toi, marmonna-t-elle, pensant être seule.

\- Vous me décevez Alana, répliqua Hannibal, vraiment surpris d'entendre de tels mots sortir de la bouche de son ancienne élève.

\- Hannibal ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Ah mais, suis-je bête, c'est votre petit protégé maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'en reviens pas que la jalousie vous fasse dire de telles énormités. Il serait peut-être préférable de ne pas revenir ici, ni même chez moi, à moins de présenter des excuses valables à Will. Vous ne savez pas à quel point il travaille dur. Ses progrès sont excellents. Mais une attitude, comme celle que vous venez d'avoir, pourrait le faire régresser, et vous n'êtes pas sans l'ignorer. Vous avez parfaitement le droit de ne pas apprécier certaines pratiques, mais il ne vous appartient en rien de juger, ou même de décider pour quelqu'un de ce qui convient.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse !

\- S'il vous plaît, Alana, ne m'insultez pas en plus du reste. Vous êtes jalouse. Will sort enfin de sa chrysalide et c'est un papillon des plus rares, alors que vous êtes comme un machaon à queue bleue : belle mais très commune. Il se sort enfin de son isolement, il découvre ou redécouvre ce qu'il a raté, et n'a plus besoin de vous comme avant. Vous n'êtes plus la seule et unique béquille l'empêchant de tomber, car désormais, il tient debout par ses propres moyens. Et cela, vous rend jalouse.

Ces mots eurent le mérite de la faire taire. Elle remonta dans sa voiture, presque étouffée d'indignation et s'en alla.

Fin du flash back

Will se mit à écrire également. Coucher sur le papier certains de ses cauchemars avait été un exercice de sa thérapie et cela s'était révélé libérateur. Il y avait pris goût. Ce qu'il préférait faire, c'était écrire des polars. En toute modestie, il les faisait lire à Hannibal un peu contraint, car celui-ci l'avait surpris en pleine écriture intempestive. Le blond finit même par envoyer discrètement un de ces manuscrits à un contact travaillant dans une maison d'édition, tant il les trouva bons. C'est ainsi que quelques coups de fils et rendez-vous plus tard, Will commença une jolie carrière d'écrivain.. Quelques mois avant la fin de l'année étudiante, il annonça au doyen sa décision de ne pas poursuivre dans l'enseignement et donc qu'il ne reviendrait pas l'année suivante. Le vieil homme lui avoua qu'avec la sortie de son roman, il avait eu quelques doutes. Il le remercia pour son service au sein de l'école et lui assura qu'il y aurait toujours un poste si d'aventure, il changeait d'avis.

Le vrai Will, celui que le psychiatre avait toujours imaginé depuis le jour de leur rencontre, était enfin libéré et magnifique. Tout son être respirait la santé et l'épanouissement. Hannibal s'en trouvait tellement fier. Leur amitié, à mesure du temps qui passait, s'enracinait sur de solides bases, calmant temporairement les autres sentiments qu'il lui portait.

Toutefois, les mois passèrent et le brun ne laissa jamais entendre qu'il aspirait à plus. Le blond en était torturé jusqu'aux entrailles. Si près de l'objet de son désir, de son amour et pourtant si loin. Il ne compta plus les fois où ils avaient passé des après-midi entiers seuls tous les deux, ou avec les chiens. Soit en balade dans la forêt, soit près de la rivière pas loin de chez Will. Il se rappelait un des premiers moments, là où les choses avaient vraiment failli basculer. Will lui enseignait la pêche à la mouche ce jour-là. Pour l'exercice, les deux hommes étaient physiquement très proches, ne serait-ce que pour qu'Hannibal puisse calquer ses gestes sur ceux de son professeur. À un moment, leur proximité était telle que, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se trouvaient comme coupés du monde. S'ils bougeaient, ce ne serait que pour s'embrasser. Mais un gros plouf brisa cette parenthèse enchantée, dans une gerbe d'eau froide, tandis qu'ils se faisaient éclabousser. Le coupable n'était autre que Buster, qui après avoir sauté dans la rivière, venait les rejoindre, battant l'onde de ses petites pattes. Sur sa figure aux poils tous mouillés, on pouvait lire : "Ah, ça a l'air marrant ce que vous faites alors je me joins à vous d'accord ?" Will bien sûr, avait éclaté de rire lorsqu'il avait vu l'air "digne mais mouillé" d'Hannibal. Celui-ci pourtant, n'avait pas eu le cœur à en vouloir au chien avec lequel le courant passait plutôt bien, et il lui accorda même une caresse lorsqu'il le hissa sur la berge. À mesure qu'il passait du temps en leur compagnie, il découvrait que les chiens possédaient une personnalité qui leur était propre et très attachante. Cela n'était pas pour autant qu'il appréciait les poils sur ses beaux costumes. D'où son investissement dans quelques tenues spéciales "weekend chez Will", qui ne craignaient rien. Ni les poils, ni les traces de pattes.

Le cannibale était en contrepartie, plus affamé et créatif que jamais. Ses œuvres-meurtrières défrayaient les chroniques, toutes les forces de police et du FBI s'arrachaient les cheveux. Il était semblable à une ombre, un fantôme, un esprit brumeux, en un mot insaisissable.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'était pas le seul. Un autre tueur avait commencé à faire parler de lui, semant des cadavres suppliciés par paire de deux, sur son passage, tel un petit Poucet monstrueux, qui à l'horreur générale, semblait faire route vers Baltimore. Le FBI, déjà bien sur les dents, n'était pas du tout pressé de voir débarquer en ville, celui que les média avaient déjà baptisé le Faucheur.

Un soir, Will appela Hannibal. Pour son deuxième roman, une "petite" soirée avait été organisée par l'éditeur. Il y aurait beaucoup de monde, d'autres auteurs, des critiques, la presse et quelques spécimens du bottin mondain assez incontournables.

\- Tu as reçu l'invitation ?

\- Oui. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi.

\- Cela a été ma condition. Ou tu étais invité ou je ne montrai pas le bout de mon nez. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien de prévu.

\- Et si c'était le cas ? Le taquina Hannibal sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

Un silence gêné à l'autre bout du téléphone se chargea de lui répondre.

\- Tu as de la chance William, pour toi j'ai toujours du temps. Je serai ravi de venir.

\- Espèce de manipulateur ! S'exclama Will. Pourquoi je te laisse faire comme ça ?

\- Mais, parce que tu adores ça. Que comptes-tu porter ?

La question n'était pas anodine. Depuis leur premier dîner, était né entre eux un jeu. Chaque événement nécessitant un effort vestimentaire, leur donnait l'occasion de lancer des défis. Le but étant qu'une fois réunis là où avait lieu la réception, et où ils ne débarquaient jamais ensemble, leurs tenues soient à couper le souffle. Le gagnant remportait le droit de réclamer une faveur.

\- Bien tenté. Saches seulement que je porterai la cravate bleue que tu m'as offerte pour mon anniversaire.

Son ami l'avait choisie officiellement parce qu'il lui fallait a-bso-lu-ment une cravate digne de ce nom, mais officieusement, pour que la teinte si particulière du bleu fasse ressortir celle de ses yeux.

\- Très bien, nota Hannibal en songeant tout de suite à la tenue qu'il allait pouvoir choisir. On se voit donc à la soirée. À bientôt Will.

\- À bientôt Hannibal.

Le fameux soir arriva. Pour l'occasion, cela se passait dans la salle de réception principale d'un hôtel du centre ville. Will accaparé par son éditeur, Thomas Harris, dû se plier au jeu du "sois gentil et souris pour les photos" qui lui était imposé durant encore un quart d'heure. Il avait fermement négocié cela avec Thomas. Il voulait bien faire un effort, mais la corvée du serrage de pinces et des crépitements des flashs devait se dérouler en une fois, sur un temps très défini. Alors qu'il était en train de remercier une critique, pour son commentaire positif sur son nouveau polar, une silhouette, dans l'encadrement de la grande porte à double battant, attira son attention. Hannibal était arrivé. Sa mise était impeccable comme toujours, mais cette fois, il avait donné un mouvement plus naturel à ses cheveux. Son aura, ce magnétisme qui l'entourait tel un parfum personnalisé, n'en était que plus sauvage, plus attirant. Il avait opté pour un costume gris ardoise légèrement bleuté, taillé dans un matériau mat, toujours aussi bien coupé, orné d'une chemise d'un bleu foncé bien accordé et une de ses célèbres cravates ornée de motifs, d'un grenat très intense. Will en perdit sur le champ au moins 30 points de Q.I.

Il l'avait pourtant vu moins habillé que ça, lorsqu'ils allaient à la piscine, mais cette fois, l'effet était radical. Difficilement ramené à ses devoirs par Thomas, Will choisit de se concentrer sur les quelques minutes de professionnalisme qu'il devait encore fournir et de ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire… Ou tenter de dire.

En fait, lorsqu'il fut devant son ami, celui-ci lui lança un regard d'une telle intensité que toutes ses capacités intellectuelles furent réduites en fumées, ne lui laissant pour exprimer sa stupéfaction, qu'une déglutition bruyante accompagnée d'un "oh putain", fort peu au goût des oreilles d'Hannibal.

\- Langage Monsieur Graham, admonesta-t-il de sa voix grave la plus troublante.

Intérieurement, il jubilait, terriblement fier de lui. Pour sa part, il trouvait le brun infiniment désirable. Son costume était du bleu marine le plus sombre du nuancier, sous lequel il portait une chemise blanche ainsi que sa superbe cravate aux motifs bleus mouchetés d'émeraude, sur fond noir. Elle faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux avec intensité.

\- Qu-quoi langage ? Balbutia Will. Tu es… Tu… Comment tu…

Décidément toutes ses capacités intellectuelles l'abandonnaient et le petit sourire narquois sur les lèvres d'Hannibal était une preuve suffisante que ce dernier faisait exprès de le troubler. Il était très content de lui et ne l'aiderait pas sur ce coup-là. Bien qu'encore naïf, Will avait remarqué qu'existait entre eux plus, beaucoup plus qu'une simple amitié. Ils partageaient une complicité très fusionnelle, rarement observée chez les mâles hétérosexuels. Mais à chaque opportunité d'aller plus loin qui leur avait été offerte durant l'année écoulée, Hannibal s'était toujours impeccablement contrôlé. Alors l'ex-profiler pensait qu'il imaginait des choses, et se contentait de profiter de ce qu'il avait, sans en demander plus, tant il était heureux.

\- Je t'en foutrai moi du "langage", marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, retrouvant peu à peu ses moyens et sa toute nouvelle insolence.

\- Tu persistes ? Tu sais pourtant quelle importance j'attache au langage, tiens-tu réellement à ce que je te punisse pour l'avoir maltraité ? Notre amitié ne te met pas à l'abri, tu en es conscient ? Insinua le blond toujours à voix basse, presque sensuellement tandis qu'un de ses sourcils se redressait en un haussement curieux.

"Attache", "punisse" et "maltraité" eurent en commun une prononciation des plus appuyées. Dans la bouche d'Hannibal, pour qui la correction du langage était une des valeurs phares, cela devenait presque obscène. La conversation prenait une tournure encore jamais vue. Un spasme incontrôlé agita le bas-ventre de Will et tout son corps frissonna d'un état qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps : le désir. Il regarda avec fascination Hannibal prendre une grande inspiration par le nez, tandis qu'il se servait du champagne sur le plateau d'un des serveurs naviguant entre les convives. Il but une gorgée longue et lente, sans ciller, ses yeux impénétrables rivés à ceux de Will.

Cette fois, c'était certain, il s'agissait d'avances sexuelles non dissimulées. Will le voyait ce soir plus clairement que jamais. Ses qualités de profiler identifiaient, sans aucun doute possible, que l'homme dressé devant lui était un exceptionnel prédateur, ayant débusqué une nouvelle proie. L'ombre cornue subsistait, elle aussi, toujours aussi curieuse, toujours en retrait au fond des pupilles ambrées, comme si ce n'était pas à ce genre de jeu qu'elle voulait jouer. Dans l'embarras de devoir fournir une réponse ou au moins une répartie, ses méninges s'activèrent afin de sortir de ce bourbier.

\- Comme vous y allez Docteur Lecter, rétorqua alors crânement le brun tout aussi discrètement, en entrant dans son jeu et priant de ne pas se tromper sur les signaux envoyés. Un simple écart de langage égale une punition ? Je me demande ce que pourrait bien me valoir ceci : oh putain de bordel de merde.

Un test micro, suivi d'une annonce prononcée par la secrétaire de Thomas, chargée de rassembler l'attention de tous, le sauva d'une réplique dont il était certain qu'il goûterait l'intonation, mais pas le contenu.

\- Excuse-moi, je dois y aller, dit-il en pointant la petite scène où son éditeur parlait à son tour.

Après le speech de ce dernier, se serait à lui de prononcer quelque mots. Soudain, la main d'Hannibal sur sa nuque l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus. Il sentit son corps puissant se rapprocher de lui et s'arrêter à deux centimètres de son dos. Il savait de quoi était capable cette superbe machine qui avalait sans ciller les longueurs de piscine, et de temps en temps, un cours d'auto défense en sus, afin de prétendument « garder de bons réflexes ». Voilà pourquoi il se figea, sans chercher à lui échapper.

\- Va faire ton discours, insolent. Je te ferai payer tes écarts de langage en temps voulu.

Les jambes tremblotantes et la conscience aux abonnés absents, la nouvelle coqueluche du monde littéraire se plia à ses obligations. Dans sa tête tournaient en boucle les paroles d'Hannibal. Quand enfin, il revint à lui, Thomas lui secouait la main de sa poigne énergique en le félicitant. Il repéra facilement son ami - comment ne pas le remarquer, sa prestance étincelait au milieu de tous ces costumes noirs - en grande discussion avec un des journalistes.

\- Ah ! Vous êtes donc le meilleur ami de Monsieur Graham, disait l'inconnu avec emphase. Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Lors d'un concert de musique classique, répondit Will en s'approchant. J'ignorai que le jeu des questions concernait aussi mes invités.

\- Monsieur Graham ! Pardon, j'ai tendance à ne pas savoir m'arrêter. Votre roman était génial ! J'ai adoré le méchant. Il a tellement de classe !

\- Merci.

Quelqu'un l'appela de l'autre côté de la salle, alors il prit congé.

\- C'est aussi mon avis, dit une voix derrière eux.

C'était un homme fortuné, conscient de son statut et ne cherchant pas à le cacher, profitant de tout ce que son argent pouvait lui offrir. Son costume noir, rehaussé de signes extérieurs de richesse évidents (une montre hors de prix, une chevalière en or et des chaussures griffées), lui allait comme un gant. Il n'y avait à priori rien à redire. Toutefois, une série de frissons glacés remontèrent dans le dos de Will, telles des araignées, quand il croisa les yeux bleus du nouveau venu. Il n'y avait, à priori, rien à redire. Toutefois, une série de frissons glacés remontèrent dans le dos de Will, telles des araignées, quand il croisa les yeux clairs du nouveau venu.

\- Mason Verger, se présenta-t-il. Enchanté.

\- Bonsoir, se força à répondre l'écrivain. Je ne crois pas vous avoir vu sur la liste des invités, Monsieur Verger.

\- Percé à jour. En fait, j'accompagne une vieille tante, l'informa-t-il alors que d'une main, il désignait une femme blonde plus très jeune quelques mètres plus loin. Vous avez réellement travaillé pour le FBI comme profiler ?

\- Oui.

\- Comme c'est excitant ! S'enthousiasma Mason. Oh, mais comme je suis malpoli. Enchanté monsieur… ?

\- Docteur Lecter, répondit celui-ci.

Il avait toujours pu se féliciter d'être un bon juge de la nature humaine, à une ou deux exceptions près, or, cet homme qui s'efforçait de paraître inoffensif, ne lui inspirait que de la méfiance. Dans son sillage flottait une odeur de peur, de sang et de douleur, sans qu'aucune ne lui appartienne. Verger était dangereux et il s'en méfierait.

\- Le docteur Hannibal Lecter ? Mais quelle chance incroyable ! Je suis touché par la grâce ! Deux célébrités, le même soir ! Mes amis vont en faire des jaunisses.

\- J'ignorai que vous aviez des amis, Monsieur Verger. Je pensais que vous ne disposiez que d'employés ou d'ennemis, lança Hannibal de son ton le plus courtois, ne pouvant s'empêcher de citer une des réponses de Verger, qu'il avait lu dans un journal, quelque temps auparavant. Tout du moins, c'est ce que disait le dernier article du Times à votre sujet.

Mason qui jusqu'alors n'était que sourire et exubérance, se raidit sous l'insulte déguisée, tandis qu'une fissure dans son masque de joyeux luron se transformait en faille.

\- Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que la presse raconte docteur. La fortune attire les médisants. Je vous imaginai plus avisé que cela. On vous dit pourtant d'une intelligence sensiblement supérieure.

\- Cela serait fausse modestie que de prétendre le contraire. Et je mets un point d'honneur à être honnête.

Sur les lèvres de Mason fleurit un rictus déplaisant, augmentant les frissons de Will qui suivait l'échange avec le plus vif intérêt. Lui non plus n'aimait pas cet homme. La partie reptilienne de son cerveau avait déclenché toutes les alertes, lorsqu'il l'avait jaugé comme on le fait d'un objet en tentant d'estimer sa valeur. Il devinait un monstre derrière son regard. Une ombre pareille à celle d'Hannibal, mais définitivement menaçante. Qui aimait faire souffrir juste pour le plaisir.

\- Nous verrons cela. Malheureusement, vous me voyez contraint de laisser en suspend cette charmante discussion. Je suis certain que nous aurons l'occasion de la poursuivre une autre fois. Gentlemen.

Sur ces paroles, il lança un dernier regard à Will, qui dut faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas ciller ni flancher. Verger tourna les talons et sorti de la salle.

\- Veux-tu m'excuser un instant Hannibal, j'aimerais prendre l'air, souffla Will.

\- Je t'accompagne, il fait un peu trop chaud à mon goût.

Ils sortirent dans la petite cour intérieure de l'hôtel sur laquelle donnait la salle. Elle était aménagée avec goût, et les diverses plantes, fleurs, ainsi que le carré de pelouse en son centre, apportaient une touche bienvenue à l'ensemble. Un peu plus loin, dans l'ombre d'un coin, un couple s'embrassait en gloussant doucement. S'appuyant dos au mur, l'écrivain s'appliqua à restaurer son calme. De son côté Hannibal gardait le silence. Leur petit jeu et l'ambiance ambiguë qui en avait découlé avaient été totalement ruinés.

\- Puis-je te demander une chose Will ?

\- Oui.

\- Fais attention à cet homme.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander. Il est effrayant. Son ombre dans ses yeux… Il aime faire souffrir pour le plaisir.

\- Une ombre ? Qu'entends-tu par là ?

\- Je la perçois chez certaines personnes. C'est l'obscurité en chacun de nous, mais qui, chez des gens dangereux dirais-je, se reflète dans leurs yeux. La tienne est une silhouette noire et cornue comme un cerf. Elle m'a toujours regardée avec curiosité, mais sans jamais me menacer. Pas comme celle de Verger.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas quelqu'un d'impressionnable, cet aveu eut le mérite de raidir sensiblement Hannibal. Ainsi, Will avait déjà deviné qu'il avait un secret terrible. Comme il conservait le silence, le brun tourna son visage vers lui, cherchant à savoir comment il réagissait.

\- N'aie pas peur Hannibal. Je sais que…

Will fit une légère pause, afin d'énoncer plus clairement ses pensées.

\- Peu m'importe ce que tu caches. Le fait est que, depuis le jour de notre rencontre, tu es là pour moi. Tu me sauves, tu m'épaules, tu m'encourages de toutes tes forces. Sans jamais me demander quoi que ce soit en retour, tu t'efforces de me tirer vers le haut, de me montrer les plus belles choses de ce monde. Je n'ai jamais compris comment un être aussi accompli que toi pouvait désirer l'amitié de quelqu'un comme moi, mais si tu savais à quel point je t'en suis reconnaissant. Tu es très précautionneux, tu compartimentes ta vie et la contrôles sous chacun de ses aspects. Et pourtant, tu m'y as laissé entrer. Tu nous y as laissés entrer, moi, mes problèmes monstrueux et mes chiens, qui ne connaissons rien à l'ordre, ni au raffinement, et qui n'avons jamais eu l'usage d'un dessous de verre ou d'un couteau à poisson avant de te connaître. Toutes tes attentions envers moi, ton souci constant de mon bien-être, sont pour moi plus précieux que tout ce que je n'ai jamais possédé. Et puisque me voilà si bien lancé, il est peut-être temps que je prenne courage et que j'ouvre un sujet latent, qui nous flotte autour depuis quelque temps et que pour ma part, j'ai délibérément ignoré par peur de tout voir se briser.

Hannibal ne disait rien, attentif à la moindre parole soufflée à mi-voix dans la discrète cour de l'hôtel. La verbalisation qu'était en train de faire le brun, l'excitait et l'angoissait en même temps. C'était vraiment étrange comme sensation.

\- Tu n'éprouves pas seulement de l'amitié pour moi n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Will d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- Non, en effet, lui répondit prudemment le cannibale. Et toi ?

\- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il au bord de l'évanouissement. Qu'attendais-tu ?

\- Que tu sois prêt. Et totalement certain de savoir dans quoi tu t'enga…

\- Will ? Will, où es-tu ? Ah te voilà ! Ne reste pas dehors, tu es l'hôte de la soirée !

C'était son éditeur, qui d'une discrétion discutable, venait d'interrompre un moment crucial. Sans même s'excuser ou réaliser son intervention grossière, il attrapa le bras de sa nouvelle poule aux œufs d'or et le tira à sa suite. Hannibal expira un bon coup. Maintenant qu'ils en avaient parlé, il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait avouer qui il était et prier pour que Will ne s'enfuît pas en courant. Parce que désormais, il n'envisageait plus la vie sans lui.


	8. Point de non-retour

Avant propos: Mesdames, messieurs, à vos mouchoirs, serpillières, et autres protections water-proof ! Accrochez vous à vos claviers !

* * *

Chapitre 8: Point de non-retour.

Tandis que Will se faisait presque enlever sous ses yeux, Hannibal suivit le même chemin. Il traversa la salle sans hésiter et se rendit à la réception. Deux employées s'y trouvaient, mais une seule était libre.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. Pourrais-je vous demander une enveloppe et du papier s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Un instant, je vous prie.

Elle se leva et passa la porte qui se trouvait derrière elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle lui tendait ce qu'il avait demandé, ainsi qu'un stylo bille. Rapidement, Hannibal jeta quelques mots sur la feuille, de sa belle écriture calligraphique, avant de la plier en quatre et l'insérer dans l'enveloppe où il rédigea « A l'attention de W. Graham ».

\- Merci, dit-il en lui rendant le stylo. Bonne fin de soirée.

\- Vous également Monsieur.

Après avoir confié le pli à la secrétaire de l'éditeur, il récupéra ses affaires et s'en alla aussitôt. Pour sa part, le brun s'esquiva une fois de plus d'une conversation qui ne l'intéressait pas et se mit en quête de son ami. Ils devaient finir de parler. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Au détour d'un couple, il manqua de renverser Julia.

\- Ah Monsieur Graham, si vous cherchez votre ami, je crois bien qu'il est déjà parti. Mais il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci, déclara-t-elle à toute vitesse.

La jeune femme lui tendit l'enveloppe. Il s'en saisit et chercha un endroit tranquille, où il ne serait pas sollicité toutes les cinq minutes. Barricadé dans les toilettes, le seul endroit où il avait pu semer Thomas, Will relisait pour la troisième fois cet étrange mot.

« Mon cher Will, pardonne cette fuite.  
Je voudrais te garder rien que pour moi, et au milieu de tous ces gens, c'est impossible. Suis-je assez bien pour toi ? Le doute m'envahit. Tueur d'espoir, on devrait l'appeler. De grâce, achevez-moi avant que je ne tourne à la préadolescente énamourée. Chesapeake doit être merveilleux ce soir pour admirer les étoiles, tu ne crois pas ?  
Que vas-tu faire ?  
H. »

Soudain, cela lui sauta aux yeux. Oh, bon sang ! Fébrile et complètement paniqué, il le lut à nouveau pour être certain que son cerveau ne lui jouait pas un tour.  
« Mon cher Will, pardonne cette fuite.  
Je […] Suis […] Le […] Tueur […] De […] Chesapeake […]  
Que vas-tu faire ?  
H »

Des taches noires obscurcirent sa vision, tandis qu'un acouphène assourdissait ses oreilles. Hannibal… Hannibal était le meurtrier le plus recherché des États-Unis : le cannibale !  
Cette fois, c'est la pièce entière qui dansa une sarabande endiablée, le précipitant la tête la première au-dessus de la cuvette. Il y rendit le verre d'alcool qu'il avait bu, ainsi que deux petits fours, soit l'essentiel de son repas. Après que les haut-le-cœur se soient calmés, la chasse d'eau évacua son trouble dans les canalisations, lui permettant d'aller se rincer la bouche au lavabo. Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoyait une image de lui plutôt pâle et peu vaillante. Il devait sortir, maintenant, et quitter la soirée. Comment continuer à faire semblant de rien après une telle révélation ? Il ramassa puis froissa la feuille de papier en la rangeant dans sa veste, manqua de s'étaler sur le carrelage glissant des toilettes, alors qu'il en sortait précipitamment.

Passant devant Thomas, il lui lança qu'il en avait assez pour cette fois, et qu'il le contacterait plus tard. Le monde se déformait en traînées colorées tant il était focalisé sur sa fuite. Mais une fois dans sa voiture, il fut désorienté et incapable de prendre la moindre décision. « Que vas-tu faire ? » Résonnaient les mots dans sa tête. Qu'allait-il faire ? Le dénoncer ? Rien que d'y songer, les haut-le-cœur reprirent. Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'accomplir un pas de plus dans leur relation, Hannibal lui balançait cet aveu comme si de rien n'était. Mais la seule idée de devoir lui faire du mal, de trahir sa confiance en le dénonçant, lui retournait l'estomac. Troublé par cette constatation, il démarra le moteur et se dirigea vers la maison de son ami. Étrangement, la petite voix qui régissait sa vie jusqu'à il y a peu, celle qui lui disait : « ça c'est bien, ça c'est mal » ne se manifesta pas. La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était que ce lourd secret pouvait les séparer à tout jamais si quelqu'un l'apprenait. Et cela, n'était plus une option possible.  
La lumière du perron brillait avec bienveillance, signe qu'il était attendu. Il sauta hors de sa voiture, ne prenant même pas la peine de la verrouiller, et couru jusqu'à la porte, qu'il trouva entrouverte. Will la referma derrière lui, à la recherche du maître des lieux. Les pièces étaient plongées dans le noir, tous les rideaux avaient été clos et aucun des interrupteurs ne fonctionnaient. Un vrai tombeau.

\- Hannibal ? Hannibal, c'est moi.  
À tâtons, il se déplaça dans le salon. Aucun bruit ne brisait le silence en dehors de son souffle haletant..  
\- Je t'en prie, réponds-moi.  
\- Tu sais qui je suis maintenant. Et pourtant, tu es venu. N'as-tu pas peur ? Demanda Hannibal, caché quelque part dans le noir, d'un ton beaucoup plus curieux que menaçant.  
\- Tu n'as toujours souhaité que mon bien. Tu as même travaillé à cela des mois durant. Comment pourrais-je avoir peur ?  
\- N'es-tu pas dégoûté ? Je mange des humains Will. Socialement parlant, c'est plus inacceptable encore que d'attenter à leurs jours.  
\- Je sais pourquoi tu le fais.  
\- Éclaire-moi s'il te plaît.  
\- Tu... Tu ne tues pas pour faire du mal ni par sadisme. Tu ne t'en prends qu'à des gens, que tu trouves trop indignes de continuer à vivre par leur comportement impoli. Et ça, j'arrive à l'appréhender. Sur la question de la nourriture, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser, je suis certain que tu m'en as servi aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à penser que je devrais me sentir coupable.  
\- Sont-ce tes émotions qui parlent pour toi ?  
\- Non, c'est bien moi. Je t'en prie, où es-tu ?  
Les mains en avant, Will ne cessait de fouiller la pièce. À mesure qu'il avançait, Hannibal qui y voyait très bien dans l'obscurité, se déplaçait.  
\- Pourquoi es-tu là Will ? Je suis un monstre. Un tueur sanguinaire et un cannibale.  
\- Je...

Et Will s'étala de tout son long sur le tapis dans lequel il s'était pris les pieds. La boule dans sa gorge qui s'était formée, depuis qu'il avait compris le message dissimulé, éclata enfin. Des larmes chaudes et salées dégoulinèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- Si tu dois me tuer et me manger, alors fais-le. Maintenant. Sinon, je t'en prie, cesse ce jeu cruel. Sais-tu ce qui n'a pas arrêté de tourner dans ma tête depuis une demi-heure ? La peur. Pas celle que tu me tues, ni que tu me manges, ni même que tu me fasses du mal. C'était la peur viscérale de devoir être un jour séparé de toi. Quand je me suis demandé ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, penser à te dénoncer m'a rendu malade ! Tu m'as envoûté Hannibal. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi. Me lever le matin n'a de sens que parce que tu es dans ce monde, libre et magnifique. Ce que tu fais à ces gens, je m'en fous, je comprends pourquoi tu le fais et je l'accepte. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est toi. Et je m'en balance si ça fait de moi un égoïste et ton complice. Je... Je tiens tellement à toi.  
\- Il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible, déclara le cannibale en se plaçant derrière lui. Es-tu certain de es-tu certain de ton choix? Je ne m'arrêterai jamais de tuer, ni de les manger et surtout… Je ne te laisserai jamais me quitter.  
Will se redressa sur les genoux et rampa vers la voix qui provenait toujours de derrière lui. Ses mains tendues, finirent par effleurer le tissu du costume d'Hannibal. Ses doigts frôlèrent l'un des revers et s'y accrochèrent.  
\- Oui…Oui, je suis certain. Je te choisis, toi.  
\- Alors dis-le.  
\- Je t'aime.

Une paire de mains chaudes et puissantes attrapa alors son visage, l'embarquant dans un baiser rude et nécessiteux. C'est la première fois qu'il embrassait un homme, et cela ne lui fit pas l'effet auquel il s'attendait. Il eut l'impression d'étreindre enfin la bonne personne, comme si ce geste de tendresse et d'affection était, pour la première fois, réel et plein de sens. Hannibal, conquérant comme son homonyme et tout aussi dominateur, le plaqua plus étroitement contre lui, d'une main placée sur ses reins, et de l'autre lui attrapa la nuque, perdant ses doigts au milieu des boucles brunes. Sa langue fouillait sa bouche comme pour en récupérer la moindre saveur. Petit à petit, l'ardeur se transforma en tendresse. Son aîné l'honorait de ses lèvres comme s'il était une chose extrêmement rare et précieuse, très friable.

Le temps se suspendit, figé sur cet instant. Cela inspira à Will une citation, alors que, l'oreille posée contre le torse d'Hannibal, il entendait le battement lent et régulier de son cœur.

\- Je voudrais voir le monde dans un grain de sable et le paradis dans une fleur sauvage, tenir l'infini dans la paume de ma main et voir l'éternité durer une heure »  
\- William Blake, devina le blond.

\- Cela vient de me revenir.  
\- Excellent choix, apprécia Hannibal en les guidant vers un fauteuil.

Il s'y assit et prit Will sur ses genoux, tâchant de ne pas laisser l'euphorie prendre le dessus. L'odeur du brun l'entourait et lui tournaient la tête, telles des vapeurs d'alcool, à tel point qu'il avait l'impression d'en être ivre. De son côté, l'écrivain se laissait volontiers câliner. Deux mains habiles se chargèrent d'ouvrir quelques boutons de sa chemise afin d'élargir le col. De cette façon, le cannibale eut plus de facilité à enfouir son nez à cet endroit précis, entre le cou et l'épaule, là où la fragrance de Will était la plus intense. Il lécha la peau, l'embrassa, la mordit et la suça, jusqu'à transformer le brun, en une petite chose gémissante et totalement docile. Délicatement, sans briser leur étreinte, il le renversa dans le fauteuil, le haut du corps appuyé sur un accoudoir et les jambes passées par-dessus l'autre.

Trop occupé pour s'en soucier, Will se retrouva très vite dépouillé de sa chemise, et les poignets attachés par sa propre cravate, dans son dos.

\- Mais qu'est-ce…

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous revenions sur votre insolence de tout à l'heure, Monsieur Graham, déclara Hannibal en s'attaquant maintenant à son pantalon.

\- Ma quoi ? Oh !

\- Oh, oui. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas oublié ce que ta langue délicieuse a pu dire. Mais je vais te donner de bonnes raisons d'être aussi vulgaire.

Tout en parlant, sa main traçait des circonvolutions sur son ventre plat. La peau douce et chaude glissait sous ses doigts. Il avait terriblement hâte d'y goûter. Ramenant Will dans la position assise, il lui écarta les jambes et se plaça entre. De cette façon, il avait un accès total à la verge déjà dressée. Il plongea son nez dans la peau au niveau de l'aine, là où elle est si fine que l'on voit facilement les veines en dessous. C'était tellement doux sous la langue. À partir de ce moment, il s'acharna à exciter Will jusqu'au bord de la jouissance, puis bloqua l'étape finale, en resserrant ses doigts autour du pénis en érection et attendit sans bouger que le plaisir du brun redescende. Son domaine d'expertise s'étendait également à celui du plaisir sexuel, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que Will le supplie.

\- Je t'en prie Hannibal. Laisse-moi jouir.

Couvert de sueur et tremblotant, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

\- Mmmh, des supplications ? J'adore. Tu n'en es que plus beau.

\- Pitié. Pitié laisse-moi jouir.

\- Dès que tu auras dit ce que j'attends de toi mon bel ange.

\- Jamais, grogna Will qui ne rêvait pourtant à cet instant, que de lui céder.

\- Mais si, tu y viendras. Je peux faire durer cela toute la nuit si nécessaire, avoua-t-il tranquillement en reprenant son manège.

Et lorsqu'il bloqua une fois de plus le processus de jouissance, il eut enfin le plaisir d'entendre le chapelet de juron qu'il attendait. Magnanime, il s'empressa de reprendre le sexe de Will en bouche et d'achever la fellation.

\- Hannibal ! Je vais… Je vais… Oh mon Dieu !

\- Hannibal suffira, plaisanta-t-il, en se redressant très satisfait quelques secondes plus tard.

Comme ils étaient toujours plongés dans le noir, il ne le vit pas, mais devina très bien le regard que lui lança le brun. Tendrement, ses doigts parcoururent les joues échauffées du brun, lui demanda s'il se sentait bien tout en dénouant la cravate, avant de lui masser doucement les poignets. Pour toute réponse Will se lova contre lui.

\- Veux-tu un bain ? Lui proposa-t-il.

\- Humm, acquiesça Will toujours sur son nuage post-coïtal.

Il était si câlin. Pour un peu, il se mettrait à ronronner, songea Hannibal qui passait tendrement ses mains dans les boucles humides.

Comprenant que le brun nécessitait un temps de récupération conséquent, il le souleva dans ses bras et monta jusqu'à sa chambre, où il le déposa sur son lit. La rondeur de son épaule attira ses lèvres. Il y déposa une kyrielle de baisers aériens. Quels efforts il dut fournir pour s'arracher de cette peau de nacre, légèrement salée et qui sentait si bon. Mais la baignoire n'allait certainement pas se remplir toute seule. Will pour sa part se laissait flotter. Les endorphines sécrétées par son orgasme, mettaient beaucoup de temps à se dissiper. À dire vrai, jamais il n'avait été dans un tel état après le sexe.

Qu'est-ce que cela allait être quand ils feraient réellement l'amour ? C'est à demi-endormi, qu'il sentit un peu plus tard, une main agile lui caressant le ventre. Quand il bascula sur le dos pour lui donner un meilleur accès, un rire franc lui fit ouvrir un œil. Il se promit de faire en sorte de l'entendre plus souvent, car le son en était fort plaisant.

\- Le bain est prêt bel ange. Tu viens ? Demanda Hannibal en lui tendant la main. Lui ne portait plus que sa peau désormais.

Son corps sculptural à la musculature sèche et robuste, n'avait pas la moindre imperfection. Rougissant, Will attrapa la main tendue, puis le suivit jusqu'à l'étonnante salle de bains, où un air lent de piano, ajoutait une touche de douceur à l'atmosphère. Ils s'installèrent dans l'eau chaude et parfumée, enlacés. À côté d'eux, un tabouret en bois à trois pieds supportait une bassine en bambou, remplie de produits de bain. Hannibal y attrapa une éponge naturelle ainsi qu'un flacon noir, rempli d'un gel douche aux senteurs boisées, très masculines. En quelques mouvements, l'éponge était pleine de mousse, prête à nettoyer en douceur l'écrivain somnolent.

\- Tu n'as pas joui, dit Will en se redressant pour lui faire face.  
\- En effet.  
\- Mais… Ce n'est pas juste. Enfin pour toi, je veux dire.  
\- Donc tu es déjà prêt à « faire ton devoir conjugal » afin de corriger ça ? Se moqua gentiment le blond.  
\- Non ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois lésé.

Hannibal lui ferma la bouche d'un baiser, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas de cela.  
\- Mais… Tenta une dernière fois Will.

Un regard moqueur le convainquit de ne pas aller plus loin. Hannibal n'était pas homme à se laisser « léser », aussi s'il lui certifiait que tout allait bien… Tout allait bien. Quand l'eau commença à tiédir, ils sortirent, s'enveloppant dans deux grandes serviettes moelleuses.

\- Va te mettre au lit, lui conseilla le blond dans une étreinte tendre. Tu tombes de sommeil.  
\- Rejoins-moi vite.  
\- Promis.

Mais en dépit de sa célérité, lorsqu'il retourna dans la chambre, Will s'était déjà endormi. Hannibal passa son peignoir et descendit au salon. Il ramassa leurs affaires, les plia rapidement sur son bras, puis se servit un verre d'un très vieux Whisky avant de remonter. L'accoudoir du fauteuil, près de la porte, fit l'affaire pour y déposer leurs vêtements. Sans bruit, il s'approcha du lit. Will n'avait pas bougé. Il était étendu sur le dos, la tête tournée sur le côté, la couette rabattue sur son ventre plat. Ses boucles, après son petit shampoing, avaient séché incroyablement vite. Elles moussaient autour de sa tête, en une couronne soyeuse. Le contraste entre leur couleur foncée et la peau très claire, était, on ne peut plus appétissant. Il aurait eu un succès monstre auprès des pédérastes de la Grèce Antique. Hannibal secoua la tête à cette ridicule pensée. Will était à lui, personne n'y poserait la main dessus sans en payer le prix, qu'il fut âgé de plusieurs millénaires ou de quelques décennies. Peu fatigué, il se glissa néanmoins sous la couverture, sans brusquerie, et bouquina les deux heures suivantes, sirotant son verre. Alors qu'il en arrivait au passage le plus intéressant, un bras se glissa par-dessus ses jambes ses jambes, tandis que le corps de Will se collait contre lui, semblant confondre sa cuisse avec un oreiller. Cela convenait parfaitement au psychiatre qui put à loisir, laisser ses doigts errer dans les boucles brunes. L'heure du crime était dépassée depuis longtemps, lorsqu'il s'allongea contre cette délicieuse source de chaleur irradiante à ses côtés. Écartant délicatement quelques mèches du front lisse de Will, il y déposa un dernier baiser et sombra dans un sommeil paisible.

Le matin arriva, charriant dans son sillage les bruits de l'activité humaine, très assourdis par l'excellente isolation phonique de la maison. Ce n'est que le faible murmure d'une sirène de police passant au loin, qui réveilla Hannibal. Étendu sur le flanc, l'un de ses bras gisait sous les oreillers, tandis que l'autre était venu s'enrouler autour de Will, dans une position connue comme celle de la « cuillère».

Ainsi, le libre accès à sa nuque et à sa gorge permit au blond d'y enfouir son nez et d'y humer le doux parfum de son amant. Si cela n'avait pas été synonyme de devoir tuer Will, Hannibal aurait volontiers imité un personnage de roman nommé Grenouille, qui obsédé par l'odeur de certaines femmes, distillait leurs fragrances naturelles, créant ainsi des parfums mystérieux et envoûtants. L'ingrédient de base se composait desdites jeunes femmes. Très imaginatif, ce Patrick Süskind. Peut-être une piste à explorer pour sa prochaine œuvre. En attendant, alors que l'essence du brun parvenait jusqu'à son réseau sensoriel, son estomac manifesta son besoin d'être comblé assez bruyamment. Il se demanda comment son amant réagirait au prochain repas. Will n'était pas un menteur, et le cannibale le croyait lorsqu'il affirmait que cela lui était égal. Toutefois, il existait un pas, entre dire les choses et les vivres. Continuerait-il à manger sans sourciller ce qu'Hannibal pourrait lui servir, tout en sachant que trônait dans son assiette, une tranche de jambonneau d'un comptable malhonnête, ou bien une tourte d'abats, d'une fleuriste très malpolie ?  
Soudain, une vibration perça le silence. Le blond s'aperçut que cela provenait de leurs vêtements. Alors qu'il se levait afin d'y jeter un œil, son téléphone fixe sonna. Quittant la chambre dans le plus simple appareil, il décrocha le combiné placé dans le couloir du premier étage.

\- Allô, Hannibal ? C'est Jack. Dites-moi que Will est avec vous ?

Le patron du FBI avec qui, ils n'avaient plus que de rares interactions, semblait vraiment anxieux.

\- Oui Jack, il est ici. Que se passe-t-il ?

Ce fut un long soupir de soulagement qui résonna aux oreilles d'Hannibal en guise de réponse. Jack se reprit, en quelques secondes, puis s'expliqua gravement.

\- Sa maison… Elle est en train de brûler. Les pompiers sont arrivés trop tard pour entrer, nous ne savions pas où il était, mais comme sa voiture n'était pas là, j'ai pensé…  
\- Et les chiens ? L'interrompit le psychiatre.

Un blanc de mauvais augure s'imposa.

\- Il y a peu d'espoirs, lâcha Jack sincèrement affecté. Le feu brûle encore.

Hannibal sut immédiatement que la nouvelle détruirait Will. Un léger tiraillement agita son propre cœur, quand l'image de Buster, souriant de toutes ses babines et le regard pétillant de malice, se fixa sur sa rétine.

\- Tenez-moi au courant s'ils sont indemnes, s'il vous plaît. Will dort encore, je vais devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle. Je pense qu'il voudra venir voir immédiatement.

\- Si vous préférez que je le fasse…

\- Merci Jack, mais non. Il est préférable que je m'en charge. Merci d'avoir appelé, à plus tard.

Hannibal raccrocha, puis reposa le combiné sur son socle. La mine sombre, il pénétra à nouveau dans sa chambre, conscient de la pénibilité de la tâche qui lui incombait. Comme prévu, Will en fut dévasté. Le choc le plongea dans une tristesse telle qu'il en devint fou. Hannibal parvint à le plaquer contre le matelas avant qu'il ne se fasse mal. La prise qu'il lui appliqua était inextricable. Au bout de quelques longues minutes passées à se débattre sans effet, Will parla à nouveau, la voix totalement éraillée, mais déterminée.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir. Je t'en prie ne m'en empêche pas.

\- Je ne t'en empêcherai pas et je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul. Nous irons ensemble. Nous ferons face ensemble.

\- Merci, souffla Will.

Une boule monstrueuse bloquée dans sa gorge, lui faisait mal à s'en arracher le cœur. Ils s'habillèrent en un tour de main, puis montèrent dans la voiture d'Hannibal et se mirent en route pour Wolf Trap. À leur arrivée, il ne restait de la maison que de fumants décombres noirs. La police et les pompiers présents, examinaient les lieux. Jack patientait accoudé à son SUV, l'air très sombre. En voyant la berline du psychiatre se garer derrière la file d'autres véhicules déjà stationnés, le soulagement se peignit sur ses traits. En fait, la police locale lui avait demandé de se déplacer pour une autre affaire, pas loin de là. Il conduisait lorsque la nouvelle de l'incendie se répandit sur la fréquence de sa cibi, lui faisant rebrousser chemin dans un crissement de pneus.

\- Will ! Si vous saviez comme je suis soulagé de vous voir !

Et dans un élan de spontanéité, il lui donna une brève accolade, bouleversante de sincérité.

\- Merci Jack.

\- Je vous dois des excuses pour mes agissements. J'étais obnubilé par cette affaire insoluble, et n'ai réalisé que trop tard mon tort de vous pousser ainsi. Donc voilà, je suis vraiment désolé.

Revirement inattendu mais fort bienvenu au vu des circonstances. Sentant ses cordes vocales tendues à exploser, le brun se contenta de lui tendre sa main, l'accompagnant d'un regard emplit de reconnaissance. Maintenant que le patron du FBI, le savait sain et sauf, sa mauvaise conscience se trouvait allégée. Il leur dit au revoir, devant retourner à son enquête. Le capitaine des pompiers vint s'entretenir avec Will dans la foulée.

\- Vous aviez quel genre de système de chauffage Monsieur Graham ?

\- J'avais fait installer un de ces nouveaux radiateurs intelligents dans la pièce principale, je ne voulais pas que mes… Je ne voulais pas….

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Hannibal lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et se chargea de parler.

\- Ne souhaitant pas laisser un feu même presque éteint sans surveillance avec ses chiens, Will avait choisi ce fameux chauffage, on ne peut plus sûr. Quant à la maison, un technicien de remises aux normes électriques, l'a inspecté il y a quelques semaines, raconta Hannibal présent ce jour-là. Et comme il devait rentrer très tard hier soir, Will n'avait, bien sûr, pas fait de feu.

\- Donc c'est bien ce que nous pensions. L'origine du sinistre est malheureusement criminelle. Cela a pris dans la cheminée.

\- Capitaine, appela faiblement le brun. Pourrais-je récupérer les… Les dépouilles de mes chien ?

\- Combien en aviez-vous ?

\- Sept.

\- Je suis désolé monsieur Graham. Mes hommes sont en train d'inspecter votre…. Euh les restes de votre maison, je vais leur demander de prendre soin de cela.

\- Merci…. Hannibal, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant le plus possible de lui.

\- Viens, dit-il en l'entraînant à l'écart, vers sa voiture.

Il le guida jusque-là, puis le fit asseoir à l'arrière.

\- Chhh, calme-toi. Je suis là.

\- Je vais trouver le salaud qui a fait ça, murmura-t-il plein de rage. Je le trouverai, et je le tuerai.

\- HEY ! HEY VENEZ TOUT LE MONDE ! IL Y A QUELQUE CHOSE LÀ BAS ! Cria un des policiers, parti inspecter des traces de pas dans le champ derrière la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je l'ignore bel ange.

\- Tu peux aller voir s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr. Je reviens.

Arrivé à la bordure du champ, tous fixèrent l'horizon pointé par le policier. Au début, ils ne distinguèrent rien, puis des points bougèrent au loin, se rapprochant très vite. Des aboiements retentirent, de plus en plus proches et quelques minutes plus tard, tous observèrent Will traverser la foule de spectateurs, formée de pompiers et policiers, pour s'élancer à corps perdu dans les herbes hautes. Il les avait entendus depuis la voiture. L'espoir fragile et brûlant occultait la tristesse, la rage aveugle, la douleur d'une course démarrée trop rapidement, et un point de côté qui décidait de se manifester à ce moment-là. Il courait vers eux, oubliant tout le reste. Et l'espoir se transforma en joie incommensurable lorsque ses chiens lui sautèrent dessus. Il se laissa tomber, mi-pleurant mi-riant, incapable de choisir une seule émotion. Ses chiens, sa famille étaient là. Ils étaient bien vivants, tout en poils doux et truffes humides. Tous se serraient contre lui comme pour dire on ne se quitte plus ». Le câlin se poursuivait encore lorsque Hannibal débarqua à côté d'eux, un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Buster, le petit Buster s'arracha de la troupe puis trottina gaiement vers lui. Il fut très heureux de se faire soulever pour un tout premier câlin, très solennel.

\- Heureux de te revoir Bonhomme, murmura Hannibal en lui grattant le dessous de la gueule.

Entièrement conquit, Buster se laissa faire, fermant même les yeux pour apprécier la séance de grattouilles à sa juste valeur.  
La meute retourna finalement vers la maison. Tous les chiens marchaient groupés, autour de Will et d'Hannibal, pas un ne s'éparpillait. Manifestement, même s'ils étaient heureux de revoir leur cher maître, ils n'étaient pas très rassurés et ne voulaient pas risquer de se retrouver seuls à nouveau

\- Woaw, vous en avez vraiment sept. C'est super qu'ils soient là, dit le capitaine des pompiers tout en les caressant. C'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

\- Merci. J'espère bien ne jamais revivre ça.

Hannibal s'excusa poliment. Quand Will le rejoignit enfin, il le trouva à sa voiture, en train d'étaler une grande couverture dans le coffre et sur les sièges arrière, qui avaient été rabattus, afin d''agrandir.

\- Mais que fais-tu ?

\- À ton avis ? Maintenant que nous les avons retrouvés sains et saufs, on ne va pas les laisser là tout de même.

Touché au-delà de l'exprimable, il lui offrit un sourire fantastique. Hannibal ayant fini, s'adressa aux chiens et pointa le coffre du doigt. Ils y montèrent sans se faire prier, puis se couchèrent tranquillement sur la protection. Bien sûr, sa maison allait être pleine de poils, mais ces chiens étaient intelligents et biens dressés, il ne devrait pas éprouver trop de difficultés à les contenir au rez-de-chaussée. Il songea à cette petite pièce pourvue d'une fenêtre, logée entre le salon et la bibliothèque, et qui pour l'heure n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité. Cela pourrait devenir leur refuge, leur pièce à eux, pour y passer la nuit. De plus, elle ne nécessiterait que peu d'aménagements.  
Et puis ces boules de poil faisaient partie de Will, et maintenant qu'il les connaissait un peu mieux, il n'était pas question de les abandonner même provisoirement à quelqu'un.

Au même moment, perché sur des hauteurs à quelques centaines de mètres de là, debout près d'une voiture noire trop rutilante pour le paysage campagnard, Mason Verger jaugeait la scène à l'aide de jumelles. Les chiens auraient dû mourir, pourquoi étaient-ils encore vivants ? La faute en incombait sûrement à sa sœur, trop sensible. Elle connaissait ses secrets, mais la peur qu'il lui inspirait, scellait ses lèvres sur les agissements les plus horribles de son frère honnis. En revanche, si elle se permettait d'intervenir, dans ses affaires, l'heure était venue de la recadrer, comme au bon vieux temps. Il reporta son attention sur l'agitation qui entourait la maison calcinée. C'est avec beaucoup de surprise qu'il avait vu le patron du FBI en personne débarquer sur les lieux. Mais son attitude très en retrait, puis son départ après l'arrivée de Will Graham, lui laissa croire que sa présence n'était qu'accidentelle. En revanche, celle du psychiatre blond ne l'était pas.  
Ce coup de semonce lui donna une vue d'ensemble de l'affaire. Il faudrait compter avec ce mystérieux docteur Lecter, qui semblait-il, était plus qu'un ami pour le délicieux écrivain. Ayant récolté suffisamment d'informations pour l'heure, Mason balança la paire de jumelles sur le siège passager, mit le contact et prit la route du domaine familial, ses pensées lugubres tournées sur sa prochaine embuscade.

Aucune étude, ni recherche n'avait jamais révélé les secrets d'une vie à deux en harmonie, hormis les pages « psycho » des magazines féminins, que l'on ne pouvait prendre raisonnablement au sérieux. Toutefois, et contre toute attente, Will et Hannibal s'y firent plutôt bien. L'installation du jeune homme et de ses chiens chez l'énigmatique psychiatre, n'était pas passée inaperçue pour tout le monde. La petite pièce à laquelle avait songé le blond, leur fut dévolue et se révéla parfaite. Pour son plus grand plaisir, ils ne montaient pas les escaliers et se contentaient des tapis, de sorte que ses meubles n'eurent pas à subir de squatteur poilu. Quant à lui, il put se délecter de s'endormir toutes les nuits, et de se réveiller tous les matins auprès de la personne qu'il aimait.  
Le soir de l'incendie, après avoir pourvu aux besoins des chiens, ils s'étaient consacrés à reprendre les choses là où elles avaient été interrompues. Un peu avant le dîner, Will retrouva Hannibal dans son fief, en train de sauter des légumes dans une poêle. Un fumet appétissant émanait du four, tandis qu'au-dessus du feu de la gazinière, une cocotte en fonte crépitait joyeusement.

\- Ça sent bon. Puis-je être utile à quelque chose ?

\- Volontiers. J'ai tout sorti pour mettre la table, mais il faut la dresser. Si tu finis vite, peut-être seras-tu réquisitionné pour m'aider avec le dessert.

Le brun s'empara des verres, des couverts, ainsi que deux carafes, posés sur un plateau, puis se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Il n'y avait pas d'assiette, car Hannibal servirait les mets directement dedans. Ce fut donc vite fait. Quand il retourna dans la cuisine, une planche à découper ainsi qu'un couteau, un emporte-pièce et quelques fruits l'attendaient sur le plan de travail.

\- Il va falloir tailler des cubes de fruits avec l'emporte-pièce. Là tu as un bol afin d'y mettre les chutes, je m'en servirai pour autre chose, lui indiqua le chef.

\- D'accord.

Will s'exécuta, plus ou moins habilement, mais accomplit sa mission jusqu'au bout et sans se couper. Il gagna immédiatement le droit de se laver les mains, car la préparation du repas fut achevée. Cela l'arrangeait les réclamations émises par son estomac tendaient à imiter le grognement d'un ours.

\- Tourte de foie gras aux pommes, lui présenta le blond en le servant.

Dans un fond de tarte, il avait placé une première couche de pommes revenues dans de l'armagnac, au-dessus de laquelle des lamelles de foie gras formaient un second étage. Il avait alterné ces deux ingrédients sur trois couches chacun, puis refermé à l'aide d'un autre disque de pâte. De quoi les envoyer tous les deux en Enfer, sans passer par le purgatoire, tant apprécier cette entrée en matière releva du péché. Hannibal observa intensément la dégustation de son aimé. Pour ce plat, il s'agissait d'un vrai foie gras, en provenance directe du sud-ouest de la France. Will ne lui posa pas la moindre question et n'eut pas la plus petite hésitation avant de porter le premier coup de fourchette à ses lèvres. Quant à son visage, il devint rose et détendu à mesure que le repas se déroulait. Vint ensuite un médaillon, agrémenté d'une sauce au vin, accompagné de quelques légumes oubliés. Là non plus, le cannibale ne lâcha pas son amant des yeux. Le morceau de viande provenait d'une cuisse humaine.  
Ayant compris qu'il passait une sorte de test, Will fit semblant de rien. En toute honnêteté, il ne se posait même pas la question de savoir de quel mammifère étaient issues les pièces qu'ils dégustaient. Tout ce à quoi il songeait, c'était à son bonheur. Égoïstement, il ne pensait qu'à cela. Ses chiens sains et saufs, dormaient dans leur nouvelle chambre et lui, jouissait d'un dîner qui n'aurait pas démérité dans les plus côtés des restaurants gastronomiques. Pour couronner le tout, sa vie prenait un tournant de normalité qu'il lui avait toujours semblé inaccessible. Seuls les imbéciles gâchent tout lorsqu'ils accèdent au bonheur. Le brun ne voulait pas être un imbécile.

Pour le final, Hannibal demanda au jeune homme de rester dans la salle, le montage du dessert ne nécessitait pas quatre mains. Et lorsqu'il revint, deux _Rubik's Cube_ de fruits s'élevaient fièrement dans les assiettes, décorées de chantilly maison et d'un trait de coulis. Aussi beau et ludique que bon.  
Lorsque Hannibal engloutit sa dernière bouchée, il releva les yeux sur Will. Celui-ci, repu, portait sur la figure un sourire un peu idiot que ses yeux, légèrement dans le flou, n'aidaient pas à dissiper. Le doute ne fut guère possible quant à son état d'ébriété, en témoignaient la bouteille de vin Français vide, sa jumelle qui l'était presque et la peau légèrement rougie, sur les joues de l'écrivain.

\- Tu as la tête d'un homme heureux, murmura Hannibal.

\- Je suis heureux. Tu veux que je te montre comment ?

\- Pourquoi pas, s'amusa le cannibale.

Contempler son amour légèrement gris, le divertissait au plus haut point. Ledit amour, se leva de sa chaise, un tiraillement moqueur aux extrémités de ses lèvres. Il contourna le bout de table et passa derrière lui. Soudain, le blond sentit sa chaise être tirée en arrière, ménageant un espace plus large entre lui et le plateau de bois. Will l'enfourcha, se retenant au dossier d'une main et à l'épaule d'Hannibal de l'autre. Il lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix émoustillante :

\- Fais-moi l'amour Hannibal.

Sur ce il se mit en tête de découvrir du bout des lèvres, la mâchoire du cannibale. Sous la peau plutôt douce, que nulle barbe n'avait eu encore le temps de rendre piquante, les os saillaient durs et affirmés. L'épiderme sentait l'homme, les fragrances coûteuses de ses produits de bains et aussi un peu la cuisine. Totalement désinhibé, Will lécha cette partie qui l'intriguait et poursuivit son exploration. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit que le costume trois-pièces, au demeurant très gênant, ne s'enlèverait pas tout seul. Très concentré à dégrafer la myriade de boutons de la chemise, il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'on lui rendait la pareille.

En effet, plutôt allumé par ce comportement libéré et charmeur, le blond commença lui aussi à lui ôter des vêtements. Ce qui fut autrement plus facile, Will ne portant qu'un jean et un t-shirt, et n'ayant même pas pensé à enfiler une ceinture, dans les passants de son pantalon.

\- Non, attends, je veux te voir moi aussi, parvint à articuler Will, le déshabillant et l'embrassant à moitié, alors que ses affaires effectuaient des vols planés à travers la pièce.

Hannibal lui agrippa le dessous des cuisses et se leva tout en le portant. Il l'assit sur la table puis le coucha sur le bois lisse, après avoir balayé la vaisselle d'un revers de bras. C'est presque miraculeusement que rien ne tomba. Impatient, il acheva de se dévêtir tout seul. La force de l'habitude l'avantageant énormément. Relevé sur les coudes, le brun n'en perdait pas une miette, et bientôt, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. Hannibal était nu, excité et surtout, sacrément bien pourvu.  
Le temps de la réflexion passa à l'as, lorsque cette superbe machine à tuer se jeta sur lui, écartant ses cuisses, le dominant sans conteste. Will tenta bien de se redresser et d'être un peu plus combatif, mais l'alcool circulant dans son sang ne rendait pas ses membres très coopératifs pas plus que les deux doigts s'insinuant dans sa bouche, ayant au préalable trempé dans un reste de chantilly. La gourmandise couplée à l'excitation, les lui fit lécher d'une façon purement obscène.

\- C'est bien mon beau, lui susurra Hannibal, dont la nouvelle occupation se résumait à lui lécher le ventre.

Il remonta un peu, le mordit au-dessus de la clavicule, suçant et aspirant toute la peau qu'il pouvait. On eut dit un vampire. Lorsque ses doigts furent suffisamment propres, il attrapa le flacon d'huile d'olive, renversé sur la table, s'en badigeonna vivement les phalanges, avant de les glisser précautionneusement dans l'anneau de chair resserré. Quelques allers et retours sur la verge du brun, au moyen de sa langue, et le moment d'inconfort de la première fois, ne fut plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il chercha cette petite zone nerveuse typiquement masculine, qui lorsqu'elle était sollicitée, faisait voir les étoiles, même en pleine journée. Les nuances des gémissements de Will le guidèrent, et très rapidement, il obtint le son qu'il désirait. Il s'était trouvé un nouvel instrument de musique et par chance, il savait déjà l'accorder. Hannibal caressa la prostate, lui donna de légers à-coups de la pulpe de son majeur et s'émerveilla du plaisir se peignant sur les traits de son amant. Complètement abandonné, les jambes écartées, son bras droit à la recherche de quelque chose, de l'autre côté de la table, tandis que le gauche lui servait de bâillon. Délicatement, le blond le lui retira de la bouche, laissant une trace nette de morsure.

\- Si tu veux être mordu bel ange, je me ferai un plaisir de te satisfaire, grogna-t-il. Et si c'est d'un bâillon dont tu as besoin, cela aussi cela peut s'arranger.

Sur ces derniers mots, ils échangèrent un baiser vorace. Maintenant, Will gémissait en continu, parfaitement détendu. Sa main droite revint de son exil, tâtonnant devant lui, afin de toucher son amant. Le blond l'attrapa, enlaça leurs doigts, puis le redressa pour l'embrasser encore, vite rendu accroc aux sensations qu'il en récoltait.

\- Es-tu prêt bel ange ?

\- Oui.

Il déposa sur sa tempe un autre baiser, et trouva son chemin dans l'intimité du brun. Centimètre après centimètre, dans une lenteur minutieuse, il glissait dans cet antre douillet. Son membre gonflé et gorgé de sang, il le sentait pulser contre l'anneau de chair en train de l'engloutir. Will se rebella. Il voulait bouger, abréger cette délicieuse agonie, mais le cannibale lui bloqua fermement les hanches d'un bras, et de l'autre, lui enserra la gorge délicatement. Moins pour l'étrangler, que pour le clouer contre le plateau de la table.

\- Ne sois pas si pressé, il faut que ton corps m'accepte. Je ne souhaite pas te faire de mal.

\- Mais j'ai envie de toi, pleurnicha Will.

Enfin, le pubis du psychiatre toucha au but. Cette sensation si particulière d'être serré comme dans un poing, manqua de le faire venir sans prévenir, tandis que les jambes de Will s'enroulèrent autour de lui, instinctivement. Des yeux bleus de l'écrivain, jaillirent des larmes. Il n'y eut aucun sanglot, seulement des perles salées qui coulaient. Hannibal les but sur ses joues avant d'entreprendre de le pilonner vigoureusement. La lourde table trembla sous ses assauts, la vaisselle cantonnée à l'extrémité du plateau bougea toute seule et bientôt, les cris de plaisir se mêlèrent aux fracas de la porcelaine et du verre qui se brisent. Les deux hommes eurent au même moment la douce impression d'être enfin là où ils devaient se trouver. Ce n'était pas que du sexe. Leurs mains jointes, leurs regards rivés l'un dans l'autre, ils éprouvaient une communion sans précédent, partageant le même souffle, profitant de la même ivresse, chevauchant le même plaisir.  
Et lorsqu'ils jouirent, Will l'agrippa de tous ses membres, comme pour l'empêcher de se rendre où que ce soit. Crainte absolument infondée, car à ce moment précis, à moitié écroulé sur son amant, Hannibal n'aurait bougé pour rien au monde. Poisseux et satisfaits, ils finirent tout de même par se séparer, l'emplacement n'étant pas idéal pour songer y passer la nuit. Ne remettant que leurs sous-vêtements, ainsi que leurs chaussures afin de ne pas se blesser sur les tessons, ils nettoyèrent rapidement la salle à manger puis la cuisine. Le dernier couteau placé dans le lave-vaisselle, ils montèrent main dans la main, jusqu'à leur chambre.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça le brun.

\- J'arrive, laisse-moi juste le temps de fermer les rideaux.

L'eau chaude se déversant sur eux, effaça rapidement la sueur et le sperme. Hannibal s'appuya contre le carrelage, les yeux fermés. Il profitait de l'instant, gravant chaque minute dans sa mémoire, son « palais mental ». L'eau fut coupée, et bientôt une chose douce lui caressa le torse. Soulevant une paupière, il vit son amant armé de l'éponge naturelle, profondément concentré à sa tâche. Il lava le corps du cannibale avec une ferveur silencieuse. À un moment donné, il se colla contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui frotter délicatement le haut du dos. Hannibal se laissa faire, sans un mot. Il le vit s'agenouiller lorsqu'il fallut s'occuper du bas de son corps. Les lèvres rougies par les embrassades se trouvaient à quelques centimètres de son sexe au repos. Ne souhaitant pas passer pour un satyre, le blond s'obligea à lever la tête vers le plafond afin de penser à autre chose.  
Will avait remarqué qu'Hannibal ne le regardait plus, c'était ce qu'il avait attendu. D'une seule bouchée, il engloutit le pénis relaxé et savoura ce premier contact. Il apprécia la peau douce, et du fait de la surprise, la taille réduite qui lui permettait de tout prendre. Cela ne dura pas. Il fit de son mieux, léchant, suçotant la colonne de chair, se régalant des grognements que cela engendrait. Mû par son instinct, il s'intéressa également aux deux globes, ronds et si soyeux qu'il fit rouler avec un certain plaisir sur sa langue. Une main-forte et ferme se glissa dans ses mèches avant de les empoigner férocement. Hannibal le fit s'écarter de son sexe, le souleva et l'embrassa. En inversant leurs positions, il le plaqua contre le carrelage et s'enfouit en lui, d'une seule poussée, touchant la prostate déjà sensible du premier coup. Will, serra du mieux qu'il put ses jambes autour de la taille, rendue très glissante par le savon, avant de perdre la raison sous les assauts affamés du blond. Il le portait toujours tout contre lui, la mousse évitant la friction désagréable entre leurs peaux moites, les doigts de sa main gauche serrés dans ses cheveux, tandis que la droite soutenait ses fesses. Il lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté et le mordit dans le cou. Le plaisir fut aussi immédiat que ravageur.  
Ils se séparèrent haletants et tremblants. Hannibal ouvrit de nouveau l'arrivée d'eau, afin qu'elle les réchauffe un peu. Bien que Will touche à nouveau terre, littéralement, il demeura lové contre lui.

\- T'ais-je fais mal ? Demanda le blond craignant d'y avoir été un peu fort.

\- Non, commença-t-il par dire avant de remuer un peu. Enfin, pour être tout à fait exact, pas plus que je ne puisse le supporter de façon très agréable.

\- Je vois.

Ils expédièrent la fin de leurs ablutions, pressés de s'allonger enfin.

\- Est-ce que ça t'a plu ? Le questionna Will tandis qu'il rabattait la couverture sur eux.

\- La gâterie ? Oh que oui. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi j'ai réagi si vivement. La prochaine fois, je me contrôlerai mieux.

\- Mais j'aime te voir perdre le contrôle, avoua le brun en bâillant. Et savoir que c'est à cause de moi, me procure beaucoup de plaisir.

Un rire discret secoua la poitrine du blond. Il le ramena contre lui, afin que leurs visages se retrouvent face à face.

\- Alors je ferai de mon mieux pour que cela se produise aussi souvent que possible.

Morphée étendit ses bras au-dessus d'eux, les plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves, consacré au repos. Le destin avait d'autres plans pour eux, il leur faudrait l'intégralité de leurs forces pour parvenir à en déjouer les pièges…

à suivre...

* * *

Alors, alors , alors ?


	9. Hide in the Shadow

Avant-propos:

Bonjour, j'espère que le chapitre 8 vous a plu !

Je ne vais pas blablater cette fois, je veux seulement m'adresser aux plus gourmands/gourmets d'entre vous qui ont la chance de vivre sur Paris (et qui bien sûr ne connaîtraient pas déjà l'adresse que je m'apprête à donner) : Hannibal prépare une soupe Japonaise dans ce chapitre, vous pourrez en déguster de similaires (probablement meilleures que ma pauvre description), à la capitale, dans le quartier de l'Opéra Garnier. Au croisement de la rue St Anne et celle des petits champs, chez Dosanko Larmen (M: pyramides). Je n'ai aucune part dans ce restaurant ni ne connais les gens qui y travaillent, c'est juste pour le plaisir de partager les bonnes adresses.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Hide in the Shadow.

Deux jours après l'incendie, ils recevaient la visite de John et Teresa Garibaldi. À l'occasion d'une conférence, le couple se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays, lorsque la nouvelle de l'événement leur parvint. Ils ne prirent que le temps de déposer leurs affaires dans le hall d'entrée, puis retournèrent à la voiture, en direction de chez Hannibal. Ils l'avaient contacté la veille, lui demandant s'il était possible de passer prendre des nouvelles de Will. Leur sollicitude émut beaucoup le jeune homme. Ce fut donc avec plaisir qu'ils les accueillirent, les invitant à prendre une collation. Hannibal venait juste de confectionner des petits gâteaux.

\- Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous voir sain et sauf William, lui avoua Teresa en le serrant maternellement dans ses bras. Quelle horrible histoire !

\- Oh, mais dites-moi, vous n'êtes pas tout seul ! Ce sont donc vos chiens. Quels beaux gaillards !

\- Merci madame Garibaldi, dit le brun en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte. Oui monsieur, ce sont mes amours.

\- Appelez-moi John voulez-vous ? Si nous pouvons faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas Will. Nous avons une grande maison, trop pour deux vieillards comme nous maintenant, et le jardin est très spacieux. Si vous avez besoin que l'on vous les garde le temps de trouver un autre logement, ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Je... Hum merci beaucoup. Cela me touche sincèrement, mais je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Ah bon ? Vous avez déjà trouvé un endroit ?

\- En fait...

Le brun hésitant sur ce qu'il pouvait leur raconter ou pas, le blond prit la main.

\- C'est une offre très généreuse John, remercia à son tour Hannibal en posant sur la table des rafraîchissements, mais il se trouve que les boules de poils et leur maître se plaisent beaucoup ici. J'avoue trouver leur compagnie des plus agréables. Je crois même que je vais les adopter.

Madame Garibaldi grande romantique devant l'Éternel, subodora l'aveu à peine déguisé, tel un limier reniflant le gibier. En réalité, elle avait déjà perçu les ondes d'attraction qui émanaient d'eux, depuis le dîner où ils avaient lié connaissance. Un gloussement charmant lui échappa. Sa main légèrement ridée, aux ongles impeccablement manucurés, attrapa celle de Will avec qui elle partageait le canapé, et la dame lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

\- Ah ! J'en étais sûre ! Mais que voilà une bonne nouvelle. Mes chers petits, je suis très heureuse de l'apprendre.

\- Et vous ne semblez pas surprise, remarqua Hannibal.

\- Disons que j'ai toujours eu du flair pour ces choses-là, et il n'est pas passé inaperçu ce fameux soir, que vos plus délicates intentions, lui avoua-t-elle malicieusement, s'adressaient à William. Tout du moins pour les yeux exercés.

Le reste de la conversation se déroula dans une ambiance très amicale. Les anecdotes de chacun apportaient un heureux divertissement et tous passèrent une excellente fin d'après-midi.

Quelque temps plus tard, se réveillant délicieusement courbaturé, Will entendit le bruit de la télévision. Hannibal, déjà lavé et rasé de près, termina de se vêtir, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil, les nouvelles matinales. Un gros bandeau rouge en bas de l'image avec un texte défilant indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'informations spéciales, et en direct.  
« Les autorités ne nous ont pas autorisés à nous approcher de la scène de crime, mais vous pouvez voir derrière moi l'agitation que la découverte macabre a provoquée. Nous ne savons rien encore sur l'identité des personnes retrouvées, l'enquête préliminaire ne fait que commencer, toutefois il y a fort à parier que l'auteur de ces atrocités soit le Faucheur qui, nous vous le rappelons, a déjà une douzaine de vict...»

\- Bonjour, bel ange, salua le blond en le voyant émerger des couvertures. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le Faucheur est en ville. Les médias en font une montagne de spéculations et la police ne lâche pas la moindre info. Ils doivent être vraiment à cran. Quel est ton programme aujourd'hui ?

\- Je vais promener les chiens dans Druid Hill Park, ça fait un moment qu'ils ne se sont pas dépensés. Après j'irai probablement perdre quelques heures au Black Book. J'ai beaucoup d'inspiration là-bas.

\- Oh le petit menteur. Dis plutôt que tu ne résistes pas à leur café, le taquina le blond en enfilant sa veste à carreaux.

\- Damned ! Me voilà percé à jour... Et où allez-vous ainsi vêtu docteur Lecter ?

\- Mais à mon cabinet, comme tous les jours.

\- Vraiment ? L'interrogea-t-il, faisant glisser sa main sous la veste avant que le blond ne l'ait refermée.

Se coller à son amant tout habillé alors que lui se baladait nu, lui apportait un flot de frissons délicieux. C'était terriblement pervers comme situation. Hannibal pour sa part, s'en amusait et s'en réjouissait. Le corps de Will, bien qu'il le connut par cœur désormais, ne cessait d'être une source de plaisir pour les sens. Des membres toniques et fermes, une peau douce qu'aucun hâle ne gâchait, et le plus merveilleux des fessiers, aux rondeurs charnues comme des joues.

\- Mais c'est que vous êtes à croquer monsieur Graham, murmura Hannibal en le plaquant soudain contre une des portes coulissantes du dressing.

\- Vos choix en matière de vocabulaire sont toujours hautement intéressants Docteur Lecter. Avez-vous déjà pris votre petit-déjeuner ?

\- C'est fort curieux que vous me posiez justement la question, car tout à coup, voilà que je ne m'en souviens plus.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de parcourir l'épiderme tendre de ses mains, son propre corps s'écrasant contre celui du brun, souhaitant ardemment retirer tous ses vêtements, et lui faire l'amour longuement. Will pour sa part, adorait commencer ses journées comme cela, puis il fut temps d'y aller pour le psychiatre, qui recevait une toute nouvelle patiente. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne journée et se quittèrent le plus naturellement du monde. Dans la cuisine, correctement dressé sur un plateau, l'ex-profiler trouva son petit-déjeuner. Il y avait des pancakes, un œuf mollet, une salade de fruits, une tasse de café encore très chaud et un verre de jus frais. Presque tous les matins étaient ainsi, heureusement qu'il continuait la pratique du sport. Avec les repas fabuleux servis par Hannibal, bien qu'ils fussent équilibrés dans leurs qualités nutritionnelles et leurs quantités, il pourrait commencer à grossir. En réalité, l'écrivain avait ajouté de lui-même quelques heures d'auto défense en compagnie du blond, si bien que sa silhouette se transforma légèrement, laissant apparaître des muscles plus fermes et définis. Rien de comparable, cela dit, à ceux du cannibale.

Les chiens étaient aux anges au moment de quitter la demeure. Leur déplacement ne cessait de déclencher une série de regards amusés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent enfin le parc. Will leur lança plusieurs balles de tennis au loin, et tous se ruèrent dessus. L'endroit, délibérément éloigné des chemins et bordé du mur d'enceinte, offrait un grand terrain dégagé. Il s'amusa avec eux, les fit courir, que ce fût après lui ou après les balles, si bien que deux heures plus tard, tous tiraient une longue langue rose, les yeux brillants de satisfaction. En rattachant les laisses, le brun promit qu'ils s'arrêteraient à la fontaine d'eau potable avant de prendre le chemin de la maison.  
Quand ils y furent, Will grignota succinctement, mit son ordinateur portable dans son sac à dos, puis repartit aussitôt non sans lancer un « soyez sages » bien inutile puisqu'ils l'étaient toujours. Au Black Book, la jolie jeune femme, qui s'appelait Mathilda, lui adressa un signe de main depuis l'autre côté du comptoir dont elle nettoyait le plateau.

\- Bonjour monsieur Graham !

\- Bonjour Mathilda.

\- Vous êtes tout seul aujourd'hui ?

Hannibal et lui avaient pris l'habitude de venir assez régulièrement depuis leur premier rendez-vous. C'était un lieu calme.

\- Oui. Je vais m'installer là-haut.

\- Entendu, j'arrive dès que j'en ai terminé avec ça, dit-elle, lui tendant la carte du mois.

L'étage se trouva désert, tout comme la banquette qu'il considérait un peu comme la sienne et où il s'installa. Il brancha son PC sur la prise de secteur, juste à côté, et se mit à travailler. Sur le chemin, des idées lui étaient venues et il ne voulait pas risquer de les perdre. Lorsque Mathilda le rejoignit, il avait déjà écrit une bonne page de notes.

\- Je prendrai un Moka au chocolat cette fois.

\- Très bien. Et comme pâtisseries ? Cette semaine, nous proposons, entre autres, une tarte à la rhubarbe à tomber par terre.

Tiraillé entre le pour et le contre, Will choisit de dire non. Hannibal lui avait promis des lasagnes pour le dîner, il était donc hors de question de ne pas avoir faim.  
Deux pages et demi, ainsi que la moitié de sa tasse, plus tard, la sonnerie de son portable le tira hors de sa concentration. C'était un texto.

« Alors, vous progressez, Monsieur l'Écrivain ? Tu me manques bel ange. »

« Toi, tu ne me manques pas du tout. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs, je me suis fait draguer au parc, c'était un homme charmant. »

« Petit fanfaron, persiste à essayer de me rendre jaloux et tu pourras apprécier l'infinie étendue de ma connaissance du corps humain. »

Will éclata de rire. Parfois, Hannibal et ses répliques lui donnaient encore plus envie de l'asticoter.

« Je te taquine, vieil homme, il n'y a personne d'autre que toi dans ma vie. Et tu le sais. »

« Mon expérience de 'vieil homme' me dit que tu viens de trouver les ennuis que tu cherchais, insolent. Tu as donc choisi l'option supplices, avec supplément. Pour une fois, tu te serviras intelligemment de ta jolie langue à me supplier, plutôt qu'à me provoquer.»

Will sentit son bas-ventre s'agiter, et tous les symptômes de l'envie l'assaillir. Même indirectement, le blond lui faisait un sacré effet. Il se devait de réagir.

« Ah, des promesses, toujours des promesses. J'attends de voir ça avec impatience. Tu finis tard ? »

« Après cet échange, j'espère vivement pouvoir me libérer plus tôt. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, sache-le. Mon prochain patient est là. À ce soir Will. »

« Je t'aime. » Lui répondit le jeune homme.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Hannibal ne les disait pas, ces mots-là, encore moins à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. Un jour que le plus jeune l'avait questionné sur la raison, par pure curiosité, l'ambiance s'en était retrouvée alourdie. Son amant lui confia que c'était en rapport avec son passé et qu'il ne se sentait pas tout à fait prêt à lui en faire part. Toutefois, si son besoin de savoir ne pouvait attendre, il prendrait sur lui et raconterait tout. Les mots importaient à la fois beaucoup et peu, mais chacune des attentions du blond pour lui était imprégnée d'un tel amour, qu'il décida donc de ne pas lui en demander plus et patienterait aussi longtemps qu'il faudrait. Il en avait été remercié d'un orgasme particulièrement intense, suivi d'un massage si merveilleux qu'il s'était endormi de bien-être, en plein milieu.

Au moment de se replonger dans l'écriture, quelqu'un monta l'escalier. De prime abord, il ne le reconnut pas, mais lorsque le nouveau venu se tourna vers lui, l'air étonné, un frisson glacé se chargea de lui raviver la mémoire. C'était Mason Verger. Ce dernier, un peu trop surpris pour être honnête, leva les bras en l'air dans une parodique imitation de retrouvailles entre deux vieux amis.

\- Monsieur Graham ! Vous ici ? C'est épatant !

\- Bonjour, monsieur Verger, le salua Will sobrement.  
Mason s'installa dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, sans paraître le moins du monde conscient de son impolitesse.

\- Alors, que me racontez-vous de beau ? Vous travaillez sur un nouveau roman ? Puis-je lire ? Vous n'allez pas me faire le coup de l'écrivain timoré, qui n'ose montrer ses manuscrits, n'est-ce pas ? Hahaha ! Il est comment le café ici ? Je peux goûter le vôtre, histoire de me faire un avis ?

Ce flot de questions, dont le débit ne sembla pas se formaliser de la règle élémentaire à propos de la respiration, fut accompagné d'un rapt éhonté. De ses doigts manucurés, dont certains portaient des bagues, Mason saisit la tasse de Will, la monta jusqu'à son nez et en huma l'arôme plus que théâtralement.

\- J'essaie en effet de travailler, et sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, j'ai besoin de concentration.

\- Oh, mais quel impardonnable je fais ! Ma chère sœur me le dit tout le temps, je suis un vrai moulin à paroles, c'est simple, je ne sais pas m'arrêter. J'ai été ravi de vous revoir, tout à fait ravi. Mais je ne veux pas vous importuner davantage, je m'en vais. Au fait, j'organise un gala de charité le mois prochain, je veux que vous soyez des nôtres. Oui, je l'exige même. Soyez assuré que je ne vous lâcherai pas avant que vous ne m'ayez dit oui.

Proprement submergé par autant d'exubérance et de grandiloquence, Will aurait promis la lune, le soleil ou même les plus lointaines des étoiles, juste pour le voir s'en aller et retrouver un semblant de calme. Le cyclone Mason quitta son fauteuil, sa logorrhée autant ininterrompue que vide de sens, puis enfin, consentit à quitter les lieux. Perturbé, le brun n'arriva plus à écrire la moindre ligne. Il attendit, se délassa en marchant un peu, vérifia ses e-mails, mais rien n'y fit, la muse s'en était allée. Alors il finit son café, rangea ses affaires et laissa un billet sur la table.  
Une fois dehors, l'air vif lui fit du bien. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, une affreuse migraine le gagna. La lumière, bien que peu vive à cause des nuages, déclencha des douleurs à l'arrière de sa tête, quant aux sons, ils étaient comme amplifiés et se répercutaient contre son crâne, dont il lui sembla qu'il était tout à coup fait du même matériau que les gongs. Alors qu'il arrivait en vue de la maison, la migraine laissa place à une puissante nausée. Le brun se dépêcha d'entrer, de refermer la porte sans remarquer qu'aucun de ses chiens ne venait lui faire de fête. Et quelques secondes plus tard, son estomac se contracta violemment, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait même plus de bile à rejeter. Allongé à même le carrelage, affaibli, Will tenta d'attraper son sac posé à quelques mètres de lui.  
Soudain, une silhouette qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là fit son apparition, avançant lentement, tel un prédateur sachant pertinemment que sa proie était incapable de se sauver. Mason Verger s'accroupit près de lui, souriant comme si tout était normal. Mais la façade, le vernis d'éducation derrière lequel il se cachait en public, avait laissé place à son vrai visage, tout à fait effrayant.

\- Pauvre petite chose. Alors comment l'as-tu trouvé ce café ?

\- Vous... Vous avez mis quoi dedans ?

\- Trois fois rien mon mignon, une broutille. Un peu d'émétomorphine légèrement trafiquée pour que l'effet ne soit pas trop fulgurant. Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais résister, et je suis heureux de t'apprendre que tu as été le plus endurant de tous ceux qui l'ont ingurgité ! Félicitations !

Une poigne cruelle se referma alors dans les boucles sombres, tandis que le blond poursuivait son exultation, s'assurant par ce geste, de toute son attention. En bon enfant pourri gâté qu'il fut et continuait d'être, Mason avait voulu Will à la seconde où il l'avait vu. En plus de collectionner les vices, il prenait un plaisir immense à toutes sortes de bassesses. Quant à sa cruauté, elle n'avait d'égal que ses appétits de divertissements insatiables.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir empoisonné ?

\- Toute de suite, les grands mots ! Ce n'est pas mortel, les effets se dissiperont bientôt. J'avais seulement besoin que tu sois plus... Coopératif.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, Will tenta un mouvement que lui avait appris Hannibal, en vue de se dégager. Mason l'esquiva tranquillement.

\- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait ! Le railla le blond, tout en resserrant sa prise. Tu n'y mets vraiment pas du tien, tu sais... Peut-être devrais-je te donner quelque chose qui te calmerait un peu plus ?

Du dos de son autre main, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Non, se rebella le brun tout en essayant de se redresser sur ses jambes.

Sa vision de plus en plus floue, il ne vit pas la gifle arriver, et se retrouva au point de départ, prostré sur le sol. Mason ricana puis s'écria.

\- Tu es très distrayant, joli cœur ! J'adorerais poursuivre ce savoureux échange, mais il n'est pas encore temps. Au revoir, William, je te remercie pour cet accueil fort sympathique. Nous nous reverrons, très bientôt.

L'homme s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière, tandis que le brun, gagné d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur, s'accrocha désespérément à la cuvette.

Les âcres effluves de la bile agressèrent l'odorat sensible d'Hannibal, dès le pas de la porte. Il entendit les chiens pleurnicher quelque part dans la maison alors qu'il y pénétrait. Appelant Will, en vain, il alluma les lumières à mesure qu'il avança. Il eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver une chaise devant la porte de la pièce aux chiens, qui en bloquait la poignée. Délicatement, il la retira, permettant aux boules de poils de sortir. Ils lui firent la fête, mais presque immédiatement, se ruèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, aboyant de façon désespérée, ce qui était plutôt étonnant de leur part. Bien entendu, comme tous les canidés, ils s'exprimaient de la sorte, mais jamais ne piaillaient aussi fort pour rien. Le blond choisit de les suivre, les trouvant agglutinés à la porte des toilettes. C'est de là que provenait l'odeur de bile. Son inquiétude monta d'un degré.

\- Will ? Tu es là ? Interrogea-t-il, en cognant deux fois contre le panneau avant d'ajouter qu'il allait entrer.

C'est évanoui sur le carrelage que le retrouva Hannibal. Il se précipita à ses côtés et ne perdit pas de temps pour l'examiner. Le pouls était lent et bien frappé, mais le pauvre demeurait totalement inconscient. Il le redressa d'abord en position assise, puis le souleva dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au canapé dans le salon. Après quoi, il tira la chasse, aéra quelques minutes, afin de dissiper les derniers relents puants, puis monta chercher ses effets, souvenirs du temps où il pratiquait encore la chirurgie. À l'intérieur du sac, il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner son amour. Il commença par lui essuyer le tour de la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette humide, ainsi que le visage et la nuque. Il lui prit la tension, qui s'avéra un peu en deçà de la moyenne attendue, et contrôla le reste de ses signes vitaux. Will n'avait pas bougé. Il lui tapota la joue assez durement, l'appelant d'une voix forte et claire, avec calme.  
À force d'acharnement, il parvint à le ranimer, quoique le jeune homme fut plutôt désorienté et vaseux. Il lui présenta une bouteille d'eau au bord des lèvres, l'obligeant à boire lentement et longuement. Lorsqu'il estima cela suffisant, le blond l'aida à se redresser contre le dossier, puis continua son examen.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Mason Verger m'a drogué.

\- Pardon ?

Hannibal, interloqué, se figea en plein geste. Will reprit une gorgée d'eau avant de lui raconter sa mésaventure.

\- Il est venu au café, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Il a mis un truc dans ma tasse, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. C'est lui qui me l'a dit, ici même, après que j'ai rendu mes tripes.

\- C'est donc lui qui a enfermé les chiens ?

\- Oui, probablement. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi il a fait ça. Mais c'était lui.

\- Cette substance qu'il a mise dans ton café, t'a-t-il dit de quoi il s'agissait ?

\- Émetine-morpho-machin.

Hannibal n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir.

\- Émétomorphine ?

\- Oui. Il a dit que ça ne me tuerait pas, qu'il avait juste besoin que je sois coopératif.

Ces derniers mots, le brun les prononça en frissonnant, sans s'en rendre compte. Hannibal lui caressa la joue, animé d'une tendresse infinie pour cet homme qu'il souhaitait protéger envers et contre tous. Mason Verger jouait un jeu qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais le plus urgent selon lui, était de s'assurer que Will allait bien. La patience était l'une de ses plus grandes vertus. Grâce à elle, les plans qu'il élaborait, aboutissaient presque toujours à la perfection, et dans les rares cas où l'imprévu venait à s'en mêler, sa capacité d'analyse et son temps de réaction l'avantageaient systématiquement. Mason Verger aurait droit à toute son attention, plus tard.  
Finalement, il ne détecta rien d'anormal ou de grave chez Will, ni même de séquelles, à l'exception de son état de faiblesse. Il n'y avait à priori pas de danger à redouter. Hannibal lui demanda de répéter leur échange du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- As-tu remarqué autre chose d'important ?

\- Il... Je ne sais pas, on aurait dit qu'il voulait jouer à un sordide jeu. Et il n'en a pas terminé. Ce n'était que le prélude. C'est un malade ce mec.

\- T'a-t-il molesté ?

\- Il m'en a collé une, quand j'ai tenté de me rebeller.

Effectivement, sur sa pommette gauche, l'on pouvait distinguer sous la peau un hématome en train de se former. Verger en paierait le prix du sang. Rassemblant toutes les données, le blond se plongea dans une intense réflexion. Il n'y avait rigoureusement aucune preuve. Aller porter plainte serait une perte de temps, dans la mesure où l'adversaire disposait de ressources pécuniaires suffisantes, pour se mettre à l'abri de ce genre de déconvenues, quand bien même il existerait de probants indices. Et se venger à chaud ne pouvait être que la pire idée du monde. Solution à court terme, qui n'était pas vraiment une solution, plutôt un arrangement temporaire, il ne lâcherait plus Will d'une semelle désormais. Cela n'allait peut-être pas plaire à l'intéressé, mais il devrait supporter cette contrainte . Pour l'heure, le brun se reposerait en attendant que le dîner soit prêt.

\- Bon... Ça peut aller. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des effets secondaires, ils se seraient déjà manifestés si cela devait être le cas. Pour l'heure, tu vas rester là, avec les boules de poils, ils veilleront bien sur toi. J'ai à faire en cuisine.

\- J'ai tellement faim... vivement tes lasagnes !

\- Je comprends, bel ange, déclara Hannibal ses yeux étonnants rivés dans ceux du brun, toutefois, ce serait mieux pour ton organisme, si tu y renonçais pour ce soir. Promis, demain tu pourras dévorer le plat à en avoir la panse explosée, bien que ça soit terriblement stupide comme comportement, mais je crois qu'une soupe serait plus appropriée comme premier repas.

\- Une soupe ?

Sans équivoque, le ton était empreint de déception. Il avait tellement envie de quelque chose de consistant. Et comme pour lui donner raison, un gargouillis sonore monta de son ventre. Hannibal se mettant debout, un sourire amusé, lui déposa un baiser à la lisière des boucles brunes.

\- Je te promets que tu auras la même sensation de satiété. Et puis, n'oublie pas qui je suis, bel ange. Les soupes exclusivement à base de légumes ne font pas vraiment partie de mon répertoire personnel.

\- Bon... D'accord, c'est toi le docteur, lâcha le brun dans un bâillement. Mais fais vite s'il te plaît. Je meurs de faim.

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Et effectivement, Will n'eut pas à se plaindre. Hannibal lui mijota une soupe, tirée d'une recette familiale du côté de sa tante japonaise, ainsi que lui expliqua le blond en lui servant le met. Il se composait principalement d'un bouillon clair, parfumé et goûteux, de quatre fines tranches de viande, de nouilles de riz et d'un demi-œuf dur. Le tout dans des proportions tout à fait équilibrées.  
La suite de la soirée fut tranquille. Ils regardèrent la télévision, puis montèrent se coucher lorsque Will, dont la tête reposait sur les jambes d'Hannibal, commença à s'endormir.

Une fois dans leur lit, Morphée accueillit aussitôt le brun. Le psychiatre s'assit dans un fauteuil qu'il déplaça à côté de lui, l'admirant longuement, plongé dans ses pensées. Maintenant, il connaissait si parfaitement ses traits, qu'il savait sans peine, les reproduire de mémoire. Il le croquait d'ailleurs, de temps à autre, lorsque Will ne pouvait le voir. Principalement durant son sommeil. Le blond n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir eu la chance de le séduire, tant il le trouvait beau, en plus de ses nombreuses autres qualités. Ses dessins étaient jalousement conservés à l'abri des regards indiscrets. L'écrivain choisit cet instant pour remuer dans son sommeil. Il se tourna de l'autre côté, là où aurait dû se trouver le blond dans le lit, lui offrant une vue dégagée de son dos et du galbe charmant de ses fesses pommelées, tandis qu'il émettait un soupir langoureux.

Tout intellectuel rationnel et raisonnable qu'il soit, Hannibal n'en était pas moins homme. Une telle image réveilla ses plus primaires instincts, lui remettant en mémoire une certaine promesse faite un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Ses vêtements, par égard pour leur qualité, ne furent pas arrachés, mais chutèrent bien rapidement sur le sol.  
Une fois nu, il grimpa sur le matelas à genoux, les mains en appui de part et d'autre de son amant. Les couvertures furent délicatement rejetées au bout du lit, dégageant ainsi les jambes, qu'il assaillit de baisers. Activité, ô combien, plaisante pour le cannibale, qui remonta lentement jusqu'aux fesses charnues, les traitant avec la même dévotion. Une de ses mains s'occupa, pendant ce temps, d'éveiller le sexe au repos, par de longues allées et venues tendres. Alors qu'il mordillait l'une de ses fesses, Will gémit. Hannibal resserra sa prise sur son pénis, puis accéléra le mouvement. Lorsque cela fut suffisant pour que le dormeur s'éveille, il arrêta.

\- Non, piailla le brun misérablement, encore englué dans son endormissement. T'arrêtes pas.

\- Te souviens-tu de notre petit échange de textos Will ? Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

\- Non... Non, je t'en prie, tenta ce dernier en essayant de le cajoler.

\- Si. Je tiens toujours mes promesses, bel ange. Maintenant, tu vas me supplier, dit-il en poursuivant son dessein.

\- Dans tes rêves ! Vieil homme ! Le contra son amant dans un élan faussement rebelle.

\- Comme j'aime ton insolence.

Il le plaqua sur le ventre, attrapant ses poignets d'une seule main et les lui bloquant dans les reins avant de l'obliger à prendre une certaine position : la tête, les épaules et le torse couché contre le matelas, en appuis sur les genoux et de ce fait, son charmant fessier se trouva totalement exposé. Will sentit son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. C'était tellement excitant qu'il attendit presque figé la prochaine étape. Soudain, quelque chose de très tendre, humide et de chaud vint le cajoler là où il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ça soit possible. La langue d'Hannibal le rendit fou. Il tenta de se tortiller, gémit à n'en plus finir, sentit son propre sexe goutter contre son ventre tant l'envie était forte, mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'il supplia que « l'absolution » lui fût accordée. Le cannibale s'occupa à le combler de sensations, par des caresses, par des baisers. Ses coups de butoir et ses morsures firent le reste. Se sentant son orgasme monter en flèche, Will émit une dernière supplique.

\- Mords-moi Hannibal.

\- Je le fais déjà, bel ange.

\- Non, tu mordilles, grogna-t-il à deux doigts de venir, mords-moi, je t'en prie.

Proprement allumé par une telle demande, le blond ne put qu'y satisfaire. Il le manipula délicatement afin de dégager la zone dont il comptait se repaître, puis frappa de façon synchrone. En même temps qu'il donnait un ultime coup de bassin, ses dents se refermèrent sur le trapèze de son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses canines percer la peau sans déchirer le muscle, jusqu'à ce que le liquide carmin chaud et subtilement salé, lui dégouline sur la langue, décuplant son orgasme tel un produit dopant. Les occasions d'ingérer du sang frais ne lui étaient que rarement données. Il en apprécia la saveur particulière, digne du parfum naturel de Will, qui littéralement possédait « le goût de son odeur ». Un vrai nectar. Il n'en avala pas beaucoup, peut-être l'équivalent d'une ou deux gorgées, mais cela fut suffisant. Son éjaculation fut, quant à elle, si violente que le brun en eut des spasmes post-orgasmiques.  
Totalement paralysés par les événements, aucun des deux ne bougea volontairement dans les minutes qui suivirent. Depuis leur première fois, ils avaient fait l'amour presque tous les jours, mais en l'occurrence, la différence ne passa pas inaperçue. Pas dans le sens négatif, juste très inattendu. Ce fut comme s'ils avaient laissé leur animalité prendre le dessus.  
Enfin, Hannibal se dégagea, n'écrasant pas plus longtemps son amant. Lui non plus, la puissance de cet orgasme ne l'avait pas épargné. Terriblement bouleversé, il se coucha sur le dos, de son côté du lit et tira le brun sur lui. Celui-ci émergea de son coït, le torse fort du blond sous la joue, montant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration et dans ses boucles, des mains puissantes occupées à le câliner.

\- Woaw, chuchota-t-il.

\- Oui. Tu es incroyable, bel ange. Tu me combles d'un bonheur auquel je pensais ne plus avoir droit.

Cet aveu titilla la curiosité de l'ex profiler, qui de fait se releva un peu, en appui sur un bras afin de regarder son amant dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait du sang à la commissure des lèvres, ce qui, ajouté à son regard terriblement envoûtant, le faisait passer pour une créature de la nuit. Beau, sensuel, dangereux...

\- Pourquoi n'y aurais-tu pas droit ?

\- Parce que je suis un monstre.

C'était dit tout à fait tranquillement, sans regret, sans honte. Une simple constatation objective.

\- Non, tu n'en es pas un.

\- Si, bel ange, répliqua-t-il en lui caressant la joue. J'en suis un. Je ne m'en plains pas, j'aime ce que je suis. La vie que je me suis créée sur mesure me convient. C'est seulement, que les probabilités de tomber un jour sur la seule personne qui me corresponde, étaient si chimériques, que je l'avais accepté.

\- Ben, c'est plus le cas. Je suis là.

\- Si j'étais croyant, j'en remercierais le ciel, chaque matin et chaque soir.

Et c'est ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils finirent par s'endormir, d'un sommeil lourd et régénérant.

Quelques jours se passèrent, sans plus d'incident ni d'événements suspects. Mais une nuit, alors qu'ils revenaient d'un gala au National Gallery of Art à Washington, la Bentley d'Hannibal fut envoyée avec fracas dans le fossé par un énorme 4X4 noir auquel les plaques d'immatriculation manquaient. Lorsque la police arriva sur les lieux, près d'une heure plus tard, le véhicule gisait sur le toit, dans un semis d'éclats de pare-brise et aucun des deux passagers ne fut trouvé. L'on ne découvrit d'eux, que des traces de sang, un peu partout dans l'habitacle.


	10. You're mine

Avant propos : Les choses s'accélèrent, certaines questions trouvent des réponses.

Je préfère vous prévenir, il y a une partie assez dure où il est question d'abus sexuel.

Ce n'est pas détaillé, mais par souci de ménager les sensibilités, le passage en question sera délimité.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : You're mine.

Immédiatement après la série de tonneaux effectuée par sa voiture, Hannibal reprit ses esprits, son incroyable réseau synaptique analysant déjà la situation. Un véhicule furtif leur avait foncé dessus, les envoyant brutalement dans le décor. Deux hypothèses possibles, donc deux issues : soit il s'agissait d'un réel accident et il y avait peu de chance que le conducteur vienne à leur secours, soit c'était un acte prémédité et les gens qu'il verrait arriver ne seraient pas là pour les aider.

Pour commencer, il détacha sa ceinture, tombant de fait sur le toit, puisque la voiture gisait à l'envers. Il s'extirpa ensuite par la fenêtre brisée et se dépêcha de contrôler l'état de Will. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus. Le long de son front, une coulure noire gouttait lentement sur le revêtement cabossé du plafond, dont l'odeur significative ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa nature : c'était du sang.

Le thérapeute l'appela, n'obtenant que de faibles geignements. Alors il prit le parti de le détacher, puis de le tirer dans l'herbe, loin de la carcasse de la berline, qui heureusement n'émettait aucun signe d'explosion imminente. Au moment où il s'arrêta, il perçu un discret bruit et aussitôt se retourna, alors qu'une fléchette hypodermique, empennée de rouge, traversa son épais manteau. Elle transperça également les autres couches de tissus, pour se planter entre son épaule et son pectoral. Juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, les yeux flous d'Hannibal notèrent deux silhouettes patibulaires, avançant sur eux à grands pas.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le psychiatre était pendu par les poignets au milieu d'une sorte de box ou de stalle à chevaux. On lui avait retiré ses habits. Technique grossière de mise en condition : la victime est placée dans une situation inconfortable, dont la privation de vêtements se trouvait être un des cas les plus basiques. Il pouvait également ressentir ses chevilles entravées, liées à un piton planté dans le sol. Contre la cloison devant lui se trouvait un Will, inconscient, totalement nu. Autour de ses membres supérieurs et inférieurs, on avait savamment noué une corde en fibre naturelle, de celles qui écorchent facilement la peau lorsque l'on se débat. Encore partiellement drogué, Hannibal eut du mal à se concentrer, toutefois son odorat fonctionnait à merveille, et la source d'une fragrance, maintenant pour lui synonyme de pestilence, émanait de quelque part dans son dos.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'apprécier votre hospitalité, monsieur Verger, prononça-t-il comme s'il se trouvait à une soirée.

\- Oh, vous êtes réveillé ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, j'étais en train de contempler votre... Enfin plutôt mon magnifique animal. Comment avez-vous su qu'il s'agissait de moi.

\- Will n'est pas un animal.

\- C'en est un, et superbe par-dessus le marché ! Regardez cette peau immaculée, ces boucles sombres... Je crois même que je vais le garder pour moi celui-là... Il est trop beau pour être vendu. Maintenant, répondez-moi.

Soudain, le brun remua, commençant à émerger, brisant la concentration volatile de Mason pour quelques instants.

\- Vous donnez donc dans le trafic d'humains ? Poursuivit Hannibal sur le même ton de conversation mondaine.

\- Absolument, c'est une activité très lucrative. Voyez-vous, j'ai dû, suite à quelques menus soucis, me détourner de certains passe-temps que j'affectionne au plus haut point. Je me suis d'abord lancé dans l'élevage de porcs, une race bien particulière, très agressive. Des bêtes de toute beauté, mais en attendant qu'ils arrivent à maturité et que les contrôles sanitaires américains m'autorisent à les importer, il m'a fallu trouver un autre hobby. Je m'ennuie extrêmement vite vous savez. Et finalement, après avoir expérimenté cette nouvelle activité, c'est devenu une vraie passion.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas aller au bout de votre dessein Mason, et de vous en tenir à vos porcs. Pour votre bien.

\- Voyez-vous ça ? Et que comptez-vous faire docteur Lecter ? Vous ? L'homme le plus... Policé, le plus civilisé que j'ai pu rencontrer. Je suis sûr que vous êtes un modèle de vertu, railla-t-il, que vous ignorez tout des attraits du pouvoir, et le goût sucré du sang.

\- Hanni... Gémit Will. Où on...

Comme pris de folie, Mason se jeta sur lui, presque à la façon d'un sale gamin habitué à avoir tout ce qu'il désire, gloussant et ricanant. Avec dégoût, le psychiatre le vit tirer de sa poche une épaisse bande de cuir, qu'il glissa puis attacha autour du cou du brun. Celui-ci comprenant peu à peu ce qu'il se passait, tenta de l'en empêcher. C'était sans compter sur la propension de leur hôte, à jouer de la cravache qu'il portait à la ceinture.

\- Couché, le chien. Je suis ton maître, c'est à moi que tu obéis désormais.

\- Va te faire foutre, hurla Will.

La scène dura plusieurs minutes sous le regard impuissant d'Hannibal. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de se détacher, mais lui avait eu droit à d'épais bracelets de ferraille, remplissant parfaitement leur fonction.

\- Arrêtez Mason, le prévint-il. Ou je vous tuerai

\- Vous ? Vous me tueriez ?

Et il partit à rire, glaçant le sang d'au moins l'un de deux prisonniers. Alors qu'il hoquetait afin de reprendre son souffle, la cravache siffla, claquant sur la pommette saillante du psychiatre, faisant éclater la peau. Une coulée de sang dégringola le long de la joue. Verger poursuivit son manège sur lui pendant longtemps, avant de se lasser, car le blond ne bronchait pas, ni ne criait. Cela ne l'amusait pas autant que prévu, alors il quitta la stalle, sans un mot, agitant sa baguette dans tous les sens.

\- Ça va ? L'interrogea Will en tentant de se relever.

\- Oui, j'en ai vu d'autres. Et toi ?

\- Ça fait mal, il sait bien s'en servir de sa badine. Mais le plus important, c'est de...

\- Alors on complote ?

Mason revint, et il n'était pas seul. Trois séides baraqués le suivirent. Sous ses ordres, l'un d'entre eux s'empara du brun, le jetant négligemment sur son épaule comme si son poids d'homme adulte n'entrait pas en compte, tandis que les deux autres avaient ordre de s'occuper de Lecter. Sans le tuer. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils obéirent avec zèle et célérité, prenant tout leur temps. Ils le frappèrent et cognèrent des heures durant, rompus à l'art de passer à tabac, suffisamment pour que cela soit douloureux, mais pas assez pour entraîner de blessure aggravée. Lorsqu'ils jugèrent leur tâche accomplie, ils partirent, non sans lui avoir donné à boire, à même le bout d'un tuyau d'arrosage. Blessé, mais parfaitement lucide, Hannibal passa ce qu'il supposa être le reste de la nuit, suspendu là, tel un sac de frappe. Des heures durant, il ne vit personne, puis soudain, l'un des deux bourreaux pénétra dans le box. Hannibal fut nourri, puis désaltéré, et le geôlier tourna les talons, laissant seul le prisonnier. Le jour suivant, les coups plurent à nouveau.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le plus costaud des deux, décrocha Hannibal de sa position, sans le détacher et lui apporta un peu de soupe. Cela faisait certainement partie de leur stratégie pour le briser en évitant qu'il décède au passage, seulement, ils sous-estimèrent alors, à qui ils avaient à faire. Mal leur en prit. Les épreuves subies par le blond dans sa jeunesse surpassaient toute forme de torture qu'on eut pu lui infliger à l'âge adulte. Certes, cette triste époque ne soulageait en rien la douleur des coups, mais elle lui avait au moins appris à ne jamais baisser les bras. Maintenant que ses charmants bourreaux l'avaient dépendu, ce serait fort aisé de les neutraliser et se sortir de cette mauvaise farce. En quelques mouvements excessivement rapides, le cannibale les attaqua, lorsqu'ils l'honorèrent une troisième fois de leur présence. Hannibal leur brisa la nuque d'un seul coup, ses mains toujours attachées. Une douleur abominable lui vrillait le corps, mais son esprit ne se laissa pas dominer par autre chose que la nécessité de retrouver Will, ainsi que le brûlant feu du Talion.

Trouvant les clefs sur l'un de ses ex-bourreaux, il put se libérer promptement. En sortant, il tomba sur ses vêtements roulés en boule sur un baril. Mais, alors qu'il s'aventura dans les couloirs de la dépendance, une fois rhabillé, il passa devant une autre cellule qui attira son attention.

* * *

ATTENTION PASSAGE SENSIBLE:

Will de son côté, montra une force de caractère toute neuve. À chaque fois que Mason Verger parlait, à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il voulait le tuer, mettre définitivement un terme à sa vie, déjà bien trop longue. Le dément ordonna qu'on l'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre, où il l'enchaîna à un crochet planté dans le sol. Complètement ivre et shooté à la cocaïne, le peu de conscience de la réalité qu'il possédait s'était envolé. Il le fouetta à tour de bras, infligeant de longues balafres rouges sur la peau blanche. Voyant qu'il ne parvenait à rien, si ce n'est le faire saigner et crier, il finit par le violer brutalement. Ce sexe ignoble qui lui transperça les entrailles dégoûta Will au plus haut point, mais plutôt que de l'affaiblir, cela le rendit ivre de rage et plus déterminé que jamais à s'en sortir. Le deuxième jour, ou peut-être était-ce le troisième, Mason se réveilla avec une folle envie de profiter de lui à nouveau. Il l'approcha et le tripota, en sachant pertinemment qu'enchaîné comme il l'était, le brun ne pouvait le blesser.

\- T'es tellement beau quand tu es fâché mon gentil petit esclave, lui murmura Mason, caressant ses boucles brunes alors qu'il venait de se faire un nouveau shoot. L'incendie de ta bicoque a échoué. Je voulais t'affaiblir, te démolir. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que tu serais accompagné ni que les clébards y échapperaient.

Will, qui guettait la moindre opportunité, parvint à saisir la main entre ses dents, et la mordit de toutes ses forces. Mason hurla, puis parvenant à attraper un martinet, le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère son membre sanguinolent.

\- Petite pute, tu vas voir !

Ignorant sa main, il se glissa dans son dos, lui tira les cheveux violemment vers l'arrière, profitant du cri de sa victime pour lui enfoncer une boule de tissus dans la bouche, trop profondément pour que Will puisse le cracher. Perdu dans sa folie, il tenta à nouveau d'abuser de lui, mais le corps supplicié n'eut aucune réaction. Agacé de ne pas le voir bander, Mason cessa, pour se traîner jusqu'à sa table de chevet, d'où il tira une seringue avant de revenir vers le brun.

\- Cette fois, tu ne vas pas me gâcher mon plaisir.

Son pied rencontra durement l'abdomen du brun, lui coupant le souffle. Il en profita pour s'installer sur ses reins, et lui injecter le contenu de la seringue dans le cou. Il s'agissait d'une substance assez puissante, illégale et désinhibitrice, entre autres. Le produit s'insinua dans les veines du brun, pareil à un poison.  
Au moment où Mason s'apprêta à le pénétrer, tout s'arrêta soudainement. Hannibal, entra dans la pièce, se saisit de lui, le projetant à travers de la pièce. Une femme, jeune et salement amochée, s'accroupit près du brun. Elle lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était être libre, afin d'attaquer l'homme qui l'avait blessé. La femme lui ôta d'abord son bâillon et défit une à une ses entraves. Quand ses liens churent au sol Will se releva, occultant la douleur, oubliant la souffrance, ne se concentrant que sur son but. Totalement drogué, il ne reconnut pas son amant, qui frappait déjà l'homme fou, d'une rigueur chirurgicale et s'élança dans la « mêlée ».

FIN DU PASSAGE SENSIBLE

* * *

Atterrissant sur son tortionnaire ayant au passage bousculé Hannibal, il visa la jugulaire puis mordit jusqu'à ce que le sang jaillisse en un brûlant geyser, qu'il sente la vie s'échapper, le pouls ralentir et enfin, qu'un le dernier souffle émerge du flot de gargouillements sanglants. Il se releva, inconscient de l'image qu'il renvoyait, le cadavre encore chaud à ses pieds, puis se tourna vers les deux autres personnes. Apaisé, il regarda approcher Hannibal, sans vraiment le voir. Il se laissa enlacer, doucement bercer, puis glissa lentement dans cet abîme remplit de bruit blanc, assaillant sa tête.

Hannibal n'en revenait pas. Will venait de tuer Mason, de la plus magnifique façon qu'il soit. Toute sa bestialité, toute sa force transcendaient cet acte. Une réelle fascination le gagna en le regardant mordre à pleine dent la gorge de leur tortionnaire. Son corps blanc, dont il était accro, ne présentait pas un seul endroit épargné par la violence. Toutefois, il se dressait plus glorieusement que jamais, dégoulinant d'hémoglobine fraîche. Sur son menton, le liquide paraissait presque bordeaux tant il y en avait, quant au bleu de ses yeux, il se résumait à un mince cerceau, presque entièrement oblitéré par l'obscurité de ses pupilles dilatées. Hannibal s'approcha de lui progressivement et le prit dans ses bras avec encore plus de précautions. L'écrivain se laissa faire, sans réagir, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. De l'autre côté de la pièce, la jeune femme raccrocha le téléphone. Il s'agissait de Margot Verger, infortunée sœur de feu Mason, dont la vie oscillait jusqu'à présent entre terreur et souffrance.

Alors qu'elle croupissait dans l'un des box de la dépendance, un peu plus tôt, elle avait vu un homme couvert de coups avancer dans le couloir. Elle-même, enchaînée à un lit de camp dans une des stalles, n'avait plus guère figure humaine. Son frère, avec une vieille paire de ciseaux, lui avait coupé les cheveux pour la punir, transformant sa belle crinière blonde dont elle était fière, en un amas de mèches de longueurs disparates. Ajouté à son visage tuméfié, cela lui faisait ressembler à un frêle oiseau déplumé.

\- Aidez-moi, par pitié, implora-t-elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Margot. Margot Verger.

\- Vous êtes de sa famille ? Demanda Hannibal sans émotion.

\- Pour mon malheur. Je suis sa sœur.

\- Mon compagnon est retenu par Mason, lui raconta Hannibal. Si je vous délivre, m'aiderez-vous ?

\- Will Graham ? Il est dans la chambre de Mason. S'il est toujours vivant, je vous aiderai. Mais faites-moi une promesse, s'il vous plaît.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Aidez-moi à m'enfuir d'ici.

Il hocha la tête, très sérieusement, la détacha et sans rien ajouter, elle lui servit de guide dans les dédales du manoir, jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les odeurs qui y flottaient n'étaient pas plaisantes, et donnèrent à Hannibal de sérieuses inquiétudes. La jeune femme désigna une double porte en bois, mais n'osa pas l'ouvrir. Son sauveteur le fit pour elle. Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils tombèrent sur son ignoble frère, en train de malmener le brun.

La scène qui suivit ne lui apporta que de la satisfaction. Son tourmenteur de toujours n'était plus, sa liberté tant désirée, à portée de main. La police débarqua, suivie de près par le FBI. Jack s'occupa personnellement d'interroger Hannibal, qui refusa de s'éloigner de Will tandis qu'une certaine mademoiselle Katz, membre de charme de l'équipe scientifique, les auscultait. Elle leur préleva à tous un échantillon de sang, en attendant l'arrivée des secouristes, puis rangea son matériel et s'attela à autre chose. Hannibal se trouvait assis sur un canapé, Will allongé près de lui, la tête posée sur ses cuisses. On l'avait sommairement débarbouillé de tout le sang qu'il portait, avant de l'enrouler dans une couverture.

\- Et donc vous avez à ce moment-là, croisé mademoiselle Verger, répéta Jack.

\- Oui. Comme vous le constatez, dit Hannibal en regardant la jeune femme assise non loin d'eux, dans un fauteuil, son état n'a rien à nous envier. C'est elle qui m'a guidée jusqu'ici.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé directement la police ?

\- Mon frère était un sociopathe, monsieur Crawford. Et un paranoïaque pour ne rien arranger. La seule ligne de téléphone non sécurisée du Manoir est celle-là, intervint Margot d'une voix très douce, en désignant le coin d'où elle avait passé l'appel.

\- D'accord. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Comment en est-on arrivé à ça ? Les interrogea-t-il en pointant le cadavre couvert par une bâche.

\- Je voulais retrouver Will, j'étais très inquiet. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Mason était en train de le violer. De rage, je l'ai repoussé à l'autre bout de la pièce et je l'ai frappé. Will s'est jeté sur lui et lui a arraché la gorge, dès lors qu'il n'a plus été enchaîné au sol. C'est mademoiselle qu'il l'a libéré. Quant à vous dire pourquoi ceci s'est produit, je ne peux que spéculer. J'ai été molesté pendant trois jours Jack, Dieu seul sait ce que ce monstre lui a fait endurer pendant ce temps. Vous reconnaissez, j'en suis sûr, ce type de blessures. Elles n'apparaissent pas toutes seules, raisonna Hannibal en désignant le corps méconnaissable de son amant. De plus, j'ai remarqué une seringue par terre, probablement remplie de drogues. Je parie que vous en retrouverez des traces dans l'échantillon de sang que vous avez prélevé sur Will.

Jack avisa la partie du corps du jeune homme qu'Hannibal avait découvert tout en parlant. Il s'agissait du haut de son dos, où des lacérations écarlates très caractérisées se croisaient les unes sur les autres, ornées çà et là de larges impacts violacés.

\- Oui, c'était une drogue, et certainement la méthode favorite de Mason, approuva Margot, s'enroulant plus étroitement dans la couverture qu'on lui avait fournie. Agent Crawford, j'ai déjà eu l'indigne honneur de subir ce genre de pratiques, et croyez-moi, monsieur Graham n'était plus lui-même au moment de tuer mon frère, pour tout vous dire il ne se souviendra de rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'affirmer cela ?

\- Mason m'a... Une nuit, quand j'ai eu dix-sept ans, il m'a obligé à tuer ma petite chienne. Je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de cela ni des autres horreurs de ce monstrueux épisode. Mais il avait tout filmé. Non content de laisser sa dépouille au pied de mon lit après cela, il s'est fait un plaisir lorsque je me suis enfin réveillée, de m'en montrer chaque minute. Croyez-moi, agent Crawford, le fait qu'il soit mort ne le dépossède pas de sa culpabilité, ni ne le place comme victime. Si j'en avais eu la force, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais tué de mes mains.

Jack ne pouvait qu'être d'accord, alors que sous ses yeux, se tenaient trois personnes à la fois victimes et suspects de cette sordide affaire, et dont les enveloppes charnelles, ressemblaient au mieux, à des hématomes géants ou à un spot publicitaire sur la sécurité routière. Enfin, l'équipe des secouristes débarqua. Ils prirent immédiatement en charge les blessés, les emmenant à l'hôpital où le FBI posterait des hommes, jusqu'à la résolution de l'affaire.  
Les médecins qui s'occupèrent du psychiatre, rendirent hommage à son impressionnante endurance à la douleur, ainsi qu'à sa capacité de guérison fort rapide. Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre du blond, où le praticien auscultait le torse bandé de son patient. En dessous, les côtes avaient miraculeusement échappé à des blessures plus graves que de grosses contusions.

\- Vous vous en sortez bien, docteur Lecter. D'ici quelques jours, vous serez totalement remis.

\- Merci. Qu'en est-il de Will ? Et de la jeune femme ?

\- Votre... Votre ami a repris connaissance dans la salle d'urgence, mais s'est aussitôt évanoui. Nous pouvons guérir une partie de ses blessures Certaines, en dépit de nos efforts à les rendre aussi discrètes que possible, resteront gravées dans sa chair, hélas. Se faire traiter comme il l'a été peut s'avérer terriblement dur à gérer, je ne vous apprends rien. Quant à Margot Verger, je suis très surpris qu'elle ne soit pas tout simplement brisée. Son corps porte des traces d'abus tellement anciens, qu'ils doivent remonter à sa petite enfance, comme si elle n'avait jamais subi que cette vie-là. Elle devra sans doute consulter un de vos confrères, mais à priori, elle a de bonnes chances de remonter la pente.

\- Elle est très forte, en dépit des apparen...

\- Hannibal !

Le psychiatre se tourna vers l'entrée, où patientaient les Garibaldi, un gros bouquet de tulipes perroquet dans les bras. Il leur offrit un sourire chaleureux et les invita à s'installer. Teresa ne put s'empêcher de lui donner une brève accolade, tandis que le médecin leur laissait un peu d'intimité.

\- Seigneur, vous êtes dans un tel état. J'espère que l'on a arrêté la personne qui vous a fait ça.

\- Ne vous tourmentez pas, tout est réglé, éluda-t-il. Votre présence me fait très plaisir.

\- Nous sommes venus voir comment vous alliez, Will et vous, et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter pour ses chiens. Quand votre disparition a été signalée, nous avons contacté la police. Nous nous sommes permis de prendre les chiens chez nous, c'était plus pratique.

\- Vous avez très bien fait, Will et moi, vous en sommes très reconnaissants.

\- Pouvons-nous lui parler ?

\- Je vais enfiler une chemise, si vous le permettez. Ensuite, nous irons trouver les infirmières. Je n'ai pas encore pu le voir, depuis que l'on nous a pris en charge.

Will se réveilla deux jours après cela. Hannibal se tenait alors à son chevet, assis très droit dans un fauteuil, sa main enlaçant celle du brun, comme seul aveu de son état émotionnel. Autour d'eux trônaient une multitude de bouquets, dont les différentes fragrances rendaient l'atmosphère inhérente aux hôpitaux, un peu moins déprimante. La première chose dont le blessé se rendit compte, c'est que son amant était près de lui. Il sentait leurs doigts enlacés, mais il y avait autre chose, comme une perception de l'autre qui ne dépendait pas d'un sens traditionnel, tels la vue ou le toucher.

\- Mon amour, murmura Will.

\- Je suis là bel ange. Nous sommes en sécurité, tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il le fit, une pénible vision s'offrit à lui. Les traits nobles et impeccables d'Hannibal étaient souillés de traces de coups ainsi que de quelques coupures. Certes, les colorations de la peau tournant au jaune disparaîtraient bientôt, mais elles eurent un impact sur la conception des choses du brun. Son amant aussi fort soit-il, pouvait donc saigner. En son cœur, il jura que le prochain qui oserait ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'idée de toucher au blond, le paierait très cher, si ce n'était de sa vie. Il se redressa, serrant les doigts sur ceux d'Hannibal du plus fort qu'il put, tandis que ses yeux se rivaient à ceux du cannibale.

\- Plus jamais ça, gronda Will dont les cordes vocales lui paraissaient parcheminées.

\- Nous sommes d'accord, lui répondit le blond tout en lui tendant le verre d'eau qu'il avait préparé. Je tiens à te dire à quel point ta force dans cette épreuve m'a rendu fier. Tu as été... Magnifique. Tellement magnifique bel ange.

Le brun vida lentement le gobelet, avant de le reposer.

\- Touche-moi.

\- Will...

\- Touche-moi, ordonna-t-il à nouveau.

\- J'en meurs d'envie bel ange. Mais pas ici.

\- Si. Ici et maintenant.

Tout courbaturé qu'il fut, Will trouva en lui les ressources nécessaires pour rejeter le drap qui le couvrait, puis se lever du lit, après avoir lâché la main de son amant. Il arracha les divers fils qui le reliaient aux machines, et offrit le même sort à sa perfusion, dont à peine un quart du contenu subsistait dans la poche de plastique. De stridentes alarmes s'échappèrent des moniteurs de surveillances, une seconde avant qu'il ne les mette sur off.  
Quand il se retourna, Hannibal n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, se contentant d'observer, incapable de décider entre l'amusement ou l'inquiétude. Dans les prunelles bleues de son compagnon flambait une étincelante volonté : il aurait ce qu'il voudrait, dut-il s'en emparer par la force.

Will le força à se mettre debout, pour le pousser immédiatement sur le lit. Ce dernier émit un grincement de métal fort déplaisant, peu d'accord pour qu'on lui tombe dessus sans prévenir. Le brun s'en moqua. Il avait cruellement besoin d'Hannibal et requérait impérativement de le toucher, ainsi que l'être lui-même. Passant son immonde blouse d'hôpital par-dessus sa tête, non sans grimacer lorsque ses mouvements tirèrent sur ses plaies, il grimpa ensuite sur le lit et s'affaira à dévêtir le blond. Quand celui-ci fit mine de l'aider, une main s'abattit sur son poignet.

\- Je peux faire cela seul. Si tu as besoin d'occuper tes mains, il me semble que je t'ai déjà indiqué quoi en faire.

\- Quelle autorité, souffla le blond sans obéir pour autant, je n'imaginais pas à quel point tu pouvais être attirant ainsi. Peut-être devrais-je te contrarier plus souvent.

Sa chemise émit alors un déchirant « crac », et plusieurs boutons volèrent aux quatre coins de la pièce. En somme, c'était la réponse la plus appropriée que trouva Will, à lui faire. À lui maintenant, le privilège du sourcil narquoisement dressé, défiant l'autre, de trouver quelque chose à y redire. Le pantalon en tweed d'Hannibal, quoiqu'un peu serré, n'échappa pas à la sauvagerie de l'instant, emportant avec lui son sous-vêtement, lorsque le brun estima que cette barrière de tissu gênait également ses plans.  
Aussi vif que son corps raidi le lui permit, il se pencha sur la verge déjà bien érigée, et la goba, afin de l'honorer rapidement, intensément, ne souhaitant pour cette fois pas faire durer les choses. Se redressant, il s'installa à cheval sur les cuisses d'un cannibale très excité, pour s'empaler lui-même sur le sexe dur, luisant de salive. L'acte ne fut pas tendre. Il s'agissait de baiser fort, de baiser profondément, de s'assurer que leur lien demeurait intact en dépit des épreuves. Ils jetèrent aux orties les précautions, arrachant au passage quelques-uns de leurs points de suture. Ils forniquèrent dans le sang, dans la fièvre du besoin, ne se souciant pas plus de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient que des appels inquiets qui filtraient à travers le panneau de la porte fermée. Hannibal le renversa soudain sur le dos, sans sortir de lui. Une de ses mains serra la gorge de Will, de la façon que ce dernier préférait. Il put sentir autour de son sexe, l'anneau plissé palpiter de plaisir. Will lui attrapa son autre main, et s'amusa à lui sucer les doigts en rythme avec les coups de reins. Au même moment, une infirmière ouvrit la porte, contempla la scène et la referma aussitôt.

\- Tout va bien. Laissez-nous encore quelques minutes, lui cria le brun excédé.

Les coups de boutoir qui suivirent l'empêchèrent d'écouter la moindre réponse, à moins que ce ne soient les mots que prononça son amant, au creux de son oreille.

\- Tu es à moi. Si tu ne m'avais devancé, je lui aurais moi-même, arraché la tête avec les dents.

\- J'ai fait ça ?

\- Oui. Tu as brillé de gloire après cela, couvert de son sang. On eut dit un dieu païen descendu sur ce misérable caillou, avec pour but de donner à Mason Verger son dû. Bon dieu, rien que d'y repenser...

À défaut de trouver les mots, pour cette fois, Hannibal laissa sa phrase en suspens, tandis que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus puissants. Les amants parvinrent finalement à la jouissance. Elle les laissa tremblants et essoufflés, enlacés en travers du lit.

\- Dans quel état sommes-nous ? Demanda Will malicieusement.

\- Devine, effronté. Nous allons certainement devoir donner des explications mortifiantes.

\- Houlà, tu sors le vocabulaire de ton arrière-grand-mère... Cela doit être vraiment spectaculaire !

\- Une chance pour toi que le plaisir que tu me procures, me fasse perdre la raison. Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour que j'oublie de te le faire payer à la maison, insolent. Nous donner ainsi en spectacle n'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, bel ange. Tu es ma vie.

Ce fut la première fois que ces mots franchirent les lèvres du blond, et Will conserverait à jamais cet instant en mémoire. Après cela, ils avaient très rapidement remis de l'ordre. Hannibal arrangeait sa tenue dans la salle de bain, lorsque l'infirmière osa de nouveau entrer. Elle était accompagnée du médecin. Ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la pièce n'étant que trop évident, le personnel médical ne prononça pas un mot à ce sujet, en revanche, le médecin leur passa un sacré savon, quant à l'absurdité de leur conduite et ordonna qu'on leur refasse rapidement les points qui avaient sauté.  
Quelques heures plus tard, Jack débarquait pour interroger Will. La mort de leur ravisseur étant assez peu orthodoxe, il leur annonça qu'un procès aurait peut-être lieu, si l'instruction n'éclaircissait pas suffisamment les faits. Dans les jours qui suivirent, le FBI découvrit tous les vices et machineries de Mason Verger, grâce au témoignage de sa sœur. Elle se révéla très coopérative, se pliant à quantité d'interrogatoires, ne laissant aucune zone obscure. De plus, les échantillons de sang, que l'équipe scientifique leur avait prélevés, révélèrent chez Margot et Will, des traces de drogues prohibées, voire dangereuses, en quantité conséquente. On apprit également l'implication de Mason dans l'incendie, et surtout, les autorités découvrirent une quantité astronomique d'enregistrements. Certains étaient à caractère pédopornographique, d'autres illustraient les propos de Margot quant aux épreuves que lui avait fait subir son frère, et ils trouvèrent même une vidéo, dévoilant celles dont avait été victime Will. Un procureur, chargé de trancher, jugea que les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Il ne fut donc pas utile de solliciter un procès, et l'affaire se boucla dans la foulée.

La nuit suivante, dans la chambre où nos deux héros avaient été réunis, le brun se réveilla. Sur le lit d'à côté, Hannibal dormait encore. Sans bruit, il se leva et enfila un pull, puis sortit dans le couloir. Des flashs de leurs mésaventures étaient responsables de son insomnie passagère, le poussant à déambuler dans les coursives désertés. Désirant se montrer fort, Will pensait qu'accorder de l'importance à ces macabres souvenirs, ne pourrait qu'entraîner un mal-être. Ayant travaillé longtemps du côté de la police, et des forces de l'ordre en général, il n'ignorait pas les séquelles pouvant exister suite à un viol. Certaines personnes chutaient dans un abîme d'incompréhension mêlé de désespoir, d'autres réagissaient par la violence. D'autres encore, continuaient à avancer. Les gens intelligents ne blâment pas les victimes et Will ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Mason lui avait fait une chose vraiment indigne, mais ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute à lui. Le brun se sentait déterminé à ne pas prendre la responsabilité des actes de l'ex héritier Verger, malheureusement fou et heureusement mort. Et puis, il pouvait compter sur son plus solide soutien, Hannibal pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau si un jour, il se laissait trop dominer par ses émotions.

Les médecins les autorisèrent à quitter l'hôpital très tôt. Les deux hommes se rétablissant fort bien, les compétences d'Hannibal suffiraient amplement pour les quelques blessures encore fraîches qui ornaient le corps de Will. Quand enfin la porte de leur maison se referma sur eux, le brun se jeta sur son amant, lui imposant un baiser sulfureux, trahissant l'impatience et l'envie exacerbée de contact.

\- Finalement, ça n'attendra pas ce soir, parvint à caser Will.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'attendra pas ?

\- Mon besoin de toi, l'informa-t-il en glissant ses mains sous le costume ajusté.

\- On dirait, effectivement. Que dirais-tu de monter dans la chambre ?

\- Je n'irai pas plus loin que le salon, mon amour. Mais tu pourras t'installer où bon te semble.

Leurs corps collés, des épaules aux bassins, se murent hâtivement jusqu'au canapé, où le blond, dont la chemise béait maintenant sur son torse, atterrit gracieusement, après que le brun l'y ait poussé. Une flopée de coussins amortit sa chute, tandis que Will s'agenouilla et s'attaqua à son pantalon. S'en même le lui ôter, il sortit le sexe de son carcan de tissu. Combien de fois cette idée l'avait traversé à l'hôpital ? Hannibal ne l'avait plus laissé faire, après la fois où ils s'étaient fait surprendre, et donc, il se retrouvait en manque. Cette urgence, il le devinait, découlait probablement de leurs mésaventures, et l'irrationalité de ses actions, signifiait qu'il cherchait à retrouver quelque chose de normal. Dans son quotidien avec Hannibal, c'était entre autres, une sexualité libérée et pleinement épanouie.

Le pénis du cannibale, long et épais, déjà bien érigé, palpita de se retrouver à l'air libre. Le jeune homme se laissa alors guider par son instinct, fermant les yeux, ne songeant plus qu'à entendre son amant gronder de plaisir. Il renifla le derme d'abord. Soyeux, doux, cela sentait un mélange de peau chaude, et de savon. D'un coup de langue, il en lapa la longueur, avant de se mettre à serrer la base de la colonne de chair, dans sa main. Il la fit pénétrer doucement, dans la chaude cavité de sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue sur la peau sensible du gland. Déjà, Hannibal émit des soupirs d'aise, tandis que ses mains habiles lui caressaient la tête.

Will s'appliqua à le satisfaire longuement, à en avoir la mâchoire engourdie, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne puissent retenir toute sa salive. Alors qu'il creusait les joues, afin de rendre la succion plus intense, il se mit à gémir. La vibration des cordes vocales, se transmit à sa langue et il put sentir une des mains du blond se refermer durement dans ses cheveux, alors que le plus âgé poussait un grognement très animal. Enthousiasmé, Will continua. L'orgasme balaya Hannibal tel un ouragan, charriant avec lui des réflexions plus ou moins en latence. Ils en avaient fait du chemin, depuis ce jeune homme torturé et timide, rougissant à souhait. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui ne pouvait être qu'un don du ciel, paraissant présent sur cette terre pour lui uniquement, et apportant dans son sillage, tout ce dont le cannibale s'était vu dépossédé, depuis l'enfance : un être cher, le bonheur, une vie heureuse...

\- Bel ange... Mon bel ange. Merci pour ce délicieux présent.

\- J'en avais très envie, avoua-t-il en se lovant un peu plus contre son amour, dans une étreinte emplie de douceur.

\- Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas embêté avec cela, parce qu'à mon sens, tu sembles gérer incroyablement bien les événements que nous avons subis. Mais sois certain que tu peux me parler à tout moment, si mon jugement est erroné. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, qui pourrait t'aider à aller mieux, je suis là.

Les yeux fermés, le brun songea sérieusement à ce qui venait d'être dit. Sans aller jusqu'à parler de traumatisme, il ressentait que quelque chose était différent. Mais quoi ? Il en fit part au blond. Retranché derrière les murs de son palais mental, ce dernier fit appel à tout son savoir. Prudemment, il suggéra de reprendre leurs habitudes, de vivre normalement, à leur rythme et si ce fameux petit quelque chose existait bel et bien, ils finiraient par l'identifier.

\- Hannibal ?

\- Oui, bel ange.

\- J'ai faim.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient en cuisine. Le chef, un simple demi-tablier autour des hanches, en nouait un similaire à son second. Devant eux, sur le plan de travail, s'étalaient divers ingrédients.

\- Bien. Êtes-vous prêt, monsieur le cuisinier ?

\- Moi ? L'interrogea Will, surpris.

\- Oui. Aujourd'hui, tu seras mes mains. Je vais t'apprendre, te guider pas à pas et ne te quitterai pas d'un cheveu, mais c'est toi, qui vas préparer notre repas.

\- On n'est pas prêt de manger...

Un léger coup de torchon sur la fesse le fit taire immédiatement. Profitant qu'il soit un peu plus grand, Hannibal se glissa dans son dos, le collant au maximum sans gêner ses mouvements.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises, tu es capable de suivre mes instructions. Bien, commence par la viande. J'ai sélectionné un morceau maigre et un morceau plus gras. Tu vas les hacher avec le broyeur à manivelle, puis tu assaisonneras. Tu presseras ensuite de l'ail, éminceras des échalotes ainsi que des aromates et tu mélangeras le tout à la viande. Après quoi, nous passerons à une autre étape.

Toute la recette se déroula de la sorte. Le blond énonçait de façon très claire, les différents stades de préparation et très vite la pièce embauma. Dans une casserole patientait un mélange de viande revenue dans du vin rouge, auquel on avait ajouté de la pulpe, ainsi qu'une noisette de concentré de tomates. Dans une autre, Will battait une sauce béchamel. C'était son deuxième essai, car au premier, n'étant pas allé assez vite, le mélange beurre-farine avait figé, et à moitié brûlé. Cette fois, il avait bien fait attention. Après avoir ajouté le lait, il tournait la préparation avec un fouet au-dessus d'un feu doux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait suffisamment épaissi.

\- C'est parfait, le félicita Hannibal en éteignant le feu sous la casserole. Nous pouvons passer à l'assemblage

Une fois encore, son apprenti se plia au jeu. Une première couche de béchamel, puis une couche de pâte à lasagne, une autre couche de béchamel, une couche de viande, à nouveau une couche de pâte, etc, jusqu'à ce que le plat soit plein et prêt à être enfourné. Pendant la cuisson, ils nettoyèrent les ustensiles, le plan de travail et rangèrent ce qui devait l'être. En deux minutes, le blond prépara une salade ainsi que deux bols de fruits émincés, en guise d'accompagnement et de dessert.

\- Tu as parfaitement réussi, bel ange, déclara Hannibal avalant la première bouchée. C'est délicieux.

\- J'ai eu un bon enseignant. Le meilleur en fait.

\- Merci. J'aimerais organiser bientôt, un dîner pour nos amis. Si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Et j'aimerais que tu m'assistes, comme ce soir.

Will figea sa fourchette à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, la cuisine est une activité que j'affectionne plus que tout. Te l'apprendre me plaît, j'y éprouve du plaisir et c'est une chose de plus que nous pourrions partager. Il m'a semblé que tu avais apprécié. Mais je me trompe peut-être ?

Décidant qu'il n'était pas encore temps de mâcher, le brun reposa sa fourchette pleine dans son assiette. Effectivement, l'expérience du plat de lasagnes l'avait lui aussi emballé. D'ordinaire, sa cuisine se résumait à quelques basiques, les pâtes, le riz, et un ou deux souvenirs d'enfance pour accommoder le poisson, qui était le seul aliment dont il maîtrisait la cuisson parfaite. Sous l'égide d'Hannibal, il se contentait de suivre les indications le plus fidèlement possible, s'émerveillant peu à peu de voir qu'il y arrivait.

\- Tout un dîner ? Cela me plairait, mais honnêtement, je ne suis pas certain d'être prêt, hésita-t-il. Ce soir, il n'y avait qu'un plat, que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à réaliser, et qui en dépit de tes sophistications additionnelles, reste à ma portée, je pense. Mais si je m'en réfère à ce que tu sers lors de ces fameux dîners, cela ne suffira pas. Soyons réalistes.

\- Quelles sophistications additionnelles ? Plaisanta le psychiatre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tous les gens mettent autant d'ingrédients dans la sauce à la viande ni que lesdits ingrédients soient de cette qualité.

\- Et bien, c'est fort dommage pour eux, asséna le cannibale en buvant une gorgée de bordeaux.

\- Dans combien de temps serait ce dîner ?

\- Disons environ quinze jours. Trois semaines tout au plus. J'aimerais que nous ayons du temps pour nous, avant de revoir nos amis. Et je ne compte pas reprendre le travail tout de suite.

\- D'accord. Que penses-tu de ça alors : tu continues à me former pendant quelque temps et si vraiment, je ne suis pas apte, tu engageras des extras.

\- Cela me paraît honnête monsieur Graham. Nous avons donc un accord.

La suite du dîner se passa calmement, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'éprouvant la nécessité de briser le silence par des mots. Depuis le salon résonnait un air d'opéra.

\- Quand tu dis que tu souhaites « du temps pour nous », à quoi songes-tu ? Interrogea Will tandis qu'ils s'installèrent dans le canapé, pour lire un peu avant de monter se coucher.

\- J'aimerais te proposer une petite escapade, un week-end prolongé, voire une semaine, où toi et moi, pourrions souffler un peu, penser à autre chose.

\- J'adore cette idée. Je suis partant. Où voudrais-tu aller ?

\- Assez loin. Mais je suis certain que tu apprécieras.

\- Comment ça ? À t'entendre, tout est déjà prévu.

\- En toute franchise, j'ai commencé à préparer cela depuis assez longtemps, dans l'espoir que l'occasion de t'en faire la suggestion arriverait bientôt.  
Will tourna son visage vers lui, dissimulant fort mal un début de fou rire. L'homme de sa vie ne connaissait décidément pas grand-chose à la spontanéité. Rien, ou presque, n'échappait à son contrôle. Pas même une petite escapade présentée l'air de rien. D'ailleurs était-ce vraiment étonnant ?

\- Pourquoi cette hilarité ? Lui demanda le blond sans lever les yeux de son livre.

\- Rien d'important. Tu es simplement... Tu manques de spontanéité, cela te rend prévisible.

Pour le coup, Hannibal cessa immédiatement sa lecture, tournant toute son attention vers le brun. Son air indigné, n'aida pas l'écrivain à retenir sa bonne humeur. À croire qu'il l'avait insulté. Décidant de ne pas tomber dans une autre chausse-trappe maison, Will quitta le confort du canapé. Le cannibale userait de ses talents, peu orthodoxes cela va sans dire, pour lui arracher des excuses, s'il restait à sa portée une seconde de plus. Il épousseta une peluche imaginaire sur son pantalon, puis muni d'un sourire angélique, sortit du salon. Cependant, ce fut pour entendre les pas délibérément appuyés de son amant derrière lui. Au moment où le blond le rattrapa, d'une main puissante, il le tira par le bras, lui faisant effectuer un demi-tour. C'est alors qu'à l'instar d'un sac de sable, ou de pommes de terre, le jeune homme connut la joie d'un transport tête en bas, plutôt inconfortablement installé sur la robuste épaule d'Hannibal.

\- Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

\- Nous allons voir si je suis « prévisible ».

\- Pardon ? Oh, je vois, tu comptes me punir de mon insolence en m'allumant et ensuite en m'empêchant de jouir. C'est cela n'est-ce pas ?

\- Silence, ou je te bâillonne, lui ordonna Hannibal tout en gravissant les escaliers.

\- Mais fais donc, mon amour. Je sais que j'ai raison. Ta ruse ne fonctionnera pas cette fois.

Le « sac de sable » se réceptionna dans un grincement de sommier, sur le grand lit de leur chambre, après que le psychiatre l'y ait balancé sans douceur. Toutefois, le jeune homme n'eut pas le loisir de bouger. Une ombre massive et familière fondit sur lui, relevant ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent la tête de lit et guidant ses doigts afin qu'ils s'y agrippent.

\- Ne la lâche pas, lui dit Hannibal mortellement sérieux.

Son visage demeura figé, sans expression. Le t-shirt noir de Will se transforma en bandeau, relevé sur ses yeux, tandis que son pantalon glissait le long de ses jambes.

\- Jusqu'ici, j'ai raison, fanfaronna-t-il espérant une réponse, avant qu'un morceau de tissu le muselle.

\- Silence, j'ai dit.

Jamais encore Hannibal n'avait été si … Distant. Il ne le blessait pas physiquement, mais cette sorte de retranchement émotionnel semblait presque plus douloureux. Aveuglé, le brun ne put que suivre ce qu'il se passait. Seules ses oreilles le renseignaient encore. Des bruits mous indiquèrent que les vêtements du blond chutaient sur le sol, puis le tiroir de la table de chevet grinça, révélant que la bouteille de lubrifiant venait d'entrer en lice. Soudain, un fourreau chaud et humide entoura sa verge. La bouche d'Hannibal s'occupa de le rendre dur et prêt, aidée de quelques va-et-vient manuels. Et maintenant, il sentait le délicat parfum du lubrifiant. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? Totalement prévisi...

Oh putain !

Ce n'était plus une bouche ni une main, qui coulissait maintenant autour de son sexe. Il s'agissait d'un fourreau beaucoup plus étroit et brûlant. D'une cruelle lenteur, Hannibal s'empala lui même le long de l'érection de Will. Cela aussi, il y songeait depuis assez longtemps. Mais plutôt que d'en parler et de se faire ignominieusement traiter de « prévisible », il se contenta d'en faire une démonstration. Son compagnon pourtant immobile sous lui haleta comme s'il venait de terminer un jogging. Ce fut la première fois qu'ils s'aimèrent dans cette configuration. Ne sentant pas son amant bouger, le brun ne bougea pas non plus, encore sous le choc.

\- Tu peux lâcher la tête de lit maintenant, murmura le blond alors qu'il lui ôtait son bâillon.

À cet instant précis, l'écrivain réalisa que le maniaque du contrôle acceptait de relâcher son emprise, lui confiant les rênes.

\- Je veux te voir, chuchota-t-il.

Hannibal lui enleva totalement son t-shirt. Les bras tremblant, comme s'ils étaient fait de gelée, Will ramena ses mains devant lui, cherchant à les poser sur les hanches du cannibale. Lorsque qu'elles y furent accrochées, le jeune homme commença de légers mouvements du bassin. Petit à petit, il prit de l'assurance, et lorsqu'il eut la certitude de ne causer aucun mal à son amant, ses coups de reins se firent plus intenses. Ils atteignirent un degré d'intimité et de confiance rarement égalé lorsqu'il est question d'amour. Les gens attachent de l'importance à l'appartenance, sans en connaître le réel sens. À partir de ce jour, aucune force sur terre ni même au ciel n'aurait le pouvoir de les séparer, même si les occasions ne manqueraient pas. Leur plus grande épreuve étant encore à venir.


	11. Parenthèse magique

Avant propos : Je ne le fais pas assez souvent, et c'est un regret que mon étourderie crasse me le fasse oublier, mais je remercie très sincèrement mes deux correctrices, qui de concert se penchent sur mes chapitres afin de me conseiller toujours très justement et de vous offrir une lecture plus confortable. Florence et Nathalie, merci beaucoup :)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Parenthèse magique.

Quelques jours plus tard, Will boucla sa valise. Sa seule consigne fut de prévoir des vêtements tous terrains, chauds et imperméables, autant que faire se peut. Pour le reste, il ne possédait aucune indication sur leur destination. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de harceler le psychiatre depuis l'annonce de leur départ, une semaine plus tôt.

\- Tu sauras tout d'ici quelques heures bel ange, lui rétorqua le blond quand ils s'installèrent dans sa berline neuve, après avoir mis leurs valises dans le coffre.

Les chiens déposés la veille chez leurs amis les Garibaldi, ayant généreusement offert de les garder, le couple pouvait partir tranquille, alors qu'à l'horizon, le jour pointait à peine. Ils empruntèrent d'abord l'avion, direction Seattle. Will profita du confort de la première classe pour terminer sa nuit, sa tête venant se poser sur l'épaule de son amant. Deux heures après le décollage, une hôtesse passa dans les couloirs, pourvoyant aux besoins des passagers.

\- Désirez-vous une couverture supplémentaire pour votre ami ? Demanda-t-elle au blond.

\- Ce serait fort aimable merci.

\- Je vous apporte cela. Vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre ?

\- Si vous aviez un bon café, j'en prendrais volontiers une tasse, mais la dernière fois, j'ai manqué de tout recracher sur mon voisin de siège.

L'hôtesse lui sourit d'un air à la fois gêné et complice. Elle voyait parfaitement de quoi l'homme voulait parler. Même en première classe, la qualité du café avait été revue à la baisse.  
Plusieurs heures après cela, ils atterrirent à destination, sous une pluie battante. Un taxi les y attendait, afin de les conduire jusqu'au port, où ils prirent un bateau de croisière : le Wendigo. Bien que d'une taille tout à fait honorable, il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ces paquebots titanesques, comme ceux que l'on voit dans les publicités, néanmoins, il en possédait tout le confort. Tandis qu'à l'instar des autres croisiéristes, ils faisaient la queue afin de monter à bord, un léger crachotement sortit des enceintes disposées un peu partout.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, bonjour ! Bienvenue à bord du RMS Wendigo. Je suis Aaron Haegerman, et votre commandant pour cette croisière. Notre destination sera l'Alaska, que nous atteindrons dans la nuit, si les conditions météorologiques se maintiennent. Le personnel de bord et moi-même nous tenons à votre entière disposition, n'hésitez donc pas à faire appel à nous en cas de besoin. Je vous souhaite une bonne installation, ainsi qu'un agréable voyage en notre compagnie et vous retrouve ce soir, au dîner.

\- L'Alaska ? Demanda Will tout bas.

\- Oui. Il paraît qu'on y fait des parties de pêches fabuleuses, révéla l'air de rien le blond, tout en avançant dans la file d'attente.

Le jeune homme en resta coi. En fait, il ne desserra pas les lèvres, jusqu'à ce que la porte de leur cabine se soit refermée sur eux. Prenant le blond par surprise, il se jeta à son cou, son sac encore en main, afin de l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'emmènes pêcher en Alaska ?

\- Oui bel ange, entre autres. Nous aurons deux jours entiers consacrés à cette activité. Cette croisière est proposée sur mesure, et nous pourrons même ramener nos prises avec nous.

\- Je dois être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, car je prétends également au titre. Toutefois, si tu le mérites amplement, je continue à me demander pourquoi j'ai autant de chance.

\- Utilise ta bouche intelligemment, plutôt que de dire des bêtises.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi Will pensait en prononçant cette phrase, mais indubitablement, Hannibal suivit cette requête avec beaucoup d'imagination. Au milieu de leurs valises non ouvertes, encore à moitié vêtus, ils firent l'amour une première fois, sur le lit non défait. La seconde, infiniment plus enfiévrée, leur fit renverser les fauteuils. Elle se termina avec Hannibal prenant férocement possession de son brun, debout derrière lui, admirant sa chute de reins. Le plaisir que lui procurait son homme n'avait d'égal que l'inquantifiable amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Quand son corps trop assailli d'endorphine et d'adrénaline se mit à trembler, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Ce fut sans compter sur le blond qui le sécurisa d'un bras autour des hanches, sans cesser de le pilonner.

\- Je n'en ai pas terminé avec vous, monsieur Graham. J'ai pour ambition de vous aimer et de vous baiser jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, lui confia son amant à l'oreille.

Ce léger accès de vulgarité, déclencha une série de frissons, dégoulinant le long de son dos, se logeant dans ses entrailles, provocant des spasmes appréciateurs aux bons endroits. Il lui jeta un œil en biais, pour découvrir une vision délicieusement scandaleuse. Le cannibale se tenait bien droit, dans une position confortable à tenir longtemps. Certains de ses muscles se contractaient, le faisant paraître plus sculptural encore, si cela était possible. Le haut de son visage balayé par les mèches cendrées, lui conférait un air séduisant, intensifié par ses incroyables prunelles.

\- Tu es si beau.

\- Cette enveloppe charnelle a quelques atouts, admit-il sans même paraître essoufflé. Mais je préfère de loin celle que j'ai sous les yeux.

\- Elle n'est pas parfaite, murmura Will en tournant à nouveau son regard à l'horizon, une pointe de regret teintant sa voix.

Bien que la vanité lui soit inconnue, les cicatrices occasionnées par les mauvais traitements de Mason Verger, qu'elles soient visibles ou non, le laissaient parfois songer qu'il n'était plus si digne d'Hannibal. Une main puissante lui attrapa la nuque, afin de le tirer en arrière, tandis que le bras lui ceignant les hanches le soulevait. Il fut plaqué contre le matelas et immédiatement recouvert d'un corps brûlant.

\- Seuls les nouveau-nés sont parfaits Will. Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau-né. Je veux un homme, toi en l'occurrence, et j'ai l'immense privilège d'avoir été exaucé. Tu m'es tellement précieux, que mon souffle s'étrangle dans ma poitrine, quand parfois, je te regarde dormir la nuit. Il m'arrive même de penser que tout cela n'est qu'une chimère, un rêve utopique et je prie alors pour ne jamais me réveiller.

Après cela, le blond déposa une kyrielle de baisers brûlants dans le cou de son compagnon, et s'ingénia à le faire gémir de plaisir le plus longtemps qu'il puisse. Ils changèrent de position deux fois de plus, et ce fut basculé sur un pouf que Will finit par exploser de jouissance, pour la quatrième fois de la soirée. Dehors la nuit s'installa recouvrant le ciel de son ouvrage au point de croix. Reprenant son souffle, Hannibal serra son brun contre lui, le remerciant tout bas d'exister, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse. Will s'était évanoui. Il le porta sur le lit où il s'effondra lui-même pour une micro sieste réparatrice, non sans le tenir enlacé contre lui dans une configuration qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux.

Ce furent des éclats de rire dans le couloir qui le réveillèrent trois quarts d'heure plus tard. Assoiffé, Hannibal se servit à boire dans le mini bar, couvant Will du regard. Il détesta ressentir son cœur se serrer, quand il songea aux mots qu'avaient eu son compagnon. L'affaire Verger l'avait marqué plus profondément qu'il ne le laissait voir. En toute honnêteté, lui-même et bien qu'il n'en montre rien, n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été si vulnérable. Il lui fallait réfléchir à une solution qui les aiderait tous les deux à surmonter leurs souvenirs. Silencieusement, il défit les valises, et rangea tout dans les penderies. Alors qu'il glissait la dernière, dans le logement prévu à cet effet, le brun se réveilla.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- L'heure de nous préparer. Nous avons encore un peu de temps avant d'être en retard pour le dîner.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais attends... J'ai rien à...

\- À quoi, bel ange ? Demanda malicieusement le blond en sortant un cintre auquel était pendu l'un des costumes de Will.

Le maniaque du contrôle avait encore frappé. La soirée se passa dans un flou artistique total pour Will, qui ne parvenait pas à quitter sa brume post-coïtale. Ses efforts pour ne pas paraître trop extasié lui coûtèrent ses dernières forces, si bien qu'à peine furent-ils de retour dans leur cabine, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et s'endormit aussitôt.

Le lendemain, les passagers purent déguster leur premier petit-déjeuner, devant les paysages sauvages et presque intacts de l'état le plus vaste de l'Amérique. Tout en buvant son café, Will jeta un œil au programme distribué par les hôtesses, la veille avant le repas.

Vendredi : Découverte de Kodiak : suivez notre guide dans les incroyables paysages de ces îles, où une foule d'activités vous sera proposée. Pêcheurs, à vos hameçons !

Samedi : Visite d'Anchorage durant la matinée, déjeuner sur le bateau et safari photo nocturne, des Lumières de la plus grande ville d'Alaska.

Dimanche : Journée en mer et soirée du Commandant.

Lundi : Découverte de la capitale, Juneau, en mini bus les commentaires de la visite seront assurés par un guide, puis après midi au muséum d'Histoire de l'Alaska.

Mardi : Nous atteindrons Ketchikan au matin. Les amateurs de pêche se mesureront aux poissons de la rivière, les autres passagers pourront visiter ce charmant bourg sur pilotis.

Mercredi : Une randonnée d heures est programmée, dans l'une des plus belles forêts de l'Alaska, encadrée par les gardes forestiers. Dépar l'office de tourisme de Ketchikan.

Jeudi : Retour vers Seattle.

En terminant de lire, Will de plus en plus impatient se réjouissait de cette escapade. Toute la semaine, il s'émerveilla tel un enfant. À dire vrai, il s'agissait de sa première véritable expérience. Les vacances de son enfance, bien qu'heureuses, car passées en compagnie de son père qu'il ne voyait que peu le reste du temps, n'avaient rien eu de spectaculaire. Et à l'âge adulte, ses périodes de relâches consistaient à se terrer chez lui, avec ses chiens, sans voir âme qui vive, des jours durant.

Samedi soir, Hannibal l'emmena dîner dans un bon restaurant, l'Orso. La cuisine, bien que n'arrivant pas à la cheville de celle du psychiatre, se révéla fort goûteuse et l'ambiance de la salle très agréable. Le dimanche, après la soirée du Commandant, Will abandonna la salle à manger pour aller prendre l'air sur le pont. La température froide ne le dérangea pas, habitué à celle de Baltimore qui n'était pas précisément tendre. Il songeait à ce séjour, à Hannibal, à leur couple. Le blond ne cessait de le surprendre. C'était peut-être à lui maintenant, de créer une surprise. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ferait un cadeau suffisamment précieux et inoubliable pour lui ? Ses méninges s'activèrent. Alors qu'il se triturait la cervelle, il leva les yeux au ciel. Les étoiles, que nulle pollution lumineuse n'altérait, brillaient comme des solitaires que les dieux auraient enchâssés sur une toile bleu marine. Une association d'idées fulgurante l'atteignit avec la violence d'un retour de bâton, résolvant son problème. Il avait enfin trouvé !

\- Bonsoir bel ange. À quoi pensez-vous donc si intensément ? L'interrogea Hannibal en surgissant derrière lui.

\- À ma chance. C'est une semaine magique.

Et comme pour illustrer ce mensonge innocent, le ciel se para de son plus beau camaïeu de vert et rose. Hannibal le prit alors dans ses bras, souhaitant partager cet instant unique et bref, avec la personne la plus importante de son monde. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'aurore boréale se dissipa.  
La suite de la croisière se révéla aussi parfaite qu'à son commencement. Will attrapa plein de poissons, et remporta un concours qu'improvisèrent les autres pécheurs. Cette nuit-là, ce fut lui qui prit Hannibal. Le lendemain, tandis qu'ils flânaient dans les allées du marché du charmant bourg, sous un timide soleil Will s'intéressa à l'artisanat local. Un homme fabriquait des bijoux et autres petits objets en argent de toute beauté. Profitant de ce qu'Hannibal soit plus loin, occupé à goûter les spécialités locales, il fit l'acquisition d'un minuscule coffret en argent, de la taille d'une boîte où l'on pouvait ranger une alliance. La rangeant dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, il remercia le vendeur et alla retrouver le blond.

Puis le séjour s'acheva. Ils demeurèrent sur le pont pudiquement enlacés, regardant s'éloigner Ketchikan et ses jolies maisons sur pilotis, tandis que le bateau gagnait le large. En arrivant à Seattle, un nouveau taxi les attendait, cependant contrairement à ce que Will imagina, il ne les conduit pas à l'aéroport, mais à une superbe villa éloignée du centre de la ville. Elle se trouvait en bordure de forêt, et possédait un jardin superbe ainsi qu'une allée de gravier où stationnait une rutilante auto.

\- Chez qui sommes-nous ? Demanda le brun en descendant de la voiture.

\- Margot nous prête cette maison, qui fait partie de ses premières acquisitions immobilières en temps que femme libre, ainsi que la voiture qui est là. Je me suis dit que nous pourrions rentrer d'ici deux jours.

\- C'est adorable. Il faudra l'inviter à dîner avec nos amis la semaine prochaine, si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait.

\- J'y ai pensé. Son invitation est partie avec les autres, avant notre départ.

La nuit venue, tandis qu'il écoutait la respiration de plus en plus régulière du brun, Hannibal dévorait un nouveau roman. De sa main gauche, celle qui ne tenait pas le livre, il caressait lentement les boucles brunes. Une fois de plus, Will s'était endormi la tête sur ses cuisses. Sa présence chaude contre son corps lui était indispensable désormais. Quand il fut certain que l'écrivain se trouvait en pleine phase de sommeil profond, le blond posa son bouquin, se dégagea délicatement et sortit du lit. Il passa un pull, par-dessus son torse nu et descendit les marches qui menaient au rez-de-chaussée, sans allumer la lumière, récupérant d'un geste sur la console de l'entrée les clefs de la voiture.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était proposé pour aller faire quelques courses. Will ne se sentant pas le courage de ressortir l'avait attendu. Mais ce que lui avait dit le cannibale ne constituait qu'une demi-vérité. Trois jours plus tôt, après avoir trouvé son compagnon assis dans le noir, plongé dans ses pensées, il avait discrètement contacté Margot en lui demandant s'ils pouvaient passer deux nuits dans sa nouvelle maison, ayant une idée bien précise derrière la tête : lui et Will avaient besoin de tuer, d'évacuer leurs démons, et c'était de cette manière qu'ils y arriveraient, de cela le psychiatre en était certain.

Après avoir fait quelques achats, Hannibal s'était rendu devant un restaurant où il patienta une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce qu'une élégante blonde en sorte, seule. Il la suivit discrètement, et alors qu'elle empruntait une sombre ruelle déserte, profita de l'obscurité pour l'enlever. Une efficace injection la mit K.O presque instantanément. Comme chacun de ses plans, celui-ci possédait la précision d'un papier à musique. Sa voiture l'attendant à trois mètres de là, il put charger le corps dans le coffre, sans être remarqué par quiconque. Un vrai travail d'orfèvre.

Et c'est donc toujours piégée dans le véhicule, que reposait la blonde, inconsciente de vivre ses derniers instants. Hannibal transporta la femme jusqu'à la cave où il la coucha sur un vieux canapé. S'armant d'un rouleau d'adhésif, il lui lia chevilles et poignets, puis après réflexion lui en mit un morceau sur la bouche. Pressé de retrouver le corps tout chaud et musclé qui l'attendait en haut, il ne jeta qu'un ultime regard à sa prochaine victime.

\- Votre tour est arrivé Bedelia. Profitez du temps qui vous reste, demain, vous cesserez de vivre.

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Will s'était réveillé, et l'attendait les yeux tout embués de sommeil.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Parfaitement. Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir fermé la voiture, lui dit-il en sortant les clefs de sa poche.

Il ôta ensuite son pull et se glissa à nouveau dans les draps. Le brun le laissa trouver sa position, puis vint se coller à lui, comme incapable de rester éloigné de quelques centimètres.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Pardonne-moi bel ange.

\- Seulement si tu me serres contre toi, réclama ce dernier d'un ton joueur.

\- Tout ce que vous désirez mon amour, et même plus encore, promit le cannibale en lui passant ses bras autour des épaules. Dors bien Will.

\- Toi aussi.

Au petit matin, une épaisse couverture nuageuse recouvrait Seattle, toutefois, la pluie ne tombait pas. Ce fut une sublime odeur de café, de toast grillé et d'autres délicieuses effluves de petit-déjeuner, qui réveillèrent l'écrivain. Durant la nuit, il s'était totalement enfoncé sous l'épais édredon, ne laissant plus que le haut de sa tête dépasser des couvertures. Se relevant, il avisa son compagnon, assis sur l'un des deux fauteuils positionnés devant la fenêtre aux rideaux ouverts, un plateau regorgeant de victuailles posé à côté de lui, sur une petite table basse.

\- Bonjour bel ange.

\- Bonjour mon amour. Ça sent bon.

\- Et il y en a assez pour deux.

Tandis qu'il se beurrait un toast, Will observa le temps qu'il faisait dehors. La lumière grise et diffuse éclairait en douceur le jardin verdoyant. Il se servit également une portion d'œufs, un peu de bacon, ainsi qu'une grande tasse de café. Il n'avait avalé que la moitié lorsque son amant bougea à nouveau, venant s'agenouiller devant lui et s'emparant d'une de ses mains.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire Will.

Oh, bon sang ! Non, pas maintenant, je t'en prie, pas maintenant Hannibal, le supplia mentalement Will.

\- Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu ne sois pas prêt, que tu n'en aies pas envie, mais c'est très important pour moi de faire cela... Avec toi.

\- Hannibal je...

Que pouvait-il dire ? Acculé, il dut se taire et laisser le blond poursuivre.

\- La vérité, c'est qu'une idée me trottait derrière la tête lorsque je t'ai proposé de rester deux jours de plus. Veux-tu savoir laquelle ?

\- Oui

Le cannibale saisit alors un couteau de chasse, dissimulé sous une serviette en tissu, et le lui posa dans les mains.

\- Bien. Suis-moi.

Curieux, Will le suivit. S'il crut tout d'abord que le psychiatre souhaitait faire sa demande, lorsqu'il se retrouva avec l'énorme lame sous les yeux, toute idée de recevoir une proposition le quitta. Hannibal l'entraîna main dans la main jusqu'à la cave, où il découvrit avec stupeur leur invitée, qui s'était réveillée.

\- Je me suis juré, et je te l'ai promis également, que Bedelia aurait sa punition. Ce serait un privilège, si tu voulais bien m'aider. Et je crois que ça nous fera du bien à tous les deux...

La femme se mit à trembler, sa respiration se fit anarchique, mais elle ne pleura pas. Trop interloqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, le brun s'avança tout en raffermissant sa prise sur le manche épais du couteau. Comme il lui en avait voulu. Pas de façon irrationnelle ni obsessionnelle, simplement, il n'avait pas supporté qu'elle le traite si mal, gratuitement. Aujourd'hui, plus d'un an après, ce ne fut pas la vengeance qui le motiva à river ses yeux dans ceux terrifiés et haineux de la blonde. Désormais, totalement maître de son don, il regarda attentivement en elle, pour y découvrir de la jalousie, du mépris, de la colère, et tout un florilège d'autres sentiments très négatifs.

\- Vous avez le droit de ne pas apprécier certaines personnes Bedelia, mais leur dire des choses monstrueuses, sachant pertinemment que cela leur fera du mal, est très impoli. Je vais remonter finir mon petit-déjeuner. Ensuite, je prendrai une douche, peut-être crapuleuse, en compagnie de l'homme de ma vie, puis nous reviendrons vous voir et nous ferons nos adieux. Après cela, nous vous oublierons. Si vous ressentez le besoin de soulager votre âme, je vous conseille de vous y mettre sans tarder.

Hannibal resta en retrait, écoutant chaque mot, comme l'on savoure un nectar. Will acceptait de tuer avec lui ! Un baiser soudain le tira de ses pensées, et il vit l'air totalement dégoûté de la femme derrière Will. Lui donnant de quoi l'être, le cannibale referma ses bras sur le corps de son amant, l'embrassant encore plus intensément. Il glissa ensuite une de ses mains dans son caleçon, afin d'empoigner cette partie, qu'il savait délicieusement joufflue, à pleine main.  
Will regagna leur chambre le premier, le blond préparant rapidement ce dont ils auraient besoin, et reliant Bedelia à une perfusion d'anesthésiant. Elle demeurerait consciente, mais toute panique serait neutralisée par le produit relaxant qui inonderait ses veines. Il n'était pas question que sa viande ait mauvais goût. Avec l'adresse que donne l'habitude, le psychiatre tendit une grande bâche en plastique sur le sol et protégea également les quelques meubles qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, avant de rejoindre son compagnon.

\- Voilà, maintenant, tu vas pouvoir plonger ton bras sous les côtes.

Le couple, enfin repu, lavé et revêtu d'une protection en plastique intégrale, avait allongé leur victime au centre de la bâche, puis s'étaient agenouillés de part et d'autre. À l'instar du premier cours de cuisine, Hannibal se fit professeur pour ce premier meurtre en duo, délivrant de précises instructions d'une voix grave et hypnotisante. Assommée par le sédatif, Bedelia ne bougeait pas. Il lui avait déjà prélevé sa langue et cautérisé la plaie immédiatement. Will pratiqua une longue entaille verticale sur son abdomen, puis suivant les indications de son mentor d'amant, glissa sa main gauche à l'intérieur, puis son avant-bras. Juger au toucher n'était franchement pas chose aisée, d'autant plus que sa main recouverte de latex ne distinguait plus vraiment les différentes textures. Heureusement pour lui, c'était le palpitant qui l'intéressait et ce dernier au moins demeura très repérable. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le blond se déplacer pour venir se mettre derrière lui, tant sa concentration se focalisait sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

\- Tu es trop raide, ça risque d'être inconfortable. Détends-toi, ferme les yeux et souffle un bon coup. Où se trouve ta main ?

\- Juste en dessous du cœur ?

\- Très bien. Tu vas délicatement venir l'envelopper, mais sans serrer. Tu le tiendras seulement dans ta main pour commencer.

Obéissant, Will poursuivit son exercice à l'aveugle. Lorsque ses doigts entourèrent les parois palpitantes du muscle, une sensation indescriptible l'assaillit. Il ne voyait plus rien, mais n'entendait plus non plus. Tout ce qui n'était pas cet organe animé, reposant dans sa paume n'exista plus l'espace d'un instant. Pris d'un intense vertige, il ouvrit les yeux et s'appuya sur son autre main pour ne pas chuter sur le corps toujours vivant de la blonde. Des tremblements incontrôlables le secouèrent soudain, tandis que son propre cœur jouait tambour battant à ses oreilles, pompant son sang frénétiquement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Hannibal ?

\- Oui, chuchota-t-il. C'est tellement... Tellement...

Il ne se rappelait plus des mots, enivré de puissance, et comprenait enfin l'attrait de tuer, d'avoir ce pouvoir. Il sut immédiatement que cette sensation n'était possible, qu'à moins de tuer personnellement sa victime. Les armes à feu n'offriraient jamais cette intimité et en définitive manquaient cruellement de respect.

\- Je sais, dit Hannibal. C'est l'adrénaline.

\- Je crois que je ne vais pas être capable d'aller au bout, confia le brun. Mes bras sont tout engourdis maintenant.

\- Cela ne fait rien bel ange, je vais t'aider. Garde ta main autour du cœur.

Pendant qu'il le rassurait, Hannibal changeait encore une fois de place, pour s'installer à côté de Will. Armé d'un scalpel, dont il pinçait le tranchant entre son pouce et son index, il plongea son bras droit dans l'entaille. Il remonta jusqu'à la main de Will, la caressant au passage et atteignit le réseau d'artères et de veines qui irriguaient le muscle. La lame de l'outil à nouveau découverte, il sectionna d'un geste sûr tout ce câblage vital. La mort fut instantanée.

\- Maintenant, ramène-nous ce bel organe, Will.

Ce premier duo apporta au couple une poussée d'endorphine telle, qu'elle les fit baiser sauvagement sur le canapé, à même pas deux mètres du cadavre, leur laissant tout juste le temps de placer le cœur dans une glacière et d'ôter tous leurs vêtements. Quand ils furent en mesure de réfléchir, Will se confia à Hannibal.

\- Tu sais, ce petit rouage grippé après l'affaire Mason...

\- Oui ?

\- Il tourne à nouveau comme les autres.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, les mains de Will se trouvaient à passer langoureusement entre les mèches raides du blond, tandis que celui-ci reposait sur son torse, la tête nichée dans son cou.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi ?

\- Oui. Je crois que c'est ce qu'il me manquait. Je me suis affranchi de l'ultime relique poussiéreuse de mon ancien moi. Je me sens tellement bien.

\- Je le crois aussi, bel ange, et je te trouve merveilleusement épanoui.

\- C'est grâce à toi.

\- Tu me prêtes des pouvoirs que je n'ai pas. Tu t'es sorti tout seul de ta chrysalide. Je veillais simplement à ce que les conditions pour cela soient optimales.

Dans l'après-midi, ils chargèrent la dépouille dans le coffre et roulèrent jusqu'à une forêt à près de deux heures de route. L'endroit relativement sauvage et les conditions diluviennes leur garantissaient une discrétion à toute épreuve. Quand ils eurent crapahuté quelques kilomètres, ils déposèrent le corps sur une vieille souche moussue. Ils l'avaient rhabillée, et nettoyée de façon à ce qu'aucune trace de sang ne soit visible. En guise de touche finale, juste avant de repartir, Hannibal sortit d'un petit sac plastique, un serpent mort. Il s'agissait d'une vipère très commune, qu'il fit glisser le long de son œsophage, de sorte qu'elle symbolise la langue. Will apprécia ce trait d'humour. À l'heure du dîner, ils s'attablèrent devant un carpaccio de cœur mariné, accommodé d'un chutney de pomme et de poire et accompagné de frites fraîches maison. La variété de pommes de terre utilisée donna un petit goût doux, presque sucré que la friture exaustait. En dessert, ils dégustèrent un feuilleté aux abricots.  
Samedi, à la mi-journée, ils se rendirent à l'aéroport, puis embarquèrent après s'être assurés que leur glacière pleine de poissons voyagerait bien avec le fret réfrigéré. À peine arrivés chez eux, Hannibal monta leurs bagages, tandis que Will s'occupait de placer leur précieux chargement toujours conservé dans la glace, dans le grand congélateur du garde-manger attenant à la cuisine.  
Au passage, profitant d'être seul, il glissa sa main sous les saumons, palpant la glace jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il y avait caché. Entendant le cannibale descendre les escaliers, il se dépêcha de retirer le petit coffrer en argent, et le dissimula dans son manteau.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Will ? Demanda le blond le rejoignant.

\- Non merci, j'ai fini. Il faut juste que je me lave les mains, et nous pourrons y aller.

En fait, ils se rendaient chez John et Teresa pour y récupérer les chiens. Du plus loin qu'il se rappelle, jamais l'écrivain n'avait été aussi longtemps loin d'eux et ils lui manquaient férocement. Il avait appelé la veille afin de prévenir le gentil couple.  
Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il les retrouva en pleine forme, toute langue dehors, démontrant la joie de le retrouver, à grand renfort de frottements de jambes et de queues remuées. Il fut désolé d'apprendre qu'en jouant avec John, les chiens brisèrent une jardinière, cependant lorsqu'il voulut rembourser les dégâts, il se fit presque gronder.

\- Et puis de toute façon, ce pot était très moche, nous devions le remplacer, conclut Teresa portant un plateau d'amuse-bouches. Allons, parlez-nous plutôt de votre voyage. Quel temps faisait-il ? Et les paysages ? Ah, cela doit être spectaculaire !

\- Nous abdiquons Teresa, plaisanta Will en levant les mains. Hannibal va se faire un plaisir de vous raconter ça, avec tous les détails.

\- Hum, je vous aime bien les garçons, mais certains détails, vous les garderez pour vous, d'accord ? Grommela faussement un John rougissant, alors qu'il s'occupait de servir à boire.

Le psychiatre lança à son amant un bref regard disant « je te revaudrai ce coup-là », mais de bonne grâce, narra le récit de leur escapade. Le brun l'écouta rêveusement, trouvant qu'il avait eu raison de lui refiler cette tache. Le psychiatre expliquait si bien, c'eut été vraiment dommage de passer à côté. De temps à autre, l'un des chiens venait quémander un petit bout de friandise, récoltant par là même, une caresse derrière l'oreille.

\- Ce fut un voyage des plus parfait, acheva Hannibal quelques minutes plus tard. J'adorerai remettre ça aussi vite que possible, mais cette fois, ce sera à Will de tout organiser.

\- Je relève le défi, rétorqua celui-ci. Teresa, comment faites-vous ces petits gâteaux ? Ils sont excellents !

Quand la discussion s'orienta sur la cuisine, ils y passèrent un très long moment, si bien qu'une dînette s'improvisât. Hannibal prêtant main-forte à leur hôtesse en cuisine, l'écrivain se dévoua pour aider John à mettre la table. Le reste de la soirée, riche en éclats de rire, ne s'éternisa pas car le contre coup du voyage se fit légèrement sentir. Après être revenu chez eux, le couple se doucha rapidement puis se coucha, enlacé, pour s'endormir presque aussitôt que leurs têtes eurent touché l'oreiller.

Trois jours plus tard, Will put enfin se consacrer à son projet secret. Sur le bateau, lorsqu'il songeait à un moyen de rendre au blond un peu du bonheur que celui-ci apportait dans son quotidien, en regardant scintiller les étoiles incrustées dans le ciel, l'idée un peu folle de le demander en mariage l'avait frappée. De façon très curieuse, cela l'angoissait et le réjouissait. Il ne s'agissait certes pas d'une chose à laquelle son expérience de la vie aurait pu le préparer, s'étant toujours imaginé vieillir seul avec ses chiens, dans les meilleurs scenarii. Dans les autres, il ne dépassait pas les 45 ans.  
Toujours est-il que c'est la raison pour laquelle il se rendit dans une bijouterie du centre-ville un matin, après qu'Hannibal soit parti pour son cabinet. Les vendeurs assez pédants cherchèrent à lui vendre de somptueuses monstruosités. De gros anneaux en or, bien jaunes, bien clinquants furent proposés, puis des alliances très banales en argent. Soudain, laissant traîner son regard sur une autre vitrine, un camé attira son attention. Une inspiration de dernière minute le poussa à couper court aux pitoyables tentatives du personnel de la bijouterie et il sortit presque en courant, direction « The Betty's Treasure Chest ». L'aimable et dynamique petite femme le reconnut, et fut très contente d'apprendre que les partitions avaient fait mouche.

\- Que recherchez-vous cette fois ? Donnez-moi un défi mon petit, cela fait des jours que je m'ennuie.

\- Et bien, je suis en quête d'une perle rare, dirons-nous. Je voudrais trouver un anneau, mais pas en or, ou alors il faut vraiment qu'il ne soit pas trop tape-à-l'œil. Peut-être un bijou ancien, chargé d'histoire...

\- Est-ce toujours pour ce mystérieux ami ? Gloussa la blonde, un air de conspiratrice sur son visage charmant.

\- Effectivement, avoua Will en rosissant. Toutefois, son statut a évolué.

\- Je m'en doute. Ah ! Enfin un peu d'action ! Venez, nous allons fermer la boutique comme ça nous aurons la paix pour mettre la main sur ce que nous voulons. Attendez-moi là, indiqua-t-elle en pointant une allée située entre une grosse horloge à pendule et un présentoir vitré, empli de montres.

Au fond de l'allée, un espace un peu plus large était ménagé afin que deux sièges et une table soient accessibles. La commerçante apporta plusieurs boîtes plates et rectangulaires, à l'intérieur desquelles reposaient toutes les bagues dont elle disposait.

\- Vous avez la mesure de son doigt ?

\- Oui, il fait une taille et demie de plus que moi.

La blonde prit son mesureur et ils commencèrent à prospecter. Les deux premiers coffrets, bien que leur contenu soit très beau, furent mis de côté. Et c'est dans le compartiment supplémentaire du troisième que Will dénicha son coup de cœur. Façonné d'argent, l'anneau sortait tout droit d'un conte mythologique scandinave. Sans être massivement démesurée, la bague se révélait large d'environ un centimètre et épaisse suffisamment pour que l'on ait pu travailler en détail la partie extérieure. Des gravures plus ou moins appuyées de motifs tribaux décoraient le bijou chargé d'histoire.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura l'écrivain en le contemplant. Je crois que nous avons fini de chercher.

\- Fantastique, et en plus il a l'air d'être à la bonne taille, déclara la femme tout en mesurant le diamètre. Vous êtes un petit veinard ! Désirez-vous un coffret ? Ou faire graver une phrase ?

Le jeune homme la regarda.

\- La boîte ne sera pas utile, en revanche l'inscription... Cela me tente beaucoup, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi y mettre. Vous faut-il beaucoup de temps pour ça ?

\- Non, avec les techniques d'aujourd'hui, la chose est relativement rapide.

\- D'accord. Alors je vais vous laisser l'anneau et je vous contacte d'ici demain pour la réponse.

\- Marché conclu.

C'est en travaillant à son roman, assis dans son coin favori du Black Book Cafe à siroter un cappuccino, que l'inspiration des mots qu'il voudrait dire à Hannibal l'envahit. Aussitôt, il chercha la traduction en lituanien et vérifia la justesse de la conversion à l'aide de dictionnaires en ligne. Il appela Betty, la propriétaire du Treasure Chest et lui envoya par e-mail l'inscription. Elle lui répondit que la gravure serait achevée dès la fin de la journée, il pourrait donc passer à partir de 18 h. Tandis qu'il rentrait à pied, son précieux cadeau dissimulé dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, une voiture ralentit à son niveau et la vitre côté passager s'abaissa. C'était Margot.

\- Bonsoir Will. Je te dépose ?

Depuis l'affaire qui les avait fait se rencontrer, Will et la jeune femme entretenaient des liens plutôt amicaux. Il se sentait en confiance et ne ressentait que compassion à son égard. Ses cheveux courts avaient été rectifiés par un excellent coiffeur, lui donnant un petit air mutin et très élégant.

\- Pourquoi pas, merci.

Pendant qu'il attachait sa ceinture, une conversation banale démarra.

\- Tu n'as pas ta voiture ?

\- J'aime bien marcher, et puis se garer en ville prend énormément de temps.

\- Ou alors ça coûte très cher. Le maire devrait penser à baisser un peu le tarif des parkings, cela en devient indécent. Tu faisais des courses ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça... Hésita Will.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Hum, tu ne connaîtrais pas un bon épicier par hasard ?

\- Ce ne serait pas plutôt Hannibal qu'il faudrait questionner pour ça ? Le taquina-t-elle. En fait, j'aimerais autant qu'il n'en sache rien, j'ai dans l'idée de lui cuisiner un repas-surprise et si je l'interroge sur ses adresses, il va flairer que je prépare quelque chose.

\- Oh ! Une surprise ! Je t'aiderai ! Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler demain, ou dès que tu le peux. On ira faire les courses et je participerai à la préparation si tu veux bien.

\- Tu t'y connais en cuisine ? Interrogea-t-il surpris. Un peu. J'ai passé quelques mois à Paris plus jeune pour apprendre, lui confia-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination.

\- Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

\- Mes parents sont morts. Et Mason a pris le pouvoir.

\- Oh... Je suis désolé. C'est volontiers que j'accepte ton aide.

\- Alors j'attendrai que tu m'appelles. Bonne soirée, et mes amitiés à Hannibal.

\- Tu ne veux pas entrer ? Il serait ravi de te voir.

\- Non, c'est gentil, mais j'ai un rendez-vous, avoua-t-elle.

Le grand jour arriva. Le plus discrètement possible Will prépara l'évènement, se procurant avec la complicité de Margot des ingrédients de premier choix. Le matin de la veille, juste après que le blond ait franchi la porte, il sortit de la maison, une carte de visite en poche. Son premier meurtre en solitaire se déroula très vite. Il mit la main sur sa cible qui ne se douta absolument pas de ce qu'il advenait et d'un geste rapide, lui brisa la nuque avant de le balancer à l'arrière du van loué pour l'occasion. Quelques instants plus tard, le corps délesté de quelques-uns de ses organes fut abandonné dans un égout. Will se changea promptement à l'arrière du véhicule, dont il nettoya ensuite le sol et les parois. Il le rendit à l'agence de location et rentra chez lui, emportant une glacière pleine d'abats.  
Tandis qu'une fois arrivé, il sortait tout ce dont lui et Margot auraient besoin, son téléphone sonna. L'écran indiqua que le psychiatre cherchait à le joindre.

\- Oui Hannibal ?

\- Excuse-moi Will, je voulais te prévenir que ce soir, je terminerai tard. Un de mes patients a absolument tenu à ce que je lui ajoute une séance.

\- D'accord, pas de problème, répondit Will en songeant ô combien cela tombait à pic, lui donnant un peu plus de temps pour préparer sa surprise.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, bel ange.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, pour une fois, je ferai à manger. Poisson ce soir, cela te convient ?

\- Ce sera parfait, lui assura le blond qui semblait très fatigué tout à coup. Bon après-midi Will.

\- Hannibal est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air épuisé ?

En tendant l'oreille, Will repéra un léger soupir.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, ce ne doit pas être grand-chose.

\- Il paraît que les médecins et autres personnels de la santé font de très mauvais malades, le taquina le brun. Je sais que tu finiras ta journée, même si tu ne te sens pas très bien, mais jure-moi de te reposer si tu sens que ça empire.

\- Je le promets. Je dois raccrocher. À ce soir bel ange.

\- Oui, à ce soir. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime.

Suite à cette conversation, une pincée d'inquiétude gagna l'écrivain. C'était plutôt rare qu'Hannibal fasse montre de « faiblesse ». Il demeurait humain certes, et comme tout le monde, pouvait attraper un rhume ou être simplement fatigué. Toutefois, cette aura de puissance et d'insoumission, à tout ce qui affecte le commun des mortels, le faisait paraître la plupart du temps intouchable.  
Will s'ébroua. Il n'était pas utile de songer à cela pour le moment, ce n'était certainement qu'un coup de fatigue comme cela arrive à tous, alors il se mit au travail. D'abord, il s'occupa des poissons. Les bêtes de belles tailles avaient été vidées le soir même de leur capture, puis conservées dans la glace.  
Il se chargea de lever des filets, d'en ôter les arêtes et les réserva dans une assiette. Après avoir rangé et nettoyé, il poursuivit son travail préliminaire jusqu'à ce que Margot sonne. Elle l'aida comme petite main, tout en le conseillant de temps à autre. Quand l'entrée et le dessert furent prêts, ils s'attaquèrent au plat. Will sortit du frigo le cœur fraîchement prélevé d'un garagiste, marinant dans un mélange porto-miel.

\- Voilà, maintenant que ta poêle est bien chaude, tu peux y mettre ta viande. On va attendre quelques minutes que cela ait coloré, puis on la retournera. Alors, dis-moi... Pourquoi ce repas-surprise ?

\- Euh... Hésita le brun en rougissant. En fait, je vais lui demander de m'épouser.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Mais c'est génial ! s'exclama la jeune femme en lui sautant au cou pour une étreinte amicale.

\- Et s'il disait non, finit par murmurer Will.

\- Hannibal ? Te dire non ? Il gèlera en Enfer avant. Tu n'as pas de doute sur son amour, j'en suis certaine, alors pourquoi cette hypothèse ?

Margot semblait réellement se poser la question. Sentant son angoisse refluer un peu devant tant de confiance, Will s'expliqua.

\- Non en effet, je n'ai aucune réserve sur le fait qu'il m'aime. Mais les conventions sociales, telles que le mariage, n'ont jamais été très importantes pour moi avant cela ni pour lui, je pense. Et je me dis que peut-être l'idée lui paraîtra stupide...

\- Will, je ne vous connais pas depuis longtemps, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est votre amour.

Margot marqua une pause afin d'organiser un peu mieux ses idées. Elle lui narra qu'à leur rencontre, elle s'apprêtait à abandonner, à se laisser mourir. Et puis Hannibal l'avait trouvée. Même dans son état, blessé, son unique objectif était de retrouver Will et de le mettre à l'abri. La jeune femme confia avoir en quelque sorte monnayé sa libération contre la promesse de le mener à lui.

\- Comment savais-tu où j'étais ? La questionna le brun en retirant sa viande de la poêle.

\- Si je me trouvais dans cette geôle, c'est pour avoir désobéi à Mason en intervenant dans l'un de ses plans. Il a adoré m'avouer que cela n'avait servi à rien, que désormais tu étais à sa merci, ainsi que toutes ses autres grandiloquences habituelles.

\- Quel plan as-tu saboté ?

\- L'incendie de ta maison avoua-t-elle.

Will en lâcha sa spatule.

\- C'était toi ? Tu es la personne qui a sauvé mes chiens ?! s'exclama-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules.

\- Hum, oui.

Ému, l'écrivain la serra contre lui, une litanie de remerciements s'échappant de ses lèvres. Tous deux se mirent à pleurer et à rire en même temps. Ils achevèrent la préparation du dîner, puis la jeune femme s'en alla en ayant fait promettre à Will de tout lui raconter. Elle était vraiment soulagée d'avoir enfin pu avouer ce fait au jeune homme, ayant toujours craint qu'il ne la croie pas ou lui en veuille d'avoir trempé dans cette affaire.  
Le brun se dépêcha de dresser la plus belle table qu'il puisse, et monta prendre une douche rapide avant d'échanger son jean et son t-shirt contre un pantalon à pince noir, une chemise blanche et une paire de chaussures en cuir noir qu'il réservait aux événements mondains. Vérifiant que tout était prêt, il passa au salon et sortit le service à apéritif au moment où Hannibal passait la porte.

\- Bonsoir docteur Lecter, le salua le brun en le voyant.

\- Bonsoir bel... Mais que tu es élégant ce soir. Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ?

\- Absolument pas, le détrompa-t-il en lui servant un verre de vin. Si tu souhaites te mettre à ton aise, tu as le temps avant que je n'apporte la mise-en-bouche.

\- Très bien, je vais me rafraîchir et je descends.

\- Je t'attends.

Terriblement curieux de voir ce qu'il allait se passer, le psychiatre ne traîna pas. Il se rendit dans leur chambre, passa son visage sous l'eau puis se changea en un tour de main, optant pour une tenue similaire à celle de son amant. En se tenant près de la corbeille à linge, alors qu'il y déposait ses vêtements, le mouvement d'air amena jusqu'à son nez une fragrance féminine ne lui étant pas inconnue. Elle provenait du t-shirt de Will sur le dessus de la panière. Il le sortit, intrigué et huma le textile plus profondément. « Qu'as-tu prévu mon bel ange ? » s'interrogea-t-il, reconnaissant le parfum de Margot ainsi que des odeurs de cuisine. Pas un instant, il n'imagina que son compagnon et la jeune femme aient pu avoir une quelconque liaison dans son dos, en revanche ce qui se préparait en bas démangeait au plus haut degré sa curiosité !


	12. Stipresnis už mirtį

Chapitre 12 : Stipresnis už mirtį

Lorsqu'il fut changé et rafraîchit, le psychiatre descendit lestement l'escalier et prit place aux côtés de Will l'attendant patiemment dans le canapé, son verre à la main. Seul son pied tressautant donnait une indication de sa nervosité.  
Devant eux, sur la table basse et dans l'un des plus beaux plats d'Hannibal, se dressaient de minuscules feuilletés de légumes grillés surmontés d'une chips de bacon, ainsi que des verrines de guacamole, dans lesquelles plongeait une crevette déjà décortiquée.

\- Tu t'es donné du mal Will, je suis très curieux d'en connaître la raison. En tout cas, c'est délicieux. Félicitations.

\- Merci. Je voulais simplement trouver une façon originale de te rendre un peu de ce bonheur que tu m'offres, et pour une fois, je voulais te rendre fier.

\- Je suis et serai fier de toi, quoi que tu fasses. C'est une très belle surprise, lui dit le blond.

Sincèrement, cette démarche le toucha, mais se douta également que ce n'était pas totalement la vérité. Will semblait encore trop nerveux. Cependant, et fidèle à lui-même, il attendit de voir ce que la suite réservait. Ils passèrent à table assez rapidement, car le jeune homme n'avait pas prévu beaucoup d'apéritifs. L'entrée remporta un franc succès : elle se composait d'un Tartare de deux poissons assaisonnés d'un peu de citron, ainsi que de quelques graines de grenade, le tout présenté dans un ramequin en verre, accompagné d'un pain de seigle acheté dans une boulangerie française à Baltimore. Tout en dégustant, Hannibal ne lâcha pas son compagnon du regard, s'amusant un peu à ses dépens. Vraiment trop sophistiqué pour n'être que l'œuvre de son homme. Margot devait y avoir ajouté sa patte.

\- Tu n'es pas gentil de me fixer comme cela, finit par dire Will qui songeait exactement à cette entrée qui ne portait pas vraiment son empreinte à lui.  
Angoissé qu'Hannibal découvre le pot aux roses avant qu'il n'ait pu y parvenir, il décida d'avancer sa demande d'un plat.

\- Ah non ? s'étonna faussement le psychiatre franchement amusé.

\- Pas du tout même.

\- C'est que je brûle de curiosité, tout ce repas est une surprise merveilleuse et j'ai hâte d'en savourer la moindre molécule. Qu'as-tu prévu pour la suite ?

\- La curiosité tue le chat, se contenta de lui rétorquer le jeune homme.

\- Je suis thérapeute, bel ange, pas philosophe.

\- Je croyais que la patience était l'une de tes vertus ?

\- Touché... Très bien, j'attendrai en silence, puisque tu me mets au supplice.

Will sourit pour lui-même en pensant très fort « Quel tragédien ! » Cette petite passe eut au moins le mérite de lui faire oublier son appréhension, et finalement, il se sentit mieux. Alors qu'il débarrassait les reliefs de l'entrée, le blond lui proposa son aide, recevant en retour une menace tout ce qu'il y avait de plus clair si jamais il s'avisait de bouger de sa chaise. De retour dans la cuisine, Will ne pouvait plus reculer. Il dressa les tranches de cœur qu'il avait conservé au chaud dans le four, après les avoir arrosées de sauce, puis plaça dans chaque assiette la petite terrine où se trouvait un mélange de légumes, et enfin dans celle d'Hannibal, il ajouta le minuscule coffret contenant l'anneau. Sur le couvercle et les parois extérieures, étaient gravées des volutes ainsi que des motifs abstraits. Il recouvrit les assiettes de cloches puis retourna à la salle à manger, priant pour ne pas essuyer de refus. D'abord, il déposa l'assiette du blond, puis la sienne et vint se poster à droite d'Hannibal.

\- Cœur en marinade au porto-miel, cassolette de légumes et surprise du chef, annonça-t-il, la main sur la cloche entendant sa propre voix trembler sur la fin.

\- Cela m'a l'air appétissant ! S'enthousiasma le blond. Mais je ne me souvenais pas que nous ayons eu cet organe en réserve.

\- Nous n'en avions pas. Je suis allé le chercher tout seul. En fait, ce plat est très particulier... Commença Will en soulevant lentement l'ustensile qui couvrait l'assiette, puis en mettant un genou à terre.

Hannibal avisa le petit écrin posé à côté de sa nourriture et fit un aller-retour entre lui et Will. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son sens de la déduction le prit au dépourvu, il ne comprit pas immédiatement. La lumière se fit, tandis que le jeune homme poursuivait sa demande.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas penser de cette démarche, et peu importe que nous concrétisions ce que je te propose de façon traditionnelle, car finalement, nous n'avons pas besoin des lois des hommes, ni de l'autorisation de Dieu pour vivre notre amour. Mais pourtant, l'idée de partager une preuve d'appartenance aussi symbolique que celle-là a soudain eu beaucoup d'attrait, dit-il en rassemblant les dernières doses de courage qu'il possédait. Je serais donc honoré, si tu consentais à m'épouser.

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il s'empara de l'écrin et l'ouvrit. Hannibal en sortit l'anneau, et l'observa longuement, aussi impassible que silencieux. Même la curiosité ne brillait pas dans ses yeux. Se méprenant sur cette absence de réaction, Will se leva, triste, mais peu surpris. Alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche, tout en tentant de trouver une formule pour alléger l'ambiance, son amant se dressa à son tour. Il venait de lire les mots gravés en lituanien « stipresnis už mirtį ». Cela signifiait « plus fort que la mort ». Hannibal empoigna alors vigoureusement le jeune homme, puis serra leurs corps, les faisant s'imbriquer le plus étroitement possible. Sa voix d'ordinaire sûre, et maîtrisée, vibra d'une émotion intense.

\- L'honneur sera mien. Quel Dieu miséricordieux m'a jugé pas si indigne que cela, pour te mettre un beau soir sur ma route ?

\- Ça veut dire oui ? Murmura le brun, la gorge nouée par les larmes contenues.

\- Oui. Bien sûr que c'est oui, le rassura-t-il. Comment refuser un si beau présent.

Son angoisse s'envolant telle une nuée de moineaux, Will se trouva soudain tout léger et euphorique, tandis qu'ils partageaient la plus douce des étreintes.

\- Je t'aime Will. Tu es le cadeau le plus précieux que la vie m'ait fait.

\- Je t'aime aussi Hannibal.

\- Et si nous achevions ce délicieux repas ? Proposa doucement ce dernier au bout d'un moment.

\- Attend, l'arrêta l'écrivain en cherchant des yeux le bijou, toujours tenu par Hannibal.

Il le lui prit, se saisit de sa main gauche et glissa le long de ses phalanges le symbole de leur future union.

\- Il est magnifique bel ange. Et j'apprécie particulièrement l'inscription à l'intérieur, « stipresnis už mirtį », récita-t-il. Oui, nous le serons.

Leurs assiettes ayant un peu refroidi, Hannibal se chargera de les réchauffer, tandis qu'il soutirait au brun les dessous du plan « proposition de mariage ». Will narra comment l'idée lui était venue, le choix de sa victime dans la collection de cartes de visite de son futur époux, ainsi que la complicité de Margot. Il lui avoua même sa légère frayeur à Seattle, juste avant qu'ils ne tuent Bedelia, lorsqu'il croyait que le blond voulait lui faire sa demande. L'anecdote amusa le cannibale, confessant à son tour y avoir songé une micro seconde.

\- Par curiosité, tu l'aurais fait ?

\- Eh bien oui, j'aurai fini par mettre le genou à terre, mais ce jour-là, cela me semblait trop précipité d'enchaîner le voyage et ce genre de surprise. Manifestement, j'ai eu tort. Mmh, c'est réussi. Mes compliments au chef, le félicita Hannibal en levant son verre.

Occupé à ranger les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle avant de passer au dessert, Will ne fit pas attention à son amant qui se glissait derrière lui. Un bras fort ceignit ses hanches pendant que l'autre empêchait un plat de se fracasser par terre sous la surprise.

\- J'ai envie de toi, chuchota le blond au creux de son oreille.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais finir de dîner.

\- Oh, mais, je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Où se trouve le dessert ?

\- Dans le frigo, première étagère.

Découvrant les pots de mousse au chocolat, Hannibal referma la porte et retourna près de son amant.

\- Je vais te savourer avant, l'avertit-il alors que deux secondes plus tard, il le soulevait sur son épaule.

\- Ah ! Repose-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Non.

Ils n'allèrent pas plus loin que le salon. Le blond renversa Will sur le canapé, puis fondit sur lui sauvagement. Ce fut la première fois que le psychiatre ne prêta pas attention à ses vêtements en les retirant. Son besoin viscéral de s'enfoncer en son amant, dans cette zone si douce et chaude, lui faisait oublier toute réserve. Surpris de tant d'ardeur, mais ne s'en plaignant pas pour autant, Will se laissa faire, presque timidement. L'homme s'en était allé, la bête investissant la place vacante, trahissant sa présence au travers des prunelles cognac, dont la teinte semblait avoir foncé. Il observa avec amusement, Hannibal tirer un flacon très reconnaissable du tiroir le plus proche, toutefois, avant qu'il n'ait pu émettre la moindre taquinerie, deux doigts agiles le pénétrèrent. Leurs mouvements délicieux, ainsi que les baisers procurés par son amant achevèrent vite de le rendre prêt.

D'une tendre lenteur, le membre raide et épais s'insinua en lui, touchant du premier coup sa prostate. Quelques allées et venues plus tard, Hannibal bandait ses muscles, et le soulevait tout en demeurant en lui. Il le porta jusqu'à une solide console, sur laquelle il l'allongea, puis il rabattit les mollets du brun sur ses épaules afin de le pilonner plus profondément. Leurs yeux se trouvant au même niveau, l'intimité de la position n'en était que plus intense. Impossible de mentir, impossible de simuler. Chacun put voir en l'autre son propre reflet. Le cannibale se pencha plus encore, plongeant autant que possible son visage contre la gorge de Will. Sa langue lécha longtemps l'artère saillante, déclenchant chez le brun des séries continues de frissons. Cela le rendit fou de désir. Pour sa part, Hannibal éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à conserver le contrôle sur lui-même. La félicité et la toute-puissance qui s'emparaient peu à peu de lui égalaient presque celles qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il tuait.

\- Hannibal, supplia-t-il à bout de souffle en lui présentant exagérément sa gorge. Vas-y.

\- Arrête-moi quand c'est trop pour toi. C'est important. Promets-le-moi.

\- Vas-y !

Les quasi-miaulements de Will tendaient à rendre le blond sourd à toute autre chose, tandis que la peau de nacre exhalait un parfum aphrodisiaque. Toutefois, une dernière étincelle de bon sens poussa le cannibale à émettre un ultime avertissement.

\- Promets-le, grogna-t-il, en lui attrapant le menton afin d'établir un contact visuel. J'ai peur de te faire mal.

Même sa voix grondante trahissait sa difficulté à retenir sa pulsion. Will, perché sur son plaisir effectua un dernier effort.

\- D'accord, d'accord, je promets, mais maintenant mords-moi, je t'en prie.

Priant pour ne pas lui arracher la gorge, Hannibal referma ses dents sur la peau humide, sentant sous sa langue la grosse artère palpiter. Sensation divine du pouvoir de vie et de mort. Un seul coup de dent à cet endroit et c'était fini. Plutôt que de mordre franchement sur une zone aussi fragile, il se força à transformer cela en un suçon un peu hors norme. Et comme si le réseau de nerfs du cou du brun se trouvait relié aux nerfs prostatiques, Will se mit à hurler de plaisir. Le sexe s'enfonçant toujours en lui, combiné à cette bouche ventousée à son cou lui donnait l'impression d'être une chandelle, consumée par les deux bouts. Lorsque cela devint douloureux, ils étaient l'un comme l'autre, trop enfoncés dans le plaisir. L'orgasme les faucha sans prévenir, les laissant complètement vidés. Plus assez vaillants pour se rendre jusqu'au canapé, ils s'allongèrent sur les dalles froides, et y demeurèrent immobiles, cherchant à retrouver leur souffle.

Tournant son visage vers Will, le psychiatre eut une vue imprenable sur l'impressionnante marque qu'il avait laissée à Will. Une large contusion rouge et violette, agrémentée d'une parfaite empreinte dentaire, ornait à présent le cou du jeune homme. Au moins, il ne lui avait pas arraché la gorge, se dit-il peu fier d'avoir été si proche de perdre le contrôle. Une main douce vola jusqu'à sa joue, et s'y posa pour une caresse.

\- Voilà une bien sinistre figure après un tel plaisir. Que t'arrive-t-il ? L'interrogea le brun, la voix rauque d'avoir trop crié.

\- Rien, bel ange.

Serrant la main contre sa joue, il la porta ensuite à ses lèvres afin de l'embrasser. Will se releva sur un coude et lui fit face.

\- Hannibal, tu viens d'accepter de m'épouser. Si quelque chose te chagrine ou te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler. S'il te plaît, ne te coupe pas de moi.

\- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. J'ai juste... Je me suis laissé emporter. Jamais je ne perds la tête comme ça. C'est nouveau et je n'aime pas cela.

\- Comment ça ?

J- e... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Quoi que je fasse depuis des années, j'ai le pouvoir sur tout ce dans quoi je m'implique, que cela soit dans ma vie professionnelle, mes meurtres ou encore mes liens sociaux. C'est comme un poing que je tiendrais en permanence fermement serré. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Conscient de l'importance de ce que lui révélait son compagnon, Will demeura silencieux, écoutant chaque parole afin d'en saisir l'essence.

\- Et ce soir, poursuivit le cannibale, j'ai été à deux doigts de relâcher cette poigne, sans même m'en rendre compte.

\- L'as-tu déjà fait ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé par le passé de desserrer ce... De perdre le contrôle ? Demanda prudemment Will.

\- Oui.

Pour Hannibal, cet aveu ne pouvait que le conduire à tout avouer à son amant, même si c'était terrifiant. Une peur sournoise d'être rejeté étreignit douloureusement son cœur. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, il doutait que Will puisse en accepter plus. Comme si les révélations qu'il s'apprêtait à faire étaient la prophétique goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il vida son sac, racontant ce pan de sa vie dont il souhaitait ardemment se défaire : sa famille assassinée par une obscure milice néo-nazie, la fuite vaine dans les bois avec sa petite sœur, leur capture, les abus, mais surtout, l'horrible naissance du cannibale. Plongé dans ses souvenirs atroces, Hannibal n'osa pas affronter le regard de Will.

La partie de son cerveau dont il usait d'ordinaire pour faire plusieurs choses en même temps songeait à l'ironie de cette soirée. Ils avaient vécu un moment incroyable d'intensité pendant le dîner, un épisode sexuel des plus renversant, et lui plombait l'ambiance en ponctuant ce merveilleux « gâteau » de la cerise avariée qu'était sa macabre histoire.

Ayant achevé son récit, il se tut et attendit. Le brun pour sa part se sentait asphyxié. Une énorme boule lui obstruait la gorge, alors que des larmes brûlaient peu à peu ses yeux sans vouloir couler. La peine lui ravageait le cœur. Il aurait aimé pouvoir protéger le jeune Hannibal Lecter de toutes ces horreurs. Mais alors, existerait-il, l'homme dont il souhaitait aujourd'hui partager la vie, si effectivement son enfance n'avait été aussi pénible ?  
Incapable de parler dans l'immédiat, il se rapprocha, et enlaça son amant, le berçant quelques instants.

\- Hannibal Lecter, je t'aime de tout mon être. Cette épreuve a fait de toi la personne que tu es à ce jour, et c'est de cet individu hors du commun dont je suis tombé amoureux, dit-il finalement au creux de l'oreille du cannibale. Je te remercie d'avoir partagé avec moi ces douloureux souvenirs, et ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, pour me montrer digne de ta confiance.

La caresse des ailes d'un ange n'aurait apporté à cet instant plus de douceur et d'apaisement. Soulagé au-delà de l'exprimable, la sensation d'être en partie affranchi gagna le psychiatre, qui se laissa bercer dans le giron de Will, durant quelques minutes encore, avant qu'ils n'aillent se coucher.

Les jours suivants cette révélation se déroulèrent harmonieusement. Le quotidien leur apportait un sentiment rare d'accomplissement, qui les retint de tuer qui que ce soit. Un samedi matin, tandis qu'il préparait le petit-déjeuner, Hannibal songea qu'il aimerait montrer un peu le monde à son futur époux. Il ne se sentait pas mal à Baltimore, mais l'Europe lui manquait. Peut-être pouvait-il s'en ouvrir à Will. Tout en montant un plateau garni de mets magnifiquement présentés dans leur chambre, l'idée se développa en lui, ne pouvant l'empêcher de faire le tri dans les endroits qu'il préférait ou comment il imaginait leur prochaine maison.  
Le jeune homme dormait encore, allongé sur le dos, complètement abandonné au sommeil. Le drap tire-bouchonné gisait en boule au pied du lit, offrant aux yeux d'Hannibal une vue intégrale et dégagée du tableau. Tachant de conserver la tête froide, il déposa son plateau sur une commode et entrouvrit les rideaux. Gêné par la lumière, le brun se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Et voilà que maintenant cet impudent lui offrait son magnifique fessier ! Comment Hannibal pouvait-il s'abstenir d'aller le toucher dans ses conditions ?  
Impossible.  
Remettant sa faim terrestre à plus tard, il décida d'apaiser en premier son autre fringale. N'ayant même pas l'encombrement des couvertures à gérer, il put se concentrer sur son dessein, à savoir couvrir l'intégralité du dormeur, de baisers. Après l'avoir honoré de ses lèvres, il ôta le pull qu'il avait passé pour descendre, et se retrouva avec seulement un pantalon. Se couchant dans son dos, il l'enlaça tendrement. Will, tout à fait réveillé, décida qu'Hannibal ne pouvait décemment commencer la journée sans gâterie. Il s'appliqua donc à le sucer longuement, mettant en œuvre tout son savoir-faire. Il avala l'intégralité de l'éjaculation, mais ne s'arrêta pas là, et poursuivit son activité jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire douloureuse parvienne à tirer au cannibale un deuxième orgasme.

\- Et moi qui comptais m'occuper de toi, plaisanta Hannibal alors qu'ils partageaient la nourriture, le plateau sur les genoux.

\- J'avais envie de te faire plaisir.

\- Merci. As-tu quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, je remets mon dernier manuscrit à Thomas.

\- Ton dernier ? s'étonna le psychiatre.

\- Oui, j'en ai assez, il est pénible, je me suis encore disputé avec lui.

\- Oh... Tu m'en vois navré. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que cela se passait si mal.

\- Ça n'est pas tellement que cela se passe mal, c'est plutôt... Il est usant à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, à ne pas tenir compte de ce que je veux. Je me suis expliqué avec lui à propos de cela plusieurs fois, et je l'avais averti. Il a réalisé son erreur et m'a proposé de s'améliorer, mais j'ai décidé que je ne reconduirais pas notre accord. Et toi ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Pas vraiment, lui répondit Hannibal en finissant son café. Je comptais te proposer une petite promenade. La météo a annoncé des éclaircies pour aujourd'hui.

Soudain, il réalisa que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour parler de son idée à son compagnon.

\- En fait, il existe un projet dont je souhaiterais te parler Will.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis terriblement bien ici, avec toi. Cependant, le vieux continent me manque. J'aimerais beaucoup te le faire découvrir, et je me disais que, puisque tu peux travailler de n'importe où, nous pourrions envisager de déménager.

Le brun ne s'attendait certes pas à une chose pareille. Cela titilla sa curiosité.

\- Et où voudrais-tu que nous nous établissions ?

\- L'Europe, ou les pays scandinaves seraient une option intéressante. Mais je souhaite avant tout que tu t'y sentes bien, et si ce projet te plaît, je serai heureux que tu m'aides à choisir notre destination.

Will réalisa que cela lui importait peu. N'ayant pour ainsi dire, jamais voyagé, il n'avait aucun préconçu. Bien sûr, à l'instar de tout le monde, il entendait aux infos, ou dans les récits d'autres personnes des anecdotes ou des avertissements sur tel ou tel pays, mais de façon pragmatique, il ne pouvait en tenir compte, décidé à se forger sa propre opinion.

\- En fait, l'endroit m'est égal. Je te fais confiance pour m'emmener dans un lieu intéressant.

Tandis qu'ils achevaient de se sustenter, le téléphone sonna. Will qui se trouvait le plus près de la porte, se leva encore en tenue d'Adam et se chargea de réceptionner l'appel dans le couloir. La vision de ses fesses rondes déambulant sous son nez réveilla aussitôt l'appétit d'Hannibal. Bon sang, un peu de tenue, tu n'es pas un satyre, pourtant ! Se morigéna le blond qui trouvait ses montées d'hormones un peu trop adolescentes.

\- Ne quittez pas, je vous prie, entendit-il dire une seconde avant que le brun ne repasse la porte. C'est pour toi, un certain Franklin.

Cette annonce eut au moins le mérite de chasser toute idée libidineuse de son esprit. S'emparant du combiné, il déposa un vif baiser sur les lèvres de Will puis s'attela à une conversation qu'il savait d'avance, fort pénible.

\- Bonjour Franklin.

\- Docteur Lecter, oh pardon de vous déranger, mais je suis en plein cauchemar, ça ne va pas du tout ! Se lamenta le petit homme barbu à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Pour sa part, Will se sentit pousser des envies de malice, légèrement ennuyé par cet homme malpoli qui ne pouvait attendre sa prochaine séance pour pleurnicher sur son compagnon. Il se posta alors devant Hannibal et commença à se caresser lentement, négligemment appuyé sur le mur. Le psychiatre comprenant immédiatement de quoi il retournait, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ponctuant les explications lourdes et ennuyeuses de « hum hum » et autres « oui, je vois tout à fait ». Décidé à le faire raccrocher au plus vite, Will passa à la vitesse supérieure. Il prit la main libre d'Hannibal, la porta à sa bouche et en lécha langoureusement le majeur. Comme cela ne suffisait pas, l'écrivain passa dans son dos, et entreprit de le caresser à son tour. Le cannibale à la fois amusé et excité, souhaita évidemment raccrocher, mais par pur esprit de contradiction, fit appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ignorer cette délicieuse invitation. La partie la plus sauvage de son ego ne digérait toujours pas qu'il se rende si facilement au brun, et souhaitait qu'il reprenne un peu plus de domination.

Soudain, Will ne le toucha plus. Il ne le sentait plus non plus près de lui, et en tendant l'oreille, il perçut un grincement de latte. C'était celle du côté gauche du lit. Durant deux minutes, il ne se passa rien de plus. Curieux, le psychiatre se retourna afin de jeter un œil dans la chambre. Là, étendu sur le lit dans une pose aguichante et confortable, le brun se procurait du bien lui-même. Les yeux résolument clos, la bouche ouverte en un O presque parfait, sa main droite s'occupait de son sexe, tandis que la gauche prenait soin de son anus. Hannibal observa, fasciné, deux doigts se faire engloutir par la rondelle plissée tandis que Will se tortillait sur le drap, haletant de plaisir. Bon là, il n'avait plus le choix... Le brun remportait cette manche. Le blond se détourna de cette scène de luxure afin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Écoutez Franklin, je ne vous compterai pas cet appel comme une séance, mais aujourd'hui, vous allez vous trouver une activité sans rapport avec votre ami et tenter d'y perdre le plus d'heures possible. Je veux que vous vous y investissiez, que vous oubliiez tout le reste. Bricolage, cuisine, jardinage ou macramé, ce que vous désirez, mais changez vous les idées. C'est votre plus gros problème, vous cogitez trop. Maintenant, je vais raccrocher, et je vous verrai mardi, comme toutes les semaines.

Sans plus attendre, Hannibal reposa le combiné sur son socle, mais au moment où il pénétra dans la chambre, plus de trace du brun sur le lit !

To be continued...

Je sais j'ai coupé pile au mauvais moment ^^ vous pouvez me maudire autant que vous voulez vous avez l'autorisation je vous en voudrais pas.


	13. Fatalité

A mes chers reviewer-euses, je vous dit un grand merci. Si vous continuez à me lire en faisant fi du temps que je met maintenant à pondre un chapitre, vous êtes les meilleurs ! Ce chapitre au numéro maudit m'a causé bien des soucis... j'avais le début, j'avais la fin, mais impossible de trouver le milieu. Quelle tourmente ! Mais enfin ! Il est là. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira et ne vous paraîtra pas trop... loufoque.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Fatalité.

Un rire sournois, aussi mélodieux que des clochettes pour ses oreilles, lui parvint depuis la salle de bains. Will le narguait, assit sur le bord de la baignoire qui se remplissait.

\- Tu ne comptes pas être discourtois maintenant n'est-ce pas, bel ange ?

\- Vraiment ? Tu me trouves impoli ?

\- Oui. Terriblement même, gronda-t-il en le forçant à se mettre debout.

Il lui attrapa l'arrière de la nuque pour l'entraîner dans un baiser torride. Évidemment, ce que l'écrivain avait prévu se réalisa. Il atterrit un peu brusquement à quatre pattes sur le tapis de bain, les fesses obligeamment tournées vers un cannibale impatient de s'y enfoncer. Tous deux se couvrirent de bleus aux genoux en dépit de la carpette, Hannibal s'enfonçant vigoureusement en son amant qui n'en demandait pas moins. L'eau s'avéra tiède lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, mais leur épiderme brûlant trouva cela plus qu'agréable. Armé d'une grosse éponge naturelle, le cannibale nettoya son compagnon le plus délicatement possible.

\- Tu as tellement de pouvoir sur moi Will... Susurra-t-il.

\- Tu dis cela comme si l'inverse n'était pas réciproque, plaisanta ce dernier, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux clos.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Mmmh refais ça s'il te plaît.

Le blond venait de lui masser un peu l'épaule, où des traces de morsure fraîches se découpaient très distinctement. Laissant tomber l'éponge dans l'eau, il s'appliqua à un petit massage, rendu plus compliqué par les peaux mouillées.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Lui demanda Hannibal.

\- Mieux que ça encore.

\- Viens, sortons de là.

\- Attends, je veux encore profiter de toi, geignit Will en le collant un peu plus.

\- Tu es un vrai chat par moment, pouffa le cannibale, quand il eut fini, le brun se sentait tout mou, très sensible à ce type d'attentions.

Sans l'annoncer à quiconque, les deux amants commencèrent les démarches en vue d'un déménagement. Le blond proposa à Will plusieurs lieux, et finalement, leur choix s'arrêta sur le Danemark. Les effets auxquels ils tenaient le plus y furent rapidement envoyés, non sans être passés par une identité d'emprunt, et une connaissance d'Hannibal basé à Copenhague se chargea de leur acheminement, vers la nouvelle maison.

Un soir, après diner et alors qu'ils regardaient les informations, une question qui n'ayant pas été posée jusqu'alors, fut abordée. Il n'existait à ce jour, aucune raison d'envisager le scénario de la fuite, puisque personne ne les soupçonnait d'être des meurtriers . Mais en bon maître du contrôle, Hannibal ne pouvait laisser cette possibilité d'être un jour traqué, sans un ou deux plans de secours. Il montra donc à Will le « kit d'urgence » et lui parla de deux caches dans Baltimore où il trouverait de l'argent et quelques petites choses utiles. En outre, le psychiatre possédait, sous de faux noms, plusieurs box de garage disséminés dans la ville, où patientaient des voitures prêtes à partir.  
Will à la fois fasciné et terrifié écouta attentivement. Au fond de lui, l'idée qu'ils fussent un jour pourchassés par le FBI n'avait jamais semblé réelle, mais maintenant ce n'était plus si sûr.

\- Dans combien de temps pouvons-nous partir ? Demanda-t-il au blond.

\- J'ai averti mes patients que je prenais un congé à durée indéterminée, et les ai déjà répartis entre mes confrères, mais il me reste deux semaines à faire.

\- Je vois, dit Will en tentant de réprimer un frisson.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? L'interrogea le psychiatre que sa réaction alerta.

\- Je... J'ai peur. C'est idiot, à priori, nous n'avons rien à craindre, personne ne nous recherche ou n'a de soupçon, mais je me dis qu'en deux semaines, il peut se passer énormément de choses.

Hannibal ne partageait pas complètement ses inquiétudes : risquer d'être pris faisait partie du jeu depuis tellement longtemps qu'il y était accoutumé, et puis quelle fierté il en tirait lorsque malgré tout, il parvenait à échapper aux poursuites, à se montrer plus fin, plus adroit. Toutefois, il comprenait très bien les appréhensions de son compagnon, car désormais, sa vie ne s'envisageait plus sans lui, et ne serait-ce qu'imaginer Will derrière des barreaux le dérangeait profondément.

\- Souhaites-tu que nous partions tout de suite ? Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux m'arranger pour que nous soyons loin d'ici deux jours.

\- Non... Non, ça ira. C'est sans doute parce que j'ai toujours crû qu'il ne pouvait rien nous arriver, et le fait d'en avoir parlé a rendu les choses plus palpables. Ce n'est sûrement que de la paranoïa.

Le blond l'embrassa délicatement et passa un bras autour de ses épaules afin de l'amener plus prêt de lui.

\- Il y a un dernier point qu'il faut malheureusement aborder. Crois bien que ça me désole de devoir présenter les choses ainsi, mais les chiens pourraient être un problème en cas de fuite.

\- Oh...

\- Oui, je sais. Étrangement, je m'y suis attaché, et je sais pertinemment que nous ne pourrons pas les laisser derrière nous sans le regretter. Mais les emmener dans notre fugue, si nous en arrivons à cette extrémité, serait irréaliste. Autant se balader avec une enseigne en néon au-dessus de nos têtes.

\- J'imagine que tu as pensé à un plan B, murmura le brun la gorge serrée, mais les yeux brillants d'espoir.

\- Oui. En fait, nous avons deux options : nous pouvons les confier à nos amis, soit les Garibaldi, soit Margot, ce sont les seuls en qui j'ai vraiment confiance pour m'en occuper quoiqu'il arrive. Nous pourrons toujours les contacter pour récupérer les chiens plus tard. Ou, nous les mettons dans l'avion dès maintenant. Mark les réceptionnerait, ainsi qu'il l'a fait de nos affaires et je lui demanderais de s'en occuper jusqu'à notre arrivée.

Soupesant les alternatives qui se présentaient à lui, Will prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Son regard se tourna vers ses compagnons poilus, ses presque enfants, qui somnolaient sur les dalles devant la cheminée. Le moins que l'on pouvait dire, c'était qu'à cette heure, leur existence s'avérait parfaitement paisible et bien heureuse.

\- Très bien, j'ai confiance en toi. Si tu me dis que ce Mark prendra soin d'eux en attendant, alors ça me suffit. Je préfère les savoir loin, mais hors de portée, que près et susceptibles de servir de noirs desseins.

\- D'accord, dans ce cas, je m'y mets tout de suite, et ils partiront dès que possible. Je crois que c'était la meilleure solution, mon ange.

Ils échangèrent un baiser, puis se chargèrent d'organiser le voyage des toutous. Will prépara les cages de transport. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de nourriture ni d'eau, mais il leur confectionna des « nids » douillets au moyen de couvertures et de coussins. Il sacrifia également un t-shirt, récupéré dans la panière à linge, qu'il découpa et dont il attacha un morceau dans chacune des cages. Le brun voulait absolument que ses chiens soient rassurés par son odeur.  
Dès l'aube, Hannibal et lui prirent la route de l'aéroport. Ils enregistrèrent les chiens, et les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la zone d'embarquement des animaux. Le blond avait contacté le fameux Mark, qui lui avait assuré s'occuper de tout.

Un beau jour, qui a posteriori ne put être qualifié de la sorte qu'en vertu de la météo clémente, la petite bulle enchantée de nos murder-husband se fractionna. Alors qu'il se trouvait à son cabinet, en pleine consultation, Hannibal fut interrompu par l'entrée d'un homme afro-américain dont la mine mortellement sérieuse eut le mérite de le divertir des inepties que lui débitait Franklin. Dans le même temps, son odorat détecta une odeur de sang frais. Voilà qui promettait d'être encore plus intéressant. Son patient se redressa, ahuri, et interpella le nouveau venu.

\- Tobias ! Mais que fais-tu là ? Lui demanda-t-il renseignant du même coup Hannibal sur l'identité de leur invité.

Il s'agissait donc du fameux ami dont l'homme trapu lui rebattait les oreilles depuis plusieurs séances en se demandant s'il n'était pas un psychopathe.

\- Je suis venu te dire au revoir. Je quitte la ville.

\- Mais... Pourquoi ? Balbutia le petit homme dont Hannibal se demandait à présent comment il pouvait être ami avec l'autre.

\- Je viens de tuer deux policiers.

La situation perdait peu à peu tout sens commun pour Franklin, qui se lança dans un monologue bourré de métaphores et de psychologie de supermarché afin de ramener son psychopathe d'ami à se calmer. Ce fut ce qui acheva la patience d'Hannibal. Il se déplaça silencieusement derrière le petit homme et dans un geste plus qu'expérimenté lui brisa les cervicales, en prenant soin de ne pas laisser d'empreinte.

\- Je rêvais de faire cela depuis des années, gronda Tobias qui avait espéré pouvoir mettre lui-même fin à cette pesante relation.

\- Je vous ai épargné cette peine, plaisanta Hannibal. Ainsi donc, vous êtes le fameux Tobias. Je n'ose imaginer comment vous vous êtes retrouvé ami avec cet homme.

\- Cela date de nos études, éluda Tobias qui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré, se mit à bouger. Quant à moi, je me demandai quel genre de psychiatre pouvait bien aller voir cet imbécile. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait choisi le plus dangereux de tous.

-Vraiment ?

\- Oui, docteur Lecter, figurez-vous qu'il y a quelques semaines, nous étions à un concert. Il vous a aperçu de loin, mais quand il a vu que vous étiez accompagné, il n'a plus osé vous aborder. Pour ma part, je vous ai trouvé très intéressant, et avais décidé de vous observer un peu. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque deux jours plus tard, vous avez transformé cette femme rousse, un promoteur, je crois, en nature morte exposée sur les docks où elle voulait faire bâtir un casino.

Hannibal, exalté de flirter ainsi avec le danger, l'écoutait attentivement, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que la conversation prenne un tournant plus physique.

\- J'ai tout d'abord été tenté de vous proposer une collaboration, et puis votre compagnon est sorti de l'ombre.

\- Et vous avez changé d'avis ?

\- Absolument. À défaut de vous fréquenter, je vais vous tuer.

\- Vous pouvez essayer, déclara amicalement le blond.

S'en suivit un combat féroce, les forces étant assez égales tout comme l'envie de vaincre. En dépit du danger de la situation, Hannibal était ravi pour une fois d'avoir un adversaire à sa mesure. Tobias frappait fort et vicieusement, et surtout, il visait pour tuer et ne retenait pas ses coups. Plutôt malmené, le psychiatre parvint à briser l'épaule de l'autre homme en la coinçant entre deux barreaux de l'échelle qui menait à la galerie supérieure. Toutefois, un coup de pied l'envoya valser par-dessus le fauteuil renversé où ses patients s'installaient d'ordinaire. Au même moment, alors que Tobias allait se jeter sur lui, la porte du cabinet fut défoncée par des hommes armés aux gilets estampillés FBI. Jack Crawford se trouvait parmi eux. Ils neutralisèrent l'homme et l'emmenèrent sous bonne garde.  
Tandis qu'un secouriste examinait Hannibal, Jack ne perdit pas une minute pour le cuisiner.

\- Pourquoi est-il venu jusqu'ici ? Il venait de tuer un agent et d'en blesser un autre qui a à peine eu le temps de nous avertir avant d'y passer à son tour.

\- Il venait pour mon patient. Pour le tuer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Franklin avait émis des doutes à propos d'un ami, sans le nommer clairement, en le soupçonnant d'être un psychopathe. Peut-être a-t-il fait part de ses soupçons à quelqu'un d'autre, aux autorités.

\- Et vous n'avez jamais eu l'idée de vérifier si ce qu'il disait pouvait s'avérer être vrai ? Questionna Jack assez froidement.

\- Rien ne me poussait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose que d'élucubrations venant d'un esprit ayant beaucoup trop de temps libre pour ruminer ses névroses.

Dubitatif, mais sans motif légitime de mettre en doute la parole du blond ni de poursuivre ses questions, Jack dut se résigner et laissa le secouriste finir son travail.  
Quand Will vit son compagnon rentrer plus tôt que d'habitude, mais surtout dans l'état où il se trouvait, il s'inquiéta.

\- Hannibal !

\- Ce n'est rien Will. Viens, allons à la cuisine, je suis assoiffé.

Le brun rongea son frein jusqu'à ce que le cannibale ait étanché sa soif et se soit installé sur l'une des chaises. Une fois assis, Hannibal attira le brun sur ses genoux, et commença son récit. À son habitude, Will l'écouta sans l'interrompre.

\- Et Franklin a tenté de le raisonner. C'était vraiment pathétique, et plutôt insultant qu'il se croie habilité à faire de la psychologie de bas étage dans mon propre cabinet. J'y ai vu une trop belle opportunité de lui tordre le cou, de fait, je ne l'ai pas laissé finir. Pour être honnête, ça fait des semaines que je fantasmais sur quelque chose de similaire. L'autre, Tobias, m'a alors fait comprendre que je n'aurais pas dû lui griller la priorité.

Bien que totalement attentif, et complètement tendu Will ne put s'empêcher de sortir une légère remarque satyrique.

\- Pour un homme aussi banal et ennuyeux, il avait beaucoup d'ennemis ton patient. Remarque, le fait qu'il nous ait dérangés la dernière fois a suffi à le condamner pour ma part.

\- Effectivement, c'était très impoli, lui accorda Hannibal en souriant tout en enfouissant son visage contre le torse de son compagnon. La suite est nettement moins drôle. Tobias m'a avoué de but en blanc, nous avoir vu faire un sort à cette chère Magdalène Penswick.

\- La rousse et son casino ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh merde... Tu l'as tué ? Demanda tout de même le brun tout en se doutant de la réponse.

\- J'ai joué de malchance. C'était un adversaire coriace, mais je n'ai pas pu le neutraliser, le FBI a débarqué et ils l'ont arrêté. Jack m'a interrogé, il n'a pas cru un traître mot de ce que je lui ai dit, mais étant donné qu'il n'avait rien qui justifie de me garder il a dû me laisser rentrer. À l'heure qu'il est, Tobias est très certainement en train de négocier sa peine contre des informations sur le Chesapeake Ripper.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Nous attendons, décréta Hannibal avant de se répéter plus fermement alors que Will émettait une objection. Nous attendons. Jack étant ce qu'il est, et malgré un manque flagrant de preuves, si ce n'est la parole d'un meurtrier, son radar à soupçons va s'enclencher. Je compte bien que notre future destination ne soit pas connue du FBI, je n'ai pas envie de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Interpol. D'autres projets m'occupent et sont plus importants que le reste.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Faire de toi un homme, un époux, heureux. Sois confiant bel ange, tout ira bien.

Sceptique, le brun se mura dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un baiser dans le cou l'en tire.

\- Que penses-tu d'élaborer dès maintenant le menu de ce repas pour nos amis ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait envie ? Et si nous invitions Jack ?

Durant une seconde, son compagnon le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé deux têtes supplémentaires.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? Demanda-t-il parfaitement ahuri.

\- Mais pas du tout. Si nous leur servions un porcelet laqué, farci aux pommes et au boudin noir ? Cela fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas cuisiné un. Et puis ce serait l'occasion de leur annoncer une certaine nouvelle qui à coup sûr distraira les esprits de tout autre ragot nous concernant, pour un bon moment.

À mesure qu'Hannibal parlait, Will entrevit son plan et bien que toujours angoissé par les derniers événements, il comprit. Le cannibale allait servir à tout le monde son meilleur jeu d'acteur et il défierait quiconque d'y voir la vérité au travers.

\- Très bien, murmura le brun trop estomaqué pour parler plus fort. Stipresnis už mirtį ?

\- Daug stipresnis, lui répondit le blond avant de l'embrasser. Je m'occupe de contacter Jack. Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un léger retard sur nos plans.

Will lui servit un pauvre sourire, l'étau encerclant son cœur n'ayant toujours pas desserré son emprise. Évidemment, le psychiatre s'en aperçut, comment aurait-il pu passer à côté, toutefois il fallait que Will ait confiance en lui de son propre chef, au-delà de ses doutes les plus profonds. Il était hors de question de le forcer à la lui accorder.

À la plus grande surprise de Will, Jack accepta d'honorer, ainsi que son épouse, leur invitation plutôt impromptue, si bien que la liste des personnes conviées comprenait désormais ces derniers, le couple Garibaldi, Margot et sa compagne, et Frédéric Chilton, un confrère d'Hannibal qui viendrait avec une collègue de travail.

Ce soir-là, Will ressentit une légère amertume le gagner en découvrant l'identité de l'accompagnatrice de Frédéric : il s'agissait d'Alana. Puisqu'il était hors de question de gâcher la soirée, d'un accord muet, l'ex-profiler et son ancienne amie s'accordèrent une trêve, sous l'œil vigilant d'Hannibal. Ce dernier assurant le spectacle, Will eut suffisamment de temps afin de diluer sa nervosité, si bien qu'au moment d'accueillir leurs derniers invités, il se trouvait d'excellente humeur.

\- Bonsoir, Jack, le salua le blond tout en les invitant lui et son épouse à rentrer. Madame Crawford, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

\- Merci, monsieur, le plaisir est partagé. Votre intérieur est très élégant, ajouta-t-elle après avoir contemplé la décoration.

\- Pas autant que vous l'êtes. Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hannibal.

\- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Bella.

La femme de Jack en aurait presque rougi. Ce dernier pour sa part, avait accepté l'invitation dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose, une infime preuve de ce qu'avait avancé Tobias. Ainsi que deviné par le psychiatre, le tueur fraîchement arrêté avait négocié une réduction de peine contre des informations sur le Chesapeake Ripper. Au début, Jack lui avait simplement ri au nez. Et puis quelques vagues impressions, quelques fugaces souvenirs étaient remontés à la surface de sa mémoire, et l'avaient fait douter. Et si ce Tobias avait raison ? Mais il lui fallait jouer finement, aussi tâcha-t-il de se conduire de la même façon qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Mademoiselle Verger, commença-t-il alors que Will leur servait à tous les apéritifs. Je suis ravi de vous revoir, et en si bonne forme.

\- Moi de même, agent Crawford. Vous devez être madame Crawford, enchantée. Et je vous présente Lola Barbez, ma compagne.

\- Bonsoir, dit cette dernière.

Elle était impressionnante de charisme, et son tailleur couleur grenat, tombant impeccablement lui conférait une allure splendide.

\- Mes amis, le dîner est servi, annonça le maître de maison.

Les convives prirent place autour de la table tandis que leurs hôtes apportaient les hors-d'œuvre. Lorsque chacun fut servi, Hannibal demeura debout quelques secondes afin d'attirer poliment l'intérêt.

\- Je mobilise encore quelques instants votre attention, après quoi je promets de vous laisser déguster le contenu de vos assiettes en paix.

Tous les yeux se rivèrent sur lui, même ceux de Will qui tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas prendre la couleur cramoisie de la composition florale constituant le centre de table.

\- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, je rencontrais Will Graham. Ceux qui me connaissent de longue date peuvent témoigner de ma persistance à préférer demeurer seul plutôt que mal accompagné. Mais je suis heureux aujourd'hui, de vous annoncer que cette page est à présent tournée. Je vous demanderai donc de lever vos verres avec moi, à la santé de la personne unique entre toutes dont je vais maintenant partager l'existence de façon plus officielle : à Will.

Quelques hoquets de surprise furent dissimulés par des piaillements ravis en même temps que tous portaient le toast. Certains autour de la table n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles, et suivirent le mouvement de félicitations par réflexe. Les questions fusèrent. Theresa, Margot et Bella assaillirent Will, tandis que John, Frédéric et Lola congratulaient pudiquement Hannibal. Jack profita de ce que l'attention de tous était fixée pour croiser le regard d'Alana, en face de laquelle il se trouvait assis. Tous deux pensaient à la même chose : mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ?  
Ils auraient pu profiter de ce qu'en fin de soirée personne ne leur prêta beaucoup d'attention pour se parler, mais ils savaient qu'une personne les verrait, or, c'est de celle-ci en particulier à propos de laquelle ils devaient s'entretenir. Sitôt la soirée achevée, Alana envoya un texto à Jack. Il était clair et concis : « Il faut qu'on parle », ce qu'ils firent dès le lendemain.

Deux jours plus tard, l'existence d'Hannibal et Will partit en vrille, sur deux mots. Deux scientifiques travaillant pour Jack épluchaient pour la millième fois tous les indices récoltés sur les victimes du Chesapeake Ripper. . Ils tombèrent sur un cheveu, qui avait échappé à leur vigilance en s'étant coincé dans une couture. À 16h03 ils le trouvaient, et à 17h47, ils avaient une correspondance positive avec leur base de donnée. Il appartenait au docteur Hannibal Lecter. À 17 h 49, Jack lançait l'alerte à ses unités. Le psychiatre devait être arrêté sur-le-champ. Quand sonna 18 h, ce dernier raccrocha son portable et monta quatre à quatre les marches pour aller chercher Will qui lisait dans leur chambre.

\- Ils savent.

Deux mots. Deux mots et tout volait en éclats. Ne perdant aucune minute, ils s'habillèrent, s'équipèrent et quittèrent la maison sans prendre le temps de la fermer. Au moment où ils grimpaient dans leur voiture, des sirènes retentirent dans la rue voisine, tandis que les gyrophares éclairaient de leur flash rouge et bleu les maisons environnantes. À peine, la Bentley eut-elle démarré qu'elle fut prise en chasse. Une course-poursuite haletante s'engagea alors entre le couple et les forces de l'ordre. Hannibal se concentra sur la route, ayant bien en mémoire la topographie de la ville. Après quelques tentatives visant à semer leurs poursuivants dans la circulation et les quartiers résidentiels, il bifurqua sur l'interstate 95. Malheureusement, Jack avait sorti la grosse artillerie, et un hélicoptère accessoirisé d'un puissant projecteur se posta au-dessus d'eux.

\- Ils nous rattrapent, constata Will.

\- Ils ne nous tiennent pas encore. Accroche-toi.

Obéissant, le jeune homme se cramponna à son siège tandis que le blond augmentait leur allure tout en slalomant entre les autres véhicules. Ils arrivaient sur la portion de voie qui en faisant un virage, surplombait la Patapsco river. Soudain, alors qu'ils dépassaient un monospace familial, de lourds tuyaux, mal arrimés sur la remorque du camion qui le précédait, dégringolèrent devant eux. Un pur réflexe du psychiatre leur fit éviter l'empalement, toutefois, la voiture fit une telle embardée, qu'elle se retrouva projetée par-dessus la barrière de sécurité pour atterrir moins de trois mètres plus bas, sur une bretelle désaffectée pour travaux. Le couple s'extirpa plus ou moins facilement de la carcasse miraculeusement entière, mais inapte à rouler, pour se mettre à courir. Au-dessus d'eux, sur la 95, les policiers les regardaient fuir en clopinant. L'un d'eux, plus zélé, sauta à leur suite et rata sa réception. Il ne s'en soucia pas, sortit son arme et tira dans la direction des fugitifs avant même d'avoir fini de leur crier des avertissements.  
Il toucha Will à l'épaule. Celui-ci se retourna, et observa avec horreur le 4X4 de Jack rouler à toute allure sur eux.

\- Hannibal, on n'y arrivera jamais, finit-il par lâcher.

\- Courage. Nous sommes assez loin, nous allons pouvoir sauter. À cet endroit, la rivière est suffisamment profonde et le courant nous emportera sans que nous ayons à fournir le moindre effort, expliqua le cannibale en passant la barrière de sécurité le premier avant de lui tendre le bras.

\- Je t'aime, lui dit brutalement Will. Pardon.

Il le serra dans ses bras avec vigueur, puis se dégagea aussitôt et du plus fort qu'il put le poussa en arrière. Une seconde plus tard, le blond transperçait les eaux boueuses, horrifié par le geste de Will et totalement incapable d'apprécier ce sacrifice à sa juste valeur. Emporté par les flots, il ne vit pas le brun se jeter sur le policier zélé qui leur avait tiré dessus, ni qu'il le désarma pour le menacer avec son propre flingue, le tout plutôt aisément en dépit d'une blessure assez incapacitante. Jack arriva presque instantanément.

\- Pose cette arme Will, n'aggrave pas ton cas, ordonna-t-il.

\- Dans un instant Jack, le temps de m'assurer que j'ai toute votre attention.

\- Où est Lecter ?

\- Loin, et vous ne l'attraperez pas.

\- Il l'a poussé par-dessus bord, monsieur, tenta courageusement le policier qui, les mains sur la tête et les genoux au sol, contemplait la gueule de son propre canon.

\- À toutes les unités, commença Jack avant qu'un coup de feu ne résonne devant lui.

Will venait de tirer sur le bitume à quelques centimètres de son otage.

\- Non, Jack, tes unités vont rester concentrées sur moi un petit moment encore.

\- C'est de la folie Will. Rends-toi immédiatement. Tu n'échapperas pas aux poursuites, mais si tu coopères je...

Arrêtez votre baratin, je vous rappelle que j'ai été flic.

\- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, rétorqua l'agent du FBI en changeant radicalement de ton et d'attitude. Pose ce flingue ou j'ordonne de t'abattre, maintenant !

Espérant que le courant ait été aussi rapide que l'avait dit son compagnon, et ayant toute confiance en ses capacités de nageur, Will finit par lever les mains dans la position qui signifiait universellement « je me rends » puis posa l'arme et s'agenouilla à son tour sur l'asphalte. Ou plutôt il tenta de lever les mains. Son épaule sanglante ne lui permit pas de lever les deux bras au-dessus de la tête, alors il n'en posa qu'un sur son crâne. Jack marcha vers lui, fusil braqué et prêt à tirer.

\- Officier, êtes-vous blessé ?

\- Non, monsieur.

\- Alors, relevez-vous et faites prévenir l'hélicoptère de survoler la rivière. Le suspect principal est toujours en fuite et nous avons encore une chance de le serrer. Prévenez aussi la brigade fluviale, qu'ils ratissent la zone. Et bougez-vous ! Chaque minute laissée à ce psychopathe lui permet de nous filer entre les doigts.

De plus en plus affaibli par la perte de sang, Will songea à l'expression d'Hannibal lorsqu'il l'avait poussé. Il y avait lu quelque chose comme de la stupéfaction ainsi que l'horreur. L'horreur d'avoir été trahi. Et peut-être également une pointe de regret, celui de ne pas avoir lui-même songé à cela. Plus que tout au monde et ça le brun le savait, Hannibal souhaitait le protéger, même de lui et de ses monstrueuses casseroles qu'il traînait depuis son enfance. Il devait se sentir très mal à l'heure actuelle, mais toutes les promesses de liberté possibles n'auraient pas suffi à convaincre Will d'agir autrement, si cela voulait dire être libre sans Hannibal. Maintenant, il allait devoir jouer habilement la suite, ou sa liberté ne serait pas la dernière chose qu'il perdrait.

to be continued...


	14. Perte de contrôle

En parlant de perte, pour Hannibal, il semblait que c'était toute sa patience et son calme qui s'étaient enfuis en courant.

Après que les eaux rapides l'aient porté sur plusieurs kilomètres, Hannibal reconnu un bord de rive. À quelques minutes de là, il connaissait un endroit où se réfugier et où nul n'aurait l'idée de le chercher. Après qu'il soit rentré dans son refuge, ait pris une rapide douche froide pour se rincer puis se soit vêtu l'ex psychiatre laissa champ libre à ses émotions.

La stupéfaction la plus totale l'avait gagné tout d'abord, en réalisant en profondeur le geste de Will. Puis un peu comme pour un deuil avec plusieurs étapes à passer, l'angoisse pointa le bout de son horrible nez ainsi que le refus catégorique accepter la situation, pour arriver enfin à la colère. Non, en fait la colère ne qualifiait pas assez bien cet état de rage incandescente, cette ire liquide et visqueuse qui se frayait un chemin à travers ses veines, toutefois son propre lexique ne contenait aucun synonyme qui soit suffisant.

Mais par-dessus tout, ce qui manqua presque de le rendre fou c'était cet acte insensé, ce sacrifice totalement pur qui lui faisant penser l'espace de quelques longues minutes qu'il ne méritait pas un tel amour.

Puis se reprenant du mieux qu'il pu, le cannibale se secoua. Jack détenait Will, et il semblait plus qu'évident qu'il ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle. Il fallait donc composer avec cela et dresser un nouveau plan. S'il le fallait, il tomberait pour que Will soit libre, mais idéalement et en accord avec ses propres projets, il ferait tout pour que tous les deux évacuent le pays, libres.

De son côté, Will se tenait maintenant dans une petite salle d'interrogatoire du FBI. Sa blessure par balle sommairement soignée le faisait souffrir, mais la satisfaction d'avoir contrecarré les plans de Jack ainsi que d'avoir éloigné Hannibal suffisait à lui faire songer à autre chose que la douleur. Ses mains menottées à la table, il patientait en silence que quelqu'un le rejoigne, se doutant que derrière la vitre sans teint face à lui, plusieurs paires d'yeux l'observaient.

Et effectivement, plusieurs globes oculaires le regardaient, mortifiés, hébétés voire totalement écarquillés. On trouvait Jack Crawford, Frédéric Chilton, Alana Bloom, une femme blonde à l'air rigide du nom de Kade Purnell, et le duo Zeller et Price.

\- Et vous dites qu'il a sciemment protégé le docteur Lecter ? Questionna à nouveau Chilton qui ne devait sa présence qu'à son poste de directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique de Baltimore.

\- Oui, grinça Jack déserté par la partialité et l'objectivité. Non seulement, il l'a protégé, mais il s'est interposé pour lui donner plus de temps ! Je ne le reconnais plus, ce n'est plus le Will Graham que j'ai connu.

Il y eut un court silence méditatif puis la voix de Frédérique s'éleva à nouveau posant sans le savoir une question qui allait décider du sort du brun pour les jours à venir.

\- Pensez vous qu'il puisse être la...créature d'Hannibal Lecter ?

\- Qu'entende- vous par là docteur Chilton ? Interrogea Kade Purnell qui travaillait aussi pour le FBI.

\- Et bien si nous ne reconnaissons pas ce Will, c'est peut-être parce que l'original a été remplacé par une création d'Hannibal, une marionnette ou un pantin. Après tout, ils vivaient ensembles, qui sait ce qu'il s'est passé entre les murs de la demeure de Lecter quand personne ne regardait ? Il a dû le conditionner. Rien de très compliqué pour un psychiatre de son acabit.

Cette idée fit froid dans le dos à toutes les personnes présentes et pour certaines suffit à disculper Will des charges qui lui incombaient après l'arrestation : après tout, si on lui avait trifouillé le cerveau, il ne pouvait pas être tenu pour responsable. N'est ce pas ?

\- Et vous docteur Bloom ? Qu'en pensez vous ? S'enquit Jack peu enclin à accepter cette version qui pourtant lui lèverait un poids énorme de la poitrine.

La brune demeura silencieuse puis lâcha un "ça pourrait se tenir" du bout des lèvres. Elle était totalement concentrée sur son ancien ami assit devant eux et qui ne bougeait pas un cil depuis qu'on l'avait amené là.

Il fut décidé que Jack mènerait un premier interrogatoire, de fait la salle se vida jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Purnell, Bloom ainsi qu'une nouvelle recrue du FBI.

Après les platitudes d'usages, Crawford lança l'assaut. Il posa des questions au sujet du Chesapeak ripper, mais n'eut jamais une seule réponse. Pas plus qu'il n'en obtint lorsqu'il parla des meurtres, même lorsqu'il mentionna celui de la promoteur des quais pour lequel Will avait participé.

\- Si tu continues à te taire ça va mal se terminer pour toi Will, grogna Jack à bout de patience.

Mais l'ex professeur demeura silencieux. Il ne le regardait même pas. Ne sachant pas quelles options étaient à sa portée, il préféra selon la formule consacrée, ne rien dire afin que cela ne soit pas retenu contre lui.

Voyant cela Jack prit une autre direction et tenta une percée sur le domaine de la vie privée.

\- Alors c'est ça ? Tu es réellement devenu son esclave, sa marionnette ? Tu ne veux rien me dire par fidélité à ton maître ? Imbécile ! Il ne viendra pas te chercher, il se fiche pas mal de toi, pourquoi il en aurait quelque chose à faire ? Tu lui as fourni tout ce dont il avait besoin au moment où il en avait besoin et maintenant que tu t'es fait pincer, tu es inutile, il n'a plus qu'à partir.

S'il avait été le même qu'un an auparavant, Will n'aurait peut-être pas supporté cette diatribe. Heureusement, il avait changé, gagnant confiance et assurance. Les minables intimidations de Jack n'avaient pas d'autre effet que de lui faire se mordre la langue pour éviter de rire. Non mais sérieusement, c'était le flic de bas étages qui tombait aussi bas pour arracher des aveux.

Derrière la glace sans tain, Purnell et Bloom observaient les deux hommes.

\- Jack s'y prend mal, lâcha Alana.

\- C'est une catastrophe, il est totalement à côté de la plaque.

\- Je vais le chercher, décida Kade après encore deux longues minutes à assister à ce naufrage.

Soudain, alors qu'elle tournait les talons afin de sortir de la pièce, elle entendit un choc sourd, suivi d'un craquement et dans le même temps Alana hoqueta bruyamment. Kade se figea l'espace d'une seconde, fit volte face puis se précipita hors de la pièce de surveillance en criant à la nouvelle recrue de venir l'aider. Jack s'était jeté sur Will lui assenant un formidable crochet. Quand la blonde entra, le point de non retour se trouvait très loin derrière eux : Crawford agrippé au brun d'une main, lui donnait coup sur coup de l'autre.

Il fallut deux personnes pour le tirer hors de la salle d'interrogatoire. Le visage de Will n'étant plus que sang et hématomes.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous a pris Crawford ?! Hurla son supérieur qui avait accouru à toute vitesse tandis qu'à quelques pas de là un brancard transportait Will inconscient à l'hôpital.

\- Il... il... ne voulait pas parler ! Se justifia Jack. Il sait où est Lecter, il sait où est cette enflure de dégénré ! Il pourrait nous aider à l'attraper, se racheter, il pourrait... c'est une putain de marionnette maintenant ! Ça me rend malade de n'avoir rien vu, je...

\- Ça suffit taisez vous ! Ordonna Kade Purnell, vous nous avez foutu dans une merde sans nom, on a aucune chance que cette bavure ne filtre pas. Je vois d'ici cette punaise de Lounds nous clouer au pilori de son torchon ! Vous allez trinquer Crawford, je vous préviens !

"TOUT CE QUE VOUS N'AVOUEREZ PAS SERA RETENU CONTRE VOUS" OU QUAND LE FBI PERD LES PÉDALES, un reportage exclusif par Freddy Lounds.

Purnell n'aurait pas dû dire ces derniers mots à Jack, c'est ce qui se chuchota dans les couloirs de quantico quand la journaliste rousse fit paraître son nouveau scoop : le karma ce grand farceur cosmique voyant tout et entendant tout, en bon agitateur de la roue du destin trouva la suggestion de Kade fort à son goût. Tattle crime explosa son indice de lectorat avec à sa Une, Will Graham tabassé et inconscient se faisant emporter hors des locaux du FBI par une ambulance.

Les patrons du FBI s'étranglèrent avec leur café lorsque le lendemain la bavure fit les gros titres.

Au même moment dans sa cachette, loin de tous soupçons Hannibal se préparait à sortir. Il avait eut le temps de recouvrer tous ses esprits et de restaurer son calme habituel, dressant un début de plan : objectif numéro un, récupérer son époux. Objectif numéro deux, quitter discrètement le pays.

Et si dans le même temps ils pouvaient passer pour mort ce ne serait que du bonus. Vêtu d'un lourd manteau épais, chapeauté d'un bonnet sombre, il sortit de la maison qui l'avait hébergé temporairement pour rejoindre un lieu sûr, où de l'argent, une voiture et quelques autres petites choses l'attendaient. Sur le trajet, il s'arrêta à un kiosque afin de connaitre les dernières infos lorsque la une du Tattle lui sauta aux yeux. Il remercia le contrôle absolu qu'il possédait sur lui-même, acheta un exemplaire puis repris son chemin. Gagnant le centre-ville rapidement il s'engouffra dans une allée au début de la rue commerçante, afin de s'enfoncer dans un dédale sombre et sinueux. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il arriva dans zone où plusieurs usines et manufactures désaffectées se tenaient encore, poussiéreuses et inquiétantes. Hannibal stoppa au numéro 9, releva un rideau de fer après l'avoir déverrouillé avec une clef dissimulée derrière une gouttière, puis le rabaissa derrière lui.

Ce ne fut qu'à partir de ce moment-là qu'il s'occupa de ce que la serpillière de Freddy Lounds racontait.

Quand il eut achevé sa lecture le besoin de sang, de se venger se révéla tellement intense qu'il fut tenté de céder à ses impulsions les plus primaires. Mais il ne devait pas. Son contrôle sur lui-même serait essentiel pour retrouver Will au plus vite. La vengeance attendrait.

Loin de là, à l'hôpital général de Baltimore et plus précisément au service de radiologie Alana faisait le pied de grue devant la porte à double battant par laquelle les ambulanciers avaient conduit Will. Sur le cadran de sa montre, la trotteuse passait une nouvelle fois par douze, annonçant huit heures trente-sept. Il semblait à la brune que le temps s'étirait comme de la guimauve. Elle étouffa un baîllement et avisant la machine à café non loin décida que si aller s'en chercher un ne la réveillait pas, ça aurait au moins le mérite de l'occuper pendant une minute.

Lorsque enfin Will réapparut sur son brancard, la psychiatre, qui avalait les dernières gouttes de son café, manqua de s'étrangler. Elle ne put même pas le regarder.

\- Dur à regarder Alana ? Murmura péniblement Will dont les tuméfactions et une légère fissure de la mâchoire rendaient l'élocution plus que difficile en plus d'être douloureuse.

Cependant, le ton sarcastique y était, et parfaitement compréhensible. Il la regarda avec le plus de dédain possible. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce séjour chez les blouses blanches ou même pour le fait d'être de l'autre côté de la barrière. Jack portait seul le poids de ses propres erreurs et Will savait pertinemment qu'en suivant Hannibal, il prenait le risque de se faire attraper. Non il lui en voulait pour être devenue le toutou de Jack, négligeant son rôle de psychiatre.

Les infirmiers le reconduirent à sa chambre, devant laquelle deux agents en faction patientaient. S'il en avait eut la capacité sans en souffrir, il aurait ri. Il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin dans son état. Fatigué, il ferma les yeux, tombant dans un engourdissement bienvenu. Depuis sa reprise de conscience, son esprit se tournait vers Hannibal. Il songeait à cet homme sauvage et fier, obligé de se cacher, de raser les murs. Son cœur se serrait alors, quoique pas un instant il ne regrettait ses choix: Croire en Hannibal, d"cider de mêler sa vie à la sienne, tuer avec lui, la demande en mariage ou même son sacrifice pour que le cannibal demeure libre et magnifique.

Non, il ne regrettait rien.

\- Laissez-moi le voir, je vous en prie.

Une voix familière et assez inattendue résonnant dans le couloir tira l'écrivain de sa somnolence. Il battit des cils puis tenta d'en entendre plus.

\- Madmoiselle nous ne pouvons pas...

\- Vous vous imaginez quoi ? Que je vais le dissimuler sous mon pull pour le faire évader? Je veux seulement le voir, répéta Margot d'une voix ferme.

\- C'est un criminel, les visites sont interdites et...

\- Pour l'heure c'est une victime de bavure. Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir aller sur ce terrain lieutenant ?

Il y eut un lourd silence. Épuisé Will décrocha. Il lui sembla flotter un moment certainement dû aux antalgiques diffusés par sa perfusion.

\- ... non mais je te jure cet imbécile d'agent je l'aurai ...

Margot avait pu entrer dans la chambre manifestement. Elle lui parlait doucement et de temps à autre il sentait une pression légère sur sa main droite.

\- Salut Margot, tenta-t-il.

\- Ho ! Ho, tu es réveillé. Comment tu te sens ? Non ne réponds pas, c'était idiot comme question...

Oui, un peu, songea le brun, mais la présence de son amie lui fit du bien.

\- Tu n'as pas peur de moi ? Interrogea-t-il ?

\- Will ne parle pas, tu dois avoir mal.

Un autre ange passa avant quelle ne le regarde droit dans les yeux tout en lui tenant fermement la main dans les siennes.

\- Non je n'ai pas peur.

Sa sincérité vibrait dans sa voix claire.

\- Je n'aurais jamais peur de toi Will. Ni de Lui. Je n'oublierai jamais à qui je dois ma vie, dit elle avant d'ajouter plus bas au creux de son oreille afin que lui seul entende : je vous aiderai.

\- Que faites-vous là mademoiselle Verger ? Interrogea soudainement une voix que ni la jeune femme ni le brun ne furent ravis d'entendre.

\- Docteur Chilton, déclara Margot froidement. Pour votre gouverne, je visite mon ami, bien que cela ne vous regarde en rien.

Elle conservait en mémoire quelques passages entre les murs de l'asile que Frédéric dirigeait désormais. Et aucun souvenir dont elle pourrait être heureuse de se rappeler : merci Mason pour cette autre expérience traumatisante.

\- Inutile de le prendre ainsi, je ne faisais que poser la question, rétorqua mielleusement le sordide petit homme.

Consciente qu'il ne les laisserait pas, elle dit encore quelques mots à Will et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'en aller. Lorsque le bruit de ses talons ne fut plus qu'un murmure au loin, Chilton s'approcha d'avantage.

\- Pauvre jeune femme. J'ai bien peur que la mort de son frère n'ait complètement anéantie ses possibilités dans la vie... Enfin, cela ne nous regarde pas. Pour l'heure, seul votre cas m'importe.

\- Que voulez-vous Chilton ?

\- Seulement vous aider, monsieur Graham. Seulement vous aider.

\- Et à quoi je vous prie ? S'inquiéta Will en serrant les dents.

Ses os lui faisaient mal là où Jack l'avait frappé.

\- Je veux vous aider à vous libérer de son emprise. Vous ne devez pas en être conscient, car j'imagine fort bien l'habilité de mon "hum "confrère, mais les faits sont là : il vous a conditionné. Hannibal vous a lavé le cerveau William. Et soyez assuré que je ne ménagerai aucune peine pour vous permettre de redevenir le vrai vous.

Un violent haut le cœur saisit l'écrivain, tandis qu'à l'intérieur de sa tête se jouait un scénario terrifiant, d'un possible séjour entre les mains de Chilton.

\- Tirez-vous, grogna-t-il en agrippant les barreaux du lit. DEHORS !

Une infirmière alertée par les éclats de voix pénétra dans la chambre et chassa le directeur de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Celui ci se réjouissait de son petit effet.

Il allait pouvoir jouer un peu avec celui qu'il pensait réellement être la marionnette d'Hannibal. Cette hypothèse le mettait en joie. Il avait tellement hâte que son cas lui soit confié.

\- Sordide, sordide, sordide bonhomme ! Se répétait Margot depuis qu'elle avait quitté Will.

Son corps ne cessait de trembler comme ne parvenant pas à se réchauffer. Pestant de rage d'être aussi sensible à ce type d'intimidation, elle continuait de grommeler dans sa barbe, même après que la porte de son appartement se soit fermée. Chilton lui avait rappelé des souvenirs qu'elle tentait de guérir. Tout son esprit tourné autour de cette seule pensée, elle fit un bond en apercevant Hannibal assit dans son salon.

-Ho seigneur Hannibal !

-Bonsoir Margot.

\- Vous m'avez surprise. Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Je viens de voir Will, il est à l'hôpital et...

\- Oui, j'ai lu l'article de Freddie, la coupa le blond calmement car il ne conservait son calme vis-à-vis de cela que laborieusement. Oserais-je l'avouer, je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas peur de moi.

\- Et bien, c'est pourtant vrai, avoua la jeune femme en se délestant de son sac à main pour venir s'asseoir près du psychiatre. Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Ni de Will. Il m'a posé la question d'ailleurs.

Une ombre passant sur le visage de son invité laissa imaginer à Margot qu'il fallait aborder le sujet avec délicatesse. Timidement, sa main droite se souleva de sa propre cuisse et vint se poser sur la main gauche d'Hannibal alors qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux.

\- J'ai une dette terrible envers vous deux. Mais même sans cela je suis prête à tout pour vous aider. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

\- J'en suis ravi et honoré. Merci beaucoup Margot.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Vous pouvez rester ici, c'est un lieu sûr, ou je peux louer un studio si vous préférez. Vous voulez un verre ? Dites moi que vous avez un plan ... Ho pardon, je parle trop, s'excusa-t-elle quand un des sourcils d'Hannibal s'était dressé à l'énumération des questions.

\- Calmez-vous, oui je veux bien un verre. Et j'aimerais que vous me racontiez votre visite à l'hôpital.

Tout en revenant avec deux whisky généreusement dosés la dernière des Verger ordonna ses pensées afin de ne pas lâcher une autre loghorrée.

Deux jours plus tard, à l'hôpital.

\- Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui monsieur Graham ? L'interrogea Taylor son médecin, ainsi qu'il le faisait quotidiennement depuis l'arrivée de son patient.

C'était un homme grand, athlétique qu'on aurait pu confondre avec un prof de fitness si on s'en tenait à son physique. Étonnamment, on aurait dit qu'il voulait devenir son ami. Le prétendant au titre se trouvait pour l'heure à côté de son lit, accroché de toutes ses forces aux montants.

\- Mais que faites vous debout ? Vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous lever, chuchota-t-il afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des agents en faction dehors.

On lui avait échangé le droit de ne pas être menotté au lit, contre la promesse de se tenir tranquille.

\- J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, seul. Et je me sens très sale. Il faut que je prenne une douche, articula Will difficilement tant sa mâchoire contusionnée persistait à le martyriser même plusieurs jours après.

La perte d'autonomie et l'assistanat prenaient des airs d'indignité pour certains patients, et Taylor le savait mieux que quiconque.

\- Bon, faisons un marché. Vous n'irez jamais plus loin que le bout du lit tout seul. Alors vous me laissez vous aider et tout ceci reste entre nous.

\- Vous êtes un drôle de type. Ok, accepta Will qui sentait que l'autre disait la vérité.

\- Pourquoi serais-je bizarre ?

\- Vous cherchez mon amitié. L'amitié d'un tueur... d'un cannibale.

Taylor le regarda droit dans les yeux tandis qu'il le conduisait à la salle d'eau. Une fois arrivé, il décréta :

\- Personne n'est parfait.

Si Will ne souffrait pas en ne faisant que respirer, il aurait volontiers ri.

Après que sa vessie soit soulagée Will parvint à rester debout le temps d'une douche revitalisante. Les gestes de Taylor bien qu'il n'ait pas dû les faire souvent grâce à son poste de médecin s'avéraient on ne peut plus efficaces. Curieusement Will qui s'attendait à en ressentir une honte écrasante, ne fut qu'à peine un peu gêné.

\- Maintenant, retournez au lit monsieur Graham et que je ne vous reprenne pas à gambader.

\- Docteur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si je vous demandais un service, m'aideriez vous ?

\- Si cela m'est possible. Par contre j'ai bien peur d'être impuissant en ce qui concerne la nourriture de l'hôpital, confia-t-il sur le ton du plus grand secret.

Cet homme était-il réellement médecin ou bien un fou en cavale ?

\- Non ce n'est pas à propos de la nourriture. C'est pour... après. Je sais ce qui m'attend, du moins je le devine sans mal. Mais je crains que quelqu'un d'effrayant ne décide de prendre mon sors en main.

\- Qui craignez-vous ? Celui qui vous a mit dans cet état ?

\- Non. Chilton. Frédéric Chilton. Je donne pas cher de ma peau si...

\- J'essaierai de gagner du temps pour que vous trouviez une alternative. Je ne pourrais faire beaucoup plus.

\- Du temps c'est parfait. Au fait sans me montrer ingrat... pourquoi ?

\- Pragmatisme monsieur Graham. Si je vous aide, peut-être que votre moitié aura pitié de ma pauvre carcasse. Quitte à fâcher quelqu'un, j'aime autant que ça ne soit pas celui qui peut me tuer.


	15. au beau milieu de la nuit

\- Je constate avec plaisir que vous êtes resté un homme censé docteur Taylor, déclara soudain une voix derrière eux.

Comme sortant des ombres et revêtu d'un uniforme d'infirmier, la moitié du visage recouvert par un masque, et les cheveux par un calot, Hannibal s'avança vers eux. De le voir à nouveau après cette longue séparation, la première depuis longtemps, Will se sentit sur le point de fondre en larmes. Comme il lui avait manqué !  
Taylor pour sa part tenta de faire bonne figure, bien qu'il perdit un peu de sa superbe ainsi que quelques couleurs au passage. Le cannibale se trouvait être un de ses maîtres de conférences, puis un de ses supérieurs, lorsqu'il préparait son doctorat plusieurs années auparavant.  
Il lui portait depuis la première fois où il l'avait rencontré une admiration sans borne. Au diable toutes les rumeurs à son propos.

\- Docteur Lec.. docteur, salua-t-il dans un signe de tête en s'abstenant de prononcer son nom. Vous semblez en forme.

Celui-ci baissa son masque, laissant apparaître une barbe de plusieurs jours qui le métamorphosait.

\- Je me porte à merveille, répondit le blond sur le même ton poli, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son compagnon qui trouvait la scène surréaliste.  
\- Comptez-vous agir de façon stupide Hike ? Demanda Hannibal en employant son prénom.  
\- Pas le moins du monde.  
\- Alors je vous prierai aimablement de vous éloigner de Will, le temps que je l'ausculte moi-même.

Taylor s'effaça, se postant au pied du lit faisant mine de comparer les feuilles d'analyses qui s'y trouvaient.  
Le brun sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, et son souffle devenir douloureux à mesure que son homme approchait.

\- Bonjour, côassa-t-il en tentant de parler à voix basse.  
\- Bonjour mon bel ange. Tu es dans un drôle d'état.

Hannibal l'examinait sérieusement, en silence, mais très souvent leurs regards se cherchaient pour se vriller l'un à l'autre.

\- Il va payer.

La sentence de Jack fut murmurée de sorte que seul le brun les entende.

\- Chilton... Il veut mon transfert.

Le psychiatre se mura dans son palais mental l'espace d'un instant, son formidable cerveau faisant les connexions à partir de ce que Will lui disait.

\- Je comprends, lui assura-t-il de telle sorte que le brun ne se soucie pas de cela.

Les mots demeurant bloqués dans sa gorge et s'il ne voulait pas se mettre à pleurer, Will dut trouver un autre moyen pour lui faire comprendre, à l'instant combien il l'aimait et que chacune de ses blessures valait bien cet amour.  
Alors il posa sa main sur celle du cannibale et serra aussi fort qu'il pu. Ce dernier en train de détailler les bleus qui lui parsemaient ses côtes arrêta son analyse et se pencha jusqu'à que leurs nez se touchent.

\- Je sais amour. Sois tranquille, on s'en va.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un tendre baiser sur son front.

\- Mais comment ? Demanda finalement le brun dont les cordes vocales semblaient nouées.  
\- C'est un secret. Repose-toi, je m'occupe de tout. Taylor, ce serait insulter votre intelligence de vous demander de garder pour vous cette entrevue n'est ce pas ?  
\- Vous m'avez toujours inspiré, docteur. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.  
\- À là bonne heure. Je vous saurais gré d'augmenter un peu la morphine de la prochaine poche ainsi que de donner à Will quelques comprimés d'Extranase afin de faire désenfler les plus gros hématomes. À moins que vous ayez mieux à proposer ?

Et sur ces paroles laissant apercevoir son passé de chirurgien, il sortit de la chambre d'un pas tranquille, saluant les gardes comme si de rien n'était.  
Taylor et Will plutôt abasourdis restèrent la bouche ouverte pendant une longue minute avant que le médecin ne s'en aille à son tour, non sans lancer un " à plus tard monsieur Graham".  
"Surréaliste" songea Will.

Toutefois et à sa grande satisfaction, la chape d'angoisse lui serrant le cœur depuis quelques jours fut anéantie par ces retrouvailles discrètes. Il tomba alors dans un sommeil sans rêve, et régénérant.  
Plusieurs heures passèrent, sans que rien de particulier ne se produise. Les bruits de l'hôpital étouffés, par la porte à demi-ouverte ne suffisaient que très superficiellement à distraire l'écrivain. Une infirmière passa pour changer la poche de morphine, ainsi qu'ordonné par le docteur Taylor. Elle fut silencieuse et phénoménalement rapide, comme si craignant qu'à rester trop longtemps dans la même pièce que lui, elle puisse finir en tourte ou en tartare.  
L'idée le fit sourire en lui-même. À la vue de ses tissus plus que largement adipeux et à en écouter sa respiration sifflante, elle pouvait être tranquille. Hannibal préférait ses viandes maigres et de préférence en meilleure santé. La nuit tomba sur la ville, et par manque de force, autant que par confort, l'écrivain demeura dans le noir le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, tandis que son esprit se réfugiait dans sa propre version du palais mental. Sa faiblesse et sa vulnérabilité momentanées, le poussaient à penser à la source de sa force : Hannibal.

Il le revoyait sérieux et concentré quand il dessinait, beaucoup plus détendu lorsque ses mains habiles palpaient les touches du clavecin.  
Il pouvait se représenter la couleur exacte de ses cheveux, la texture de sa peau, le saillant de ses pommettes si exotiques et les nuances havane de ses incroyables yeux : des yeux de fauve, hypnotiques et profonds.  
Hannibal était une bête : un animal civilisé _ tellement plus civilisé que le reste du monde _ et quand même plus animal que quiconque.  
Comme Will pouvait aimer lorsque cet être si primaire lui faisait l'amour. Lui pour qui les relations charnelles ne revêtait pas une grande importance autrefois, se retrouvait esclave de ses sens pour le psychiatre. Prêt à ramper sur du verre pilé pour la promesse d'une heure auprès du cannibale. Alors pour une vie entière, n'en parlons pas. Quant à y ajouter l'assurance infaillible d'être aimé par lui, le brun trahirait la planète entière sans hésiter.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, l'alarme incendie se déclencha. Les deux agents en faction assez abrutis par l'heure tardive se regardèrent bêtement, perdant de précieuses secondes. Le personnel de l'hôpital, beaucoup plus réactif commençait déjà l'évacuation telle que dictée par la procédure. Alors qu'un infirmier était détaché auprès d'eux pour évacuer Will, ils l'en empêchèrent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? Il faut évacuer, vous êtes sourds ? Gronda l'homme à l'uniforme vert.  
\- C'est un dangereux criminel, nous nous chargerons de le faire sortir quand il sera avéré qu'il y a un incendie, décida Richard Green le plus âgé des deux agents. - Nom d'un Franklin, c'est pas Dieu possible ! Allez donc voir à la fenêtre s'il vous faut une preuve, mais bougez vous !

Le plus jeune, Daniel Ford, entra donc dans la chambre de Will, et sous l'œil curieux de ce dernier, se pencha rapidement vers l'extérieur. De l'autre côté de la façade, peut être quatre étages plus bas, une épaisse fumée sombre s'échappait d'une fenêtre.

\- Je vois pas le feu, dit il à son collègue mais y a beaucoup de fum...

Une explosion l'interrompit, faisant vibrer la chambre alors que de grandes langues de flammes léchaient brusquement le bâtiment. Un second coup d'œil convainquit Ford et c'est donc avec l'aide de l'infirmier qu'ils posèrent un Will menotté dans un fauteuil roulant. Les ascenseurs principaux pris d'assaut, ils devaient faire la queue.

Pendant ce temps, ils contactèrent le bureau fédéral afin de les informer des événements en cours.

\- Non madame. Oui madame. Non, c'est vrai, il faut évacuer. Oui. Oui je comprend madame. Entendu... Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de descendre ? Je ne sais pas moi, les escaliers ? Interrogea Green après avoir raccroché sa conversation avec Kade Prurnell.

\- Ce patient n'est pas en état de marcher, rappela sévèrement l'infirmier que la bêtise des deux hommes insupportait au plus haut point, surtout avec le stress que la situation actuelle apportait.  
\- Et il n'y a pas d'ascenseur de service ?  
\- Il ne mène pas jusqu'en bas. Il s'arrête deux niveaux avant le rez-de-chaussée.

Les deux agents se regardèrent brièvement. Ils se décidèrent pour cette solution, et conclurent qu'ils porteraient leur prisonnier jusqu'en bas depuis le deuxième étage. Deux c'était toujours mieux que sept, là où ils se trouvaient pour l'heure. Suivant l'infirmier, ils quittèrent la foule amassée aux ascenseurs, et passèrent par le couloir de service où se situait leur but. En fait il s'agissait plus d'un monte-charge, mais cela fit amplement l'affaire.  
Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cage, ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans le noir.

\- Putain c'est quoi encore ça ? S'agita Ford qui manifestement ne possédait pas les qualités que l'on était en droit d'attendre d'un agent du FBI.

Ballotté dans son fauteuil, et encore sous morphine, Will assistait tranquillement aux événements.

\- Vous avez peur du noir agent Ford ? Demanda-t-il un rien moqueur.

Ce dernier l'agrippa par sa blouse, prêt à lui coller un poing dans la figure.

\- Répète un peu ça le monstre de foire ?  
\- Tout doux agent, je ne faisais que vous poser une innocente question.

La lumière revint, le générateur de secours selon l'infirmier. Et Will put voir de près le visage de l'homme qui le menaçait. La terreur s'incrustait à ses traits.

\- Calme toi tout de suite petit et lâche-le ! Monsieur Graham fermez-là s'il vous plaît, demanda fermement Green en faisant signe d'avancer.  
\- Pas de problème, mais vous comme moi savons que cette personne ferait bien de reconsidérer son orientation professionnelle au plus tôt.

Désamorçant un autre éclat que ne manquèrent pas de provoquer ces derniers mots, Green ordonna à son jeune équipier d'ouvrir la voie. Il était guidé par l'infirmier tandis que celui-ci poussait Will et que le deuxième agent fermait la marche. Comme une continuelle poisse, les portes coupe-feux menant au couloir principal avaient été fermées et on ne pouvait pas les ouvrir de ce côté-là.

\- On va devoir passer par les salles de stockage du matériel, avertit l'infirmier, c'est assez étroit.

Non seulement l'endroit méritait ce qualificatif, car encombré de matériel ainsi que d'étagères sur lesquelles le dit matériel reposait, mais en plus de cela un seul néon fournissait une luminosité chiche.

\- Pourquoi cette zone n'est pas éclairée ? Demanda Green.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr. De toute façon, l'interrupteur est à l'extérieur de la pièce, ceci n'est qu'une sorte de veilleuse. Maintenant prenez à gauche Ford, renseigna l'infirmier.  
\- Ralentis Daniel, je ne te vois plus, déclara Green alors que son collègue n'était plus en vue et ne répondait plus quelques secondes plus tard.

Lorsqu'il réitéra son ordre et qu'il n'eut toujours pas de réponse l'agent Green ordonna à l'infirmier de stopper le mouvement. Il le dépassa et fouilla les environs, son arme pointée devant lui.

\- C'est un traquenard, dit il juste avant qu'un faible éclat d'argent luise sous ses yeux.

Une seconde plus tard, il gisait la gorge tranchée agonisant dans ses propres fluides. Il tenta de parler, mais à la place, des bulles carmines sortirent par la plaie béante de son cou. La dernière chose qu'il vit, fut le cannibale vêtu comme un interne, penché au-dessus de lui :

\- Navré l'ami, je n'ai pas le temps de faire correctement les choses cette fois.

Lorsque Hannibal tourna à droite après l'étagère pleine de cartons de gants stériles, ce fut pour trouver un spectacle qui l'enchantait. Son homme essoufflé dans son fauteuil, les mains miraculeusement détachées et le corps inanimé de l'infirmier à ses pieds.

\- Peut-être n'as-tu pas besoin d'être sauvé finalement, plaisanta-t-il en s'approchant.  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises s'il te plaît. Je pense qu'il n'est qu'à peine sonné, je n'ai pas eu la force de faire mieux.  
\- Alors nous allons juste nous assurer qu'il reste là et nous allons également emprunter son uniforme. Le tien bien qu'intéressant pour quelques idées non-avouables, est bien trop visible.

En gros, la blouse d'hôpital deviendrait peut-être un élément d'une petite scène érotique un jour prochain.  
Will manqua de lâcher un "obsédé" mais puisqu'il s'était endormi en pensant à leur dernière fois dans un lit, il décida de se taire. Une fois revêtu de l'ensemble vert, Hannibal le soutint et le guida à travers le dédale de la salle de stockage. Puis ils empruntèrent un escalier de service que Will descendit en étant porté, pour arriver au niveau du sous-sol.

\- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda le brun tandis qu'il reprenait pied à terre.  
\- Nous nous trouvons près de la chaufferie, par laquelle nous pourrons emprunter un couloir désaffecté qui mène une très vieille dépendance de l'hôpital aujourd'hui délaissée. Suis moi.  
\- Jusqu'en Enfer, s'il le faut.

Un sourire éclatant fleurit sur le visage d'Hannibal.  
Quel bonheur d'avoir retrouvé sa moitié. Leur séparation involontaire leur offrait une certitude, celle de n'être complet qu'en étant ensembles. Et si d'aventure l'avenir les amenait à se perdre, ils savaient que rien ne les empêcherait de tout mettre en œuvre pour se retrouver.

À mesure qu'ils avançaient, Will s'appuyait d'avantage sur le cannibale.

\- Arrêtons-nous un instant, décréta Hannibal. Ils se trouvaient au bout de la chaufferie, à deux mètres d'une vieille porte rouillée entrouverte.

Le blond assit d'autorité son blessé sur une caisse à outils, afin qu'il puisse reprendre un peu de forces.

\- Une fois que nous serons à l'abri, il faudra que tu te reposes mon ange. Ton organisme est éprouvé.  
\- Ça ira, je tiendrai le coup, assura l'écrivain qui pourtant sentait poindre une nausée malvenue.

En sentant la grande main d'Hannibal venir lui caresser la joue ainsi qu'il avait coutume de le faire, il leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne me mens pas mon ange. Même pour me rassurer, dit le cannibale le plus sérieusement du monde.  
Will vint alors enlacer sa main.

\- Ça ira. Nous sortirons de là avant que je ne m'écroule. Après quoi, tu es autorisé à reprendre ton rôle de docteur autant que tu le souhaiteras, confia le brun dans un souffle.

Il leur fallait se mettre en lieu sûr au plus tôt, le psychiatre décelait chez le brun les signes précurseurs de l'évanouissement et de la douleur. Il aida Will à se relever, puis le soutint, les faisant passer la mystérieuse porte menant à l'abri, loin du chaos provoqué par l'incendie. Comme en train de s'enfoncer dans du coton, l'écrivain vit le décor du couloir se muer en l'intérieur d'un bâtiment désaffecté : sombre et poussiéreux. Puis en un extérieur tout aussi délaissé, du béton des années trente, que le temps ainsi que la nature reprenant ses droits, entamaient de plus en plus. Et enfin, dissimulé par une montagne de lierre ensevelissant un préau, les attendaient un SUV, assez banal telles les centaines sillonnant les rues de Baltimore.  
Will perdit connaissance à deux mètres du véhicule. Hannibal le souleva aussi délicatement que possible, se rappelant des impressionnantes contusions dissimulées sous les vêtements du brun. Il l'installa sur la banquette arrière, puis grimpa à l'avant. Il enfila rapidement un pull, fonça ses cheveux à l'aide d'une craie spéciale maquillage de théâtre, et démarra. Toute la vieille dépendance se retrouvait ceinte par des murs de tôle, où Hannibal avait pu se ménager une échappatoire discrète. Leur sortie de la ville se révéla très facile, sans encombre, sans croiser un seul barrage de police. Il était presque quatre heures du matin quand l'incendie s'était déclaré, et ce fut bien après le lever du soleil que le SUV se gara dans l'allée d'une maison d'architecte à l'écart de Philadelphie.  
Will bercé par le bruit du moteur et les faibles vibrations de la voiture avait dormi tout le trajet, et ce n'est qu'une fois à l'arrêt qu'il se réveilla.

Autour d'eux, il n'y avait que des arbres et des champs. Les oiseaux s'agitaient dans les branches, l'air sentait la campagne et la seule trace de civilisation se résumait à la grande maison devant eux. Toutefois, son créateur avait eut le bon goût de l'intégrer un maximum au paysage. Toute en bois et ardoise, reposant sur une courte rangée de pierres, l'habitation s'étalait de plein pied en réussissant l'exploit de paraître plus petite qu'elle ne l'était grâce à un jardin à l'anglaise formidablement harmonieux. Bien que trop proche des goûts d'esthètes d'Hannibal, pour être réellement discrète, cette cachette temporaire plu immédiatement à Will.

\- Nous n'y resterons pas longtemps, laissa échapper Hannibal en observant le brun en train de contempler l'édifice.  
\- Ce sera très bien, dit Will en s'extirpant de la voiture non sans faire la grimace.  
\- Tu as mal, entrons vite, suggéra Hannibal l'air soucieux.  
\- Je me rends, je me rends, tenta de plaisanter le brun sans parvenir à dérider le blond qui le soutint à nouveau pour entrer.

S'en rendant compte, l'écrivain garda le silence se sentant légèrement blessé et suivit le mouvement. Si l'extérieur s'intégrait parfaitement au décor, l'intérieur se composait de pièces vides, ou dépouillées au possible. Il y faisait froid et c'était d'une tristesse à pleurer. Le côté empathique de Will choisit cet instant pour se manifester, laissant quelques larmes silencieuses dévaler ses joues. Le couple parvint alors à une chambre où seule la présence d'un lit indiquait la fonction de la pièce.

Le brun s'y assit doucement, et pour la première fois depuis leur séparation un sentiment effroyable le gagna. Coupable. Il se sentait horriblement et inexplicablement coupable. Cherchant à éviter le regard d'Hannibal, ce dont ce dernier se rendit compte immédiatement, il se ramassa encore plus sur lui-même.

\- Will ? Appela-t-il doucement en s'asseyant à côté de lui.  
\- Quoi ? Répondit ce dernier.  
\- Regarde-moi s'il te plaît, non ne te détourne pas, dit le blond alors que son futur mari tâchait de faire le contraire.

Il l'attrapa par la nuque et l'incita à pivoter la tête.

\- Je te demande pardon, lâcha piteusement Will sans pour autant le regarder. Je te demande pardon, je suis tellement désolé.  
\- Désolé de quoi mon ange ?

-De... De t'avoir poussé du pont. À cause de moi, on a perdu beaucoup de temps, et tu as dû te mettre en danger pour me récupérer, et puis tu as dû croire que je n'avais pas confiance en toi, alors que c'est tout le contraire, je t'assure Hannibal. J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi, je te donnerai ma vie, mais sur le coup, avec ma blessure, c'est comme si je savais que je te ralentirais et j'ai fait ce que je croyais le mieux... et je suis sûr que tu aurais fait pareil dans la situation inverse.

Les vannes étaient ouvertes.

\- Will, appela le blond. Will stop ! Regarde moi.

Enfin, Will osa plonger ses prunelles dans celles de l'autre homme. Il n'y vit que de l'amour. Le blond en revanche, pu contempler un abîme de culpabilité, très certainement ce qui leur valait cette discussion.

\- Petit imbécile, comment peux-tu croire que je te laisserai t'en vouloir pour ça ? Le gronda Hannibal en lui sautant dessus pour le plaquer sur le lit. Je t'interdis, tu m'entends ?! Je t'interdis de te fustiger ainsi. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Il est totalement évident pour moi que tu as eu ce geste par instinct, parce que tu pensais sincèrement sur l'instant qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure solution. J'étais furieux une fois sorti de l'eau. Vraiment furieux, mais peu importais, tu sais pourquoi ? Tu sais pourquoi j'ai pu passer outre ma colère ?

-Non.

-Parce que tu l'as fait par amour.

Will se mit à pleurer tandis qu'Hannibal embrassait chaque parcelle de son visage meurtris pour finir par le serrer contre lui aussi fort que l'état du brun le lui permettait.

\- Je t'aime Hannibal.  
\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit le blond en se reculant solennellement. Tu m'appartiens, Will, tu es mien.

L'écrivain l'observa muet, complètement hypnotisé, c'est alors que le cannibale ajouta à sa manière sibylline, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Et s'il te faut une punition pour te sentir mieux, c'est moi qui te la donnerai.

Abasourdi, le brun le regarda s'extraire du lit, l'embrasser sur le front et dire qu'il revenait dans une minute.


	16. Sweet dreams are made of this

Merci,

Un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent High for This. J'ai découvert dans les stats que j'avais des lecteurs dans pas moins de 8 pays en excluant l'hexagone. Si ces chiffres sont justes, je trouve ça complètement démentiel. J'imagine bien que ces lecteurs sont francophones et peut-être même simplement dans un pays différent au moment où ils m'ont lu, mais quand même... y croire à quelque que chose de valorisant.

J'espère donc que vous apprécierez les prochains chapitres de cette fiction, et que la fin ne vous décevra pas. En vous souhaitant une très bonne lecture et un "bon appétit".

Annamejai.

Chapitre 16 : Sweet dreams are made of this

Hannibal traversa silencieusement la maison. Passé maître dans l'art des déplacements furtifs, il appréciait à sa juste valeur cette capacité que les enseignements de sa tante, ainsi que son expérience de chasseur lui avait permis d'acquérir, puis de peaufiner.  
Ne devant récupérer que deux sacs à l'arrière de la voiture, il tint parole, et fut de retour à la seconde près. Durant ce temps Will s'était traîné dans la pièce voisine, une salle de bain où là encore, on ne trouvait que le minimum. Durant ce temps Will s'était traîné dans la pièce voisine, une salle de bain où là encore, on ne trouvait que le minimum.

\- Je cherchais un miroir, mais c'est raté, informa-t-il le cannibale alors qu'il le rejoignait dans la chambre.  
\- Un miroir ?  
\- Oui. Mais peu importe, éluda le brun en venant l'enlacer par-derrière.

Profitant de la chaleur qui émanait du large dos, Will plongea son nez dans la nuque du blond, inspirant à grande goulée l'odeur de cette peau qui lui avait tant manquée. Ses mains se baladèrent, frémissantes, empressées. Elles aussi avaient soif de contacts. Hannibal se tourna délicatement afin qu'ils se regardent en face, puis d'une douceur infinie, posa ses mains en coupe un peu plus bas que son visage pour ne pas le blesser. Délicatement, il embrassait chaque parcelle de peau que ses lèvres trouvaient, jusqu'à ce qu'une fragrance saline et une humidité soudaine ne le stoppe dans son élan. Des yeux de Will coulaient des larmes. Enfin, il était de retour à sa place dans le grand échiquier de l'univers, et ce n'était nulle part ailleurs qu'entre les bras de son amant.

\- Tu es beau, lui dit Will.  
\- Tu m'aimes avec une barbe ? S'étonna le psychiatre.  
\- Je t'aime tout court. Mais ça, désigna le brun à mi-voix en frottant d'un doigt les petits poils sur la mâchoire d'Hannibal, ça te va plutôt bien. En fait, même les cheveux un peu plus longs t'iraient bien.

Celui-ci lécha les larmes qui continuaient de couler du bout de la langue, puis oublia ses précautions pour l'enfoncer dans la bouche du brun qui s'empressa de l'accueillir fiévreusement. Au diable la douleur, un baiser pareil valait bien toute la peine du monde. Ils trouvèrent le lit à reculons. Hannibal s'y allongea, entraînant l'écrivain, empoignant puissamment l'uniforme vert dont les coutures ne résistèrent pas à la faim qu'il avait du brun. Très vite transformés en guenilles, la blouse et le pantalon churent sur le sol.

Alors que Will s'occupait de le toucher, le caresser, pétrir tout son corps, il inversa leurs positions afin de se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Une fois nu, il se coucha de tout son long sur son amant. Ils firent l'amour, aussi solidement imbriqués que possible, et lorsque la jouissance les terrassa, ils ne se lâchèrent pas. Pas plus qu'ils ne changèrent de position. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau d'attaque, et cette fois le cannibale le prit à quatre pattes, accroché à la tête de lit.

\- Hannibal, je t'en prie, supplia Will alors que le psychiatre lui saisissait le pénis et en serrait adroitement la base.  
\- Oui mon ange ?  
\- Je t'en supplie, laisse moi jouir mon amour.  
\- J'y compte bien. Mais je veux que cela dure. Tu penses pouvoir tenir tout seul jusqu'à ce que je te donne le top ?

Abruti d'endorphines, Will mit un peu de temps à comprendre, aussi le blond ralenti son rythme à quelque chose d'insupportablement lent, jusqu'à arrêter.

\- Alors mon ange ? Tu seras capable de te retenir seul ?  
\- Putain je te jure que je te tuerai si tu cesses maintenant, gronda le brun en le sentant se retirer.

Une claque sonore atterrit sur son derrière. Il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Son vieillard de futur mari ne supportait pas que l'on écorche le précieux vocabulaire.

\- Voyons, tu peux faire mieux que cela, se moqua gentiment Hannibal tout en imprimant sur la queue prisonnière de ses doigts un mouvement de pompage.  
\- Ho putain, aïe ! Putain... Ho! Hannibal, je t'en prie ! Aïe !  
\- Tu quoi ? Je te prie de m'excuser, je n'ai pas entendu à cause de tes jurons et de toutes ces charmantes percussions.

Le cannibale s'était légèrement décalé, afin de pouvoir conserver sa main droite étroitement serrée sur la verge de Will, alors que la gauche atterrissait sur ses magnifiques globes charnus.

\- Tu as un fessier extraordinaire, tu sais, dit-il en enfonçant alors tendrement trois doigts dans le fourreau chaud et humide qu'il venait de quitter. J'aime tant tes fesses Will, ajouta-t-il en déposant une kyrielle de baisers et une ou deux morsures.

Coincé par le poing d'Hannibal qui continuait à lentement se mouvoir le long de sa colonne de chair, mais aussi divinement torturé par les doigts enfoncés dans son fondement, l'écrivain ne parvenait plus à conserver toute sa tête. Il bougea les hanches afin de rencontrer les doigts plus vite, plus fort, mais fut promptement retourné, telle une crêpe. Hannibal lui releva une jambe et s'enfonça de nouveau en lui, le pilonnant férocement. Il lui attrapa encore le sexe, auquel il infligea des allers et retours non synchronisés à ses coups de hanches. Au bout d'un moment qui parut infini au brun, ils atteignirent la jouissance en même temps.  
Alors qu'ils reprenaient leurs souffles, Hannibal le serra dans ses bras.

\- Je me suis un peu emporté. J'en suis désolé mon ange. Est ce que je t'ai fait mal ?  
\- Pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi murmura Will encore posé sur son nuage. J'ignore quoi faire ou quoi dire pour que tu ne t'excuses plus ainsi.

Un ange passa.

\- Tu as confiance en moi n'est ce pas ?  
\- Oui, répondit le blond.  
\- Alors dans ce cas, commença Will en se redressant juste assez pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je jure solennellement que si un jour, tu en viens à me faire mal, je t'en avertirais immédiatement.  
\- Je t'aime, lui répondit le psychiatre les yeux brillants de bonheur.

Will se pelotonna alors plus contre lui. Hannibal les recouvrit du plaid que leurs ébats avait roulé au pied du lit, puis ils s'endormirent paisibles. Environ une heure plus tard, la faim réveilla le cannibale. Doucement, il se dégagea de la prise du brun, dont la tête et le haut du corps reposaient sur son torse. Il le recouvrit tendrement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le couver du regard, puis il prit des vêtements dans l'un des sacs et quitta la chambre pour gagner la cuisine.

De succulentes effluves lui chatouillaient le nez, provoquant de furieux grondements gastriques qui tirèrent l'écrivain de son sommeil. Penser à Hannibal et à la nourriture le fit saliver plus que de raison, le propulsant presque hors de la couche où il reposait jusqu'alors. Par terre, dans le sac ouvert, il trouva des vêtements dont il se couvrit, puis il chemina d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'à trouver son homme.

\- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu mon ange, lui dit le blond non sans l'embrasser au moment où il passait la porte.  
\- J'ai trop faim. Je n'ai rien avalé de satisfaisant depuis... Depuis trop longtemps.  
\- En ce cas, je m'incline, mais assieds toi s'il te plaît, on dirait que tu es sur le point de tourner de l'œil, lui demanda Hannibal en le guidant vers le large plan de travail où il l'aida à se percher dédaignant une des deux chaises présentes dans la pièce. Mmmh pile à la bonne hauteur.

Et il lui vola un autre baiser plein de malice.

\- Que prépares-tu ?  
\- Un repas modeste, j'en ai peur. Mignon d'architecte en croûte, sauce aux échalottes, fagots de haricots vert lardés et tartelettes.

Will ricana. La conception de la modestie était manifestement comme la question de la beauté dans l'art : relative.

\- Au fait, comment en es-tu venu à trouver cette baraque, questionna Will tandis qu'ils étaient attablés.  
\- Nous le devons à notre très chère amie Margot.  
\- Sérieusement ? Tu l'as vue ?  
\- Oui et oui. Après être sorti de l'eau je me suis fait discret. Le lendemain, j'ai regagné le centre-ville incognito, où j'ai dissimulé plusieurs caches avec de l'argent et des petites choses utiles, puis j'ai lu le Tattle.  
\- Qu'est-ce que cette chère Freddie a pu écrire cette fois ?  
\- Figure-toi que dans son empressement à mettre le feu à la moindre poudrière, elle a en quelque sorte fait de toi une victime de bavure et mit le FBI dans une position on ne peut plus délicate.  
\- Faudra que je vois ça, s'enjoua Will en levant son verre d'eau à défaut d'avoir du vin. Continue s'il te plaît.  
\- J'avais besoin d'un petit coup de main, et j'étais quasiment sûr que Margot ne me le refuserait pas. Je l'ai attendue chez elle alors qu'elle revenait de l'hôpital. Entre nous, bien que nous lui ayons sauvé la vie, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle nous conserve sa loyauté après avoir appris la vérité à notre propos. J'ai été agréablement surpris, et assez fier. Elle m'a posé un flot de questions, m'a raconté comment tu allais et puis nous avons discuté. Elle a même eut le courage de me demander pourquoi je tuais. Et lorsque je lui ai répondu, elle a simplement acquiescé. On a monté un plan pour te tirer de l'hôpital avant que tu ne sois transféré et juste après ça elle m'a dit avoir la cachette parfaite. Et c'est comme ça que cette maison nous abrite aujourd'hui.  
\- Et bien, que de péripéties... Qu'avait fait l'architecte ?  
\- Des malfaçons sur ses chantiers, lâcha le psychiatre en achevant son assiette. Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Mieux. C'était vraiment délicieux.  
\- Il reste le dessert.  
\- Ne sois pas vexé, mais je vais attendre que ça se tasse un peu dans mon estomac. Je crois que j'ai mangé trop vite.

Hannibal le savait parfaitement. Ses bonnes manières l'avaient furieusement chatouillées en regardant le brun de jeter sur la nourriture, mais après réflexion il n'avait pas eut le cœur à réfreiner l'appétit de Will, et choisit de comprendre cette attitude comme un compliment envers sa cuisine. Le psychiatre débarrassa leurs assiettes tout en le couvant d'un regard tendre.

Cette nuit-là, après qu'ils aient pris une longue douche et qu'Hannibal ait examiné son état, l'écrivain tombé dans un sommeil profond au début de la nuit, se mit à rêver.

 _Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, toute en pierre telles celles des châteaux-forts au Moyen-Âge. Une immense cheminée fournissait l'essentiel de l'éclairage ainsi qu'une température plus à la limite de l'étuve. À quelques pas de l'âtre, un grand baquet en bois et cuivre trônait fièrement, rempli d'une eau claire et fumante, sentant la lavande. Will observait ses mains, puis le reste de son corps. Il était entièrement nu à l'exception d'un ridicule pagne de toile blanche quasi-transparent. C'est alors qu'une paire de bras musclés l'enlacèrent par-derrière._

 _\- Et bien mon tout beau, serais-tu en train de rêvasser ? Murmura une voix grave._  
 _\- Ho non maître, je réfléchissais seulement. J'espère n'avoir rien oublié, s'entendit-il dire._  
 _\- Nous verrons cela, lâcha l'homme en desserrant sa prise pour lui faire face. Maintenant déshabille moi._

 _C'était un ordre sans aucun doute possible bien que le ton n'ait pas été sec. Will s'agenouilla alors sans le regarder, et commença à délasser les cordons des bottes noires qu'il avait sous les yeux afin de les ôter. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fut bien obligé de commencer à lever les yeux, qui tombèrent immanquablement sur l'entrejambe de l'homme le dominant de toute sa stature. Il sentit ses joues se colorer et chauffer, pourvu que l'homme ne le remarque pas. Tachant de garder son calme, il ôta également les culottes noires ornées d'un parement rouge et gris le long de la cuisse._  
 _Ne resta plus que la chemise, rouge comme le sang qui nécessita qu'il se remette debout. Il en saisit le bas, et la tira vers le haut pour la passer par-dessus la tête de l'inconnu._

 _\- J'ai terminé maître._  
 _\- C'est bien, le félicita ce dernier qui se détourna et s'immergea dans le bain préparé spécialement pour lui._

 _Will en profita alors pour le détailler. Grand, doté d'une musculature puissante et féline, il possédait une crinière d'un blond cendré, ramassée en un chignon flou. Une légère barbe un peu plus fournie au niveau du menton, ombrait ses joues et faisait ressortir ses incroyables pommettes si particulières. Des yeux perçants d'une couleur claire indéfinissable, et quelques petites rides d'expérience achevaient le tout. Il avait l'air d'une arme, d'un guerrier affûté et c'est ce qu'il était._  
 _\- Et bien garçon, je te trouve bien distrait, s'amusa le maître. Dois-je te rappeler tes tâches ?_  
 _\- Non mon seigneur. Veuillez me pardonner, s'excusa Will tout tremblant en se rapprochant de la cuve._

 _Il saisit alors une grosse éponge naturelle posée sur un tabouret à côté du bac, ainsi que d'un pain de savon, puis se mit à la tâche._

 _\- Stop, dit le guerrier au bout d'un instant._  
 _\- Bien maître._

 _L'homme jusque-là appuyé contre le bord du bac, un bras posé sur le rebord, se tourna vers lui. Il défit le pagne sans quitter son serviteur des yeux, puis le saisit aux hanches et le fit entrer avec lui dans l'eau avant de reprendre sa position initiale._

 _\- Ce sera plus pratique ainsi, décréta le maître tandis qu'un rictus malicieux ornait ses lèvres. Continue._

 _Tout occupé à sa tâche de laver le guerrier, le jeune serviteur ne s'apercevait pas que son maître l'observait intensément. Mais alors qu'il le séchait, une fois sorti de l'eau, le guerrier le souleva sur son épaule, puis l'emporta dans l'obscurité._

\- Ho mon dieu, geignit Will alors qu'il se faisait arracher au sommeil par une délicieuse sensation d'aspiration au niveau de son organe sexuel. Haaaa- Hannibal.

L'étrange rêve se déchira, pour laisser place au décor sombre de la chambre nue, et à la bouche d'Hannibal ventousée autour de sa queue. Ce dernier, réveillé par des gémissements s'était d'abord inquiété pour Will, puis lorsqu'il avait entendu les soupirs, sentit les mouvements de hanche lancinants, il en avait déduit que le brun rêvait. Alors l'idée de le tirer des songes pour profiter d'un plaisir bien réel l'avait poussé à se glisser sous les draps afin de lui faire une fellation. Prenant un immense plaisir au florilège de geignements qui en découlèrent, il la fit durer et avala volontiers la semence du brun lorsque celui-ci finit par exploser.

\- Tu parviendras à me tuer, chuchota Will peu sûr de maîtriser sa voix. En quel honneur ce délicieux présent ?  
\- J'espère bien que non. Tu rêvais et tu avais l'air de prendre du bon temps, alors je me suis permis d'en faire une réalité, expliqua Hannibal en se recouchant contre lui.  
\- Je crois que c'était à propos de nous...  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Mais... mais c'était à une autre époque. Tu étais une sorte de... De guerrier, je pense.  
\- Ca me plaît. Et toi ?  
\- J'étais... Hésita Will pris d'une irrésistible envie de rougir.  
\- Oui ?  
\- J'étais ton serviteur, ou ton esclave. On était dans une pièce sombre éclairée par une cheminée. Il y avait un grand bac rempli d'eau. Je t'ai déshabillé, puis t'ai lavé, mais tu m'as interrompu pour m'enlever mon pagne et me plonger dans le bain en prétextant que ça serait "plus pratique" comme ça, raconta le brun sans manquer le silence religieux et intéressé d'Hannibal. Même dans mes fantasmagories nocturnes, tu as le pragmatisme chevillé au corps.

Il l'imaginait déjà en train de visualiser la scène dans son palais mental. Comme si l'homme contre lequel il se lovait, nécessitait d'engrais à son imagination déjà bien fertile.

\- Et ensuite ?  
\- Hum... Ensuite on est sortis de l'eau, je t'ai séché et tu m'as balancé sur ton épaule tel un cro-magnon pour m'emmener dans l'obscurité. Et c'est là que je me suis réveillé...  
\- Cro-magnon ? Répéta-t-il hésitant sur le sens à accorder à ce terme avant de s'en accommoder d'un : j'aime bien ton rêve. L'idée de t'avoir croisé dans une vie antérieure à quelque chose d'assez attractif.  
\- Mmmh, fit simplement Will qui à nouveau entraîné par Morphée se colla plus étroitement au cannibale.  
\- Dors bien mon ange.

Une aube grise se leva sur "Philly" et ses alentours. À l'extérieur de la grande maison, la nature demeurait endormie, sans même un chant d'oiseau, à croire qu'ils préféraient eux aussi rester au nid. Cependant, un certain écrivain brun quitta à regret les bras confortables de son aimé, afin d'aller soulager sa vessie gonflée. Après avoir accompli ce pressant besoin, il sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à rester allongé à ne rien faire. Bien qu'il ne fut pas homme à devoir brûler maladivement son énergie, il n'avait pas bien supporté l'inactivité forcée de son séjour à l'hôpital.

Clopinant jusqu'à la cuisine, il se mit en tête de préparer le petit-déjeuner pour l'apporter au lit à Hannibal. Suite à une fouille minutieuse des réserves disponibles, il trouva de quoi faire des pancakes, du café et quelques morceaux de lard non utilisés la veille. Comme boisson, ils devraient se contenter d'un jus d'orange déjà pressé, d'une marque se vantant d'être la meilleure sur le marché. Tandis qu'il battait la pâte, Will se rendit compte que ses acrobaties avec Hannibal l'avaient soulagées de certaines douleurs, mais pour lui laisser des courbatures à d'autres endroits. Un sourire amusé se colla à ses lèvres. La poêle étant assez large, il put y déposer quatre portions de pâtes vaguement circulaires. Puis il lança le café et se saisit d'une spatule pour retourner les pancakes. Comment pouvait bien faire Hannibal ? Aucun de ses pancakes n'était rond ! Ils avaient tous une oreille, voire deux.

\- C'est possible des trucs aussi moches ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de lâcher à haute voix en constatant le résultat.

Alors que les crêpes américaines cédaient la place au lard, il chercha un plateau. N'en trouvant pas, il se demanda comment tout transporter sans faire plusieurs voyages, c'est alors qu'il dégota au fond d'un tiroir, un très large plat en fer, type gastro. Il faudrait tout serrer, mais cela ferait l'affaire.  
Les pancakes s'entassèrent dans une petite assiette, ainsi que les tartelettes de la veille, le lard croustillant disposé à la verticale dans un verre côtoyait deux tasses de café chaud, ainsi qu'une paire de verres de jus bien frais et un duo de serviettes enroulées complétèrent le tout.

Franchement satisfait, Will souleva sa charge et pris le chemin de la chambre où l'attendait une somptueuse créature. Ladite créature une fois n'est pas coutume, dormait profondément. De sa tête enfoncée dans les deux oreillers que ses bras forts enserraient possessivement, alors que ses pieds dépassaient des draps, l'on pouvait détecter un très léger ronronnement.

Ce spectacle attendrissant, le brun en avait bien conscience, n'était destiné qu'à lui, et à lui seul. Et quelle félicité de se dire que nul autre ne pourrait jamais s'en délecter. Déposant son plateau improvisé près du lit, le brun s'assit sur le matelas et entreprit de couvrir la peau à sa portée, de baisers.

\- Bonjour, murmura Hannibal en se tournant quelques minutes plus tard les bras cherchant son amant pour le ramener contre lui.  
\- Bonjour. J'ai fait le petit-déjeuner.

D'une main agile, le blond l'invita à s'étirer un peu afin d'échanger un long baiser.

\- Ca sent très bon Will. Tu t'es donné du mal.  
\- Tu parles... Et puis ça m'a plus de faire ça pour nous. J'aimerais bien que l'on re-cuisine tous les deux. Comme quand tu m'avais fait préparer le plat de lasagne.

Ils se redressèrent, Hannibal s'adossant à la tête de lit pendant que le brun récupérait leur repas. Alors qu'ils se saisissaient chacun d'un café, le blond prit une voix très douce, un peu mélancolique.

\- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais rien regretté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant je regrette d'avoir mis tant de temps à te rencontrer. Et même de ne pas encore t'avoir épousé. Je te jure que c'est la première chose que nous ferons lorsque nous serons enfin tranquilles.


	17. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux

" Il y a maintenant quatre jours, à l'hôpital de Baltimore que vous voyez derrière moi, se déclarait un incendie ravageur. L'évènement a plongé l'ensemble du complexe dans la confusion, et les patients comme le personnel de santé demeurent très choqués. Parmi eux, se trouvaient l'écrivain Will Graham, autrefois brillant profiler et consultant pour le FBI. Il y avait été admis la semaine dernière suite à un interrogatoire musclé mené par son ancien supérieur Jack Crawford.  
Monsieur Graham se retrouvait détenu après l'incroyable course poursuite digne des meilleurs romans policiers, qui avait vu son compagnon, le psychiatre et tristement célèbre "Chesapeake Ripper, révélé au grand jour pour ses crimes : tortures, meurtres, et cannibalisme auxquels Will Graham aurait participé de son plein gré.

Où sont-ils donc désormais ? Les spéculations pullulent. Certains pensent qu'Hannibal "le cannibale" Lecter s'est noyé dans le fleuve et que son amant a péri dans les flammes de l'incendie, traçant là une fin un rien trop biblique. D'autres imaginent que Lecter a survécu à sa chute du pont, puis mit le feu à l'hôpital pour récupérer son compagnon en profitant de la panique ainsi créée.  
Quel que soit le vrai dans ces hypothèses, chers auditeurs, ces derniers évènements maintiennent une aura bien mystérieuse autour du couple de "Murder Husbands" le plus célèbre d'Amérique. Mais foi de Freddie Lounds, la vérité éclatera et je serais là pour vous la donner jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang."

Confortablement installés dans les bras d'Hannibal, Will jetait un œil aux nouvelles du monde extérieur lorsqu'il était tombé sur ce nouvel article du Tattle. L'anorexique rouquine opportuniste avait manifestement pu se payer un cameraman, puisque sa dernière publication paraissait sous forme de vidéo.

-" Murder Husbands" ? Releva Hannibal une fois que la vidéo fut coupée.  
\- Mon amour, ton sourcil se hausse, le prévint le brun sans même le regarder.

Le blond ne s'embarrassa pas à prêter attention à la taquinerie. Le terme choisi par Freddie quoique tout ce qu'il y avait de plus fondamentalement véridique, lui laissait une impression étrange de catégorisation. Comme si cela les rangeait dans une case bien étiquetée. Le commun des mortels était décidément bien trop effrayé par ce qu'il ne pouvait appréhender. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas encore mariés que Diable !

\- Combien de temps, encore, allons nous demeurer ici ? Demanda soudain Will cette fois en tournant son visage vers son amant.

Celui-ci contempla les traits à nouveau sans dommages du brun et ne s'en lassait pas.

\- Quelques jours. Peut-être un peu plus d'une semaine. Non seulement cela nous permettra de bénéficier du relâchement d'attention des éventuelles forces de l'ordre qui guetteraient notre réapparition, te donnera plus de temps de recouvrer la santé, mais en plus, cela va nous offrir l'occasion de perfectionner un peu nos déguisements.

\- Et ces déguisements sont-ils en lien avec l'absence de rasoir dans nos effets de toilette, et par conséquent de la pousse de nos barbes ?

\- Sache mon bel ange que les objets suscités sont bel et bien dans nos effets. Mais effectivement, d'infimes changements physiques nous aideront à passer encore plus invisibles.

Tout en se redressant afin de s'installer sur les genoux d'Hannibal, Will pu apprécier la fierté qui luisait dans les prunelles havanes. À cheval sur les cuisses du cannibale, il posa une main sur le torse recouvert d'un simple t-shirt et passa l'autre sur la petite barbe ornant maintenant la mâchoire de son futur époux.

\- Cela te va bien, jugea-t-il. Elle n'est plus drue maintenant, mais pas aussi douce que tes cheveux. Et oserais-je l'avouer, c'est divin quand tu m'embrasses.

Et il ne parlait pas de ses lèvres.

\- Petit allumeur. Si elle te plaît tant, je peux la garder, cela ne me dérange pas, lui répondit Hannibal alors que lui-même passait ses mains dans les boucles brunes.

Pour sa part, la crinière de Will gagnait haut la main le critère de la douceur.

\- Il faudrait peut-être raccourcir un peu tes cheveux. Je peux te faire quelque chose de similaire à ce que tu portais pour notre tout premier dîner.

Cet épisode si lointain revint à la mémoire de l'écrivain sous forme d'un flash. Il se rappela combien il avait essayé d'impressionner, ou tout du moins de ne pas décevoir son nouvel ami. Aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait très gênant d'avoir été si "différent" à l'époque. Une tendre pression sur sa carotide le ramena au présent.

\- D'accord Hannibal, coupe moi les cheveux.

Si on lui avait demandé avant cela, quel pouvait être son souvenir érotique le plus marquant, Will aurait certainement dû choisir parmi les nombreux épisodes sexuels que lui et le blond avaient partagés. Cependant, il fut étonné d'être à ce point marqué par une simple coupe. Installé sur une chaise, accolée au lavabo de la salle de bain, il se laissait faire sans broncher, se surprenant à ne pas trouver ça pénible comme lorsqu'il se rendait dans un salon. Il ne subsistait cependant aucun doute quant au fait que cet instant fut aussi "magique", grâce à la présence d'Hannibal.  
Concentré sur sa tâche ce dernier ne cherchait pas le moins du monde à faire autre chose que tailler les boucles les mieux possible. Ses doigts agiles firent un shampoing délicieux, avec un massage du cuir chevelu, puis après avoir rincé la mousse, et grossièrement séché avec une serviette, ils séparèrent les mèches mouillées plutôt que d'utiliser un peigne.  
Sa gestuelle et son soin, ainsi que l'oubli de tout ce qui n'était pas sa tâche nimbait le psychiatre d'une aura infiniment sensuelle.  
Leurs regards finissant par se croiser, lui et Will perdirent de vue leur objectif s'adonnant à honorer le corps de l'autre.

Hannibal s'était agenouillé, prenant doucement place entre les jambes de l'écrivain toujours sur la chaise. Ses mains remontaient avec lenteur le long des jambes, puis elles dégagèrent le t-shirt afin de se poser sur la peau nue et chaude du corps qu'elles caressaient.  
Son visage vint quant à lui se poser sur le ventre de Will, en quête d'y déposer mille et une attentions. Pour sa part, l'ex consultant se sentait gonflé d'émotion et de tendresse. Malgré la scène précédente, il n'avait nul besoin de sexe à étancher pour une fois. L'atelier coiffure s'acheva sur cet intermède et fut conclu par une sieste.

Quelques jours plus tard aux premières heures de la matinée :

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu m'ais convaincu de faire ça ! Murmura furieusement Will à l'oreille d'Hannibal tandis qu'un couple de " babas cool " arrêtait leur vieux Combi devant la maison qui les avait cachés durant plus de deux semaines.

\- Souris mon ange, je te l'ai dit, cela fonctionnera à la perfection, lui rétorqua doucement le blond tout en ajustant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et en le tirant vers leur nouveau moyen de transport.

Le conducteur descendit et vint leur serrer la main en se présentant. C'était un homme grand et blond, doté d'une grosse barbe et de long cheveux rassemblés en un chignon négligé.

\- Bonjour, je suis Chuck et voici ma petite fleur, Tallulah, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa compagne, une splendide amérindienne assise sur le siège passager.

\- Enchanté Chuck, je suis Klaus, prétendit le cannibale, et voici mon compagnon Dylan. Merci beaucoup de nous prendre avec vous.

\- C'est avec plaisir. Vous n'avez que ces deux sacs ?

\- Oui, nous ne partons hélas que deux jours après nous devrons retourner au boulot, soupira piteusement Hannibal.

Pour sa part, "Dylan" conservait le silence et un air affable, mais à l'intérieur, il était effaré. Le culot d'Hannibal le laissait pantois d'admiration. Ils allaient voyager en co-voiturage, sous leurs nouvelles apparences. Tous deux barbus, Hannibal avait encore teinté des cheveux ainsi que sa barbe proprement taillée alors que l'écrivain portait une coupe beaucoup plus courte et des lentilles marron. Cela suffisait à les transformer en deux inconnus.

Durant tout le trajet Will ne parla que très peu, prétextant un mal de gorge douloureux. Chuck et sa femme étaient agréables, la musique bien que trop centrée années 70 était demeurait à un niveau sonore décent et la banquette arrière du van refaite à neuf peu de temps auparavant, proposait un certain confort. Ils traversèrent Philadelphie, passèrent au large de New-York et puis vers midi et demi, Hannibal proposa de faire une pause en invitant leurs hôtes pour déjeuner.

\- Je connais un endroit dans la prochaine ville, qui est très bien. Ca vous tente ?

\- Ho, c'est très gentil à vous, mais il faut quand même que je vous prévienne, nous sommes végétariens.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, il s'agit d'un restaurant italien et ils proposent toujours des plats sans viande.

Puisque ce point était réglé, Tallulah accepta chaleureusement, ils sortirent donc à Hartford, et sous les indications d'Hannibal, trouvèrent rapidement le "Salute". Ils y déjeunèrent très bien, et même les deux hippies y trouvèrent leur compte, ce qui n'étonna que très peu Will. S'ils parvenaient à duper deux personnes qui les approchaient de près, alors que leurs têtes passaient sans relâche aux informations, tout le reste pouvait être possible.

Après un café à l'Italienne, servi fort et dans une très petite tasse, ils reprirent la route direction Boston.

\- C'était délicieux, merci infiniment Klaus, déclara la jeune femme avec un grand sourire ravi. C'est encore assez rare hors grandes villes de trouver des restos proposant autre chose qu'une assiette de crudités pour les végétariens.

\- Il suffit de connaître les bons endroits, fit le cannibale l'air de rien.

Et bientôt, alors que le nœud des entrailles de Will lui coupait presque la respiration, ils arrivèrent à Boston. Après un rapide au revoir, les hippies poursuivirent leur route, tandis qu'Hannibal entraînait son compagnon dans la ville, jusqu'à une station de taxi.

\- Au port, s'il vous plaît, à la zone d'embarquement, demanda-t-il au chauffeur qui les prit pour la course.

\- Entendu. Pourriez mettre les ceintures, j'vous prie. J'tiens pas à me faire contrôler encore une fois, leur demanda ce dernier d'un ton mi-bourru mi gêné. C'est que depuis qu'il y a le nouveau maire, la flicaille fait du zèle avec les taxis.

\- Naturellement, intervint le cannibale. Nous ne voudrions pas vous attirer des ennuis.

Pour le coup, Will manqua de peu d'éclater de rire. S'ils se faisaient contrôler, le non-port des ceintures serait bien leur dernier souci. Il était en train de s'imaginer la scène, quand la main d'Hannibal attrapa la sienne. Une lueur malicieuse dans ses prunelles, indiqua au brun que lui aussi songeait à ça. De fait, le brun se sentit plus léger, et son appréhension le quitta presque totalement. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le taxi, Hannibal lâcha un généreux pourboire en précisant que le trajet avait été très agréable. Une petite manipulation bien innocente destinée à ce que le chauffeur ne les identifient pas autrement que comme des clients sympathiques et pas avares.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas, souffla Will alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour passer les sécurités du ferry sur lequel ils allaient embarquer.

\- C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu vas voir, tout va se dérouler de la même façon jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à destination. Et nous pourrons ainsi dire adieu à tous nos ... Problèmes.

En disant cela, il lui avait caressé tendrement la joue, puis lui avait donné un rapide mais tendre baiser. Derrière eux, une petite fille les regardait subjuguée.

\- Ho maman, les deux monsieurs devant ils se sont fait un bisou, dit la petite d'une façon qu'elle pensait discrète alors que tout le monde put l'entendre.

Un peu embarrassée de ce manque de discrétion, la jeune maman manifestement de nouveau enceinte lui demanda alors si cela la dérangeait.

\- Ben non, répondit avec aplomb la gamine qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. C'est beau d'être amoureux.

\- Tu as parfaitement raison jeune demoiselle, lui répondit Will qui s'était retourné curieux de savoir ce qu'elle allait pouvoir répondre. Tu as un amoureux toi ?

\- Non monsieur. Vous êtes mariés ?

\- Pas encore. Mais nous sommes fiancés, indiqua-t-il en lui montrant l'anneau que portait Hannibal.

\- C'est super ! Mais c'est dommage, vous n'allez pas pouvoir faire de bébé. Ma maîtresse elle m'a dit que les bébés ça marche que quand c'est un monsieur et une dame qui sont amoureux.

De leurs côtés, la maman et Hannibal assistaient silencieux à l'échange qui prenait une drôle de tournure.

\- Et ta maîtresse a raison. Mais ce n'est pas grave, nous ferons sans.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, dit-il en se penchant à son oreille pour lui murmurer : J'aime mon futur mari tellement fort que ça me suffit. J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir rencontré.

La petite l'observa profondément absorbée par sa réflexion et semblant analyser ce secret qu'il venait de lui confier.

\- D'accord. Pis si jamais vous vous sentez seuls, vous aurez qu'à adopter un chien, dit-elle malicieusement. Notre voisine a fait ça. Papa dit qu'elle était trop vieille pour avoir un enfant, et que alors son mari lui a offert un chien.

Will croisa alors le regard d'Hannibal et ne put retenir un sourire narquois. Le blond affichait un air poli et amusé, mais impossible alors de deviner ses vraies pensées.

\- Allez Marnie, cesse d'ennuyer le monsieur et dit au revoir. Il faut qu'ils y aillent, c'est leur tour, dit gentiment la maman.

Alors que les deux hommes passaient avec succès les contrôles très peu poussés de leur point de vue, Will en profita pour demander à son compagnon si tout allait bien.

\- Impeccable, ne t'inquiète pas, mentit le psychiatre avant d'ajouter très bas. J'étais un peu anxieux pour nos déguisements, mais tout s'est très bien passé.

Ils montèrent dans le ferry, où Hannibal avait loué une cabine pour la traversée qui durerait la nuit et les emmènerait à Halifax en Nouvelle-Ecosse. Le dîner rapidement expédié, ils se couchèrent tôt, étroitement enlacés. Le plus dur était fait, songeait Hannibal tandis qu'il sentait Will se détendre entre ses bras gagnant les rives d'un sommeil bien mérité. Le couvant du regard, il put s'abandonner à la réflexion de ce qui le tourmentait depuis plusieurs heures les paroles de la petite Marnie à propos des "bébés" qu'ils ne pourraient avoir. C'était totalement grotesque. Et pourtant...

Jamais il n'avait eut d'envie concernant une descendance, et il n'en avait pas plus envie aujourd'hui. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi le mot bébé résonnait-il comme une infernale rengaine entre ses deux oreilles ? Ce n'est que lorsqu'un léger mouvement contre lui le tira de ses réflexions, qu'il su ce qui n'allait pas. Lui se fichait d'avoir un enfant... Mais, et Will ? Ne l'avait-il pas privé de cela ? Après tout, il avait tout fait pour le séduire alors qu'il ne semblait raisonnablement hétérosexuel avant cela.

Au lendemain, matin, son humeur morose s'accordait avec l'aube grise. Hannibal n'avait dormi que quelques heures et semblait incapable de plus. Doucement, il quitta la couche et remonta la couverture sur son amant. Il lui laissa un petit mot sur l'oreiller en lui disant qu'il ramenait le petit-déjeuner. Rares étaient les personnes éveillées à cette heure-là, et de fait, il ne croisa personne jusqu'au point de restauration. Alors qu'il payait ses achats, une conversation attira son oreille. Il s'agissait de la petite Marnie et de sa maman qui prenaient le premier repas de la journée dans une ambiance joyeuse. Marnie le reconnu et lui fit un coucou auquel il répondit par un léger sourire. Sa maman s'en apercevant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Bonjour monsieur.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je suis vraiment navrée de vous déranger, pourriez-vous me rendre un petit service ?

\- Je vous écoute.

\- C'est embarrassant, mais je ne vois pas à qui demander d'autre. Il faut absolument que j'aille aux toilettes, pourriez vous surveiller ma fille cinq petites minutes ? Elle se tiendra bien.

\- Oui bien sûr. Allez-y, je vais m'asseoir à votre table.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur. Sois sage Marnie.

\- Oui maman.

Et avec une rapidité fulgurante la jeune maman fila hors de vue. Assit face à la petite fille, Hannibal la regardait tel un scientifique ayant trouvé un nouvel objet d'étude.

\- Il est où votre fiancé monsieur ?

\- Il dort encore, répondit-il doucement en appréciant la politesse de l'enfant. Je lui rapporte le petit-déjeuner au lit.

\- Woaw, vous allez le rendre encore plus amoureux de vous !

\- Ha bon ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Ho oui. J'en suis certaine.

Son assurance réchauffa inexplicablement le cœur du cannibale.

\- Tu es une petite fille très intelligente Marnie. Puis-je te demander un conseil ?

\- Euh oui.

\- J'aime très fort mon compagnon, et je me demande si... tu sais cette histoire de bébé dont tu as parlé avec lui hier. Moi, je n'ai rien contre les enfants, mais j'ai toujours su que je n'en aurais pas et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Crois-tu que...

\- Il a dit que ce n'était pas grave.

Hannibal la regarda perplexe. Voyant que l'adulte face à elle ne comprenait pas Marnie chercha à lui expliquer.

\- Il a dit que ce n'est pas grave si vous n'en aviez pas. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, confia-t-elle pleine de foi. Il s'en fiche, il vous a vous et il est très très très heureux. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit à l'oreille.

Comment les paroles d'une enfant avaient-elles pu à la fois le chambouler la veille puis totalement le rassurer le lendemain ? Cela demeurerait un mystère pour Hannibal. À l'arrivée du ferry, ils appelèrent un taxi qui les emmena jusqu'à l'aéroport où ils prirent l'avion pour le Danemark. Une fois installés sur les confortables sièges de la première classe, ils s'offrirent une coupe de champagne et trinquèrent à leur nouvelle vie.

\- Je trinque à un avenir radieux et à ta santé mon ange. Je t'aime.


End file.
